


Lunar Shadows

by Pryotra



Series: Our Conquest on the Sea of Stars [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gilgamesh has problems with feelings, How Extra with Gilgamesh could have gone, King of Tsunderes, NPCs - Freeform, The Moon Cell is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 148,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryotra/pseuds/Pryotra
Summary: Hakuno and Gilgamesh have come to the Near Side of the Moon after facing down the challenges of the Far Side and even developing...something...between them. However, the Moon Cell is not willing to let either go so easily.The rules of the Grail War have changed.





	1. A Sea of Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next book in this series! I'm really excited to start, and I'm thrilled you're here with me!

It was strange to walk the halls of the Near Side again. While her feet knew the way, Hakuno Kishinami felt like it had been years rather than…well, no time at all, she supposed. Time hadn’t even existed on the Far Side of the Moon, no matter how long it felt like she’d been there, and how much she’d done.

But even the short walk from her room to the infirmary was a strange experience of mixed nostalgia and paranoia.

“What do you think of the new building?” Hakuno asked the man beside her.

Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, humanity’s first king, the most powerful Servant on the Moon Cell, and unrepentant nudist was looking around the place with a bored expression. He was still wearing nothing but a curtain, but thankfully, the halls were quiet this afternoon. She didn’t think about the reason why.

“It bears less interest than the first,” Gilgamesh said. “The building itself offers nothing but base functionality. Have modern architects no pride?”

He wasn’t that fond of modern things. Not that he’d particularly liked the Old School House either.

“Probably not…” Hakuno muttered. “I like being able to be on the roof though and at least the room is bigger.”

“’Bigger’ is something of an advantage,” Gilgamesh seemed more begrudging of that than anything else.

If it hadn’t been bigger, it wouldn’t have fit the bed that Gilgamesh pulled out of the Gates along with his throne. As it was, after getting rid of the desks and chairs, they actually had a fairly nice sized room.

Still, it was nice being able to walk with him on this side, particularly when she hadn’t remembered him only a little while ago, and he’d made it clear that there was a rule against him coming there. One that he’d broken at the cost of ninety percent of his treasury.

It was almost enough to make her want to hug him again.

The halls were brighter than the Far Side, with the eternal evening light replaced by an eternal noon. The Moon Cell had trouble with showing time apparently.

Still, she liked more windows.

“I didn’t ask this before, but…why not where the leopard print?” Hakuno asked.

Had that been sacrificed as well?

“It is not currently capable of being worn,” Gilgamesh said. “Every item from that timeline should not exist, though it has been placed in my treasury. It will take time to stabilize. You will likely find the same holding true with those skills you acquired from that depraved woman.”

“I…really don’t mind never using the Ten Thousand Colored Stagnation again,” Hakuno muttered.

Gilgamesh smirked at her slightly, but he seemed pleased by that answer. That at least hadn’t changed. Kiara was gone.

Heading to the infirmary was also strange, given that the Sakura there…wasn’t the Sakura she’d known.

“Sakura’s really gone…” Hakuno said, pausing before opening the door. “She doesn’t really remember anything, and she didn’t know about you, so I guess everything went off without a hitch…”

And another friend was gone.

Shinji, Gatou, Dan, Julius…now Sakura. Leo and Gawain were alive now, but given how Rin and Rani had been acting, the idea of seeing them again wasn’t something she was looking forwards to.

No one remembered the Far Side of the Moon other than her and Gilgamesh. 

No matter how weird it was going to be to explain who he was to Rin and Rani, or that this random Servant that she was suddenly contracted to needed clothing.

Gilgamesh frowned at her.

“Mongrel, that woman planned that she would leave you with a beacon to draw me to you after you had come to this side. You should return whatever it was she gave you.”

Whatever it was…

Hakuno frowned, putting her hand in her pocket, feeling the small petal that was still there. A beacon… Sakura had formed a beacon to lead Gilgamesh to her…

Then maybe…

Hakuno pushed the door open, stepping in and holding her breath as she looked around with Gilgamesh beside her. Sakura was with her back to them, possibly busy making the next day’s giveaways or possibly just doing nothing much at all. Behind the small barrier for the long staying patients, Hakuno could see Rin with a glowing screen before her and a Rani with the same.

Both seemed to be ignoring one another.

Hakuno headed over to them, not entirely sure what to say to Sakura yet. (Should she just give her the petal?)

“Hey, Rin, Rani, I-“

But before Hakuno could come up with a good reason for why she was suddenly contracted to Gilgamesh, both looked up.

“Ah, looks like you found your Servant,” Rin said, looking up. “Was it that-” the stopped, blinking at the curtain, her eyes very wide. “_What is he wearing_?”

She was staring at Gilgamesh, but he didn’t seem interested in her reaction to his nudity, but rather, he was looking between Rin and Rani and then to Hakuno, with a strangely speculative look in his eyes. It wasn’t the look that he had when he was gauging them, but just…something else.

Wait, Rin knew Gilgamesh?

While she’d acted like Gilgamesh had been on the Near Side before, it was strange to see her acting like seeing him wasn’t a shock. Shouldn’t she be asking about her Berserker Servant? She glanced at Gilgamesh, but he seemed to be refusing to look at her.

She could ask later.

“What happened?” Rani asked.

Rani didn’t seem surprised to see him either.

But it wasn’t as if they knew him from the Near Side, it was…different.

“What occurred is unimportant,” Gilgamesh cut in, not even seeming slightly surprised that Rin and Rani knew him. “You both will oversee a new garment for the King. You will also provide my Master with something more suitable than that wonder of ugliness she has presented herself to me in. While I have long forgiven that offense, I shall not tolerate it any longer.”

He crossed his arms, looking at them with that familiar expression that was demanding immediate results.

He was expecting them to just produce something, wasn’t he?

“I was planning on giving you a new Mystic Code as a present, Hakuno,” Rani said, looking down at the ground, but nodding. “Though let me look at the code. The reformatting seems to have caused some trouble. I suppose since I already have something, Rin can be in charge of altering your avatar.”

Rin sighed. 

“Fine, it’ll take me a bit, but I guess…”

“Then you shall work together,” Gilgamesh said, his tone bored.

Both Rin and Rani stared at him and then at Hakuno as if they wanted to ask her if she was insane. After a moment, Rani just closed her eyes as if begging any listening god for patience.

“…Well,” Rani said, though Rin was still looking at the situation with very wide eyes “As I said, I have the mystic code ready for you, King of Heroes. If you come with me, I’ll finish the last adjustments.”

She was just not going to deal with that pronouncement.

“Very well,” Gilgamesh said. “Mongrel, do not leave this room.”

“Geez, you sound like some overprotective boyfriend,” Rin muttered.

Hakuno stood up very straight as Gilgamesh also straightened slightly.

“Oh, no,” Hakuno said quickly. “I’m not his type.”

Gilgamesh was looking at her, and he’d moved so quickly she didn’t even see it. His eyes were very narrow along with the slits in an expression that Hakuno could only call baffled rage towards…someone…

He was planning on another one of his epic rejections, wasn’t he? While she knew by this point that Gilgamesh’s rejection of her had been flat _gentle_ by his standards, she wasn’t interested in hearing it again, particularly not in front of Rin, Rani and Sakura.

“I’m also too young for him, and he made it clear, so…yeah.”

And somehow, she did want him to know that she wasn’t going to chase him. Not like Kiara or BB did to her. Or like Ishtar did to him. 

Gilgamesh just stared at her, his expression completely unreadable, pupils as narrow as she’d seen them.

“…right,” Rin said, her voice sounded strange. “I’ll just-”

But whatever she was just going to do was forgotten as the door opened. Both Rin and Rani shut the curtains quickly and Gilgamesh, who was still staring at her, was lost from view.

It was Leo.

Hakuno froze.

The last time, she’d seen him, he’d been smiling at her and vanishing into nothing, and there he was, wearing that stupid orange uniform that looked like a jumpsuit her face was expressionless as he looked at her, completely different from that carefree grin that he’d won.

Because, now, he wasn’t Leo the Student Council President of the Far Side. He didn’t even remember that time since…it had never happened. He was just Leo Harwey, the most likely candidate to win the Grail War.

And Hakuno had just killed his brother.

“I didn’t expect you to beat my brother,” Leo said. “To be honest, I’m shocked.”

“I’m sorry,” Hakuno said softly, looking away.

“Don’t be. It’s made me change my opinion of you. You are stronger than I thought. I see that now.”

There was no anger or hate on his face, or really much of anything. And somehow, that was the worst thing that she could think of.

“Don’t you resent me?” Hakuno asked, still not looking at him.

“Why? People die in battles,” Leo shrugged. “This time around, it just happened to be my older brother, that’s all. The only actually noteworthy thing is that you exceeded my expectations.”

The answer was so off that it made Hakuno looked back at him.

His face was still blank, but…there was something so terrible in that answer that it made her feel sick. Gilgamesh, as a child, in her dive into his heart had mentioned something similar. But…that had been the sign of his own divine heritage. Something that made it impossible for him to fully understand suffering and thus be human, but… Why was Leo like this?

Also…Julius…deserved someone to be angry for him. They all did. Shinji, Alice, Gatou, Dan and every Master who had died here. Someone _should_ be angry for them all. Not just dismiss it as ‘something that happened.’

“The only thing that’s changed is that I see you in another light. I can finally see you for what you are: a fine and proper enemy. Honestly…that makes he a little excited. I’ve never had one before. Maybe…we’ll fight one another at the end…”

There was something…familiar in that light in his eyes.

“If ‘fight’ is the term you believe your defeat should be given, Puppet,” Gilgamesh’s voice snapped, as the curtain drew back and Gilgamesh stepped out. “It is most amusing that you believe you can present yourself to me in such a way.”

He wasn’t wearing the curtain anymore.

Rather it was…well, impressive.

The clothing itself was deceptively simple, just a white shirt and pants with a black sash, richly embroidered with gold and white thread in a strange geometric pattern. Over that was a large red coat, though of very light material, that fell past his knees. The white shirt was (of course) open to the front and covered in gold jewelry. He was wearing at least three golden necklaces of different lengths, and all with a large red stone in the center, and that didn’t account for the gold chain with another pendant that he’d used to tie his sash, also with a red stone. There was a golden dagger in his clothing as well, though Hakuno was pretty sure it was for decoration.

Gilgamesh’s hair was down, but while the whole outfit gave the impression that he was relaxing, Hakuno knew better. Gilgamesh fought best without a lot of restrictive armor, unless there was some major enemy.

He was smirking, but there was something dangerous glittering in his eyes. Like he’d found a target or something.

Leo, blinked, confusing flitting on his face for a moment, but then it was gone, replaced by the same practiced smile.

There was a spark of light and Gawain appeared.

It wasn’t the Gawain Hakuno had known on the Far Side.

Gawain had been, while annoying at time, genuinely well intentioned, even if he just agreed to everything that Leo said (and she was still mad at him about the Panty Floor). He’d always had a gentle smile when looking at her.

Now, he was scowling, his eyes narrowed in naked animosity.

And that only made Gilgamesh’s grin widen.

“Do you wish to contend with me, Knight of the Sun?” he asked, the smile got even more ill-natured as he stepped closer. “Or are you still too fixated on burying your every conviction?”

Gawain stiffened.

“I have nothing to say to you, King of Heroes,” he said coldly. “What can be said to a man who kills without a second thought?”

Gilgamesh ignored the jab, though it was funny, while before Hakuno wouldn’t have noticed, now she could see just how cold his eyes got when he was reminded of the things he’d done. 

“Oh? Did you truly appear in an attempt to intimidate _me_?” the smile on his face was so sharp Hakuno wouldn’t have been surprised if one day he threw it at Gawain from the Gate of Babylon.

But Gawain held his ground. Maybe it was just the fact that he knew that Gilgamesh wasn’t going to attack right with Sakura watching, or maybe it was just that they _were_ the highest spec team on the Near Side, but his scowl remained.

“_If _you and your Master make it to stand against us, we will see who is intimidated,” Gawain said, head held high.

Gilgamesh laughed, a harsh, mocking sound.

“So, this is the famed humility of the Lady’s Knight? Though, I have seen your quaint ‘chivalry’ in its reality. Very well, I will hold you to your words. You will know fear,” Gilgamesh said.

While Hakuno was very well aware that Gilgamesh didn’t like Gawain, but he seemed more antagonistic than usual for some reason. Maybe it was just the fact that now they really were enemies…

And there was nothing that could be done to bring back anyone’s memories… the fact that she remembered Gilgamesh was only because they had been contracted together. And she had a sinking feeling that if either had been much later, she’d have either been deleted or…

“Master Leo, let us gain our supplies and be off,” Gawain said to Leo.

Leo, for his part, wasn’t looking. His eyes were fixed on Hakuno, and her stomach started to sink.

Gilgamesh seemed to note that look as well because he had taken a step closer.

“Excuse me,” a light voice called as Sakura stepped up. “I feel like I should remind you both that there is no fighting permitted outside of arena. The penalty for breaking this rule is anything from the loss of a level to disqualification from the game. Mister Leo Harwey, I made a bento for you this morning.”

She smiled, but there was really nothing behind the look.

Leo nodded wordlessly and followed Sakura to get his item. Gawain vanished again, but before Leo left, he turned back to Hakuno

“I meant what I said, Hakuno. You really impressed me. I’m really, really hoping that I’ll be able to face you. If you have an opponent before me, good luck!”

With a final smile, he was gone.

Rin opened the curtain.

“Well that could have gone…worse, I guess,” she muttered, watching where Leo had gone. “You should let your Servant pick fights with Leo, Hakuno. He might be being polite, but he’s still the best Master on the Moon Cell.”

Hakuno sighed.

First of all, she couldn’t stop Gilgamesh from doing anything he wanted to do.

“You consider that child strong?” Gilgamesh snorted. “He would be the first to die in any war that was not so heavily regulated. Now, how long will it take for you to finish your plans for my Mongrel’s new clothing?”

He just…really hated that uniform, didn’t he?

“Come back tomorrow, and I’ll have something,” Rin said. “In the meantime, you should rest. Julius was a big enemy.”

Right. Julius.

A fight that had just happened but happened so long ago.

“You’re probably right,” Hakuno said.

Besides, it was…weird…with only her and Gilgamesh knowing what had happened. But she couldn’t think like that. She still had a Grail War in front of her. Even if…she didn’t even have any reason to fight other than the simple fact that she didn’t want to die.

So, she’d just kill others to keep that selfish desire.

She couldn’t think like that.

“See you in the morning, Rin, Rani,” Hakuno smiled.

“Good luck. There’s only a few people left, so…” Rin said.

“I will see you in the morning,” Rani nodded.

Stepping out of the infirmary, Hakuno sighed. She glanced up to Gilgamesh, who was still scowling down the hall. Gawain and Leo clearly had him in bad mood.

“Do you want to head back?” she asked.

“No. I would see the rest of this building,” he said. “If this is to be the stage of my victory, then I would know it.”

Maybe he was hoping to run into the next Masters and take his temper out on them…

Before they could get started though, the door opened, and Sakura walked down. While she could leave the Infirmary, Hakuno rarely saw her do that. Particularly now that she…wasn’t really ‘Sakura’.

“Excuse me,” she said, smiling in that practiced way. “I wanted to warn you that unauthorized alterations of coding are not permitted. Any and all changes, even cosmetic are counted as illegal, and could end in your disqualification and deletion.”

Somehow the fact that Rin and Rani were both wearing obviously modding things didn’t seem to matter to her.

Maybe it was because it was done during the preliminaries?

The worst thing was that Hakuno really knew that she would report it. Sakura would get her deleted and feel nothing. She supposed Gilgamesh was going to have to get used to her uniform.

Hakuno looked away, clenching her fist, but then stopped.

The petal.

Maybe…

Gilgamesh had mentioned she should return it to her… Maybe it wouldn’t be anything, but at least it would feel like she’d done Sakura’s last request…

“Sakura, I’m glad I got the chance to see you alone… This is yours,” Hakuno said, walking up and pressing the petal into her hands.

“What-I-” but the AI had, almost like a reflex, grabbed on to the petal, and looked down at it.

Her eyes grew very wide as she looked down, but while she moved to tilt her hand to it on the floor, her other hand, the left one, shot out and grabbed her. For a moment Sakura just stood there, starring down at the petal.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t-ins’t-isn’t,” she struggled out, but then her voice took out a more mechanical note as the petal in her hand started to glow with a soft purple pink light that over shadowed her face and made her eyes seem to glow. “…Override in progress…emergency save overridden…data termination…overridden…Sakura System: Resurrection…complete.”

She raised the hand holding the now shriveled petal, her eyes suddenly over bright.

“Sakura?” Hakuno whispered.

“I…” she whispered and looked up.

In a second, Sakura was hugging Hakuno jumping up and down, crying ‘you did it’ over and over again. After a moment where she finally got herself back together, she bowed to Gilgamesh quickly.

“Thank you, Mister Gilgamesh,” she said.

“It was merely the end of our agreement,” he said, but Hakuno noticed that his scowl wasn’t so deep as before.

Sakura smiled a little, raising her hands and feeling her face.

“I can’t believe this worked,” she said, smiling again. “We all did it…”

“Is the Moon Cell going to find out that you’re…you?”

Sakura shook her head, still smiling.

“This was a protected program, and since a lot of my memories are from the timeline before…well, that one that was ended, there shouldn’t be a problem. I made sure to register it as a ‘data update’ anyways,” she said, but then frowned. “I need to look around the campus…that file…it’s got data from that timeline. I think it should be able to work on the other NPCs too…”

“Really?” Hakuno said. “What about Rin and Rani?”

It was only then that Sakura looked down, shaking her head.

“That’s different. Rin and Rani aren’t programs. The events just…didn’t happen…” Sakura said. “Maybe there’s a way, but I don’t know it…”

Hakuno nodded, for once glad that her face didn’t tend to show a lot of emotion.

“Then, I guess we’ll just be glad that some people can remember,” Hakuno said. “Gil wanted to see the school, so maybe you can come with us?”

“I’d like that,” Sakura said. “But…”

She paused, looking out the window.

“The Moon Cell is planning something, Hakuno, Mister Gilgamesh. It _knows_ you’re not supposed to be here, Mister Gilgamesh, but it has data that you’re here… I think…I think the nature of the Grail War is about to change. I think…it’s going to get a lot less fair from here on out…”

Somehow, those words caused a chill to go up Hakuno’s spine. The Grail War on the Moon Cell was fair. It was why it was so orderly, for a massacre. But…what…had she and Gilgamesh changed?

“Then it is best that you awaken those NPCs which are on the Far Side,” Gilgamesh said, a smile was starting to appear on his face. “If that rock wishes to contend with me, then it will be best to take all resources that it can use.”

Also, he’d get a thrill from denying it everything he could, as well as, apparently, seeing the NCPs on the Far Side as ‘his’.

But Hakuno agreed. She wanted to see them all again. Maybe things had been insane, and maybe it had been awful, but that time had been real, and she wanted everyone to remember it who could. The people who’d sacrificed themselves, the changes…everything.

“er…By the way… Sakura… would you…not report me getting different clothes? I promise it wouldn’t be a cheat?”

Gilgamesh aside, she honestly wouldn’t mind seeing herself in something else. It sounded…kind of fun.

“Oh, I think I could look the other way. Most of the Masters modded their clothing anyways…”

* * *

Gilgamesh was not in a good temper.

He walked with Hakuno, observing the pitiful building that was all the Moon Cell had bothered to form for this event, and noting that there were few Servants remaining. Only three beside himself. Yet, strategy was nothing something he particularly wished to consider.

_“I’m not his type.”_

Those words galled him.

They were his own.

He had told her that, some time ago, when asking her which of the men on the student council she would have wished to be embraced by. At the time, he had had no particular reason, other than that her embarrassment was enjoyable. None of the men had been worthy of her. Something he had known even then, but now…

_“I’m not his type.”_

Why he had told such a lie was beyond him. And it was a lie. While he enjoyed gold, cedar was warmer. Besides, golden hair meant nothing when the bearer was a weak woman who attempted to manipulate others. Hakuno’s determination, defiance, and even her softheartedness were a gold in and of themselves.

Gilgamesh repented of nothing. He was sorry for no action he had ever committed.

But he longed to be able to utilize the Moon Cell, for even a moment, if only to make himself choke on those words…

Hakuno was unique and a treasure he _would_ claim.

But his own words…presented a challenge…

It was only the unexpected pleasure of confronting the Knight of the Sun that had given him any relief. Still, that puppet, no longer so much as a puppy, had his gaze on Hakuno.

That would be stopped.

But prior to that…he must decide on his own course of action.

Hakuno still walked beside him, even as she chatted to Sakura. He was pleased to not that while his Master had been overjoyed to see Sakura, she had not received the welcome that he had. Merely the joy that was due to a friend returning.

Though perhaps that was more due to the situation.

They came to the courtyard. It was likely the most interesting part of the school containing a garden. A church stood nearby, though Gilgamesh highly doubted any form of worship occurred there. It was a pleasant scene, though the image of the moon hovering over them as some great all seeing eye was unpleasant, and the flowers bore no scent.

It was nothing but an illusion, meant to be there because something must be there.

However, this seemed to also be a location where a great made NPCs loitered. Some Gilgamesh knew. There faces were blank and dull, all humanity gone from them, but he watched closely as Sakura approached one.

The AI carefully took their hands, smiling at them.

Gilgamesh sensed a fragment of her power reaching out to them, and the NPC suddenly blinked rapidly, shaking their head.

“Sakura I…” the NPC boy looked around, blinking suddenly. “Hakuno… Gilgamesh… You…we made it…”

Hakuno stepped up, and while her face was still without expression, her eyes showed a joy that Gilgamesh rarely saw.

“You remember,” she said. “We’re trying to get everyone who was…there… Do you think you could help round them up?”

“I could stay here, if you want,” Sakura said. “I don’t need to be in the infirmary for a bit, but it might easier for everyone to be here… Hakuno, you and Mister Gilgamesh could help too… You just need to tell them that I want to talk to them about something. It…it should work. But…can you hurry? There isn’t a lot of time before I’m going to need to go back…”

Hakuno looked at Gilgamesh.

“Can we hurry?” she asked.

Gilgamesh opened his mouth to inform her that moving quickly to shepherd these programs to Sakura was not a challenge for him, but stopped.

While it certainly wasn’t…

He knew.

A smile started to form on his face.

It would be impossible to pursue Hakuno like that puppet king would attempt to, as BB and so many others seemed to. By reaching out and grasping at her, demanding their feelings be answered. Such a thing would cause her to recoil after so many had done the same, and he had no desire to see the expression that had flickered in her eyes when she had seen the puppet’s desire for her.

No, he would not.

For Hakuno Kishinami would fall in love with him.

He would do all perfectly, show her true power and prowess in battle, and, when she had seen enough, she would defy even his own foolhardy words to confront him with her feelings.

“You are the only one permitted to ask me to move at any pace beyond that which I desire,” Gilgamesh said, holding out one hand. “Come, Master let us hurry.”

His Master accepted his hand with a smile that lit her face with a relief and joy.

“Thanks, Gil,” she said.

Reflexively, Gilgamesh looked away.

“I do this for the sake of seeing the progress of those NPCs,” he said, before even considering his words and his new resolution.

But Hakuno just smiled.

“I know, but thanks anyways.”

Gilgamesh had never repented of anything in his life. Repentance and sorrow were merely ways to avoid shouldering the weight of what was done.

However, Hakuno was one who had always caused him to experience new emotions.

And it seemed that she had not finished in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh, you are the cause of your own problems. Every single one of them. So begins Gil's reflexively tsunning and then regretting it.
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> A change of clothes.  
A change of rules.


	2. The Semifinals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh and Hakuno learn the new rules and meet their new competition.

It didn’t take long to round up everyone. Gilgamesh was surprisingly fast once he decided to pull her along with him, and the NPCs had mostly been loitering outside, with only a few in the halls inside, and none near the church. The one thing that surprised Hakuno was how willingly they came with her into the courtyard where Sakura would take their hands and talk a little to them. Before too long the courtyard was filled with chatting and laughing NPCs, completely the opposite of what they had been before.

Hakuno hadn’t managed to find Taiga or Kotomine, but Sakura had said she’d find them herself.

“I need to head back,” she said. “Someone might come by, and I don’t want anyone reporting…that I’m not acting right. Have a good night, Hakuno, Mister Gilgamesh. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Alright, good luck…” Hakuno said.

And she was gone, hurrying back into the building.

The afternoon was starting to shift to the night, when a new question, brought Hakuno from her thoughts.

“You think there’s anything we can do for them?” Mizuki asked, looking towards a small group of NPCs who didn’t even seem to notice the group there. “I mean, help them break through…whatever keeps us like this?”

“I’m not sure,” Hakuno said. “Maybe trying to get them to break their pattern would help? It worked on the Far Side.”

That was something she hadn’t really thought of. What the NPCs were actually experiencing or how they saw what the Grail War was like. She knew they weren’t really supposed to notice it. NPCs were background noise. A way that the Moon Cell made the War feel like empty, even though it was impossible to notice as the number of Masters thinned out.

“Honestly, it was weird, my head was really fuzzy,” another NPC, a boy named Yusa said. “Kind of like I was dreaming. I swear I didn’t even notice Gilgamesh for a while…”

That might have been because it wasn’t until after that dive into his heart that he’d decided to take physical form with her.

“Well, if making us notice things worked, maybe it’ll help everyone,” someone that Hakuno couldn’t see suggested. “How did you notice things, Hakuno? You were different than the others and didn’t summon your Heroic Spirit, right?”

Hakuno crossed her arms thoughtfully.

“I wasn’t really anything or anyone. It was just…I couldn’t take it anymore. Before that, I was just as lost as you. I just…slowly started noticing that we were repeating the same day over and over again other than a few people who were doing something strange. I followed someone, the guy who used to sit in the desk in front of me…Maseru… He actually led me to the summoning chamber.”

He’d died. She’d found his dead body and the doll beside him had attacked her. Then she’d failed and…just she couldn’t die.

“I guess something about the battle impressed…someone…”

Whoever that Berserker had been. It hadn’t been a summoning. Most Masters were supposed to have remembered…something…by that time. Leo clearly had, but not Hakuno. She’d just stumbled forwards.

“I think we should try asking questions and stuff,” Yusa said. “I mean while you’re fighting. I mean…we’re all here together right? We they need to know what’s going on too.”

Hakuno nodded.

“I hope it works,” she said. “I’ll chat with them too, but…I know they tend to repeat things a lot…”

They nodded.

“Don’t worry. Besides, it’s nice to be able to do something while you focus on fighting. I’m not sure if we can help much on this side, but maybe this’ll be something. At least everyone will be themselves.”

Gilgamesh seemed to approve, even as he turned away.

“Then that will be your task. Awaken the others. Come, Mongrel, let us return to examining the building and leave them to their plans. It will be interesting to see how things develop.”

He turned away, and Mizuki smiled a little.

“Alright. See tomorrow, Hakuno!”

Coming back, Hakuno almost bumped into Taiga, who was rushing down towards them as fast as she could move. The woman had taken both of her hands before Hakuno could even register what was happening.

“Hakuno!” she said, smiling. “I was just looking for you! I heard that the glitch from the update got rid of most of the things I gave you two as thanks for finding my things in the dungeon.”

“Oh…er…right, Taiga-sensei,” Hakuno said, shifting a little uncomfortably.

She hated lying.

“Well, don’t worry too much. Once things are done, I’ll be exploring and knowing me, I’ll be leaving stuff. You mind doing me some favors again? I promise if you bring back stuff, I’ll repay you like before.”

Hakuno glanced at Gilgamesh, who was looking at Taiga with a familiar glint of greed in his eyes.

“Be sure to create items worthy of me,” he cautioned.

Somehow, Taiga seemed more calm and amused from that statement than anything else.

“No worries. You wouldn’t even find stuff as good as mine on the Far Side of the Moon,” she said with a grin. “I need to talk to some of the other students, see you tomorrow, and good luck!”

And she was rushing off before Hakuno could respond to her words.

The Far Side.

“It appears that the more powerful NPCs are capable of preserving their memories,” Gilgamesh said thoughtfully. “That might prove useful in the future.”

“But she mentioned ‘our’ stuff was lost in the update…actually…” That had been something she’d wanted to ask for a while. “Why were they all so calm seeing you? I was expecting to have to figure out some excuse…”

Honestly, she’d had no idea what she was going to tell Rin and Rani. Particularly when she still couldn’t even remember who her Berserker Servant had been. But Rin and Rani and even Leo had seemed familiar with Gilgamesh, even if they seemed surprised by his actions.

“That Berserker…left a gap in the data,” Gilgamesh said, looking ahead of them as they headed towards the hall where their room was. “With it having vanished when such a thing should not have been allowed, the Moon Cell sought to fill that gap. As I was contracted to you on the Far Side, that data was used. However, I suspect that that Berserkers behavior was attributed to myself.”

Hakuno sighed. While that made some sense, it was still…weird.

“You should not consider those false memories, Mongrel,” Gilgamesh said. “They are far from the truth, and likely warped in ways that neither myself nor that Berserker could be even known.”

At least that solved the mystery of why Rin or Rani had seemed to think that Gil had been on the Near Side before.

They reached the room. While the Room on the far side had more or less just been a storeroom that had been used for her to sleep in between dives, this had been a classroom that was unused after the elimination of the Preliminaries. Given that she wasn’t even supposed to be alive, it had been given to her.

“We can look at the library tomorrow. We’ll probably have to given we’ll know who we’re looking for…”

"Very well," Gilgamesh said. "Your heart rate has slowed at any rate. I suppose the battle from this timeline as well as those from the Far Side have taken their toll..."

Hakuno nodded as she opened the door, heading over to the bed and sitting down.

It was stupidly impressive. The enormous four poster bed felt like it had been made from some light wood that had been richly carved with parts that were, of course, inlaid with pure gold. Diamonds studded the ends of the wood, giving a faint shimmer, and white silk was draped over it in sweeping curtains, covering gold and red sheets. There were also pillows. A lot of pillows.

The bed was also so soft it felt like she was sitting on a cloud.

As she sat, a rush of exhaustion hit her as Gilgamesh set himself down on his throne. Regardless of only working with ten percent of his Treasury, he was still able to summon a small table, though it was large and bulky. He summoned a large bottle of wine and a golden cup and poured himself a glass.

The scene was so familiar that she couldn’t help but smile.

“I honestly thought that we’d never sit like this again,” Hakuno said, leaning back on one of the many pillows.

Gilgamesh didn’t say anything to her statement, but he frowned, looking down at his cup. Maybe he hadn’t either. While it seemed like he’d had a plan to get to Near Side, at least long enough for Sakura to have a means to get to her, she wasn’t sure if he had even known it would work. 

That was why he hadn't said anything, Hakuno realized. Because he wasn't sure and didn't want her to hope. This had been a gamble.

“What happened to the assigned bed anyways?” Hakuno asked.

Gilgamesh shrugged.

“I deemed it unsuitable for either myself or one I contracted,” he said, meaning that he’d probably tossed it. “Those NPCs…it appears that they are constructing their own narrative of this war. It will be interesting to see what stories they create.”

That was a change. They were honestly considering how things had gone, and how she’d ended up with a Heroic Spirit when others hadn’t. But then, it seemed that a lot of random stories were being made up. Be it the NPCs or the idea that Gilgamesh had always been on the Near Side.

“Does it bother you that they’ll be wrong…”

“Why should it?” Gilgamesh asked, drinking from his cup and looking down into it. “The stories told by others are merely that. All tales, even those told of me, hold only fragments of truth, and these are no different. As there is no disrespect towards me, they may weave their tales and flounder to their hearts’ content.”

This wasn’t the first time that Hakuno had noticed that Gilgamesh liked the NPCs. Or at least found them fun to watch.

“You should learn more of their ideas,” he continued. “While they are undoubtedly a mythology, such things have a value, at least in their enjoyment. It is, after all, only human to seek out answers to the question of ‘why am I here?’. Now, do you plan to sleep so early in the evening?” Gilgamesh asked suddenly.

“I guess?” Hakuno shrugged. “I mean…the Moon Cell’s planning something, so it would be a good idea for me to rest before the next round. Besides…we fought a goddess and a demon, and in this timeline…I’d just killed Julius…so I guess sleep is a good idea…”

Gilgamesh glowered at her, clearly unhappy with her answer, and raised a hand.

“Mongrel, you will not leave me bored so early,” he said. “If you intend to sleep for no other reason than you ‘should’, than my entertainment _should_ receive the greater attention.”

Did he want more…Chat time?

But a golden gate had appeared between her and Gilgamesh, summoning another small table. On it was…what looked like a board game. The board was strangely shaped. It was divided into small squares, with a set of six squares separated from a set of twelve by a small bridge of two squares. On either side of the board, there were seven…what looked like dice, but they were small a flat, all showing five marks.

It was, of course, made of pure gold.

“We shall play the Royal Game,” Gilgamesh said.

Something about this tone, and the strangely excited light glittering in his eyes made her blink.

She wasn’t entirely sure she understood why Gilgamesh wanted what he did sometimes, but somehow…maybe it was a nice change from the fear and the unsurety of the Far Side, and the constant elimination of the Near Side…

Even if she felt a little guilty for not focusing on the War…maybe just this once…

* * *

_Hakuno dreamed of fire. The city was burning, though she couldn’t hear it. Everywhere flames were leaping up consuming the place in one blast of red. But she wasn’t afraid. She just watched as her eyes grew heavy and flames lapped around the point view-_

Hakuno jerked awake but found that she couldn’t struggle out of the bed.

For a second she thrashed, not sure what was happening or who was holding her down, when the warmth drew her closer and a she turned to face…

Gilgamesh.

“….What is it?” he mumbled, opening his eyes only slightly. “You were thrashing so…even I woke up…”

His eyes were completely dilated. She found herself looking into two huge round pupils, framed just slightly by a crimson ring that was only slightly visible as he drew her closer.

He was dreaming.

“Stay there…and let me hold you…” he mumbled. “We can wake up properly later…”

Who was he dreaming about? One of his wives?

It had to be…

But…somehow…Hakuno found herself relaxing a little.

This warmth… For a moment, she buried herself deeper into it, glad it somehow against that image that still burned in her mind, breathing in the scent of spices until everything caught up with her.

She hadn’t dreamed of that city since she’d been on the Near Side last. It was always burning. Always ruined. And somehow, she was never scared, almost as if she hadn’t even understood that she should be scared. She’d just sat there, calmly, as the world burned around her as if uncomprehending.

Like some doll.

Why was it that that was the thing that scared her the most?

Maybe that was why she didn’t fight Gilgamesh’s hold, regardless of how he might act when he realized he was holding _her._

Like before, he was on the bed, with his red coat making something of a blanket for him. He’d managed to gather all the sheets, and her, together.

Though…when had this happened?

They’d played a lot of ‘the Royal Game’ which was more or less a racing game where they both tried to knock one another’s pieces backwards and reach the end first, for a while. Gilgamesh won every round, and fully expected praise every single time. At some point he’d summoned a fruit dish expecting praise for that as well.

Still, it had been fun…

Somewhere between rounds, she’d ended up falling asleep, and apparently, Gilgamesh had decided to join her.

While the first two times had been a shock, now she was just surprised he hadn’t ended up snuggling a pillow. Maybe he was attracted to warmth.

Either way…she supposed this was proof that a person could get used to pretty much anything. Though she’d sort of guessed that he would see no reason not to share the bed.

But as comfortable as this was…they couldn’t stay like this. It was the first day of the new round. They had to get moving.

“Gil?” Hakuno called.

Gilgamesh stirred a little, opening one eye. The pupil was already contracting as he focused on her now. He didn’t look pleased, but also didn’t move.

“What is it?” he asked again, but his voice was more annoyed that sleepy and suddenly his arms contracted.

For a moment, just a moment, Hakuno wondered if she should confront him… No. Maybe if she just acted like it hadn’t happened…

“We should probably head out. Kotomine will probably be announcing everything soon,” she said.

That seemed to wake him up. He rolled on his back, scowling.

“Hmph, very well. We will see those women first for your change of clothing,” he said, sitting up.

He also seemed to have decided…not to mention…the fact that he’d been hugging her. Maybe because she was pretty sure in his mind, she was sleeping in his bed, so why should he have to summon a separate one?

She slipped out of the bed, but noticed that the light was a little different. Normally, the light managed to just come up without any kind of problem, but now there were strange shadows on the wall. Walking to the window, Hakuno moved one of the red curtains to look out at the school.

She froze.

“Gil…I think you should look at this…” she said.

She felt him come closer, looking over her as she moved the curtain to see…a ruined skyline. Not to far off in the distance, she saw the outlines of enormous buildings. Crumbling skyscrapers were etched against the ever-present moon, while small buildings could be seen too. It looked like…a city.

Everything was grey and smoky with a morning fog that she’d never seen before, but the she could see a the gate that lead to the school how had small ruined buildings on the other side of the street. And a few looked like nothing more than burned out husks.

It liked as if the school had been dropped down into a warzone, but that wasn’t the thing that made Hakuno’s heart beat in her throat.

She knew that skyline.

She’d seen it burn again and again and again…

“So it seems that this will be the Moon Cell’s plan against us,” Gilgamesh said.

He was grinning.

“Come then. Let us enjoy the futile struggles of this machine as it attempts to stave off its fate,” Gilgamesh smiled. “Those women should have finished your garment by this time. Let us go and then we shall see these death throws for ourselves.”

He sounded completely confident that everything was going to go just the way that he wanted it to.

But then…

They had defeated a goddess.

They had defeated Kiara…

Maybe…maybe they could afford this…even a little…

But that skyline…

Gilgamesh had already started moving, but had paused, glowering at her.

“Mongrel, while you have my special permission to make me wait, standing and fretting is not acceptable. Come away,” he said, crossing his arms with that look of expecting immediate results that he got.

He seemed impatient for some reason.

“Alright,” Hakuno said, walking away.

Maybe she shouldn’t tell him. It wouldn’t change anything. Besides, what could she tell him? That sometimes she dreamed that she saw that skyline burning? She wasn’t even sure it wasn’t something that she’d seen recorded by the Moon Cell. It had been high. Too high for her to see from the ground.

And if she had been alive during that…she’d be dead.

* * *

The halls of the school building were less interesting than those that had existed in the Old School House. Though Gilgamesh found that he preferred the natter of the NPCs to the silence from before. Currently, they seemed to still be working out some plan of how to spread their humanity to the others. Though they had no notion of their lack of humanity.

To them, they appeared to see themselves as nothing more than humans who the Moon Cell had brought there for a game, with some acquiring Heroic Spirits and others remaining in the position of mindless drones.

He would enjoy watching this develop. It was one of the few joys to be had from the Near Side. That and Hakuno.

They reached the infirmary, where Sakura was waiting for them.

She smiled when they arrived, but Gilgamesh noticed worry in the woman’s eyes.

Was she, like his companion, truly fretting over whatever the Moon Cell was planning?

“Morning,” she said. “I’ve got tea going, and, of course, your bento.”

“Thanks, Sakura,” Hakuno said, stepping to her friend and smiling. “Are Rin and Rani up?”

“They’ve been hiding behind their barrier all morning…” Sakura said. “I think the update is really worrying them.”

“You all are fools to fret so about that rock’s antics,” Gilgamesh snapped. “Regardless of what it choses to bring about, the end will not change.”

“Well, at least you’re confident,” the voice of Rin Tohsaka sounded. “But really, I’ve never heard of the Moon Cell updating things this much after a battle. We have every right to be worried. It shouldn’t be just reformatting itself for no reason.”

The young woman opened her screen, but Rani’s remained closed.

That was a point of annoyance. Both women were capable, but together they could accomplish much. He would have to insist on it. Though for now, he would forgive their foolish bitterness. At least in the face of Hakuno being relived of that uniform that she was compelled to wear.

“Anyways, I’ve got that outfit your Servant asked for, but in return, you can’t do something stupid. No matter how confident, your Servant is, you’re way behind Leo, or even whoever your facing. Remember that.”

Gilgamesh scowled and took a step forwards, but Hakuno had already walked over to Rin.

“I know,” she said, and he could tell that his Master truly meant those words. “I won’t be overconfident…after all, it’s really been you all and luck that’s got me this far…”

Sakura was suddenly before him. She was bowing, but he could see the nervous energy coming from her as she attempted to come between him and the object of his ire.

“I can serve you some tea if you want,” she said, and then softer added. “Please don’t be too mad at Rin… A lot of people see Hakuno as…not very powerful.”

“Then a great many people are fools,” Gilgamesh snapped.

She could support his power, something that Rin could only dream of doing. Though from the sound of Sakura’s tone, this attitude was a common one. And he would not permit it any longer.

As Sakura poured his tea, Gilgamesh considered this new course of action. Hakuno was a support type, but these fools seemed to only comprehend raw power.

Very well, he would show them power.

And Hakuno would have reason to rejoice in that as well.

There was some scuffling from the alternate side of the barrier and a surprised noise from a feminine voice.

“Wow…that…didn’t turn out too bad,” Rin muttered. “I thought you’d go for something blander, but…well…I guess you should ask the real critic.”

The barrier was drawn back, and Hakuno stepped out, looking unsure of itself.

The school uniform, afront to the eyes that it was, was gone, replaced by a simple sleeveless blouse and skirt. The blouse was of pure white, with only some small pockets at the chest that the knowledge gleaned from the Moon Cell told him common in such garments. Her skirt was pleated and alternated in strips of Fuchsia which crisscrossed into a pleasing pattern. She wore black opaque tights and black boots and her cedar hair still cascaded around her, most noticeable in its luster now that she was not wearing nothing but brown on brown.

While he outfit did nothing to hide her thin frame, it did not cause her to fade, dull and brown, into the background like a wren, easily overlooked. And somehow, for all that the clothing was plain, that suited her in some way.

However, there was a flaw…something he could not overlook.

“Er…what do you think?” Hakuno asked, shifting slightly.

Gilgamesh’s arms were crossed, as he looked at the dress.

“It should be in red and gold,” he said.

That woman truly had no concept of color. Those were the best after all. What color could be better than gold?

Rin blinked at him, and Gilgamesh noticed the darker skinned head of Rani peeking out from her barrier as well.

Rin’s mouth opened once, and then again, yet no sound came out, and he noticed that Sakura was gazing at him with wide eyes. Hakuno for her part, looked down.

“I mean, is It better than the uniform?”

“Of course,” Gilgamesh shrugged, but then ceased.

Ah.

This was the time for her to be complimented, was it not?

“You are now passible,” he nodded. “it is inferior, of course, to true fashion, but it is superior beyond that brown thing which the Moon Cell insisted on. I am pleased for now.”

He smiled at Hakuno, waiting for her pleased face.

Sakura was, for some reason, still giving him those wide eyes, while Rin and Rani continued to stare.

Hakuno though, smiled slightly. Though the expression was wrong somehow. It was not the joy of one who had received the king’s praise, but rather somehow rueful.

Was that….the wrong thing to say?

No, it couldn’t be.

“Well, I like it,” she said. “I’ve…never actually worn something other than a uniform or a school swimsuit…”

Ah, yes. That. It had been dull, though he was pleased that nothing interesting had ever been seen by those others. And clearly she had been thinking of that.

Still, he was pleased at her joy, yet…he found himself annoyed somehow, that such a simple thing pleased her so much. He knew that this woman had been denied all but the barest pleasure of eating, yet…

There was a ring from above them, and the priest’s voice sounded over the intercommunication system.

“All Masters are hereby summoned to the entrance of the school in order to begin orientation of the new rules.”

Gilgamesh frowned, standing up.

“Crud…” Hakuno muttered. “Can we have tea later, Sakura?”

“Absolutely,” she said. “Good luck…”

“Be sure to inform me about the rule changes,” Rani said, “As well as this girl.”

Rin did not seem to hear, but rather was gazing at him until she turned away.

“Oh. Yeah. Right. And good luck,” she said.

They made their way to the entrance, a dull, large expanse of flat ground that offered nothing but a gap between the gate and the squat building they resided in.

There were already three waiting for them aside from the false priest.

The first was the puppet king and the Knight of the Sun. The knight scowled on seeing them, but the puppet’s eyes widened in appreciation of his Master’s form.

He would enjoy crushing that one.

The second was a young man in dark green military garb. His blond hair jammed under a cap, but his dark eyes were watchful. Beside him, a Heroic Spirit was loitering, like some confused school girl in a uniform she had clearly made for herself in some attempt to appear similar to the other students, despite the different appearance. Her red blonde hair did nothing to contain the foxlike ears. She carried a sword, and greeted him with a wide grin.

Confident wretch.

The final pair of their potential adversaries was made up of a clown and a lunatic. The clown stood, arms hanging limply before her, covered by the sleeves of her clothing. While her red hair hung around her face, her face was hidden in a smiling mask while her eyes glowed like coals behind them. Her Servant was no better. The man dressed in black armor with only a tattered cape for adornment. He was bearded, and his bone colored hair covered his eyes but did nothing to hide their lunacy.

He stank of blood and battle madness and something else, something that caused some third of him to feel…not fear bur rather…disgust.

Beside him, Hakuno shuddered under his gaze, and Gilgamesh moved to shield her from his vision.

“Well, now that the last dreg is here, let’s get going,” the military boy snapped, glowering at Hakuno. “Oh, you finally figured out how to change your avatar.”

“Sakagami, verbal aggression can be seen as a violation of the rules,” The priest said.

His eyes lingered on himself and Hakuno, and a smile appeared on his face.

“Welcome to the semifinals,” the priest said. “As you have seen, the Moon Cell has acknowledged your victory. While often the Moon Cell will alter its format, it appears that you have been selected for a something different.”

He stretched out his hand to the ruined buildings before them.

“During the night, the Moon Cell has uploaded a new environment. This city wide space will be the new battle ground of the semifinals while the school building remains neutral ground, where aggressing between Masters and Servants is not permitted,” the priest paused, a smile on his face. “the Moon Cell has giving me permission to enforce that rule more vigilantly. You will find that the base rules are not different than before. You will be expected to find keys to unlock the arena. However, it will be necessary for you to find the arena and search for the keys necessary, which will take on different forms depending on what is necessary. While you search, you will be waylaid.”

“This is like total bogus,” the female Heroic Spirit said, sighing once. “You totally just transferred the enemy programs over, right?”

“That is true in some cases, however, you might also find…rogue Servants,” the false priest’s thin smile was similar to a razor. “Those whose Masters have vanished, or perhaps those who never had Masters at all. They are permitted to roam freely in this space. You might also encounter one another. And that is where the final rule has been changed. While in the past, all altercations between Master and Servant were banned before the battle in the arena, now…that has been lifted. Also, the barrier that prevented Master on Master battles has been lifted as well.”

Hakuno stiffened beside him, and moved so that he was somewhat closer to her as three Masters heads turned to face the one who all deemed as the weakest link.

The clown giggled slightly.

“You do look sort of yummy,” she mumbled.

He would enjoy seeing their confidence fade from their eyes with their lives. He greatly desired to hold her to him and to dare any fool to come closer to her.

So, this was the Moon Cell’s plan. It would attempt to waylay them with puzzles and enemies and, finally, by attempting to use the fact that Hakuno’s power did not lay in attack to kill her, and through that, force him to return to the Far Side. 

He would not permit it!

"Now, I will tell you your opponents. I will warn you that while battles between opponents are permitted, and meetings between all semi-finalists will happen, any battles between two who are not opponents isn’t allowed.”

The false priest smiled at the puppet and the Knight of the Sun.

“Leo Harwey and Kazuhito Sakagami, you will be facing one another."

The puppet and the Knight of the son glanced at the fool and his false school girl. The two clearly sizing one another up.

“Oh, Sakagami,” the puppet said. “You’re the son of the military leader, right? I wasn’t sure that you would come, but it is good to see you.”

“Don’t play that act with me,” the fool said, his face set in a scowl. “Come on, Saber.”

“Alright, Kazu-kun,” the girl said, that smug smile on her face was clear.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Hehe nope!” the girl said, walking beside him with a spring in her step that betrayed her skill at dance and her deliberate motions.

Should they defeat the Knight of the Sun and the puppet, she might prove an entertaining distraction to show his power to Hakuno.

Yet there was another who he must consider.

Gilgamesh’s eyes flicked towards the priest. He was not looking at either of them, but still wore that faint smile. So it was true that all greater NPCs could retain themselves…what was that one planning…

"Hakuno Kishinami and…Lil’ Ronnie, you will be facing one another. To the one who is the true Ruler of the Moon: know that my prayers and those of the NPCs are still with you.”

Yet another smile appeared to have Hakuno’s attention. She was watching the clown, whose eyes were now fixed at her. 

The thing was swaying slightly.

“Yeah…you look…really yummy…”

Madness glittered in her eyes. A madness that he saw reflected in the eyes of her Servant. And seemed to have been directed against Hakuno the moment she had reappeared.

Perhaps this too was some plan of the Moon Cell's? Yet, before he could act, the thing turned around in a fluid motion that warned him of speed and power and returned to the school, her entire body swaying as she walked. Hakuno gazed after her, her face pale.

"Good luck, Kishinami!" Leo said, turning away. "I really mean it. I hope we fight against one another in the next round." 

The knight said nothing. For a moment, something almost undercut that perfect submission, but then it was gone, and he followed after his Master as the ever faithful dog he was, leaving Hakuno and him alone with the priest.

"Are you frightened, Mongrel?" he asked.

"...I'd be lying if I said she hadn't...bothered me," Hakuno said. "But...she can't win, right? I can see supply you with enough Mana?"

Gilgamesh snorted. 

"You listen far too much to those women. They have undervalued you. So long as I am here, that clown has as much chance of winning as returning to her senses."

Hakuno smiled a little. 

"The bond between Master and Servant can be quite interesting to watch," the priest said, turning his thin smile to Gilgamesh. "Such a bond of...what would you call it?" 

His Master did not reply, for she was gazing at the skyline. 

What was this man attempting to say? For some reason...he disliked the look on the man's face. But he would not grant this false and distorted man this pleasure. A new location called, and Gilgamesh desired to see this ruined city with Hakuno by his side.

“Come then, Master, let is not dawdle,” he called to her.

The sound of his voice appeared to rouse her from whatever worried revere that she had entered into and she started, but moved to join him as he passed the priest and, side by side with Hakuno, walked through the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're killing me Gil. You actually thought that 'compliment' worked.
> 
> Welp, the new rules are revealed. I'm kind of excited about this next chapter, since a lot of this was just build up to this point and new things can really start. I hope that you're as excited as me!
> 
> Note: the Royal Game is Ur is one of the first board games ever made. We're not entirely sure of the rules, but I thought it might be something Gil would want to play with her. Particularly as she once mentioned wanting to play it to his younger self. It's also called Twenty Squares.
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> The ruined city is explored, and Hakuno and Gilgamesh learn more about their new enemies.


	3. Love is Death and Death is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno and Gilgamesh meet their first Rogue Servant, but Ronnie is not a threat to be underestimated and the Moon Cell's plan for victory begins to become clear.

Hakuno had never seen a city before. The first thing she noticed was just how _big_ it was. It just seemed to go on and on without and kind of break. While the labyrinth had had walls and that Sakura Labyrinth floated in nothing, here…there were paths made by buildings, but no platforms.

Everywhere around them the buildings were there, as well as walls, dead plants, and long abandoned cars. This wasn’t anything like any place she’d ever seen before.

While Rin had once mentioned that the Moon Cell could replicate normal environments, it was strange to see it in reality.

Maybe it was stupid, but the feeling that the world just expanded on and on was kind of disconcerting.

Maybe it was just the general silence. Cities were supposed to have noise, right? This was so completely silent, that it felt absolutely wrong. Even someone who had never seen a city filled with people, or at least didn’t remember ever seeing one, could feel just how wrong this place was.

It was almost as if there was a silent warning that she shouldn’t be there.

“I wonder if the cities on Earth look like this…” Hakuno said softly.

Some had to. The Moon Cell got this image from somewhere. So…did that mean that that place she saw burning was a memory?

But that didn’t seem right. Everything seemed so long ago burned.

“This is the fate of all cities,” Gilgamesh shrugged. “It is human nature to build and then eventually abandon when the place is no longer suitable. It is also the nature of invaders to attack not just human beings, but the place in which they live. These modern structures appear impressive, but they were built cheaply and thus will be abandoned cheaply as well.”

So, the answer was yes, and they were probably common.

And again, Gilgamesh really didn’t seem to like the modern era. Though his dislike seemed more removed than anything else.

Gilgamesh stopped, looking towards where a new group of skyscrapers loomed close by.

“We shall observe from there,” Gilgamesh said, pointing towards a large building that, even though it seemed abandoned and neglected was still standing, looking like some final stand against however many years had passed since this place was abandoned. “It appears intact and should afford us with a view of the land.”

So that was what he was looking for.

Gilgamesh hadn’t waited for her approval, but he’d opened one golden gate, but frowned when nothing appeared after a moment of waiting. So whatever he’d been planning on using had been part of the ninety percent of his treasury that had been lost to come to this side. While Gilgamesh had mentioned that everything would reform in time, Hakuno was still honestly unsure how to even bring up just how much he had decided to give up for her.

“Gil…”

“Hmph, I suppose it will be necessary for me to carry you then, Mongrel,” Gilgamesh said, glancing at her, and ignoring anything she was going to say.

Maybe it was better she didn’t say it…

“Wait what?” Hakuno blinked at him.

He pointed at the skyscraper again.

“That building is some distance from us yet and walking that way will waste time better spent in more pleasurable pursuits. I wish to see this city, but this unchanging landscape is unbearably dull. As the method of transport, I considered is not available, I will give you special permission to be carried by me. Rejoice, Master, for no one else has been afforded this honor!”

He made it sound like he was doing her some amazing favor, but really, he just was bored and wanted to see the whole city.

“Er…alright?” Hakuno said. “But-”

It was already too late.

Gilgamesh had scooped her up and, holding her in one arm, had started running at an inhuman speed towards the building, and then, with one move, jumping to the roof of one of the buildings before using that to reach a taller one.

It was dizzying.

Hakuno found herself latching out without even really thinking about it, but she didn’t even have time to cry out as Gilgamesh finally stopped.

For a moment, she was just sitting there as Gilgamesh looked ahead of him, to the point that Hakuno wasn’t sure if he’d forgotten she was even there. And then he turned to look at her, a smug grin on his face.

“Your shocked silence is good,” he said. “Though such a slack face... You should pay your thanks to the one who brought you here so swiftly.”

Hakuno let go quickly.

“Oh. Right. Sorry,” she said, turning away quickly, but before she could make herself look even stupider, she was able to see where she was. “And…Thanks, Gil…”

She looked back, but Gilgamesh had turned away, scowling slightly.

Gilgamesh really needed to make up his mind if he wanted her to thank him or not, but she decided not to worry about it, and looked around.

She was standing on a large, flat place with some faded red paint that seemed to show that something was supposed to be there. It gave her an amazing view of everything. The entire landscape of the ruined city was being spread out in front of her, and while before, she’d only seen…what felt like the area she was in now in her dreams, now she was able to see more. In the distance, a bridge spread out over a grey, stagnant river, and she could see some forest and…what looked like a mountain. And everywhere below her were buildings.

Some looked like houses, while others looked like they were there for other things maybe shops, businesses, and restaurants. Places where people just liked to be.

She could only stand and gape for a while.

While she could see off in the distance, there was still that area of floating code, everything was so _big_. There was so _much_. And this was only one city?

It had to be one of the largest…

Or maybe she was just showing how little she’d seen of the world.

What was it like when there were people there?

Gilgamesh stood beside her, his face set in a frown.

“At this height, there should be some wind,” he said. “Truly the Moon Cell cuts corners in all things. It is completely unforgivable… I suspect the size was meant to be a difficulty. Hakuno, as one who has known the Grail War of the Near Side, tell me of what the arena is like. Perhaps with your knowledge, it will be possible to guess possible locations prior to the need of a map.”

Hakuno tore her eyes away from the sight of the city to look over at him. He looked strangely out of place with that ancient clothing. Almost like he was just an observer again, someone out of time, here to see how humanity was progressing.

And maybe, in some ways, he was.

“It was usually underground, but it was big,” Hakuno said. “I guess it was there so that Servants could fight right, rather than in the labyrinth where everyone was always strained. So, I guess any arena would also be somewhere that the Servants could fight.”

Gilgamesh nodded shortly.

“Then we shall limit our points of interest,” Gilgamesh said.

He pointed to the building at their feet, the bridge and the forest.

“Those are likely places for the arena to be found. Though your statement of the Moon Cell preferring the underground must be brought to consideration. Let us explore that building as it is close and return to the school to determine any other likely locations for this arena. After the arena is found, it will be the simple matter of determining the location of the keys.”

“I’m not sure how simple it will be….” Hakuno said thoughtfully. “I’m betting that those keys aren’t the ones that I used to go after.”

Gilgamesh grinned at her, that familiar greed was showing in his eyes.

“Precisely, Hakuno!” he said. “This rock has, in its unending stupidity, offered us the chance to explore and claim treasures from this miserable place. While doubtless this would have been a clever scheme against those fools who have grasped at victory in the past, but for myself, whose very nature is that of a collector, this challenge will prove no difficulty. Rather, this time should be spent in preparing ourselves in other matters, as well as observing the Dancer and the Knight of the Sun.”

“We still have to face…Lil Ronnie,” Hakuno reminded him.

Gilgamesh laughed shortly at that.

“That clown will hardly be a challenge for us,” Gilgamesh snorted. “Neither will that Incarnation of Madness that exists by her side. Still, I suppose there is some wisdom in your mindset of facing each challenge as it comes.”

That was a first.

He didn’t usually admit to something like that.

For a moment, Hakuno hesitated, looking out on to the ruined city.

“I wonder what happened here,” she said.

“Pay it no mind,” Gilgamesh said. “This is a mere vision of what happened in one timeline. Perhaps in this one, this city still stands…”

It didn’t.

She didn’t know how she know with so much certainty, but this place was gone. Maybe it had been rebuilt, but somehow, she doubted it. And she didn’t really want to tell Gilgamesh. She didn’t know what she’d do if he didn’t take her seriously.

She didn’t know what she’d do if he did.

Hakuno shook her head and turned to where Gilgamesh was already walking towards a large set of double doors that lead down into the building. It was dark, with only lights from some of the shattered windows. While the halls felt like they had once been industrial, now they were just eerie.

It reminded her of the school, with the long hallways and many different rooms that lead into smaller locations, like small rooms with beds in them, but somehow, the mix between the silence and how badly used it was made it worse.

There was something about this place…

Their footsteps echoed slightly, along with the sound of Gilgamesh’s clothing, but the longer it was quiet, the harder it was for Hakuno to even consider talking.

Why was it that she felt so uneasy?

“I don’t think this would be a good arena,” Hakuno said finally.

‘No,” Gilgamesh agreed. “And it seems there is nothing of value here either.”

He’d been hoping there would be treasure chests, wasn’t he?

There was a noise from below them, and both of them stopped, with Hakuno squinting down the hallway and trying to see what was in front of them. For a second, everything was quiet, but then she heard someone, a woman, saying something.

“This is unacceptable!”

It wasn’t a familiar sound, but that meant that it wasn’t challenge.

So that would mean…

A smile appeared on Gilgamesh’s face. One that was as cold and sharp as his weapons.

“Well, it appears we might have the chance to taste the novelty of this ‘rogue Servant’ the false priest spoke of!” Gilgamesh laughed. “Let us meet this new challenge!”

He seemed…excited.

Usually Gilgamesh seemed to see fights as boring, but somehow, he seemed a little more pumped than usual. Maybe it was just the fact that it was new.

Maybe they knew something about where an arena would be though!

Hakuno took off down the hall with Gilgamesh beside her, they headed down a set of stairs where a door separating them from the hall had fallen off and down to the new floor. All the while, the sound was getting louder. It seemed like someone rattling around everywhere and…

Was that water running?

“Filthy… unhygienic… haven’t these people ever heard….”

Hakuno turned a corner where a pair of ruined swinging doors used to hand where a woman was standing, surrounded by various things for surgery, scrubbing furiously. Her light reddish pink hair was tied into a braid and looped behind her, and she wore a simple red and black uniform, complete with two leather pouches on her hips that seemed filled to bursting with something.

At the sound of their arrival, the woman turned to greet them, looking at them with strangely empty crimson eyes that seemed…more unnatural than Gilgamesh’s somehow.

She was obviously a Servant.

“Are you patients?” the woman asked. “You cannot be here. This place isn’t fit for any treatment at all. Better…”

Her eyes looked over Hakuno and Gilgamesh both.

“You have no immediate wounds. You just need to eat better. If you see any of the doctors, I want a word with them!” the woman barked.

“There aren’t any doctors,” Hakuno said looking to Gilgamesh.

He was looking at the woman with a frown.

“Excuse me?” the woman said. “No doctors? During a _war_? How are you being treated?” her red eyes seemed to only grow more intense. “Where is your camp? I came there thinking that you would seek medical attention and found it like this but…”

She’d stepped forwards, looking at both of them with a strange kind of intensity on her face. She was looking at both of them very hard.

“Who is in charge? I want to speak to them!”

Hakuno shifted a little.

“No one…” she said. “I mean, Kotomine gives the rules, but…this is the Moon Cell’s war…”

Didn’t this woman…this Servant know that?

“Berserker, this war is not one where the lives of its participants are counted as worth saving,” Gilgamesh said.

He was watching her with a very strange look on his face.

Berserker?

That didn’t seem to faze the woman, who was stepping closer to them, that same strange intensity was on her face, as she looked at both of them.

“That changes now, Classless Servant!” the woman said. “Please show me where your camp is. I was not permitted to manifest until now, but from now on, I will save everyone’s life, even if I have to kill them to do it! I have no interest in attacking you or your Master, but if you keep me from saving others…”

She glared at him, her red eyes boring into his for a moment. Hakuno tensed. While Gilgamesh did sometimes like it when people stood up to him, he might not like being referred to as a Classless Servant like she was his equal.

For a moment it was completely silent, but then Gilgamesh started laughing.

The laugh lasted a while, before he shook his head.

“You would challenge me for the sake of saving lives? Most amusing. You are most fortunate that I do not seek your life for that statement; however, that resolve is that of a woman who has seen battle. To seek to destroy any who stand in your path, including the very person who you mean to save…” Gilgamesh closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them with a grin. “Very well, I will permit your presence. The very novelty of a Berserker who seeks to heal is amusement enough to make up for this otherwise dull observation.”

The woman frowned but nodded.

“That…doesn’t change that she’s willing to kill someone to save them.”

Gilgamesh shook his head beside her.

“Do not waste your breath, Mongrel. Bullheadedness is the defining trait of the Berserker Class, is it not? Even one whose very madness takes the form of dedication to health. Besides, as you shall not be harmed during this pleasure trip, it shall be amusing to see how those other subpar Masters accept their ‘treatment’.”

He had a good point.

Now that she really looked at the woman, somehow, her being a Berserker suddenly made a lot of sense. There was something in her intensity, and her constant talking about treatment that…seemed a little frightening. And that didn’t even bring up what she’d just said.

She glanced at Gilgamesh.

“Are you sure…”

“She will no doubt hound us with her demands to see until we do,” Gilgamesh shrugged. “Besides, there does not seem to be anything of value within this building. To think though, that a rogue Servant would be such a thing…”

He seemed vaguely disappointed about that.

Thought, as…intense…as she felt, Hakuno couldn’t avoid feeling that this woman was really serious about saving them.”

The Berserker woman nodded once, looking pleased, but didn’t say anything more, other than taking what looked like a very clean scalpel from the things she’d been washing.

“Take me to the patients,” she said. “No wonder this death rate has been so high…”

* * *

The Berserker was a kind of nerve wracking presence behind them, even though Hakuno really, really wanted to think a about something else, she was just there. She’d stopped muttering about the uncleanliness of the place once they were out of the abandoned hospital, and Hakuno had honestly felt better once it was gone as well, but they had a way to go back.

“This is longer than the Labyrinth,” Hakuno said. “I’m not complaining, but it’s…different.”

“You will grow accustomed to it,” Gilgamesh replied. “Such things are common in the human world now.”

“…I guess they are,” Hakuno said softly.

Not that she really knew it.

Something vague passed by her mind, but she ignored it.

But…

No.

She couldn’t think about that question.

“Is that your base?” the Berserker asked as the school was final visible in front of them as they turned a corner.

It almost felt like the preliminaries. This was right when she’d been coming around the corner to the school, not even sure what was going on but knowing that there was something _wrong_.

Where had she gone those times?

“Hm?”

Hakuno started. Had she said that aloud?

“Oh. Sorry. I was just…thinking…” Hakuno said. “About the preliminaries. I’d always somehow be here at the start of every day…just outside of the gates…I was just wondering…where did I go those times? Did I just stand there outside of the school and wait for the new day to start…”

She shivered slightly.

Sometimes, thinking about that time…it really bothered her.

Maybe it was just being on the Near Side again, but it was worse somehow…

“Would you DO something?” A new voice started Hakuno out of her thoughts and caused Gilgamesh who looked like he’d about to say something to shift so that he was in front of her.

But the source of the voice wasn’t a threat.

Mizuki was standing in front of Leo and Gawain, right at the edge of the gates. While she was a good way away, Hakuno could see that she looked like she was trying to block Leo’s entrance.

“What…”

“Let us see what is occurring!” Gilgamesh motioned her forwards, completely ignoring the Berserker who was still with them.

Hakuno nodded, running towards to where she could only now start to hear what Mizuki was saying.

“You’re contracted to a Heroic Spirit. You’re supposed to be the strongest on the Moon Cell, DO SOMETHING!” she almost screamed.

“I’m sorry, but there’s a rule about engaging with anyone on the school grounds,” Leo was saying. “I’m sure that there’s someone else to talk to. Why not Sakura or Father Kotomine…”

“If I could find Father Kotomine-” Mizuki stopped when her eyes fell on Hakuno and Gilgamesh.

Relief showed on her face, and she stepped forwards. Hakuno noticed that Leo walked by quickly, giving Hakuno a sympathetic smile.

“Sorry,” he called. “I think someone hacked them…”

“Hakuno, Mr. Gilgamesh,” she said. “That clown attacked a group in the gym!”

Hakuno felt her stomach drop.

“What?”

“You’ve got to hurry,” she said. “We were trying to talk to the team there, but that woman appeared and stabbed someone and-“

She was starting to breath fast.

“It’s ok,” Hakuno said. “Go find Sakura and Rin and Rani. They might be able to help.”

She nodded.

“If I find Father Kotomine, I’ll explain it. You can’t get banned for this, right?”

“Do not think of it, Mongrel,” Gilgamesh said sharply. “Go and gather support as you were told.”

And she’d been thinking he was getting better with people.

But Mizuki didn’t seem upset, she just ran, and Hakuno herself was off like a shot, rushing towards the gym.

She had to get there.

She didn’t even know how long it had been, but she didn’t care. Thankfully, she could hear Gilgamesh keeping pace beside her, even when she threw open the doors to the gym.

If it had been the real world, it would have been bloody. With so many people scattered around. Some were almost completely black, while others were just starting. But they were everywhere, scattered around like dolls once someone was done playing with them, or maybe like garbage.

_It was just like before_.

When she had summoned her first spirit…surrounded by the dead.

But this time, standing in the middle of the wreckage, swaying slightly as she faced a small group of NPCs that were backed into a corner, was Ronnie. Beside her, his spear dark and forbidding was the black armored lancer that had been with her before.

One of the NPCs, Rai, who’d been on the Far Side, looked up as the door opened again.

“Hakuno!” he called, coughing a little. “

The cry must have gotten Ronnie’s attention, because her head snapped towards Hakuno, moving at a strange angle, and her eyes unnaturally wide.

“Oh? Whacha doing here?” she giggled.

A shiver ran up Hakuno’s spine at the wide grin and her empty eyes, but Hakuno held it down. She couldn’t freak out now. She had to _do _something.

“They have nothing do to with this!” Hakuno snapped.

“But I’m hungry,” the woman whined like a child. “Maybe the next ones’ll stay when I kill them. They look pretty yummy right? That’s why you want to save them right?”

She moved a step forwards, only to be met by Gilgamesh.

Her Servant was suddenly in front of her, his arms crossed, and his face set into a scowl.

“So, should you fail in your first attempt at your depraved meal, you will attempt it again and again, such a thing is hardly fit to even be called a beast let alone a woman,” he snarled.

But the other armored man had stepped up to see Gilgamesh as well. His eyes were wide, and a sort of deranged glee was shining in them.

“This is a miracle!” the man called. “Don’t you agree, my opponent? What fate! What a test! When I devoted my love to a woman, she betrayed me, on our very first night together!”

“Yup, you spilled all her red, red blood because you were too excited!” Ronnie giggled again.

He voice was weird and high pitched.

“Phantom, should I care?” Gilgamesh asked, looking at him coldly.

“And when I devoted by life to religion, I was rewarded with decapitation!” the Lancer, it had to be a lancer, continued.

“Yup, you tried really, really hard, but nobles from your own country sliced you into bits!” Ronnie agreed.

Gilgamesh looked like he was still waiting for one of them to tell them why he should care.

“My love of God was torn from me, bashed and muddled with my reputation. But in returning as a guileless monster, love has returned to me! My love! My triumphantly fully yet tragically empty Master who consumes only things she loves, my spear rises in the giddy joy that we have met! Behold now, this fine meal encountered by divine will! Don’t you agree, Classless Servant? That noble stare of yours outshines the moon! You are the Apollo that I’ve been searching for! I long to pierce that supple body of yours with my spear. You compel me you-you- UTTERLY GORGEOUS CREATURE!”

Hakuno just started at him, giving him a flat look.

Gilgamesh, for his part was silent, but while the compliment had been earnest…it was so wrong that Hakuno didn’t know where to start.

“Priests say that Heaven wraps a cloak of death around the people it loves most so that it will never be apart from them. That is truth! Love is death, and death is love! And I love you so dearly I wish to kill you! Would it trouble you if bathed the halls in blood, my love?”

“Hm, it-“

“It would trouble _me_,” another voice sounded.

The Berserker from before.

She was standing, holding several of the NPCs, and her dead red eyes were...brutally cold.

“No!” Ronnie called. “She’s stealing my food!”

The Lancer rushed forwards and the Berserker tensed herself, clearly ready to attack by only kicking if it was necessary. He might win. 

She was defenseless. 

She'd only come to help save people.

"Gilgamesh!" Hakuno called. 

There was a sudden flash of red and gold and Gilgamesh was suddenly in front of him again, blocking his path.

“After such earnest pleas for death, I have decided to give you yours now, Phantom!” he said, smiling coldy. “You and that beast are not fit for any treasure I now possess, but such a thing in unnecessary!”

Hakuno was watching, but a sudden movement made her jump back. And it was a good thing too. Ronnie had taken that moment that Hakuno was watching Gilgamesh and suddenly sprang at her with an inhuman speed, a knife Hakuno hadn't even seen glittering in her hands

"I'm not super hungry yet, but you do look really, really yummy..." Ronnie said.

She was going to attack again, and there was nothing that Hakuno could do other than run, and that wasn't going to work for long...

Ronnie sprang forwards.

Several things happened at once.

The first was the sudden flash of gold as large golden ax was suddenly thrown at Ronnie, causing the woman to jump backwards with a startled scream.

The second was Father Kotomine jumping from the ceiling to get behind Ronnie, and he was armed. His fists were closed around three long knives that seemed to extend from his fists like claws. In a second there was another scream from Ronnie. This one of pain. One set of Father Kotomine's knives was at her throat was the other was extended towards the Lancer. He was smiling widely, some unholy joy lighting his eyes as she struggled.

“I had hoped that you would act like this. Once Kishinami acted to save those around her, and you attacked, I was granted leave to act as I saw fit….”

The final thing that happened was that door opened and Rin and Rani and Sakura dashed in.

“Hakuno I-“ Rin started, but stopped hand to her mouth and Sakura let out a small scream.

She rushed forwards, looking to one of the NPCs who was on the ground, while the ones still standing, stayed where they were.

“Master Lil Ronnie,” Father Kotomine said smiling. “You may consider this the first and only warning of the Moon Cell. Battles between Masters is prohibited on school grounds. What’s more as attacking NPCs can be seen as instigating battle, that is forbidden as well.”

“But what about my meal!” Ronnie snapped. “You look yucky, so I wouldn’t bother you, but…”

“You may suffer and starve before me as much as you like,” Kotomine said in way that told Hakuno nothing would give him more pleasure than to watch.

“It looks like we need to retreat,” the Lancer said, looking around at the unexpected faces that had appeared. “But all of you will pay dearly for the abuse of my wife!"

Father Kotomine released Ronnie, and she more or less slithered towards her Servant. 

"Come on, Lancer," she mumbled in that little girl voice. "This isn't fun anymore..." 

As everyone watched, as the two vanished through the open door. And then the room erupted into sound. The NPCs rushed towards their fallen friends.

"Sakura! Are they going to be alright?"

"Can we do something?"

"Why didn't the school do something?"

"We need to get them to the infirmary right now!"

"What are-"

"Enough!" The voice of the Berserker was very loud and managed to carry through the entire gym. "I need you to help me. You, you said there was an infirmary?"

"Er...Yes!" Sakura said.

"Good. You're a doctor?"

"A nurse."

"That's fine. Together we'll save everyone here, no matter if we have to end their lives!"

"Er..."

"There's no time!" The Berserker snapped. "You three, help me carry the others. If we move quickly, we'll be able to save them with no amputations!"

"Amputations?!" Sakura almost screamed. "That won't be necessary! Who are you anyways?"

The Berserker paused, but nodded.

"My name is Florence Nightingale. I'm a nurse. Now, let's go we don't have any time."

She turned to Hakuno and Gilgamesh, nodding once, but then was gone, carrying the NPCs she'd out out of the room and barking orders at Sakura and the few following her, all either carrying or helping someone walk. But even as they were carried and helped, Hakuno could see bits of the blackness that had been around them repairing itself.

They were going to be alright.

They were going to be ok...

Hakuno turned away with a sigh, facing Gilgamesh and Kotomine.

Gilgamesh had walked over to her, looking furious as he stopped in front of her.

"Did she touch you?" he snapped.

He looked like the only thing that was keeping him from following those two and killing them was Kotomine standing right behind them.

"No," Hakuno breathed. "but, If you hadn't checked..."

She'd be dead. It was so close, and she hadn't been able to do _anything_ about it. She'd been completely and utterly useless...

And what happened if by looking at her Gilgamesh was put in danger?

Gilgamesh scowled. 

"Good. We will see about this..." he said. "That woman is stronger than I assumed...and you, false priest, are more lenient."

"The Moon Cell doesn't care about the lives of NPCs, King of Heroes," Kotomine said. "There was nothing to be done until a Master was threatened. We spoke to the other two Masters, but they were unwilling to help. Truly, it was Providence that you came when you did, and having found the one rogue Servant who appeared out of concern for the injured."

Gilgamesh scowled at the man. 

"Be that as it may, he said, looking Hakuno over again. "I will not permit this to happen again. Come, I have no doubt you will wish to see those that beast harmed, and then we will see about that map and how we will face the threat of that beast."

He sounded sure, as usual. And like somehow this wasn't the problem it was but suddenly the Grail War on this side had taken a direction that she'd never really thought about. Even when Kotomine mentioned Masters could find...this reality wasn't what she'd thought of. She'd been stupid. 

But the way he said it...just sounded like they needed to revise things. Like she wasn't naive and stupid... Maybe it was the relief that they'd made it, and somehow, they'd found Florence Nightingale, and everything was going to be fine, but she smiled. It was a weak, tired look, but she was glad.

"...Thank you, Gil," Hakuno said.

Gilgamesh scowled, looking towards her with annoyance.

"Why are you thanking me? Is this not what a Servant does to support their Master?" he said.

"I know," Hakuno said. "But I'm glad it's you."

For a moment Gilgamesh stared at her, his pupils like slits, and then he thrust his arm out. 

"Mongrel, what are you saying? I merely refuse to permit the one I consider the only Master worthy of me to die in such a pitiful fashion! Nothing more!"

Hakuno smiled slightly. Because they weren't friends. Of course. And honestly...it was...kind of nice to hear him say that... Particularly after what had just happened.

But she wouldn't test his pride.

"I know," she said. "But I'm still glad."

He stopped short, looking...somehow annoyed and...confused...as a soft laughter came from behind them. 

Father Kotomine was laughing, even as he walked past them and opened the door to the courtyard.

"I will look forwards to seeing all of your struggles," the priest called back. "Now, go to the infirmary. I'm sure the others there will be pleased to know that you did not suffer from that attack as the Moon Cell seeks to equalize this battle."

Equalize. 

Somehow, that ended any kind of good moon Hakuno felt. 

She knew the Moon Cell's game. 

Hakuno couldn't fight. Hakuno couldn't defend herself. She'd always, always depended on her Servant to help her. She knew she was an average mage, who by some miracle was managing to support Gilgamesh, but now...

She was the liability.

She was weak, unable to attack or defend, and fighting against a killer, someone from the military and a young man who'd been trained for years to be able to be capable in everything. Maybe Gilgamesh couldn't be defeated in battle, but she sure could.

And from the frown on Gilgamesh's face, he knew it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took waay too long. Also, I swear there's a rule. Every time Gil makes progress, he needs to set himself backwards again. Also, both Ronnie and Vlad are horrifying. They just feed one another's insanity.
> 
> In other news, I HAVE FAN ART! Please check it out and give your support! It's really great!
> 
> https://simplegrayowo.co.vu/post/187951462888/inspired-by-pryotra-lunar-shadows-im-shamefully
> 
> Next Chapter:  
Gilgamesh sees a familiar face and determines the best way for Hakuno to defend herself.  
A likely location for the arena is found.


	4. Can You Bathe With the King of Heroes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the attack, Gilgamesh considers self defense, speaks to a familiar face, and revises his strategy. He is also disappointed with modern bathing facilities.

Gilgamesh was not pleased. While he had thought it would be effortless to end this farce of a war, it seemed that the Moon Cell had refused to accept defeat. And continued to grasp at himself and Hakuno. While the structure of the round was nothing more than a mere game to delay, this woman and that Phantom…

Gilgamesh had never particularly cared if Hakuno’s attack power was low. Even prior to recognizing Hakuno’s value, that trait had never mattered to him. He needed no Master to aid him in attacking, and any who tried would only be a nuisance, but here it seemed the Moon Cell would use this to its advantage. 

While Hakuno seemed untouched from the assault that had just occurred, he knew well that she tended to keep herself under a guise of normalcy until that was no longer possible.

Worse, far worse, was the understanding that he had underestimated that Clown and the Phantom who served her. He had not reflectively glanced to Hakuno…

Gilgamesh scowled as he walked town this new hall alongside his Master. While the Clown and that Phantom were weak, quite weak when considering that depraved nun or the Moon Cancer, they made up for their weakness with cleverness.

He supposed he should have guessed better.

Even insects could cause pain or death if ignored, and the Moon Cell seemed fixed on their defeat.

He would have to do something to shield her, even if he was not present.

Hakuno did not speak as they walked. Her normally pallid face was even more pale than usual after her ordeal, but she was pressing on, as on the Far Side, walking briskly to observe what had become of those NPCs that had suffered in the attack.

He wished to know as well.

After all, those NPCs were _his_. He had claimed them on the Far Side, and they were as any human, body or not. They floundered about in their clumsy way, struggling to understand their world and to bring order from chaos. It was one of the truly valuable things that he had seen during this summoning.

And now, that Clown had meant to steal both that and his Master to appease her stomach, aided by the shadow of a man steeped in madness.

They stopped at the door of the infirmary. While before, either on the Near or Far Sides, this place had often been silent, now the moment he was close, his ears were assaulted by familiar sounds. Cries, gasps of pain, the Healing Berserker barking out her orders and the sound of hurried footsteps.

He knew what was waiting for them well.

It seemed that Hakuno did as well, as her face had gained that tight, set look that she sometimes acquired, and her hands had balled into fists. Once, not long ago, he would have been curious to see her reaction to the slaughter of NPCs. That time was over, yet he kept an eye on her for another reason as she stepped forwards and pushed open the doors.

The infirmary was a scene of chaos that would not have been out of place in Tiamat’s waters.

Sakura rushed back and forth, carrying various healing items as Rin and Rani appeared to have been recruited to use their hacking skills to aid in recovery. They were each beside a bed, computers before them, and furiously typing. The Berserker stood, calling out orders.

“Hakuno, Mr. Gilgamesh,” Sakura said, turning and noticing them. “Are you alright? I didn’t get the chance to check your status after you were attacked.”

“That’s right…” the Berserker said, glancing at them. “You check on them. Also, some of the patients have been asking about them, so make sure they get a chance to speak. Even invisible wounds need treatment.”

She had thrown herself into this role with all of the vigor that represented that class combined with the determination of the woman herself that still permitted her to be capable of speech. While the novelty of the rogue Servant so far had lacked what he had been seeking, it interesting.

Sakura ushered Hakuno to where some of the NPCs, those who appeared shaken but uninjured were now waiting. While Gilgamesh disliked being moved to this group as one of the commoners, he supposed he would forgive it, as Hakuno seemed pleased to be able to talk to the others.

“What happened?” she asked, looking between the faces of the NPCs which he recognized from the Far Side of the Moon. “We just got back when Mizuki came running to us.”

“We were talking to the team, or at least trying to,” one said. “They weren’t really talking or anything, but then…Ronnie just came in. We asked her what she wanted, but she just stood there for a moment, talking about being hungry…”

The girl shuddered.

“That’s when she just ran up and _stabbed_ the head of the volleyball team…just…”

She shivered again, but another of the NPCs picked of the thread his fellow could not.

“They guy just stood there. Same with the others. It was like it wasn’t even happening. They just kept going…and even when she stabbed one in the shoulder he just ignored it… That’s when Mizuki went to get help.”

The pigtailed NPC who seemed to have taken on something of a leadership role nodded.

“I found that military looking guy…Kazu or whatever. He basically told me to go find you, since this ‘wasn’t his quest’ and ‘he might lose some items’,” she said.

The look of rage and hate on her face was splendid.

It was only humans who resented injustices done to them. A beast might avoid a brutal master, or might lash out in self defense, but that was not the same thing. This look as well, as shared by the others.

“Leo was the same,” the NPC said bitterly. “You heard him, Hakuno… He acted like we weren’t even _people_…”

Even Sakura had looked away at that, her face set in a frown. Yes. She understood they well. Particularly as now she understood what that meant.

Because to them, they were mere data spread out to make the war less unnerving. However, that seemed to be unknown to them, and Gilgamesh saw no reason to speak the truth of their origins. They no longer mattered. Humans were once mere beasts just as they had once been mere data.

“Did everyone make it?” Hakuno asked, her soft heart all too visible.

“That new Servant, Florence Nightingale, she took the captain, so I’m not sure what happened to him, but other than that…I think we all survived.”

“He’s stable,” Sakura said. “There’s a lot of black noise over him, but Nightingale things that if he sleeps, and we work on him, he should wake up.”

Hakuno smiled in relief, nodding once.

“I’m glad,” she said.

“You’re lucky,” a new voice called out.

Rin had stepped forwards, her face was set in a scowl, and she was glancing from him to his Master and then back to him, ignoring the presence of the NPCs.

“Hakuno, you don’t know a thing about that woman and that Servant. They would have _killed_ you if Father Kotomine hadn’t show up and…been horrifying. What were you thinking? I know that the Moon Cell is doing different things, but you can’t be stupid and sentimental now, and you know it.”

“As much as I don’t like agreeing, she’s right,” Rani stepped up. “If that man hadn’t been there, Lil Ronnie would have killed you. Currently who hold a twenty percent chance of victory and…”

Gilgamesh laughed, holding his anger behind scorn. These women currently had far less reverence to him or to his Master than should be had, and it was only his own magnanimity and knowledge that their memories were a constructed thing of the Moon Cell, that allowed him to hold his fury.

Currently, he was not entirely sure if this was a reaction to his friend’s weakened form, or some personal insult of the Moon Cell, but it did not matter either way. He would have his recompense. But first, he would end the annoyance of these women daring to think him weak.

“Twenty percent, Mongrel?” He snapped. “What have you been looking at all this time? The chances that that incarnation of insanity or that Phantom she controls should ever defeat me are nonexistent! While her tendency towards mercy would lead most to ruin, this woman has me beside her!”

Though…that had not saved her from danger, and they and he knew it.

“We’re not saying that!” Rin said, her good sense being overridden by some desire of her own. “But you don’t know who this guy is, or what kinds of things they can do. You show your name, but are forcing your class to be hidden, so that’s sort of a new strategy particularly since your story is pretty…obscure…but Hakuno and you don’t know the first thing about how to defend against that man! And Hakuno can’t attack!”

“Miss Tohsaka-” Sakura started, but Gilgamesh held up a hand.

If her actions had not been driven by a clear concern for his Master’s life, he would have delivered a harsh chastisement for her disrespect. But he had a far better plan in place for these two.

“Um, excuse me,” a new voice said.

One of the NPCs, a girl with long dark hair, similar to Rin’s was looking at them. She was one of the many who had been in the building during the attack, but did not appear to have suffered injury from the event.

“I just overheard, but…do Heroic Sprit’s power depend on how well known their stories are?” she asked.

Rin nodded. She seemed slightly bemused on listening to the NPCs speak to her as an equal but she could not, by her own belief in herself as a strong, capable woman, she answered.

“Yes. During the original and the Moon Cell’s Grail Wars, Servants were more or less powerful based on how well known that they were. So while Gilgamesh might hold the title of ‘the first hero’…”

She glanced at him, as if some vague memory of her time in the Far Side were preventing her from finishing that sentence.

The NPCs glanced at one another.

“Then…I guess we need to learn his story,” the one said.

They all nodded, but Hakuno stepped closer.

“What are you…”

“I know that we’re not much,” the girl said. “But the more the better right? And…you’re the only one who bothered to help us. So if someone had to win the Grail and run the Moon Cell…I’d rather it be you.”

Gilgamesh watched with interest. While the gesture was utterly futile, it was…rather amusing to see them floundering about in some attempt to support him. While Gilgamesh did not need any retainer, and only had his Master and his friend as companions, it was an amusing gesture, both in it’s sincerity and its utter lack of understanding of their own position.

Truly mongrels were the one being he could not truly despise.

“I agree,” the boy from before said. “By the way, you need to go to the library too, right? Don’t worry about us then. You head over and start looking things up about your new enemy. We’ll start researching Gilgamesh and telling the others.”

Rin and Rani looked like they would have liked to have said something, but it seemed that the Nurse Berserker had noticed them.

“You two,” she called. “Get some towels. If you’re going to stay as assistants, you need to contribute. These people might be stable, but you don’t know when an amputation will be necessary. Sakura, if they’re fine, you need to continue to help me.”

Rin and Rani both sighed.

“We’ll talk to you later. I didn’t realize Nightingale was going to be so…tyrannical…” Rin muttered.

“The rumors about the Angel of Crimea are exaggerating her bedside demeanor,” Rani muttered.

For a moment, both girls stopped, blinking at one another in surprise at their sudden agreement, but then seemed to decide to ignore it.

“Good luck, Hakuno,” Sakura said. “Mr. Gilgamesh. I’ll come and look for you if something changes.”

“I’ll come back later,” Hakuno said, shaking her head.

They stepped into the hall, where Hakuno sighed once, her shoulders slumping in a relief that she had held in until they were alone.

“I’m glad they’re all ok,” she said softly. “Though…is Rin right about your power? I mean… Now that we’re on the Near Side and…you…”

She looked away, and Gilgamesh frowned.

She was clearly troubled, and he had seen flashes of it from their time since his arrival, but there seemed no reason for it. Perhaps it was merely the change in rules. Perhaps it was the attack.

“That woman is mistaking me for some common Spirit, constrained by a class and relying on the strength of others’ knowledge,” Gilgamesh shook his head. “But I am humanity’s first hero, and all others are mere copies of my legend. So long as the very concept of ‘hero’ endures, my power will never waver, and my treasury will never be sealed off completely. This pleasure trip changes nothing.”

Hakuno nodded, but her face still seemed troubled.

“I’m glad of that,” Hakuno said, but there was still a shadow on her face, her while she seemed calm, Gilgamesh felt her heart rate had not slowed from the attack, even as she started walking, taking her place at his left side, and looking to where this new library would be.

And strangely, as they walked, Gilgamesh found himself…unsure…of what to say to her. Speaking comfort was empty, for she would not accept it, and relaying his plans seemed…off…for this moment. 

It was unlike his time with his friend. That had been simple. There was no question of what was the correct or incorrect thing to say. If his friend was displeased, retribution was swift and over just as swiftly. This time with Hakuno however was nothing if not a fragile breath.

Perhaps he should merely demand his way, but until now…that had been failing.

Demanding her praise received mere thanks and reminding her of her status of his Master had earned her that…displeasing expression.

And now she had nearly been killed.

Love was a more troublesome emotion than he had known.

The walk passed in silence before they paused at the door of what appeared to be the library.

“Here is is,” she said. “It’s at least bigger than the one in the Old School House.”

She pushed the door open to show the library.

It was, as all in this building, a bland room, with only the expanded size as an improvement over the original. While a school should, by its very design inspire minds to learn, all this did was inspire those who walked these halls to wish to leave as soon as possible. The shelves were plain, erected neat rows in a segment of the room while minimalist tables and chairs served as places to work.

I was a wonder that scholarship survived at all.

Hakuno stepped towards the shelves, but stopped, blinking at a familiarly figure who was sitting at a table, furiously scribbling on a blank sheet of paper.

The Caster still appeared in the form of a blue haired boy, wearing clothing from his own time, and scowling down at his own work. However, his instincts seemed somewhat sharper after facing pain from the Ego, and he glanced up, his face lightening slightly on seeing Hakuno.

“Well, Little Lady, looks like we’re meeting again,” he said.

Hakuno rushed forwards, but stopped abruptly.

“Anderson…” she said.

“Oh, don’t worry,” he said. “I’m here as a rogue Servant. That hag is dead. I just decided that the Throne was a boring place to write.”

“Really? You’re making a new story?” His Master asked. “I didn’t think…”

“Heroic Spirits still get inspired. It’s trash through, a cutesy story for little kids. But…there are times when an immature adventure like this isn’t too bad…”

He looked down at his work fondly, but then back at Hakuno and Gilgamesh.

“I don’t have any secrets to share with you this time, and I don’t think you need my observation to know that the woman you’re facing is insane the other one though…”

“Right,” Hakuno muttered. “I need to look into him before I can even ask, right? I guess I’ve got something. The guy killed his wife on their wedding night he said. So…”

She headed to the stocks, looking at the history section, leaving Gilgamesh standing and looking down on the Caster.

“You haven’t told her?” Anderson asked a slight smirk on her face. “You have some strange way of doing things, King of Heroes.”

Gilgamesh scowled, causing the little man to faulter somewhat.

“How I manage myself and my Master are none of your concern, Scribbler. Just continue your work and know that I am here as the lead, along with my Master. How she learns what she needs to will be done in time.”

While the man would make a good member of staff, and he’d enjoyed his attempts at defiance, there was a limit to the disrespect he permitted.

The man was lucky that Gilgamesh considered him worthy of speaking to him.

“I’m not talking about the Lancer,” the Caster said, he was looking at his work again. “Actually, I was going to praise your tact.”

Gilgamesh’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh wow, you two totally don’t seem like you’d like one another at all,” a new, girlish voice said. “So, can I sit with you? We’re totes not enemies yet, so it’s fine, right?”

The dancer from earlier that day had sat down at the table, grinning at them both. While her pose was relaxed, Gilgamesh sensed her tension. What was she here for? Or was she hoping to ensnare him with that little trick of hers?

“Your Master’s looking up info? So’s mine,” she said, motioning her head towards the military uniformed boy in another section of the shelves. “So, BTW, I didn’t peg you as the type to save a bunch of data either…”

“You lack manners, dancer,” Gilgamesh said coldly. “I did not permit you to speak to me.”

The girl’s eyebrows raised, but a flash of cunning was quickly hidden within her eyes.

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that. Even without permissions, you already know about me, and I know about you yeeting stuff from some pocket dimension. So we’re at least at ‘sit together at lunch’ statis right? Archer?”

Archer?

The conceited little fool.

He was aware from Rin that they assumed he was hiding he class, but to think they she would just jump on the first aspect that came to mind so smugly. While Archer might be the best of classes, given the independence afforded, and he would likely manifest as that per the Moon Cell’s laws, had he taken his armor, she was too cocky.

Gilgamesh raised a hand, preparing to silence her once and for all.

_I don't think that Gilgamesh would just kill someone just because he's in a bad mood_. Hakuno's words returned to him.

In his moment of sudden hesitation, the author started a coughing fit that sounded a great deal like ‘not allowed’ and ‘Moon Cell’.

He glanced at Hakuno. Those words had meant little to him on the Far Side. She assumed him far more merciful than he was. But...

The feel of watching that smug look on her face vanish would not be worth whatever the Moon Cell would visit on her…

“Besides,” the little fool, clearly not realizing just how close she had come to death, continued. “I came here to give you some info for your Master. Kazu-kun mentioned that you were attached to her. So I was hoping to help you out for now if you can give me a hint on Gawain. That Ronnie girl, she spent a crapton of time with those weird girls in the Church, so does Gawain have natural magic defenses?”

“Women like this are the kinds that only go away once they’ve got what they wanted,” the Caster.

“Then inform her to look through the poem ‘Sir Gawain and the Green Knight. The discussion of the Veil of Night is answer enough.”

He would not speak to the woman though, even if she stood before him.

“Oh, ok, thanks a bunch,” she said, but retreated quickly while still attempting to appear as though she had no fears, a quick glance backwards told him that she did in face realize how close to death she had come.

She walked away, leaving Gilgamesh and the Caster to watch as she reunited with her Master, and the two spoke quietly.

While normally, he would have approved of a war fought with more subtly and betrayal, now this was not an outcome he desired.

It was not merely Hakuno, though she would grow far too invested in any alliance and the inevitable betrayal would be…unpleasant…for him to watch. It was simply…annoying.

“King of Heroes,” the Caster said softly. “For the sake of this story, I’m going to keep talking!”

Gilgamesh looked at him, raising an eyebrow. The thing that that man did to preserve his art or speak his truth were death defying. Perhaps that was why he amused Gilgamesh. Though, currently between the threat of violence and the threat of…something…Gilgamesh’s patience was running low.

“That girl makes a hard protagonist for me. She has never had anything, so she’s never lost it, but I’ll warn you about one thing about her. To Hakuno Kishinami, love is poison.”

It was meant as a warning.

Those words hung in the air for far too long, yet before he could answer the Caster, Hakuno returned to him, holding up two items. The first was a sheet of paper baring the name ‘Fuyuki Map’ while the other was a tome labeled _Murders in History_. She set both of them down, unknowing of what had transpired.

“I think I found some things that’ll help,” she said. “We’re allowed to take things out of the library here, so we can look over these things while we’re in the room…”

She glanced up at the Caster.

“Maybe I’ll be asking for your analysis tomorrow,” she said.

“That’s fine,” he said. “But bring coffee. It looks like I’m going to have to power through bits of this, and I need energy.”

“Alright,” Hakuno said, and glanced at him. “Do you want to head back to the room, Gil? We can look over this before bed…”

That was…it?

Did she truly mean to just explore, research and sleep as if they were on the Far Side? Only to awaken to fulfill the same dull tasks over and over again? From the look on her face, it was the truth, and she saw nothing wrong with this way of life.

The previous night he had forgiven her lack of desire, seeing it as mere exhaustion, but this spoke of more.

Rather, this was a way of life.

And he would not permit it.

But what…ah.

Yes. A way for them to rest and for Hakuno to witness his glory.

“We will look after we bathe,” Gilgamesh said.

Hakuno’s face went dead.

“What.”

“There is a bathing facility is there not? We will go there, prior to planning. Come now, Hakuno, lets us be off.”

“…Why?”

“Because, Mongrel, I desire some small pleasure before this day’s end, while the Moon Cell does not require such things, luxuries must be taken. Now, let us enjoy our Chat Time in this new location!”

“….maybe coffee is a little premature…” the Caster muttered to himself. "Vodka could work better..."

* * *

It took little time at all for Sakura to give up the location of the baths, which had apparently been closed off ‘just in case’. Rani had also passed something to Hakuno with a whispered ‘good luck’.

The news of the attack had spread through the school with the same speed and power as a flood in the wilderness. The NPCs, even those not involved were talking among themselves, and seemed to be looking to avoid most of the Masters.

The baths were, to Gilgamesh’s pleasure, nearby the room. However, on entering the room, the ‘bath, was the school pool.

“I should have known better than to assume that the Moon Cell would provide more than some shoddy water tank,” Gilgamesh said, looking at the room in distaste. “There is no heat, or waves, or anything else that might make this place worth visiting. What is the point of it?”

“I’m guessing to teach you how to swim?” Hakuno said, stepping up behind him.

She had loitered, and now was wearing that same school swim suit, or something very much like it. One of those two women had, in some attempt at humor, added the classroom number of the room they slept int to it.

“They gave me one for you as well. I don’t think it’s a speedo but…”

It was not a gift from her, this garment, which pleased him, or the hard won one from the Far Side, and likely a standard issue from the school.

A gift…

A smile started to form on his face as Gilgamesh removed his coat, shirt and shoes, leaving only the white pants.

“This will suffice,” he said, scowling down at the water as his Master slid in.

She shivered slightly at the unheated pool, and out at the window, where night had fallen, and then back at him.

“If you’re going to wear that to the bed, I’m going to raise objections,” she said.

“It will be dry by the time we return,” Gilgamesh shrugged. “This space is false, is it not? And if necessary, I will simply remove it and permit you again to see me Cast Off.”

He slipped into the pool, smirking at her, as Hakuno stared at him, as her normally palid complexion took on a flush, but she then shook her head.

The water was icy cold and affording nothing but the fact it existed to itself. It also smelt of chemicals. It was ridiculous for something that was never used to smell so, particularly when the Moon Cell would not have expended the data to truly have chemicals. He raised his hand, ignoring the fact that Hakuno’s eyes were suddenly on him, summoning forth a small golden ball with a smirk

He flung it into the water, and as it hit the liquid, the little invention started to glow, giving a golden light to the water, which instantly seemed warmer.

“…A water heater.” Hakuno’s face was blank. “A…water heater survived…your coming here.”

“Or perhaps reformed,” Gilgamesh shrugged. “It is a treasure of human conception, so it will eventually find its way to me, as all treasures do. Now at least, this water tank will be somewhat enjoyable.”

While he would not have expended this effort before…he found he wanted to now.

“Oh…by the way…Gil…what that guy said about…you know being in love with you. I’m…I don’t really know how to say this, but…it’s wrong. And…it’s awful. I know that you don’t feel the same way as me, but…I guess, I know how it feels to have someone like that after you…” she was looking down, clearly distressed…on his behalf. “I just…it reminded me of Kiara…and Melt and BB.”

Some part of him longed to reach out and tilt her chin up, but he restrained his hand.

_To Hakuno Kishinami, love is poison._

So that was what that Caster meant.

Hakuno was right. They had felt different things.

He felt nothing but disgust to those unworthy hands that grasped for him. Same as the goddess who had appeared naked in his bed demanding that he be her husband (ignoring her current one or the fates of those who she had loved and grown bored with). They sought him, desired his form, but never was a single one worth of standing at his side.

Hakuno though…she had felt fear. Fear for those goddesses that sought to claim her, break her defiant spirit and reduce her to a doll to be played with and broken as they saw fit.

It was a point of admirability that she retained that kindhearted nature, but also something that people took to mean she was weak. As Rin and Rani did now. Though that was a matter for later.

“That man…” he said softly. “You know, of course, that Heroic Spirits draw power from their legends, but were you aware that the perceptions for those stores can cause the souls of heroes to be twisted or to hold what you might refer to as alternate manifestations. For instance, a man could be a beloved hero in one country, and reviled as a villain by the rest of the world. Such a person could manifest in two ways. First as the reality of how his country saw him and second as the reality of how others did.”

“You mean that Lancer…” Hakuno said. “So which is true?”

Gilgamesh scowled.

“It is legend, and those only tell part of the truth. It is not for us to worry either, for that man is certainly manifested as the monster known as ‘the Impaler’.”

Hakuno blinked.

“I think I saw that name…Vlad the Impaler wasn’t it? I’ll look that up tonight.. That..that really helps but…” she looked at him. “How do you even know? He was way after you…”

Gilgamesh smiled at her.

“To know the names of heroes is appropriate for the King of Heroes, is it not? How could I consider myself a king when I do not know the basic history of a foe?”

It was why he was called He Who Saw the Deep. He had seen the edges of human knowledge, and the wilderness that stood in the background of it, and in time, she would know that and watch his victory with joy…

“…I don’t really remember anything from Earth. Not history or anything like that, so…I’ve sort of been flailing around in the dark. I guess the Berseker couldn’t help or… I want to learn for myself still, since maybe I’ll see something to, but…that’s a really big help.”

And she had had no other support or help. It was a wonder she had survived this long. Still, he was pleased that even with access to his knowledge she still wished to learn for herself and discover.

But as his thoughts came to fighting, there were too matters to take care of before speaking of something more pleasant.

“Though there is another matter that requires more attention,” he said, scowling at her. “Hakuno, while I am more than capable of protecting myself and one other, your attack at the hand of that woman was much like that clown herself, unpredictable and mad. Still, in the face of such madness, it is necessary to take precautions.”

He raised a hand again, opening the Gates directly before Hakuno. In the golden light, of the pool and the gate she almost appeared apprehensive, but that trick faded as the small knife was dropped before her. Hakuno caught it instinctually.

It was a well made piece, like any worthy treasure of his. The handle was of a smooth lapis lazuli, while the blade and sheath were made from gold. Carved geometric patterns decorated the hilt, as gold designed to appear almost as grapes kept up the lapis hilt.

“What…”

“That is Koru. It will remain with you until I recall it,” he said, keeping his voice calm. “It is a simple defense and will not require you to speak its name. Merely unsheathe the blade when you are not by my side and are threatened. It will alert me to your need and shield you in shadow for a time. However, I wish to speak to those women in the morning. We should arrange either training or a new formal wear for you with some value to attack.”

Hakuno was still staring down at the knife.

“I can’t take this…” she said. “It’s way too valuable.”

“I told you on the Far Side, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said, ignoring the knife that was held out to him. “You and you alone my use my treasury in this lifetime.”

“But, Gil…it’s so nice…I just can’t… This should be for someone who really knows how to use it. I can barely cast Shock… Particularly not after you already…”

He had already what…

Was she…truly worried about the cost of his traveling here?

He wished to dismiss it, but she seemed to be…

He wanted to tell her…just how little those treasures meant compared to her, to remind her of her many gifts to him or that it was only natural to sacrifice to lesser treasures for the greater, but that Caster’s words came back to him.

_To Hakuno Kishinami, love is poison_

“It is mine to do as I wish with,” Gilgamesh said, crossing his arms and looking away. “Just as you are mine. Of course I will permit your use of my treasures. That which is mine can almost use that which is mine. What is more, this is only practical and for myself. Should I be distracted, I will lose, and I will not bare that shame. And you are not permitted to lose unless you are able to fight with all your power and still be unable, and I have no need of that knife. As such this is for no one but myself, and I will not listen to your disagreement. Koru is yours.”

He disliked the desperation in his voice. It was unbecoming.

But his Mongrel accepted that, if not her being worth protecting for her own sake. In time, he would cause her to see that.

“Alright,” she said, looking down at it. “It’s…beautiful…”

She was smiling. Though when she looked up at him, it was not the light of greed, or the need for money that his Golden Rule brought. It was mere true and honest appreciation. As one who has found gold should be.

“Your treasures are amazing.”

Gilgamesh blinked at her.

He had forgotten…the joy of another enjoying the same things. His friend had seen his gifts as curiosities, but they would always take more joy from the rushing stream or the mountain than in the things made by human hands.

He would share more of it with her, he decided as a smile reached his face.

“Of course they are. They are mine, are they not? We shall speak to that woman to see what she has lost tomorrow,” Gilgamesh said. “And then perhaps we shall find more treasures.”

Hakuno nodded.

“Sounds good,” she said. “Oh, I’ll show you when we go back, but there’s what looks like a weird castle on the outskirts of the city. I was thinking that that might be where the arena is.”

“Than we shall look there,” Gilgamesh agreed. “In the meantime we will speak to those women, and I will perhaps show you some ways to use Koru as more than a means to hide…”

The children’s writer had said that love was poison to her, and it was perhaps true. Those who had grasped at her before had been powerful, deadly, and loved the idea of Hakuno Kishinami far more than the reality of her.

He would not change his plan.

He would continue to show his power and ability, and she would in time know that there was none who could compare with himself, and in time she would speak to him of love.

But he would grant her that time.

He would continue to push away at those memories, and permit her to be the second person to let him wait.

Gilgamesh relaxed into the now warm water, when his hand froze on summoning wine and fruit for them to share.

In two weeks, when they won the Grail War, Hakuno may yet return to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much talk this chapter... 
> 
> And I'm not going to let up on you Gil, even if you've come to a conclusion that might make it so that you don't necessarily Tsun once a chapter...
> 
> As some random notes, the meaning of Koru is protection. Gil came up with it. He's not good at naming.
> 
> Koru's design is based on: http://sumerianshakespeare.com/media/eff4fb62c807457effff82edffffe417.jpg. It's a ceremonial dagger meant for a queen from a tomb. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh considers the ramifications of Hakuno's memory loss. An encounter in the woods spells trouble.

They had talked deeply into the night. While the little water tank was hardly worthy of much comment it sufficed once properly heated, though the stench of chemicals was distasteful. It was, however, not something that lingered. Which was well, as he would have insisted the use of the trickle they were proclaiming as a shower.

Still he had much to think on as Hakuno settled beside him to read her books and he closed his eyes with nothing more to speak of. He noticed that she set Koru beside her, on a small table he summoned. She did not seem to wish to place it in her inventory as of yet, and he caught her glancing at it on occasion.

He found himself…pleased…at the clear appreciation she had for his gifts.

Yet, there were things for him to think on that were less pleasant.

On their victory, Hakuno would return to Earth. Yet…he knew that there was no one waiting for her. According to that child, her body rested somewhere, comatose and disconnected from her soul, yet he knew that were she rested, her body was forgotten by all, and her awakening would be greeted by none.

Save for himself.

Incarnating was not a difficult task, but making sure to do so close to her…that would require him to know her location.

It seemed that there was more to speak of to those women than merely his Master’s safety and self-defense.

Gilgamesh was unsure exactly when they had slept, time had little real meaning on the Moon Cell other than vague periods of day and night with no morning or evening in between, but the sound of rapid knocking draw Gilgamesh out of a sound slumber.

He opened an eye, scowling at the door as he felt Hakuno move from his arms. For a moment, some third of him wished to draw her more tightly to himself and allow whoever it was to wait, but he resisted. Hakuno as well had already left the bed and was moving towards the door as he sat up.

Sakura stood on the other side, holding a tea tray with what appeared to be pastries.

“Morning,” she said. “I thought it might be a good idea to come here since the infirmary is a little full and…I think Miss Nightingale will be angry if we eat near the patients. She really, really worries about things being clean…”

“Oh, that’s fine,” Hakuno said. “You didn’t need to…if you had things you needed to do…like the Bentos…”

Sakura smiled.

“I made those last night…even though it was ‘unnecessary’,” she said, looking down at the tea. “It’s…it’s really nice to be able to do that. It’s not something I would have thought of before, but it helps a lot. Besides, no one will be coming into the infirmary for a while…”

She trailed off, glancing at the tray before her before moving to set it down on a small table that he had summoned.

“Are the NPCs ok?” Hakuno asked, frowning.

“They’re fine, but Leo came by last night. He didn’t get his bento yesterday, and he decided to have it for today early…Nightingale wasn’t happy to see him.”

Gilgamesh sat in his throne, taking a cup of tea from the set Sakura had while the two girls sat on the bed. (He would need to install a place for her if she met to install tea. Gilgamesh did not approve of others on his bed.) The cup was stone, painted a brown color and cheaply done, but Moon Cell seemed unwilling to put effort into anyone’s possessions. Sakura’s statement though caused any poor mood not to completely take root.

He was rather, watching Sakura, waiting for her to continue while Hakuno looked into her tea.

“What happened?”

“She…er…told him that anyone who cared so little about human life that they would ignore someone pleading for help in front of them had better either submit themselves to her treatment or leave.”

By treatment, Gilgamesh was certain that the Berserker had meant that she would beat some common sense into the puppet.

Hakuno looked down at the floor, her eyes burning with a kind of resentment that Gilgamesh always enjoyed.

“Am I terrible that I’m glad?” she said. “I mean…I don’t want Leo hurt, but I want him to _see_ that that….those were _people_ not just scraps of data to be ignored…”

“No…you’re not. Though…I think you’re the only Master who does think about me or the NPCs are more than computer programs that are supposed to seem real though. Leo just seemed confused and a little put out, but it’s not like he really needs my bento…. Even Rin and Rani seemed surprised. Though…I’m glad of them. They’ve been a big help.”

It was understandable that neither Rin nor Rani fully understood or believed in the humanity of the NPCs which they were now aiding. However, there was a limit to how long he would permit that ignorance.

“We were going to talk to them this morning…but it sounds like they’re busy,” Hakuno said.

He did not like the look of faint relief that showed on her face. 

“The last of the NPCs should be out this afternoon. Maybe you can come by then?” Sakura suggested. “…oh, speaking of that…are you any closer to knowing about Ronnie’s servant?”

Hakuno nodded.

“Gil thinks that it’s Vlad the Impaler, but…” she glanced at him. “I was looking through the books I got, and they mentioned him, but I didn’t see anything about his killing his first wife. Only that he had one. She just sort of…disappeared…”

Sakura shivered visibility, but Gilgamesh merely took another drink of tea. They appeared to both be assuming murder.

“That is unsurprising,” Gilgamesh said. “Though you are coming to the wrong conclusion. Were there a murder, there would have been talk or rumors, and there certainly would not have been another wife.”

Few fathers left their daughters to be murdered for certain, regardless of potential political power. Even the most uncaring would see this as little more than a fool’s venture.

“So…what do you think it was?” Hakuno asked.

It was not the right question.

“The woman likely died in childbirth,” Gilgamesh said, glancing between them. “That is a common enough manner of death, if there is no record of the child, they likely died as well.”

The modern world had forgotten many things. Though, while he usually disapproved of the habit of this world to offer humans everything they needed while stifling all their potential to reach for and desire more, this change he approved of.

Hakuno looked down at the tea.

“That makes sense,” she said, her voice speculative. “But it seems strange that he’d just talk about blood and his killing her on his wedding night.”

That might be true, in a manner of perspective. Had this wife becoming pregnant shortly after the marriage, he would indeed have ‘killed’ her on her wedding night. As far as blood…

That was something that his Master did not need to consider.

However, she had noticed something worthwhile. Perhaps that dancer’s natter of the alternation of the soul was something for him to consider.

“You may speculate as you see fit,” Gilgamesh said. “It changes nothing.”

As he was, this man could not even hope to entertain him.

“What about Ronnie herself? Did she say anything?” Sakura asked. “I know…I tried to talk to her before back…you know. When she had Elizabeth…”

“She…wait,” Hakuno looked at her with wide surprised eyes. “That was Elizabeth’s Master? The one she killed?”

Sakura nodded, though she looked confused.

“I thought you knew…” Sakura said. “She mentioned her master being a clown once.”

Gilgamesh crossed his arms thoughtfully.

“That dragon did claim so,” he said smirking. “I recall you and those others were horrified at the prospect of a Servant betraying a Master.”

_I don’t think Gilgamesh would just kill someone because he was in a bad mood._

Yes, what was when she’d made that statement. It had been, in truth, the first time she had guessed of some aspect of his nature. As well as the first she had defied those others rather then himself. It had been enjoyable to behold yet…aggravating at the same time.

“I didn’t realize she meant an actual clown…” Hakuno muttered. “Though I guess that makes sense. She looks like a demented version of that mascot from MaggieDs….”

She paused blinked.

“I…remembered that…” she said softly.

While here expression did not change, a light that Gilgamesh rarely saw had flashed in her eyes.

Joy.

It was not the level of it that he had seen on her face not long ago, when she had remembered him, but it was true. She was truly happy that she’d been able to remember such a small thing.

“I’m so glad!” Sakura said, smiling. “You must have liked it!”

And just as quickly, her joy vanished. The emotion left was not despair. Hakuno did not seem to understand how to despair. It was a sort of dull resentment with no object, and a path with no way but forward.

“…yeah…I guess I must have,” she said. “I wonder…what else I liked and didn’t like…”

He wished to rebuke Sakura, yet by his own standards, the girl had done nothing wrong. She was currently even showing concern for his Master and her wellbeing. He wished to reprove Hakuno for her fixation on the past and things that were unnecessary.

However…

He was aware of his Master’s tiresome habit of focusing on survival above all else, to the point where it seemed that even after this time, she had little knowledge of her own preferences…

And such a thing was necessary after all, if his own plans were to come into fruition.

And…he found he wished to know. What did she like and dislike? What gave her pleasure and what caused her ire? Those little things had only interested him about one other person, though it was a different emotion then.

As she did not know herself, they would learn together.

* * *

It was surprising how close the woods that they’d seen in the map was to the school. While Hakuno had noticed that it didn’t look hugely far away the potential arena was really much closer than she would have thought.

After saying goodbye to Sakura, they headed out. Gilgamesh seemed thoughtful, but he seemed content to follow the plan as much as it worked. And…maybe both of them felt a little better with Koru beside her. The dagger was in her inventory now, waiting for when she could use it, but honestly, more and more she wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

The dagger was beautiful, and every time she held it, she actually felt better from the idea of Ronnie’s attack. On the other hand…Gilgamesh had given up ninety percent of his treasury already. Should she really be ok with him taking more?

Gilgamesh hadn’t exactly accepted refusal, and…what he said had made sense, but still, she hated…needing so much.

Maybe it was just that…she felt so useless, looking back at what happened. She might as well as sat there, asking to be killed. She hadn’t even used a defense spell! She’d just…frozen.

And would she freeze again now? Even against enemies that on the Near Side she could have won against?

It was early, but a team of NPCs was on the track, running like it was a normal school, but there were a few others who were watching on the sides. They waved to her.

They were still trying…even after Ronnie.

Or maybe they were trying harder now, so that whatever had made it so that their friends didn’t even respond to Ronnie’s attack never caused that to happen again. She really, really hoped they did it, or that Ronnie was busy looking for the arena.

Ronnie…

After everything that had happened, the woman scared her worse than ever, but now at least she’d managed to get something.

The fact that Elizabeth had once been her Servant made a weird sort of sense. And…well…when she remembered Ronnie…and what she’d done…it was hard to really blame Elizabeth for not being loyal to a person like that. It didn’t make Elizabeth a good person by any stretch of the imagination, but…

Sakura’s remembering made sense too. She seemed to know that Gilgamesh wasn’t her first Servant either. Though…she never seemed surprised that her first Servant wasn’t there.

Was she really that bad of a Master? She couldn’t remember doing anything too awful, but at the same time, Servants didn’t just break their contracts and leave. She must have done _something_ even if they didn’t know.

But she supposed that didn’t matter.

The city seemed to stop abruptly.

The road that she and Gilgamesh had been walking down swerved sharply, and then ahead of them was a wall of trees past some little playground and some bushes.

Hakuno paused.

“They…trees don’t usually do that, right?” she asked. “Show up in a wall like that?”

“That is often how they appear,” Gilgamesh said. “The boundary between civilization and the wild is thin, Hakuno. It appears that that has not changed, no matter how many cities that humans create. Now, let us continue.”

She’d never seen a forest before.

She had no idea what to even expect in a forest.

Buildings were one thing. Even the city was something she was used to, at least enough, but this place…it was just trees…there was no path, no plan. If they got lost, they might not find anything…even by chance…

She couldn’t admit to Gilgamesh that she was actually somewhat scared of trees.

They stepped past the line where the trees were, and immediately the light changed. She was used to changes like this but this was different.

The air felt different, and the light fell in small bright and dark patches on the ground that shifted and moved as the leaves above them shifted and moved. While there wasn’t a path or anything clear, Hakuno could see where some people had been.

There was a strange whispering sound around her, and Hakuno jumped a little.

Gilgamesh turned to look at her, frowning as Hakuno looked away.

This was just too stupid.

“I…never heard wind in the trees before…” she muttered.

For a moment, he was staring at her, and Hakuno couldn’t quite catch the emotion in his crimson eyes.

“…Then listen well,” he said after a moment. “This is a common sound of Earth.”

There was no insult in his words, just a statement of fact. If she remembered anything about the real world, she’d know this sound. Maybe even like it.

While it had been jarring at first, Hakuno found she was getting used to this quickly. It was constant, and even…pleasant…when she didn’t think too hard about the fact that the trees were moving in something that might not be there.

“I wonder…do you know how much of Earth is like this?” Hakuno asked.

Gilgamesh looked ahead of her, a sort of distant expression on his face.

“Most places like this, untouched by human hands have vanished,” he said. “Be through war or expansion, humanity has devoured all it could of this planet. That is fine, but it lacks planning. There edges of civilization there are vast desserts.”

He must have been reading up on it.

She’d wanted to, but…there was always a Servant to worry about.

“Hakuno!” a surprised voice called and Hakuno turned around to see Leo walking up to her quickly. Gawain was following behind,

He smiled on seeing her, and Hakuno felt that weird creeped out feeling that told her that he was trying to charm her. No. That wasn’t right. He was trying to use Charisma on her.

Gilgamesh stiffened slightly beside her.

“I didn’t think you’d be here this early,” he said. “Are you looking to see if this is an arena too?”

“Oh…yes…” Hakuno said carefully, not entirely sure what to even say to him.

“There’s no trouble looking together then,” Leo said, smiling wider. “We’re not allowed to fight one another, since we’re not enemies yet after all.”

That wasn’t strictly true. While they weren’t paired to fight against one another, if she survived the coming fight, and so did Leo, they would be enemies. Also…it was hard to really be with him, and not to think of the Far Side.

And everything he’d lost.

But she couldn’t come up with an excuse.

“Er…we might go a different way…”

That was terrible, and she knew it.

“I don’t mind. It’s worth exploring the forest as well. Maybe there’s something else here that we didn’t notice on the map,” Leo said. “Besides, I’m curious about something. Why did you save those NPCs? Wasn’t that dangerous for you?”

For a moment, Hakuno listened for the deception, but it wasn’t there. He really honestly didn’t understand.

“My Master’s and my reasons for intervening are not your concern, Puppet,” Gilgamesh sneered.

Gawain stiffened.

“Master Leo, we shouldn’t stay here,” he said, looking from Hakuno to Gilgamesh with clear animosity. “Even if we aren’t fighting them in this round…”

Gilgamesh chuckled, a sound that made the hairs on Hakuno’s neck rise, even if it wasn’t directed at her.

“Are you only now prepared to speak your piece, or are you still under the impression that by remaining silent you commit no wrong?”

“I have nothing to say to a tyrant like you,” Gawain said.

“Gawain, this isn’t necessary!” Leo said, and the knight immediately backed down.

“I apologize, Master Leo,” he said. “However…”

“It’s ok, Hakuno knows the rules, and wouldn’t allow her Servant to attack us. And I really, really want to know your answer. Why?”

He wouldn’t understand it. Sakura had mentioned that Rin and Rani were having trouble with understanding it, and Leo just…wasn’t going to believe it…

“Halt!”

The conversation was forgotten as Hakuno jumped and turned around, only to find Gilgamesh standing in front of her, arms crossed in his familiar battle pose.

“I don’t know who you are, but no one is permitted to trespass on the land of the Pharaoh!”

A woman stepped out form the path. She was definitely a Servant. Her long purple blue hair hung around her, and she wore a white linen shirt, that looked more like a bikini top than much else but it contrasted with her darker skin, with golden plate necklace. The bottom of the outfit was a colorful pink and purple dress, open at the sides. She wore a headband with a blue and gold zigzag pattern and…were those ears?

In her hands was a strange staff that looked like a bird's head.

She was also wearing a scowl.

“You must identify yourselves now or face the might of the underworld!” she said.

“Really, Queen of the Mirror. You dare to threaten me with Kigal?”

The woman’s eyes widened once, but she stood her ground.

“I’ve been charged with making sure that the unworthy never come near this place!” the woman said. “Both of you have not be tested, and the Pharaoh will not permit any near who do not prove themselves!”

Did that mean that there was something this way?

Leo seemed to think so too since he was positioning himself where he usually was behind Gawain.

Because this was a Servant fight…

One that Leo and Gawain were in and would allow them to see how they fought… Even if they weren’t at BB or Kiara’s level, they were clever and what if they found a weakness….

“Gil…”

“Very well, Queen of the Mirror. You may have your test. Rejoice when you reach the lower darkness!” Gilgamesh called.

Oh no.

He raised a hand, and the Gates opened.

For a moment, Hakuno could only see Leo and Gawain, their eyes widening, as Gil’s arsenal of weapons, all looking…very high grade (because that was probably all that was left) stated to appear.

The woman made a shielding motion with her staff, just as Gilgamesh unleashed the gates.

A barrage of spears, swords, and what looked like axes, shot towards the woman, but a blue sphere of light appeared around the woman, shielding her from the worse of the blows. She still managed to fall back as a particularly large sword exploded.

The sphere faded, but she resumed her position, breathing hard.

She raised the staff sending glowing golden…things shooting forwards. To where Hakuno was.

It was like before.

When Ronnie had targeted her.

She was frozen, just for a second, not sure what to do, or what spell to use, or if to do anything or if do something spell with Leo…

If he dodged, which he could, she’d be hurt, so he’d have to stay where he was or they’d both die.

Just for a millisecond she froze, watching as the birds came closer, but her body was moving on its own, just as her mind caught up to her.

“Codecast: Shield(128)!” Hakuno screamed.

She wasn’t going to freeze this time!

And if Gilgamesh wasn’t going to worry about Leo, neither was she!

The shield was more of a faint wall that appeared in front of them, causing the spell to bounce off right in front of Gilgamesh, who was starting to grin. 

Hakuno didn't look over at Leo, but she could feel his eyes on her, his and Gawain's, but she didn't care. She hadn't frozen. That fear, at least had been groundless. 

And maybe some of her others were too. 

She'd need to talk to Rin and Rani. 

Gilgamesh stepped towards the woman, was still breathing hard but looked like she was getting ready for...something, but could say anything to the woman, Leo had jumped forwards.

“Now!” he called.

The knight hesitated, but rushed forwards, sword in hand but before he could reach the woman, a beam of light forced Gawain to jump back.

Gilgamesh had already moved in front of Hakuno again, even as she raised her hands to shield herself even a little from the sudden blast of power that came form that blast.

Dust was kicked up around them, causing Hakuno to cough violently, but there was another shape that had appeared in the dust. A large figure, in a cape.

Laughter burst around her, for a second she thought it was Gilgamesh, but the voice and the town were different, but that arrogance…

No, it was a different arrogance.

“SPLENDED!” a new voice boomed out. “A fine display of power, even if the enemy was holding back. For at least, you are worthy of note! Come, young Masters bold enough to challenge the sun, and I, Ozymandias, King of Kings, will determine if you are worthy of my support!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of two small chapters in one, but I sort of needed to get people to see Ozy. He wasn't going to be coming out making alliances with just anyone. And maybe he'll be having an alliance with no one. 
> 
> Also, Gil needed to come to the conclusion that Hakuno needed to learn what she liked and didn't like, not just have some time to relax.
> 
> Next Chapter: 
> 
> A new servant has no real interest in forming an alliance with anyone who he doesn't think would support his goals. 
> 
> A Feast of Kings.


	6. A Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno and Gilgamesh learn of the goals of some of the Masters.

The man before them was one of the few that Gilgamesh would acknowledge as a ruler. The Sun King was not from his time, nor was the Queen of the Mirror, but Gilgamesh knew their country. Egypt was worthy of note. While Egypt had, of course, been inferior, they had been interesting.

The Sun King stood, clothed in a large clean white cape and bore a gold and lapis chain showing his station. Gold and lapis lazuli decked the rest of his lower armor as well. His skin was lighter than the Queen of the Mirror, showing him as a more recent ruler of Egypt. His golden eyes showed him as, while human, one who had achieved something of divinity in his lifetime.

It was distasteful, but what was to be expected in dealing with Egypt.

“Great Pharaoh!” the Queen of the Mirror said, looking in a distraught way between himself and the Knight of the Sun. “I-this-”

“Pay it no mind, Nitocris,” the Sun King waved off the woman’s confused words. “You have acted well enough. Now it will be for me to determine their validity!”

The man seemed pleased with this, though the Queen of the Mirror appeared troubled.

“Now then, Challengers of the Moon Cell!” the Sun King said, grinning at them. “You have passed my first trial. You have the strength to fight. However, what are you fighting for? A true battle is often won by words long before the first bow is notched. As the sun illuminates all once in the sky, you too must be illuminated before me! Both of you seem as worthy, and blessed by the sun, but it remains to be seen who is the most worthy of you, and if your Masters prove themselves!”

This would not be a contest.

Hakuno had proved her worth to him, so it would be a matter of course that the Sun King would see her worth as well. Not that it was necessary. While the man would act as a thorn should he side with the Puppet King and the Knight of the Sun, Gilgamesh would never count him as a threat.

There would be no changes to the ending that he had permitted.

However, one less obstacle in his way was something to be considered at this time. While a battle with the Sun King would have been worthy of at least some of his interest, he would hold off that pleasure for now.

“Very well,” Gilgamesh said. “I will indulge you in your game. It is not as if we both do not already know the result.”

Both men grinned at one another, as the Knight of the Sun stepped up. His face seemed drawn, as if at least he had come to know that he had lost the honor of being the most powerful Servant in the Holy Grail War. The fact that it was the Sun King that had brought about that revelation was galling, but that was both a vulgar trick of the Moon Cell, and the manipulation of memories.

His friend, it seemed had been truthful. A powerful beast was still nothing but a beast.

“What do you have planned?” he asked, looking unsure.

“Have I not explained?” the Sun King said, frowning. “Come then, with your child Master. The banquet is prepared with yet another of your follows waiting for you. I had hoped that the final one, incarnation of madness or not, would come, but it seems that in his madness, he has no mind of strategy.”

That was likely for the best, were the Impaler to be present, Gilgamesh would have taken advantage of the permission of the Moon Cell to end this pitiful attempt at a battle here and now.

The Queen of the Mirror nodded.

“You should be grateful for the generosity of the Pharaoh,” she said, crossing her arms, and scowling at him. “If not for that, you’d have been defeated just like the Hittites!”

There was no attempt to hide who he was then. Good.

They lead the way through the woods, and Hakuno resumed her place by his side.

“Do you know who he is?” she hissed.

However, before he could tell her, the Puppet king spoke up.

“I think it’s Rameses the Great,” he said, looking after the form of the man. “He did call himself Ozymandias after all.”

That was an unhelpful explanation, but the child was smiling as if he had done his Master a great favor. Hakuno herself retained her normally blank expression, but something flickered in her eyes that he did not like as the boy continued walking.

“The Sun King is a pharaoh from the New Kingdom of Egypt, known as both a warrior and a diplomat. It is surprising that those from that nation would submit to being Heroic Spirits. Given how they valued their afterlife.”

The Queen of the Mirror was no surprise. Her story left little room for that place, and it was unlikely she had put much consideration into her own death. He on the other hand…

Gilgamesh had some idea of what that man wanted. Unreachable dream though it might be.

Perhaps in some circumstances, he would have stood against him on principle, but, for now…he was not interested in such petty squabbles.

The dreams of the Sun King were nothing. The world was his.

Hakuno nodded once to his explanation, looking ahead of her into the forest, which was itself a new experience for her. Though while the thrill of something new should have shown some joy on her, all it seemed to be in her eyes was another obstacle to be overcome.

It did not please him.

This experience would likely be no difference. Still, he would take note of her actions. It seemed that little of note would happen in this discussion, but he could get be wrong.

The location that the Sun King had chosen for his own was a Western style castle that had been placed there, despite other buildings having a more Eastern appearance. It was a strange city, carrying the likeness of such a place.

There were no walls, though once, in another world, there had been magical defenses, currently that defense was nothing more than the means that any stray attack program would not entire, but nothing more. The building itself was stone, appeared well enough made, and luxurious enough for a king travelling to find acceptable. Perhaps he should claim this place for his own. It was somewhat shabby, but that seemed to be prerequisite of the Moon Cell.

They were led to a small courtyard outside the castle where a banquet had been laid out already.

“Now that we have all come, this Feast may begin!” the Sun King said, seating himself at the head of his feast. As was traditional, the banquet was a comfortable spread, with pillows meant for the guests to sit. “Nitocris, summon our remaining guests. We will begin in the meantime!”

Gilgamesh suffered to seat himself at the Pharaoh’s right, ignoring the Puppet King who was moving a move towards that spot himself. The Queen of the Mirror motioned for his Master to sit opposite him before moving towards the other side of the castle, where clearly the others were waiting.

The boy king moved to sit at his right, but Gilgamesh turned his head, watching him with no reservations to show his displeasure until the child had left an empty space at his right. It was there, obvious and clear, where someone else should have sat beside him.

_I promise you, there will be a day when we walk in the sun together…_

He would wait for that promise to be fulfilled, but that place still would have no one else.

The Knight of the Sun seated himself next to his lord, looking somewhat annoyed at the position. But the Puppet was no king yet, and they both were well aware of that.

“Let us begin!” the Sun King smiled. “Tell me of your reasons, and you may find me sympathetic. At the very least, now that this feast is one to which all of you are welcome to and will be permitted to leave, save for the case of violence. This table is a place of truce. Now speak of your wishes!”

Hakuno shifted uncomfortably in her seat, avoiding eye contact with any save him. 

Though that did not seem necessary, the dancer and her Master seemed only to be interested in the Puppet and the Knight of the Sun. They had spared Hakuno and himself some confused glances, but there seemed little time for them to truly consider what they had found.

The Puppet had straightened at the Sun King’s words and decided to speak.

“I joined in this battle to end the world’s suffering and deprivation, and was raised my whole life to be a king. My wish on the Holy Grail is to secure the Western Plutocracy’s goals of control over the rest of the world. There are current tensions and wars that will continue for another ten years without our intervention. Once control has been established, I can put an end to the conflicts brought on by necessity and want. What I want is stability. After all, in a perfect society, all people are equals, so to save the world, there has to be equilibrium. Humanity will only exhaust itself even if it continues to change with no answer in mind. To find a new path for change before the world completely stagnates will doubtless be my next task after the Grail is won. My hope is for a world, a millennium where people of unequal skills can live together as equals.”

The boy paused, smiling around him, that Charisma at full force, at looking a the others and clearly expecting praise for his words, but Gilgamesh, for one second could do nothing but consider what the child had said.

“…heh…”

Gilgamesh exploded in laughter, with one hand, reaching to his forehead tilting his head back and roaring with it.

And he wasn’t alone.

The Sun King had joined in, his own booming laugh adding so that the two started to blend together into a sort of…symphonic cacophony of laughter.

Gilgamesh heard the sound of metal grinding as the Knight stood to face them, a kind of shocked confused rage on his face that his young king was being greeted with mirth.

“A splendid jest!” the Sun King called, grinning. “I will forgive any impertinence of speaking of jokes for the sheer humor of it. Now, what is it that you are truly wishing for?”

“Sun King,” Gilgamesh said, still laughing softly. “This is the truth of this little puppet’s heart. This one honestly means to create utopia on Earth.”

He finally stopped laughing, his lips curling into a smile.

After all, laughing was what it meant to be human. Laughing, anger, struggle…all things which this little fool’s world could not conceive, drenched as it would be in poison. He knew those words, there was a shadow of other plans that lurked behind them. Both the masters of this puppet…and masters from a very long time ago.

And the vile future that he would not permit which loomed behind his idealism made those words hilarious in their stupidity and hypocrisy.

Yet it was neither he nor the Sun King that spoke next.

“This world…it’s the one where everyone has their ‘place’, right?”

Hakuno was looking across the table at the Puppet, defiance and resentment burning brightly in her eyes. The child’s Charisma was surging around him, reflecting his own desires to draw in his Master, to crush her spirit. But this boy was not that nun.

Hakuno remained unchanged, even as the boy beamed at her, showing all of his power. Her thin face was devoid of all expression, but the same silent fury he had seen in the SGs was raging. For now then, he would hold his tongue and permit his Master to say her piece.

It appeared the Sun King was of the same mindset, but his eyes remained fixed on the boy, with no amusement in them.

“Exactly!” Leo said, an excitement was reaching his voice. “I really, really hope you understand that, Hakuno. I want nothing more than a world at peace, where everyone has their place. Once you see how we rule, you’ll see the grand design for the well being of humanity. I’m not joking.”

“No. I won’t,” Hakuno said, her voice cold. “I won’t see anything if you get your way. No one here will. And how can ‘everyone’ have a place if you’re family sees Asia as ‘expendable’? I didn’t have the words to say what I felt before, with Alice, but now…I think I do.”

Leo jerked back a little as if she’d struck him.

“I understand how you feel, but in order to save humanity, you have to first be willing to let them die,’ the child insisted. “We have plans to integrate them should the population choose to support our aims, but, the world needs a strong leader, and sometimes hard choices are necessary…”

Hakuno was unmoved.

“Hard choices that you don’t have to suffer from or see… Leo…what were the names of the people you fought?”

The Puppet looked mildly taken aback.

“What?”

“The names. Who were the people who you’ve fought against?”

“I-”

“My Lord, you don’t need to answer this woman,” the Knight of the Sun said, though the man’s eyes did not meet any other. “You should not need to answer the questions of an unworthy opponent, who does not understand what it means to be King. And do not fret, the people of the world will listen to you. It is for that that I am supporting you.”

No, it was for the resurrection of a dream.

Hakuno looked away, and Gilgamesh restrained himself from opening the Gates at that instant to end this banquet at the insult, as well as for the fact that she sat there, her expression unchanged, as though she truly accepted the failure’s view that she was unworthy, she who had summoned and supported the most powerful Heroic Spirit.

“And that is your goal, then, Pharaoh from another time?” the Sun King asked.

“I want to support my lord properly, and to…remake something that shouldn’t have been lost. A place where people are saved from the threats that oppressed them, and have the chance to live a peaceful life.

Yes. Gilgamesh knew the peace that the Knight of the Sun dreamt of.

“You dream of a snare,” Gilgamesh sneered. “A peaceful death where the resulting creatures could not hope to be considered humanity. Though, Knight of the Sun, you have shown me the reason for your king’s fall to ruin. While preserving from harm is fine, for a time, I truly could not have stood a day of that shining city.”

That world was a shadow of the one he had not permitted to come to pass, one that would fulfill all needs and stifle everything else until all human desire, their goals, their dreams and reaching and taking and learning would be lost, replaced by objects.

Which would be better off dead.

“I wouldn’t expect such things to be understood by you, King of Heroes,” the knight said stiffly. “Things like kindness and compassion are completely unknown to you.”

Gilgamesh laughed in scorn.

“I leave such things for my Master,” he said.

“Gil-“

“Enough!” The Sun King said. “Child, turn and face me. There is something I wish to see. Do not free the light of my form, but do not gaze for too long, lest your sight be lost!”

The Puppet blinked once, and turned towards the Sun King. While he had turned to a practiced smile it did nothing to hide the confusion or the presumption as he turned to face the Sun King.

The Pharaoh nodded to himself.

“As I thought,” he said. “You do not hold the disposition of one who would be king.”

The Puppet and the Knight of the Sun paused, blinking once.

“What-“

“While you were born to power, you lack understanding of how to use it. A king must see all as equal before him, that is true, and he must also know when a life must be taken. However, you do not know defeat, or when you will be defeated. No. Such a concept has not even occurred to you. What is more, you have been given many gifts by the gods, for the sake of rule. You are still a child who abuses such gifts, reaching for that which has denied you, and is in possession of another. Once you understand my words, you may present yourself before me again.”

This was not a surprising conclusion. The child could never be king as he was, yet for some reason the surprise on his face…gratified Gilgamesh.

Of course, the primary problem had not been solved. Hakuno still sat, surprise on her face, accepting and believing the words of others when they spoke to her of her worth.

Perhaps that was the place to start.

* * *

Hakuno honestly couldn’t quite read Ozymandias. He seemed a lot like Gilgamesh, but more open with his emotions. He smiled more genuinely and spoke more freely, but at the same time, there was something about both of them that seemed the same.

Maybe it was the distant look on his face as he was looking at Leo.

Or maybe it was just because they had a similar laugh. Particularly when she heard it in stereo.

But…that didn’t mean that what he’d said was wrong. While there were some bits she didn’t get like ‘something in possession of another’, but…he didn’t seem pleased with what Leo wanted.

She was…glad.

Not just because Leo now knew she was a threat, but also because she didn’t want to hear this from him.

As much as Hakuno really missed her friend from the Near Side…Leo here…what he wanted…she couldn’t just let that go without a fight. And she wasn’t looking forwards to the thought of fighting with him.

“King,” Sir Gawain’s, “Not knowing defeat…how can that be a reason…”

“The fear of loss is the emotion of the commoner!” The Sun King proclaimed. “A king who does not understand such things, could never hope to lead his people. A King is as the sun, illuminating all, ruling all as he sees fit. Even killing, if that is necessary, but to do such, he must fully understand his subjects and their struggles! To throw away lives…that is permitted of a king, but when he does, it must be done with full understanding and thought!”

“Those are the words of a tyrant!”

They were, but they weren’t wrong.

She’d learned that from Gilgamesh.

That was what it meant to be an absolute ruler. And, unkind or not…maybe the thing that reminded her of Gilgamesh was that he had a restraint on himself, just like Gilgamesh’s rules and logic. Either way, she supposed it didn’t matter.

While Gilgamesh continued laughing in scorn, Ozymandias, was scowling at him. It wasn’t a good look. And Gawain had stiffened as if the man had just attacked.

Was this…that killing intent that Gilgamesh sometimes used.

“How can you speak this way to the Pharaoh!” Nitocris, the woman from before’s voice carried over the grounds.

She had returned with Kazuhito and Saber, and she was scowling.

“For such a man like you! You-“

“Be at peace, Nitocris,” Ozymandias raised a hand, nodding to her. “I will forgive it for now. It is a banquet after all…”

The woman nodded, but she glared at Gawain, who bowed his head.

“I…apologize…I spoke in anger.”

But Ozymandias still looked annoyed.

“I will forgive it, but consider well what I tell you. You don that child no favors. His innocence will not spare him.”

For a moment the two looked at one another before Nitocris cleared her throat.

“I’ve brought the other two to you,” she said. “I’m sure they are willing to discuss their wishes.”

Kazuhito took a seat based Gawain and the Saber sat next to Hakuno, grinning a little.

She didn’t like that look on her face.

“Now, girl, speak as well. What of your wish?” Ozymandias’s eyes turned to her, and she had a very uncomfortable feeling that she was being stripped down to her bear essentials.

Not that there was much to strip down.

“She doesn’t have one,” Kazuhito said.

Hakuno looked down.

“What is that?” Ozymandias asked.

“He’s right,” Hakuno said. “I don’t have a wish for the Grail. During the preliminaries…something went wrong, and I don’t remember anything. Whatever I entered for or wanted…I don’t remember anymore. So, I’d like to talk about my dream for making the world better, but really…I can’t remember anything about the world, so how can I think about what would make it better?”

But she was starting to remember other things. And treasure other things. She remembered the Far Side, and Shinji, and Gatou, and Alice, and Dan, Sakura, and Rin and Rain…and Gilgamesh. She might not know what she wanted to wish for…but….

She wanted a world where they could have all be happy… Or rather where they could make their happiness.

“Which means that every person you’ve killed you killed for no reason,” Kazuhito said, scowling. “You can’t do anything other than try to live. And that’s why you’ve killed all this time. Just for your own selfishness.”

Leo started to say something, but he stopped.

Hakuno looked down.

Kazuhito was right.

How could she deny it? She’d put her own life above so many other people…

“Fool,” Gilgamesh snapped. “Is not sacrificing others for the sake of your own high ideals the peak of selfishness? While I normally approve of that kind of behavior, I will not tolerate your lack of respect towards myself or anything of mine. _Hold your tongue_.”

That least sentence was spoken with a killing intent so clear that even Hakuno felt her breath hitch. This was like….this was like those first weeks. When she’d been unsure if his man would kill her or not and now…

He looked genuinely angry.

Was he…upset for her?

Why?

But Kazuhito did stop talking.

Ozymandias, however, motioned for Hakuno to look at him, just like Leo had before.

His eyes bored into her again. It was different than Gilgamesh’s old judgments, if she was a life that needed to end now or a life that would end later, but it felt like it had the same kind of finality to it.

“You lack the disposition of a king,” he said.

Hakuno looked away, not really surprised, but Ozymandias wasn’t done speaking.

“However, that is fine. You are not a king, and were not born for that position. What is more, two kings cannot be tied together as Master and Servant. You also lack the disposition of a sage. Such a thing is marked by giving of yourself, but you desire life far too much. You hold another disposition, one that is something of a surprise. The last I knew who held the same was a skilled diplomat and a woman who could find compromise against any foe. You are nothing like her. You challenge, fight, and force change. That is good. The Nile must not be restrained for life to come to the desert. Awakening in a fight you do not know and a world you do not know to fight for your own survival, holding the names of those you defeat in your heart... This is an acceptable place to begin and show that disposition... There will come a day when you will be as splendid as Nut’s raiment.”

Hakuno jerked her head up, staring up at him, unsure what to say, or even how to deal with that he said. It was so...wrong...she wasn't splendid. She wasn't smart. She was just...someone who didn't know how to give up.... He was smiling at her, but it wasn't the look that Leo gave her. No, it was warm and surprisingly gentle. 

Gilgamesh took a drink of his wine.

"It appears I cannot deny your taste. You will never receive any contract with her, however."

Ozymandias laughed.

“I do not seek a contract! I am merely examining the woman you would contract with. It might be interesting to try myself against you and her, to see that bond you hold.”

Gilgamesh ginned.

“You are welcome to fight me as much as you wish, but we both, of course, know the result of that battle!”

“Indeed!” Ozymandias nodded. “Such a thing need not so much as be spoken. As the Sun rises in the East, so the answer rises with the same level of the obvious. In fact to name the winner….That would be too obvious!”

“You flatter me,” Gilgamesh smirked.

“Oh, it is I who should be embarrassed. Truly as two kings of the ancient world, it is good to that, as ancient alliances show, we both know who is the ‘older brother’ in this sense.”

Both men started laughing. Their voicing blending in to a sort of chaotic symphony of joy. And somehow...they didn't even realize...

Hakuno decided to let them laugh, and took some fruit from a large plate up in front of her, but stopped when she felt someone watching her. Hakuno glanced at Nitocris. She was watching the two laughing kings with worry clear on her face.

“This is going to go totally fubar so fast….” Saber muttered. “You’re like that Goldie’s master, right? Keep them from murdering one another early, ok? At least until we're done?”

Why was it that she still felt warm, even when they were clearly a step away from saying the wrong thing..?

But the two had done laughing, and Gilgamesh had settled himself in, looking…pretty pleased with himself really…

Ozymandias however, was still taking his role seriously. He looked over at Kazuhito.

“And you, young man, as you have challenged this woman for her lack of a clear wish, tell me your desires.”

Kazuhito didn’t seem happen when he spot, but there was a kind of determination on his face. He straightened, not looking at anyone in particular but his face seemed set and confident.

“I’m not interested in ruling, or anything like that. My goal…maybe it’s outdated, but….Saber and I both agreed…I will restore mana to this world and end this technical wizardry and maybe the Moon Cell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I thought Gil was bad. Ozy, you would give a sermon if you thought that you could. So I'm splitting the banquet into two parts sense it was dragging on. I love it, and I'm trying to do it justice. So much talking. I know this is a little side character focused, but...I think think it was time...
> 
> If you want to chat or know more about my stuff please hit me up at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/, and remember to say hi!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> The feast continues.
> 
> Training.


	7. Dancer and Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banquet continues but it seems that not everyone meant to take the flag of truce seriously.

Kazuhito’s statement was met with complete silence. He looked around at the others, frowning slightly, and seemed to take that as a welcome to continue.

“With the return of mana, it will be possible for the true Holy Grail to manifest. Once that happens…it’ll be possible to reach the Root. What’s more, with the return of mana, mages will be able to continue their studies…”

The kings were both staring at him.

While Ozymandias just looked vaguely annoyed, Gilgamesh looked bored. He had spread himself out over the pillow that was supporting him, his eyes half closed, but his pupils were dangerously narrow.

“You wish for the return of mana so that you can seek the Root?” Ozymandias asked, frowning. “Then just wish to see the Root and be done!”

Kazuhito shook his head, scowling.

“That’s not enough. Just seeing the Root with the use of the Moon Cell… My real father wanted the return of mana and a proper Grail War,” he said. “I’m here to honor that wish. My adopted father wants the Grail so that the conflict between Asia and the Western Plutocracy will end, and he asked me to do it, but here I can fulfill both. Mana coming back would help the world regrow and the end of technical mages will perhaps cause the Moon Cell to sleep again. The world can return to what it was before the Moon Cell woke up. The Harwey regime and it’s mix of idealism and tyranny will fall apart.”

The Root?

It seemed that Hakuno was the only one who didn’t know what they were talking about, since Leo had looked up and frowned while both kings watched with different expressions. While Ozymandias looked vaguely annoyed, Gilgamesh seemed…well…

“What an utterly boring wish,” Gilgamesh remarked. “Mongrel, change it immediately.”

He wasn’t laughing, just watching with that a kind of bored impatience that wasn’t a good thing for anyone who was on the receiving end of it. She was pretty sure it was what he looked like when someone from a neighboring city tried to threaten him.

Also…there was no saying that what Kazuhito wanted would work. While Hakuno didn’t really remember anything, and he was probably right that she had the worst wish of no wish, she just couldn’t see going back as a good idea.

But then really, he was right.

It wasn’t like Hakuno knew anything about it. She really only knew the Moon Cell. No. She knew the school house, and that was really the extent of the world for her.

Ozymandias frowned.

“Your primary interest is that of a mage. You are searching for the Root, a quest that benefits no one, and a power that, if granted, would bring the world nothing but sorrow. It is not a wish I could possibly be part of or accept. I do not even need to see your face to know that you lack the disposition of either a ruler or a sage. Mages can be neither. You are merely one of those who exists to be ruled over by a pharaoh.”

What was the Root?

Kazuhito’s eyes were wide as if he’d been struck, and he looked from Ozymandias to his Saber, but no one said anything else. He was the only Master who Ozymandias hadn’t looked at full in the face.

But both Heroic spirits seemed to understand, even as Kazuhito sat down, frowning, but Hakuno noticed that the Saber hadn’t changed her pose. Her eyes were narrow though, as she watched the Pharaoh.

“It seems that the one with the disposition I desired is not among you,” the pharaoh said. “Your wishes are either yet folly or require time before their true nature is revealed. As such, I will wait and lend support where I see fit. Perhaps yet that one with the desire necessary will appear.”

He’d crossed his arms like he’d made some big statement when really he was just saying the wasn’t interested.

Still…

“Pharaoh…” Hakuno said, not sure if she was stepping on a landmine talking to him, but she noticed Nitocris watching, and that she nodded once at the formal title. “What is your wish? You have one right? Isn’t that why you asked us to come here?”

Ozymandias laughed.

“To look directly at me even now... Very well, I permit it. It is right for the Master of one as powerful as the Golden King to hold her head up, as any connected to the sun should. My desire is simple. The princeling is not wrong. Humanity requires a leader, and the current state of the world is intolerable. I resolved once I received this body that I would do as I wished. As such, I would ignore the traditional borders of my country, and I would extend my rule to all mankind, leading them into a Golden Age!”

Hakuno blinked.

That had to be the most…benevolent sounding plan to take over the world ever spoken.

Gilgamesh laughed again.

“Your plan is amusing,” he said. “But you know well that upon Heaven and Earth, there is only one true king!”

“Of course!” Ozymandias nodded. “Such a thing is a clear and obvious as the inundation of the Nile! There can be only one true King, and all others…well, they must be seen as family and treated as such, but of course, it is the duty of the elder brother to lead and for the younger to follow!”

Both kings laughed together again.

They just kept managing, through the sheer force of their egos, to not notice that they weren’t talking about one another.

It still seemed to be making everyone around them very nervous. While Hakuno was pretty sure that neither would ever notice give their indirectness and the fact that neither seemed able to conceive that anyone else could even think that they were as powerful, if not more, then the great king that they were, the others weren’t so sure. Gawain was watching the two with clear uncertainty on his face, and Nitocris kept shifting slightly as the two kings laughed together and drank.

But not everyone seemed to care. Leo wasn’t looking; he was looking at the food on the table, his face a blank mask. Maybe Ozymandias’s words had bothered him. Still, when he noticed that Hakuno was watching, Leo turned to look at her, a smile on his face that he probably thought was charming. Really, she just thought about their time at the Student Council. When those smiles had been real.

Kazuhito was glaring at her and then at Gilgamesh, but Saber was watching thoughtfully. She seemed to feel Hakuno’s eyes since she turned and smiled.

Something about the expression made her nervous.

“Your Majesties, everyone,” the Saber said, sitting up. “This has been great, but how about something new?”

Kazuhito looked up and nodded.

He was smiling.

“And what do you propose?” Ozymandias asked.

“I have a little something!” she said, grinning. “After all, we gotta repay people for favors, right?”

Gilgamesh shifted, so that he was sitting a little more upright, crossing his arms and looking at the Saber with a smile that was as sharp and cold as it ever was. When he saw Hakuno’s looking the smile widened slightly.

For some reason, while he seemed aware that something was about to happen, he was also content to watch.

Or maybe…that was because

Ozymandias nodded.

“Very well, you may continue, Saber,” he said, nodding.

“Pharaoh…” Nitocris said softly, but she stopped when Ozymandias raised a hand.

The Saber stood up, walking to the edge of the table and raised a hand. In a spark of light, her school uniform was gone, and in its place was a flowing red skirt with gold trim and simple shining designs. The top was the same, though short enough that it allowed her stomach to be seen. This must be her actual outfit, like Gilgamesh’s armor was his.

“If you have music, I’ll show you something nice,” she said in a nearly singsong voice.

“Hm, Nitocris, have you found anything of use?”

“No,” Nitocris said. “There are instruments, but they are not the kinds that would be fit for a pharaoh’s table.”

“It is no matter,” Gilgamesh said, “As this has been entertaining, I will permit some use of my treasures.”

He raised a hand, and a golden gate rippled into existence.

Hakuno felt her stomach clench slightly as she watched. Was this going to be like when he’d summoned…whatever he’d been trying to summon before? But finally a few…what looked like harps appeared out of the gates. It was made of gold and polished wood, but Hakuno didn’t really know much about what kind of instrument it was or how it worked. A pair of drums appeared as well, again made of solid wood with some kind of important looking fabric stretched across it.

Gilgamesh had mentioned that his gates would replenish themselves, and she knew that had to be true. After all, instruments couldn’t have been all that important to him…

Actually…

Hakuno frowned.

When she really thought about it…what did she know about the kinds of things that he liked? He was called someone who’d experienced all of life’s joys, the King of Pleasure. And while she knew that that in reality…he only took pleasure in one thing…what did that really mean?

“You will find these most suitable,” Gilgamesh said. “And will play for them you without hands to guide them.”

“Excellent!” Ozymandias laughed. “Well then, you may commence with the entertainment. Should it be to my liking, you may find me more generous.”

His smile was like the sun, but…there was something to it that Hakuno hadn’t seen before. It might have been warm, but there was something painful in it as well. As if getting to close to it would cause trouble.

“Yes, Mongrel,” Gilgamesh said, laughed as well, but his smile was made of teeth and knives. “Bark to your heart’s content!”

If the Saber read the danger in those smiles, she didn’t seem to show it, but rather she nodded, and Gilgamesh raised a hand.

Or maybe she did read the threat, but just didn't care.

The harp, or whatever it was, struck up a sound. Something strange and beautiful and almost haunting, and the drums started to beat, and then, slowly at first, but then faster as if drawn in by the music herself the Caster started to dance. Her clothing flashed and glowed in the morning sun, and there was a faint chink of gold that could just be heard over the music.

Hakuno had never seen dancing. Or had forgotten it. Maybe that was why she wasn’t all that interested in her, even if something told Hakuno that she was…very good.

It was the music.

Maybe it was because she’d never heard anything like it, but it was hard to look away from it. It seemed to sore around them, so that even if the Saber hadn’t been there, nothing would have been lost. It made her heart race a little to hear it.

She was so enthralled with it, that Hakuno didn’t really notice as the Saber’s dancing grew faster and faster, twirling and moving her feet to the sounds in a way that was maybe supposed to be beautiful, but was more just confusing, but…then as she danced, the Saber opened her eyes, for just a second.

The was a flash of…something.

Hakuno straightened, looking around.

Leo and Gawain both appeared transfixed, Gawain especially. Both were watching with there mouths slightly open. Gawain’s eyes were…starting to turn pink…

She turned to look on the other side of the table where Gilgamesh and Ozymandias watched. Right now there faces were without expression, but…

No, she…could be wrong…

But that glow.

It almost reminded her of the faint glow that had been around BB, when she’d used that stupid love virus, and Gilgamesh had started talking about ‘unsecured loans’… But that had been a virus…

At the time, she’d sort of thought it was funny. She still found the fact that Gilgamesh had a very specific type kind of funny (because of course he’d only like someone with golden hair), but…she didn’t want to see him forced to love someone. Not when she thought about Ishtar, or that Lancer, or that A+ Charisma that he seemed to always avoid using.

Or when she thought of the Alteration of the Soul and so many things people did to Servants…

And if she was wrong…

Well, maybe Ozymandias was like Gilgamesh in that he liked people who did reckless (or really, stupid) things.

Hakuno clenched her fists for a second and then stood up, knocking over some of the fruit that spilled out around her and placing her hands into position as the music started to reach a fever pitch and the Saber had turned to face Gilgamesh and Ozymandias head on.

“Code:cast Add_invalid(32)!” Hakuno screamed.

She started glowing.

The Saber opened her eyes, and there was a sudden flash as she stumbled back with a surprised shout as the music cut off abruptly.

Hakuno felt the energy leaving her body, making her feel drained nearly to her limit, but she didn’t stumble like she had before on the Far Side. Still, she was holding her hands to her chest, as it felt like the entire scene around her was frozen.

_Invalid_. Floated above her in large, blinking red letters, as the Saber reached her balance, shaking herself in shock. She blinked her eyes and then looked at the sign, blinking again, as if she couldn’t believe that this was really happening to her. She had about three seconds to get to her feet before someone else had walked forwards.

“How dare you!”

Nitocris appeared to have had enough.

“I ignored your disrespect before, but I won’t tolerate it anymore! How dare you step on every law of hospitality, every rule of civilization itself! Pharaoh Ozymandias, permit me to punish these blasphemers for their actions!”

“No!”

Sir Gawain had stood up, and was rushing to stand in front of her.

His eyes were still pink.

“Gawain!” Leo called. “Stop!”

“PREPARE THE BANQUET!”

The words from the woman were a roar as suddenly the ground below them rumbled as…what looked like carved walls started to erupt from the ground below their feet to come around them all.

A hand grabbed Hakuno roughly, pulling her back, and suddenly Gilgamesh was in front of her, arms crossed, and clearly prepared for battle, but Nitocris wasn’t even looking at them. She was standing in front of the Saber Servant, fury on her face as the staff in her hands started to glow.

Kazuhito had rushed behind her, holding himself into a battle stance.

“Code:Cast:revive(32)!” he yelled.

She needed to do something to, but the use of invalid…

“Punishment to the disrespectful. Death to the villainous. Those who scorn the gods, those who mock the pharaohs...your crimes will be judged right here! Snef-”

“Enough!” Ozymandias’s voice broke out, making all of them jump. “Nitocris consider your Noble Phantasm. Is _everyone_ here worthy of your punishment?”

Nitocris stopped, her eyes flickering…strangely…to her, and her staff lowered.

Slowly, the walls began to sink down, and Hakuno’s breathing grew easier, but Gilgamesh hadn’t moved. He was still standing, arms, crossed, gaging her, and for the first time, Hakuno noticed that several gates were now open.

“You are right, my pharaoh,” she breathed. “Forgive my anger. You as well, Golden King, I did not mean to put you or your Master in danger.”

“There is nothing to forgive. The anger against one who would betray those laws which are most sacred to all cannot be rebuked by any, including myself,” Ozymandias said, but whatever smile was on his face faded into a furious look as he gazed at the figure of Saber.

Gilgamesh, however, looked more annoyed.

“You are fortunate, Queen of the Mirror,” his voice was level, and something about it was…dangerous. “I will forgive your folly this one time, but I warn you. By the laws of the Moon Cell, I am not permitted to interfere with this stupid dancer’s actions, but you are not so fortunate…”

“Gil… she wasn’t going after me,” Hakuno said, tentatively putting a hand on his arm. “And nothing happened.”

Seriously, if they attacked everyone who tried to kill her there would have been next to no one left on the Far Side.

“You said you’d leave the compassion and mercy to me, right?”

Gilgamesh scowled at her.

“Mongrel, I did not mean so literally! Your foolish softheartedness would cause you to forgive that Saber if she were to ask!”

But before Hakuno could answer, another laugh sounded as Ozymandias had been watching with a smile on his face.

“I see your heart against Maat, Master of the Golden King,” he said. “Perhaps while there is none here who would, or could grant my desire, I have seen something worthwhile yet. Nitocris, the Golden King has right to his anger. Therefore, you will return with them, and aid them in their quest. In this you will show your ability to be pharaoh as well as your own nobility! Besides, I know your heart as well. You have desired some place in this war. I will grant it to you!”

Nitocris gave both of them a surprised look, but then bowed, but Ozymandias was right. She didn’t look…unhappy.

“By the will of the greatest of Pharaohs, I will be in your care!”

Gilgamesh watched and nodded once.

“Very well,” he said. “Know, however, that your aid is what you give for yourself. I will forgive your transgression, but it is for my Master and yourself to determine how or if you shall use my forgiveness.”

So, he would watch. Honestly, that seemed to be how he responded to most people, but Nitocris didn’t seem bothered.

Ozymandias, now that that had been done, stepped forwards, glaring at the Saber.

“Pharaoh, whatever mistake you believe she could-” Gawain started

“Child,” Ozymandias said, not looking at Leo. “See to your Servant. He is under a heavy charm. As for you, mage and Servant…I will test to see if your power is as great as your presumption of even _thinking_ that you could charm one such as myself or my guests! The act is one of blasphemy and utter disregard for all, but I should look for no other answer from a fool who seeks out the Root!”

Kazuhito gritted his teeth.

“You’re just a Servant!” he yelled, “You don’t understand anything. Sitting there acting like you’re some king! You’re nothing more than data that the Moon Cell scrapped together into the memory of a person! You’re not even real!”

“That’s not true!” the words were out of Hakuno’s mouth before she could even think. “How can you even say that when your own Servant is standing right there!”

Kazuhito sneered at her.

“Servants exists to fight for and support their Master,” he said. “They’re just tools, and only a weak, sentimental idiot like you would think any different.”

The words were probably supposed to be a blow, but…this wasn’t like her lack of a dream. Hakuno Kishinami might well have been an empty girl with no past, but…the people around her weren’t. Gilgamesh was just some tool. He was a person. He laughed, grew angry, and slowly…even if it wasn’t friendship…there was something between them. Something valuable enough that made him give up so much, and something that made her want to keep going no matter what… Gawain wasn’t a tool, even if she didn’t really like him at the moment. She remembered his gentleness to her on the Far Side. Robin hadn’t been a tool. Neither had the Caster Alice. Neither were Ozymandias or Nitocris or Anderson or Nightingale, or Rin and Rani’s servants who had died for them…

No.

“If you can say that…” Hakuno said coldly. “You couldn’t possibly win the Holy Grail war.”

“And what do you know about it, you-”

He cut off abruptly, his eyes falling on Gilgamesh, but the man hadn’t moved. Even though Hakuno couldn’t see his face…she had a good idea that it was something terrible, but maybe with a spark of that strange joy that held an emotion that was maybe too divine for her to understand.

Ozymandias took a step forwards, and so did Gawain.

“Gawain,” Leo said, for once, his tone had some emotion in it as well. “We need to stop!”

“I cannot-”

“Now!” Kazuhito said suddenly.

“Daitsuuren: Rouran!” the Saber said, throwing a single sword into the air.

There was a sudden wind that made Hakuno shield her eyes, even with Gilgamesh standing right in front of her, it was nearly impossible to see, almost impossible to breathe. Everything was rushing around her tearing around her, and then…something had wrapped itself around her.

She clutched it tighter to herself, trying to use it to shield her from the wind and the lack of air and…

It was gone.

They were all standing alone.

Hakuno with her food all around her, and..

She was currently clinging to Gilgamesh’s red coat, while Gilgamesh himself, stood, arms crossed in only his white shirt and pants. Quickly, she took of the coat, holding it out to Gilgamesh, but he didn’t take it. He seemed to be looking out ahead of them, even as Hakuno walked up next to him.

“Those two…they used that power to flee to the very edge of this forest…” he said, frowning. “Will you pursue them, Sun King?”

“I will see that they are off of this land,” Ozymandias said. “You understand, Golden King. I wish to seal this place against them. And should they ever show themselves to me…. Nitocris, show our guests to the end of our territory. Golden King and his Master, while I do not intend to aid you in particular, I will give you some advice, in my search for a suitable place for the king, this is a temple some distance away. That seems like a good location for an arena. Look there next. I will, however, be looking in on Nitocris.”

“Thank you for the meal!” Hakuno said suddenly, bowing.

The man laughed once.

“Be careful, Golden King. You are accustomed to objects of value but there are those manifesting that will lack all decorum with this one…”

“I am well aware of that,” Gilgamesh said, and the smile on his face was nothing more than terrible.

Ozymandias walked off, turning with a flowing motion of his cape that some part of her mind that was way too skeptical after meeting Gilgamesh knew that he’d made happen on purpose.

Hakuno turned to see that Leo and Gawain were still there, only Leo had fallen in the gust and Gawain was standing over him, helping Leo to stand up. The pink around his eyes seemed gone, and they were talking, but Hakuno couldn’t tell what he was saying.

“We will not need help,” Gawain said, bowing his head. “I…thank you for the offer but…”

“Do not be foolish,” Nitocris said. “You are further from the edge than you think, and you wish to make good time. What’s more, if the Pharaoh catches those two criminals, you would not wish to be anywhere near that place. Now, please follow me.”

She made a motion with one hand, towards the way that they had come. Somehow, Hakuno and Gilgamesh had ended up right behind her while Leo and Gawain seemed to have avoided that position. They were still talking quietly, and Hakuno decided this was a good time to give back the coat.

“Gil…”

Gilgamesh turned to face her, blinking once at the coat she was offering and then putting it back on with a fluid motion, and motioning her to keep up.

It was actually a little better now, after the meal, being in the woods. The trees were a little nerve wracking still, but she supposed that that was the world. A place where there might be paths, but you didn’t even need to follow them.

It was a strange thought.

The idea of paths and directions and ways that she could or should go made her turn to Gilgamesh.

He seemed fine, and his eyes were their normal color, but…maybe he hadn’t been, even for a moment with that…’love me virus’…

“Are you ok, by the way? I think I got her before she could use it on you, but Gawain…”

Gilgamesh’s laughter cut her off.

“Such a thing, as if that woman’s cheap attempt at an appeal could sway me!” He laughed, making the trees ring with the sound as they started walking. “Why would I succumb to some vulgar display of a woman who did not even know of the dances necessary for a simple song! The Grail provides knowledge of all cultures. There is no excuse! Such a poor considered attempt…for that to have affected me is impossible.”

Well, some things never changed. The woman wasn’t even there, and Gilgamesh was rejecting her.

But speaking of her really just made her feel worse.

“…However,” Gilgamesh said softly. “Should you wish to be sure, I would permit you to lay hands on me to determine that I will stand you and not that ridiculous woman.”

What…

“Gil…are you saying I’m permitted to hug you?”

Hadn't he already said something about that? Or had that one time only been a one time thing?

Gilgamesh jerked slightly.

“When did I say that!” he snapped. “To say such nonsense so early. Your brain must still be asleep after this meal!”

He was speaking very fast again and had trust a hand to his side.

“I merely said that you were permitted to touch me and in a more suitable place at that!”

Apparently, publicly making sure he was alright was too much for the dignity of the King of Heroes.

“Alright, alright,” Hakuno said, raising her hands. “You don’t want me to hug you…I’ll ‘lay hands on you’ later and somewhere else.”

Gilgamesh paused, scowling.

“…Do not just decide things on your own.” Gilgamesh said.

What did he want?! Somethings she felt like she understood the man but other times…

Nitocris was watching them with a strange expression on her face.

“Hathor help them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil, the tsun is to strong... And you were doing so well!
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I suffered some problems with my computer yesterday, and when I could update, I found that I was so tired, I was starting to write stream of consciousness and wanted to make sure everything made sense.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you want to see more of what I'm doing, please look me up on tumblr at:https://pryotra.tumblr.com/ I love talking to you here, and I'll love talking to you there!


	8. The First Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of everything, Gilgamesh and Hakuno train. Hakuno notices many things and comes to a conclusion.

The castle was in fact further away than things that Hakuno had realized. Or maybe Nitocris was taking them a different way. Still, it seemed to take longer to leave the forest than to get into it. Another thing was the strange feeling that there was no clear way back. While she was starting to get used to the idea of the forest, it was still something she wasn’t used to.

Gilgamesh was walking beside her, thankfully not bringing up anything about ‘laying hands on him’ anymore, but also looking annoyed. Leo and Gawain had come up a little closer, but they still hadn’t talked much.

She supposed that she didn’t blame them. She’d lost her temper with Leo, after all.

“Master of the Golden King,” Nitocris’s voice almost made her jump as she turned to face the woman. “Forgive me for asking, but…how did you think to notice the signs of that attack?”

“I’d like to know that too, actually, Leo called, stepping forwards. I will admit, I had never seen a dance like that, and…well…I was lost in a daydream…”

He was still smiling, but there was something that looked almost…almost like a blush on his face, and a familiar chill ran up her spine.

She wasn’t even going to ask about that.

“Hmph, if my mongrel was a woman who would fall for such petty things, I would not have suffered a contract with her,” Gilgamesh said, frowning. “The woman’s vulgar attempt was far too obvious. To use such a dance when this is a daytime banquet.”

She wasn’t entirely sure what made that a dance that didn’t work for daytime. Maybe there were ancient rules around that. 

“Honestly…I was just focusing more on the music,” Hakuno admitted. “I’d just ever heard something that nice. The last person I knew who sang…”

Gilgamesh scowled.

“Do not mention that thing’s hobby in my presence, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said. “While you have my special permission to speak of unpleasant subjects, as you will only increase your debt to me, that is one that has no value!”

Right. Debt.

Because somehow, she still owed Gilgamesh for making him talk about unpleasant things like his past.

At least that felt like something she could pay off, because…the treasure, the fact he was there at all, those were things that she’d never be able to repay.

Gilgamesh’s uncaring about it also bothered her, but she couldn’t mention that. He’d paid so himself, she knew, but thinking about his giving to give that much for her….it always made her feel guilty.

“I guess that makes sense,” Leo said thoughtfully. “Since you weren’t focused on the dance you were able to see what she was really doing…”

For just a moment, it was like being back on the Far Side. With Leo thinking and speculating and giving something closer to his honest opinion of things, but then it was gone, and his fake smile was right back in place.

“That’s very impressive,” he said. “I’m looking forwards to being able to see more from you. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone else. You know that I can use bomb, right?”

Because she’d saved him, her enemy he was going to give her a skill she could use. It was an exchange. Like a good opponate.

Gawain didn’t say anything. He was looking at a fixed point in the forest, his face set, but she noticed it seemed more red than normal. 

“It was more luck than anything…” Hakuno said.

“Don’t disgrace yourself like that!”

Hakuno jumped, surprised to see Nitocris frowning at her.

“You should listen to others,” she said, crossing her arms and looking away. “You’ve been told by the great Ozymandias himself of your worth. You’re not a king, and your skills might not be powerful, but you use them well. You clearly do not know him well, but I know that he does not give compliments that aren’t completely true! Even the Golden King has decided to stay with you… You’re a perfectly good Master.”

Hakuno blinked for a moment.

Gawain started and for a second looked like he wanted to say something, but then stopped.

It seemed that everything that had just happened had really bothered him.

She wasn’t sure what to say to that. From all accounts, she was…pretty bad. E rank, as a mage. And unable to do much in the way of a shock spell either… But…the thought that they did think that she wasn’t capable…it was…nice.

Even if, no matter how much she wanted to believe, she just…couldn’t.

Hakuno knew she wasn’t a good Master. She could support Gilgamesh, and sometimes help him, but wasn’t a Master more than that? They gave direction, learned about how the battle was going to work, and fought too…

“That goes without saying, Queen of the Mirror,” Gilgamesh said. “Saying so will not impress me or win my favor.

Still, he seemed…pleased, or at least less annoyed. Though that might be because the conversation had moved away from ‘laying her hands on him’ (whatever that was) to something else.

It didn’t seem like there was much time for her to say anything.

The trees were starting to thin and more dappled light was breaking all around them into more and more sunlight until finally, they were at the edge of the woods to the same park that they had been at before.

The light was the same, and now Hakuno had a nearly complete view of the park where they had been.

“What time is it?” Hakuno asked, looking at Gilgamesh.

He shrugged.

“It does not matter,” he said. “Our excursion to the forest has provided us with no more hint to the location of the arena as before. There are other matters which require our attention, and it is merely the second day. We will return. Queen of the Mirror, you are free to wander this city, but there is nothing here, but ruin and waste.”

“I was asked to accompany you, as a gesture of good will from the greatest Pharaoh. Of course I am more or less unwilling to permit such a thing of myself,” Nitocris said.

She seemed to really take Ozymandias seriously.

“Lord Leo,” Gawain spoke up. “Let us return to our search. We cannot be waylaid, even if victory is close.”

He didn’t look at Hakuno, but there was a defiance as he glanced at Gilgamesh.

“Oh?” Gilgamesh asked. “Have you decided to at last show your true colors, Knight of the Sun?”

His cold smile was back, but it seemed that Gawain wasn’t going to raise, as usual, he just scowled and looked away.

“Er…Sir Gawain…you know that wasn’t your fault, right?” Hakuno said

Even if he _was _her enemy right now, she didn’t like that look.

“You are wrong!” he snapped, but while Hakuno suddenly felt Gilgamesh shift slightly so that he was somewhat in front of her, the anger didn’t seem to really be directed at her.

“It was may mistake for not considering that kind of betrayal. It is only a poor knight who would ignore their blame.” His eyes were cold as he looked at her. “Perhaps this kindness is genuine, but it doesn’t matter. You should know better by now!”

He was probably right.

“Gawain is right about returning to the field, I’m afraid,” Leo said. “After all, if you beat Julius, this might be a challenge. Good luck!”

He didn’t seem to really care that Niticris claimed she was there for Hakuno and Gil. Or maybe it wasn’t that he didn’t care, but that his answer to Ozymandias’s words was to keep going.

He turned and walked off, leaving Hakuno, Gilgamesh and Nitocris alone.

“Hmph, come then, Mongrel, let us return.”

“Gil…I know that you’re not worried about finding the area, but what about those keys that Father Kotomine mentioned?” Hakuno asked.

Gilgamesh laughed shortly.

“Those things should not be difficult to find. They may yet be more than obvious keys, but whatever place must have clues to give. The Moon Cell is a worthless rock, but it must abide by its own set of rules. We however have more important undertakings.”

She really, really hoped that this wasn’t about ‘laying hands on him’.

* * *

Gilgamesh was pleased to see the school in good order as they returned. The NPCs, while shaking from the previous day, were moving around, sitting in small groups and in discussion with one another, and he noticed that there were less of them milling about aimlessly. It was a good change from what things had been originally.

It seemed that the strategies they had had of awakening their fellows were going well.

As they passed by one small group, Gilgamesh’s hearing, far superior to any human’s picked up a familiar tale.

“Hero of the front lines, beloved by his solders. Fortress, they called him; protector of the people. Raging flood that destroys all defenses…”

Of course, the fact that they were speaking his legend to themselves did not necessarily please him. He had implicitly given his permission, and such praises were only his due. To hear them spoken again was a…pleasant memory, but nothing more.

Nitocris glanced around.

“This is…less terrible than I had assumed hat it would be,” she admitted. “You have done well with no guidance. Thankfully that ends today and now! I will be personally administering my aid to you!”

Gilgamesh had little interest in the woman’s posturing.

While she was undoubtedly powerful enough, given the force of her legend, to have won the war under normal circumstances, this was no ordinary Grail War. Her presence was a boon from the Sun King, that much was true, but nothing more.

“How are you going to help?” Hakuno asked.

His Master did not mean the question as an attack, but mere curiosity.

“Hm well…” the Queen of the Mirror hesitated. “I suppose I should retire to the library. At least for now to learn of the situation. You will be here in the building, right?”

“Yes,” Gilgamesh said. “Speak to that Scribbler. You might find what you seek from him.”

Though those two would undoubtedly conflict with one another.

The Egyptian nodded once, stepping briskly and leaving Hakuno and himself alone at last.

There were several issues to be considered.

“We should speak to those women. Doubtless that healing Berserker is using them, but she will be forced to spare them for now.”

“Alright,” Hakuno nodded. “I guess it’s sort of necessary at this point…though…you know how to fight with Koru, right? I’m not sure that they know.”

Of course, Gilgamesh knew who to wield that knife. Gilgamesh knew how to use all of his treasury.

Still…he found himself pleased that Hakuno meant to ask him to teach her.

“Very well, however, I will warn you: I am a strict teacher.”

Hakuno smiled at him.

“I didn’t think you wouldn’t be.”

Somehow, that statement annoyed them. Yet, she spoke truly as one who had read and attempted to understand his legend. Human physical strength was a thing that at time eluded him at times. Yet…

No. He would not think of it. For now, he would be patient. Besides, he had other things to worry for.

Hakuno did not seem to believe anyone when they told her she was more than worthless as a mage. Even himself, who she should know was wise in all things, was not believed. He was growing bored of that, and meant to show her the truth.

That she was worth every once of what he had paid for her...

“Hmph, very well,” he said. “We will speak to one of the NPCs and send them to bring a request to those women. They will be capable of sitting and waiting while we complete this at least.”

The gymnasium was silent as they entered. While the previous day had involved a group of NPCs placed into the role of children preparing for some form of game involving balls, now the location was silent. However, it provided, if not the scenery than the space required.

However, the smell was offensive.

Had no one in the modern era ever learned to clean?

“Now, Hakuno, let us begin. You may show your understanding. And I give you this special permission to raise your blade to me. That alone should set your worries to rest of my being affected by that woman’s abilities.”

Perhaps in this training, he might show his Master her true potential...

“Oh that’s what you meant…” his Master mumbled under her breath.

“Hm?”

“Nothing!”

* * *

Hakuno gripped the small ceremonial knife as tightly to herself as possible as Gilgamesh watched her, his pupils were relaxed and his arms were crossed as he watched.

“Hakuno…” Gilgamesh said, frowning. “Do you intend to use that knife as one would a stick, to beat your opponent?”

Hakuno glanced at the knife.

She was holding it by the handle with both hands. While it was small enough and light enough that she supposed it wasn’t really necessary, but what happened if she got it knocked out of her hands or…

She wasn’t going to blush. She _would not blush_.

“I…never used one before,” she muttered, but then glared at him. “I told you I wasn’t going to-”

But Gilgamesh had stepped behind her.

“Release one. This weapon is one meant for you to wield lightly,” Gilgamesh’s voice said from close by. “You are meant to be able to attack and cast. It is a delicate weapon, not a club. I will show you how to hold it…”

As she let go with one hand, his hand was suddenly over hers, forcing her grip to change.

“Maintain your grip as such. It will permit you to attack without losing your weapon, but also being able to move quickly. You must prioritize your speed, as you opponent will inevitable be stronger than one so scrawny…”

Hakuno was used to Gilgamesh looming behind her. She’d gotten used to his presence at her back when he was all but overtly hostile to her, and she’d been getting used to his presence when he had been more ok. Even though he had moved to walking beside her, or maybe she’d moved from escorting him to traveling with him, that memory hadn’t changed.

But this was different.

He was so close.

Somehow she’d never noticed just how close he got sometimes…

Maybe it was the new outfit, rather than the armor or that leopard print, but…this felt different… Different in a way that Hakuno couldn’t even name.

All she knew was that suddenly she was very aware of how close they were…

She was so distracted that she didn’t even notice as he stepped in front of her again.

“That is fair,” he said, nodding to himself, and bringing Hakuno out of her weird thoughts. “Attempt to recreate that stance should a battle occur. Now, activate Koru’s power. Say its name, and command it to ‘give you shelter.” He paused.

“Mongrel what are you staring at?”

“Sorry you surprised me!

Gilgamesh scowled at her.

“Why are you surprised? Did I not tell you that I would teach you? It is nothing more than that!”

…What was he even talking about?

Hakuno glanced at the knife in her hands before lifting it above her head.

She couldn’t even think about…whatever that was. She needed to keep going. She must just be tired after everything that had happened that morning. But she couldn’t quit now!

“R-right! Koru! Give me shelter!”

The effect was instant.

Black smoke suddenly erupted from the knife, making it impossible to see, but not to breath. The smoke wrapped around her, turning suddenly into a strange grey haze that while she could see, it made everything seem strange and warped.

This was supposed to make her impossible to see then…

Gilgamesh didn’t seem to have trouble seeing where she was though. 

“This is well,” Gilgamesh said. “While it is showy, it masks your appearance.”

“You can see me though, right?” Hakuno asked.

Gilgamesh laughed.

“Is that not obvious?” he asked. “That weapon is mine. It is connected to me at all times. For you to use it will immediately be something that I sense! As such, it is the perfect plan to use against something like that clown or that madman.”

She hadn’t realized just how much Gilgamesh’s treasury was connected to him. She knew that he’d spent his life collecting them, but…

“Now, let us continue,” Gilgamesh said, stepping forward, as Hakuno lowered Koru and saw the mist receding. “While hiding is acceptable, there may yet be a time when it is necessary for you to fight as the other Masters undoubtedly will.”

Yes. Because, no matter what Nitocris or Ozymandias or anyone said…she was still the weakest Master there…

It was funny…how little she’d been thinking about that on the Far Side.

The door opened and Hakuno turned to see Rin and Rani step in.

“Arg, thanks Hakuno,” Rin sighed. “That woman was going to have us cleaning the infirmary for the fifth time…”

“While I approve of a well organized space, Florence Nightingale has taken it to an extreme that is frankly frightening,” Rani said. “it was nice to have a moment away from her.”

“She’s that bad huh?”

“Worse,” Rin sighed.

At least it looked like she and Rani were getting along better. Before they’d been barely even looking at one another, but now at least they seemed to be getting along well enough to talk to one another.

“Good,” Gilgamesh said. “Then you will act to your best to aid in training my Master to fight, will you not?”

“I guess…” Rin said, looking to Rani, who shrugged.

“Very well. I will observe. Continue.” Gilgamesh said, moving to the other side of a painted line and crossing his arms.

“You will focus on attack rather than support. My Master requires no help there.”

She would have rather done support. At least she felt like she could do that. But Gilgamesh did have a point. She might not do much, but at least that was something.

Rin frowned thoughtfully.

“I guess I have a spell that might help you, Hakuno,” she said. “I guess it’s not like hiding it matters, but I wasn’t expecting to just…give this up to you. You’ll have to make it up to me by winning, alright?”

Hakuno smiled a little.

“Yeah…”

Rin held out a hand, which was glowing. No. It wasn’t her hand. It was three small gems that suddenly appeared in her hands.

“I’ll show you how it works,” she said. “These regenerate on the Moon Cell, so at least you don’t have to go begging your Servant for help. call_fortune(128)!”

The gems all suddenly glowed brightly and a pulse of brightly colored magic swept out around them. Gilgamesh casually raised a hand to block as Rin canceled the attack.

“I’ll send you the code, and all you need to do is focus your power on the gems when they appear. Make it a low version an, I’m pretty sure you can do it. It’s my family’s technique, but this is just a copy, so it should be fine…”

“Er…thank you…” Hakuno sigh as Rin threw the code to her.

Fortune.

It sort of suited Rin.

Hakuno set herself up, closing her eyes once. This shouldn’t be too hard…

“Call_fortune(16)!” Hakuno called, raising a hand, and feeling something…starting to appear in them...

For a second…something sparked into existence and then…just as fast it was gone in a single white spark that sent a pulse about three feet in front of her.

Hakuno sighed, slumping a little, both in suddenly exhaustion and defeat.

That was pathetic.

“Geez you’re hopeless, Hakuno,” Rin muttered. “I guess we’ll-”

But she stopped short, her face surprised, and then slowly turned to face Gilgamesh.

He was still watching, his posture unchanged, but there was something about his look that made Hakuno nervous for Rin.

Almost as if he was making up his mind on something.

“Gil-“

“Mongrel, you who were defeated in the third round of this game have little grounds to call any ‘hopeless’. Rejoice that you have shown be your potential once before, and consider your next words,” Gilgamesh said.

His voice was deceptively neutral.

It looked like he’d had enough of her being insulted (probably because he considered her his, and therefore an insult against her was an insult against him.

But Hakuno really, really didn’t want Rin to get the brunt of that.

“It’s fine, Gil,” Hakuno said. “That was…really bad. I’d call myself hopeless…”

“And you would also agree with those fools at the banquet that your power is worthless as well,” Gilgamesh said, scowling. “If this woman cannot aid you, then they most admit it.”

“I didn’t say that!” Rin snapped. “I just… look, I’m sorry Hakuno it’s just…I’ve never seen a mage who is as…weirdly specialized as you. It’s like all you can do is use support spells, and your mana wouldn’t work for anything else…”

…Maybe that was the problem.

Hakuno frowned.

Nitocris’s words came back to her. As did Ozymandias’s.

She didn’t have the disposition of a king, and she was too selfish to be a sage.

She wasn’t a fighter, and she couldn’t just play support anymore. Maybe she was a bad mage. But that didn’t matter.

She needed to find another way.

“…Rin..” Hakuno frowned. “Maybe we’re doing this wrong. I want to see something. Do you know something that can stun without causing damage?”

Rin frowned.

“That’s…”

“That…”

“I think I see…” Rani said. “Rin, show her gandor.”

Rin started, looking at Rani with large eyes.

“H-how do you know about that!? I didn’t use it on our fight!”

“I took care to examine the traits of the Tohsaka family, thinking you might use their spells as a basis for codecasts. I am correct?”

Rin looked away, blushing.

“So, show her.”

Rin nodded. “I’ll transfer the spell to you, but first… call_gandor(64)!”

Her had lit with a blue light that pulsed around her again, and shot out around her. Just as Rin tossed her the code.

“You should try on sixteen again. It’s a tough spell.”

Hakuno nodded as she raised a hand.

“Call_gandor(16)!”

A similar blue light appeared in her hands, pulsing out easily. She didn’t even feel that much of a blow to her mana.

“That…I can do that…” Hakuno muttered.

“Hmph, of course you were capable of so small thing Mongrel,” Gilgamesh said, watching, but she could see he was smiling slightly. “Though, if you intend to discuss again that you are not a powerful mage, then hold your tongue, lest I decide to begin administering punishment to all who say so. Listening to you and others repeating this to you constantly is unbearably dull. You have proven your power already, have you not?”

But they couldn’t talk about that. Yet…when she thought about the Far Side of the Moon…it was the same wasn’t it?

She could support.

She might not be able to attack, but she could cause status problems…

And maybe…

She glanced at Gilgamesh.

Rin was frowning.

“That’s all I have for that kind of thing. What about you, Rani?”

Rani shook her head.

“I don’t but…Hakuno…do you know how to make formal wear?” Rani asked. “Maybe we can’t teach you to fight with code casts, but formal wear can sometimes help with status casts. There are some books about it in the library. And…” she glanced at Rin, who glanced at her. “I suppose we would not be adverse to teaching you that, rather than code casting.”

“It might work better really…crafting tends to work more with support magic…”

“It will also maintain a standard to keep Nightingale from resenting our presences…”

Somehow…

For the first time since the Far Side, they were talking to one another. They even looked excited.

Gilgamesh stepped towards her, frowning slightly.

“Hmph, after the words of the Sun King and the Queen of the Mirror, and more importantly myself, you should have come to some conclusion other than your weakness earlier,” Gilgamesh said, crossing his arms and looking away.

He was sulking about something.

Probably that his word alone wasn’t enough to banish all her fears. Even though that battles they were going to face were completely different now. But…

“Maybe I’ve been looking at things wrong.” Hakuno said softly. “This isn’t that different than before…I just needed to find another way and push through. That’s what you’ve been trying to say isn’t it?”

Gilgamesh crossed his arms scowling at her.

“Have I not made myself completely clear!? It is your own foolishness for staying set on such a single manner of using our powers and refusing to consider any other option. My Master truly a stubborn woman in some things.”

He was very much sulking.

“I should have listened more,” Hakuno said. “Or at least thought that even if I’m not the most powerful mage…there were other things I could do.”

Gilgamesh scowled at her, and raised a hand.

A small golden harp fell and Hakuno caught it on instinct

What was…

A smile was starting to come across Gilgamesh’s face, and something was glittering in his eyes.

“In punishment for boring me with such repetition, you shall entertain me. As you claim to enjoy music, then you shall play for the King. You may give your praises when we return to our rooms.”

He was still grinning at her, his face shining.

“I don’t’ even know how to play!”

“Than you shall learn, your attempts, at least, shall amuse me!” Gilgamesh grinned. “Come, Master, I will have this now!”

“…I’m so sorry Hakuno,” Rin muttered. “I always thought that he was nice since he never talked but now…”

“The King of Heroes true personality must be a challenge…” Rani muttered.

He could be. On the surface this sounded like more arrogance, and it was clearly tied up in that. But there was something else to it.

After all…she’d mentioned wanting to learn to play.

Maybe this was a reward for finally coming to the right conclusion, as well as simple selfishness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, mixed with a cold nearly killed me.
> 
> I swear this and the last chapter would be better called 'get Hakuno some hobbies because she needs them'. But at least, while she's still underestimating herself, she's realizing she can do other things.
> 
> If you want to see my reblog fate art, talk cryptically about ideas or ask me questions place look me up at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/
> 
> If your curious that snippit of the Epic of Gilgamesh came from Stephen Mitchell's translation. 
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> Gilgamesh and Hakuno search a new location, but with a new threat and new questions about Hakuno's past.


	9. A Thrill of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie makes her presence known again, and Gilgamesh and Hakuno come to the temple, only to find something strange.

Gilgamesh was one who enjoyed many pleasures. While there was a joy to the skill of a trained musician to see both their honed craft and hear the sound of that skill, an untrained one was a joy for…other reasons. Both the amusement of the struggle and the joy of watching improvement.

They had taken a brief pause at the library in order for Hakuno to find some texts to help her on her way to providing suitable entertainment. While hearing her struggling would indeed be amusing, those struggles required direction. Besides, there were some matters he wished to consider as she played.

The Queen of the Mirror and the Author were deep in conversation, though they did not seem to see their arrival or departure.

As it was, Gilgamesh and Hakuno were able to obtain their materials swiftly and return to the room. While the scene had, during their time of walking, abruptly shifted to night. That was a tiresome thing. Gilgamesh found that he almost missed the perpetual evening that had been so dull on the Far Side.

At least then there was not this abrupt shift.

Still, he was glad of it.

The night seemed to have set Hakuno in a mindset that perhaps constant fear and labor was not all she could dream of. She was sitting on the bed playing with the harp he had given her, starting to pluck out something that might be considered music if he was to be generous while he sat on his throne, eyes closed and considering both her improvement and a small issue that he had been mulling over for a time.

The Grail War was not meant to be a continuous act.

In truth, the war had been held rarely, as the Grail, sat within his treasury and stored power, only to appear again to be fought over. While the Moon Cell needed no such time to wait, there was another issue that bothered him.

There had been no record of a winner of the Holy Grail War.

Had there been one, there would have been record of it at least, but despite the library on both the Far and Near Sides admitting to the Grail War having been hosted for thirty years, there was no record of a winner.

While this information was not something that, in the end, would matter to him, it was something to be considered. Surely among these fools there had been those whose mediocre power had been enough to force them through. Particularly with none like himself to challenge them.

Yet, it seemed, there had been no wishes made, so that Moon Cell continued to permit hacking, and the war continued.

Gilgamesh closed his eyes, scowling, as the sound on the harp turned to something…oddly familiar.

Where had he heard this melody before?

The sound of the harp ceased, and Gilgamesh looked up to see Hakuno frowning at it.

“Gil…I was just thinking about something,” she said. “Kazuhito mentioned something called the Root. Both you and Ozymandias seemed to know what he was talking about, and so did Leo…but is that some common knowledge that I can’t remember or…”

She was frowning, looking at the harp with a somewhat annoyed air.

“You are mistaken,” he said. “The Root is not well known. Mages, suspicious fools that they are, maintained silence until Mana was gone, and even now, those few who still exist will not speak of their magic. As such, your confusion is not without warrant.”

Even if she had known of such things, that was lost too her, and likely for the best.

“I guess you know about it because…”

Gilgamesh laughed, reaching out a hand and summoning a glass of wine.

“I have seen the edges that lay beyond human knowledge,” Gilgamesh said. “The Root is nothing more than accumulated knowledge, showing every timelines past, present and possible future. It could be thought of as the thing that the Moon Cell is connected to, and since its existence was first seen, mages have, in their foolishness sought to reach it. Such a thing however…that would bring nothing but misery to whatever fool came close to it.”

He had known of It, but long ago had determined that such a thing was necessarily for him. What need did he, already prefect, require of such a thing? What was more, he had seen all futures, and reminded in the position to act on that.

“That sounds horrifying,” Hakuno said, lying down. “It would just force all that knowledge into your head? Why would you even want that…”

Gilgamesh ginned.

“What other reason but power, Hakuno?” he asked. “I told you once that mages were proud fools. There is belief among them that the man who was to reach the Root would become ‘God’. A supreme being capable of moving the world as they see fit. As such they would throw away their very selves, and throw their time into ruin.”

While normally Gilgamesh would find such a stupid task amusing, he had no patience for it in this war.

“…I don’t understand mages…” Hakuno finally said. “It sounds awful.”

Gilgamesh glanced at her.

Her cedar hair was splayed around her, and her eyes were staring to close, but while her face seemed calm, she seemed to be considering all he said.

“Then again, I guess I wasn’t really a mage then…” she said. “You saw it though, didn’t you?”

Not in person.

“I have no interest in the things that lay beyond humanity,” Gilgamesh said. “What value could possibly exist in a ball of potential? Should I wish to see how the future will come about, I will see it for myself, as myself.”

Hakuno smiled, though her eyes were closed.

“I’m glad,” she said. “I guess we’ll just have to win and makes sure that the Root never gets seen.”

Gilgamesh scowled.

“Of course, Mongrel. Did you think that that fool, should he survive the pharaoh’s wraith, could possibly defeat me?”

“No, but I want to be able to fight beside you…well…” she said. “And thank you, for helping me see what we needed to…”

“Hmph, is it not normal for a Servant to aid his Master?” Gilgamesh sniffed.

“Yeah, but…it’s more than that. You’re not doing it because you’re my Servant. You do it because you want to. Like you do everything else.”

Gilgamesh scowled and turned away.

She was far too accustomed to his whims, but also…her words made him desire something. Something that he could not take at present.

“And I’m glad you tell me things,” she said, opening her eyes to look at him. “I guess I’m getting used to these…Chat times…aren’t I?

“To speak with me was one of those commands when we first met, was it not? Even now that we have left the Far Side behind…I find this amusing.” Gilgamesh said.

“I like talking to you too.”

Gilgamesh started at that. For a moment, he had who been given the ability to command all was speechless as his Master smiled at him, an in the light from the candles he had brought from the Gates, her eyes seemed flecked with gold.

“…that is…unimportant! Go to sleep, Hakuno,” he said at last. “We shall find the arena in the morning.”

And with that, he leaned on the thrown and closed his eyes, ignoring the sound of her moving about, or the feeling of his own annoyance.

* * *

Gilgamesh woke to a startled scream.

Instantly, he had reacted, unwrapping his arms from around his Master and positioning himself in front of the waking Hakuno and then turning towards the sound as the door opened.

Sakura rushed in. Her face was pale and her eyes far too wide as she looked around.

“Are you both-” she said in a hurry, but then signed. “You’re ok...”

“Sakura…” Hakuno was sitting up, blinking in a groggy sort of way. “What…what’s going on?”

“I…you need to see this,” she said, pointing to the wall. “Both of you.”

Hakuno shot him a puzzled look but slid from the bed to regain her footing with Gilgamesh behind her as they moved to the door, where Sakura was standing and now staring.

The door itself was a dull thing, clearly mass produced as a part of a set, made of a light wood that was so refined little of its original luster showed. A fitting thing for such a building. However, that was of little interest. The thing that must have startled Sakura was obvious as well.

The door, like all Master’s rooms, was equipped with a minor shield to prevent Masters from attempting to break into the rooms of rivals to eliminate the threat in their sleep. Gilgamesh had taken little heed of the thing other than that it was there, and like the others.

Now, several long gashes were present both in the wood and on the shield itself, clearly there had been a knife used, and while it was clear that the others might bear some hard feelings, the truth was that Gilgamesh already could guess just who it was that had caused such grief.

It appeared, while they slept, someone had come and attempted to slip in and made no attempt to hide their cowardice.

“It was like this when I got in. For a second…for a second I worried that maybe she got in, but…” she sighed. “You’re both fine.”

Gilgamesh was well aware that the one she was truly worried for was Hakuno, but he accepted that and forgave it. Hakuno was the woman’s friend after all.

“This has to be Ronnie,” Hakuno said. “What does she think she’s doing…”

“She does not think, Hakuno, that is what makes her difficult to predict. That woman is nothing but residue passions. However…I take it that the Moon Cell will overlook this.”

Sakura looked away, making the truth of his words all the clearer. The Moon Cell, regardless of lacking a will, would ignore as many attempts as possible. Even including attempting to cut one’s way into a clearly locked location.

“Very well. Hakuno, let us return to the infirmary to find healing items,” he said. “After we have challenged this new location, we will return to continue your training.”

“What about this?” Hakuno said, gesturing to the door. “If she’s trying to get in…”

She appeared worried. While Gilgamesh would not admit to a lack of worry, that worry was not important. All that could be done was face the situation as it made itself.

“It will be necessary for me to avoid sleep for a time,” Gilgamesh said. “But otherwise, this is meaningless. I do hope that the woman attempts this again…”

He smiled at the thought.

The Clown would pay dearly for daring to interrupt this time together.

Sakura nodded.

“I vanished the tea tray anyway so that I didn’t drop it. Nightingale might not like you there in some areas, but she’ll help.

Gilgamesh and Hakuno swiftly made their way to the infirmary, where already there was sings of motion. 

Most of the NPCs were gone, having recovered well enough and resumed their existence. However, those who remained were speaking quietly with Rin and Rani, while Berserker nurse cleaned the already spotless counter. The teacher NPC was also present, talking with a few of the others, and smiling encouragingly.

The Berserker nurse looked up briefly when they came in and turned to face them.

“You seem the same,” she said, looking at his Master hard. “I presume that you are here for those daily give aways. I have added more to that bento.”

“Really? That’s…”

“Found you…” another voice, one that spoke in a revolting sing song floated from behind them.

The Clown stood behind them, her body swaying and her eyes fixed on his Master with the look of a wild beast on finding prey.

“Lil Ronnie is so hungry…and you look so yummy. This is the eating area, right? I want to eat now… Lil Ronnie’s stomach feels like a big hole…and it’s time for you to go back now…”

Hakuno took a step towards him, bracing herself for the attack, but as Gilgamesh stepped forwards, crossing his arms and preparing to fight, her eyes, blank and glazed over fell on him.

“Oh there’s desert now…” she said softly.

Gilgamesh wished so dearly to release the Gates. And resolved to himself that should he so much as sense that Madman’s presence, he would kill the pair of them. And that was only if he could not goad this one into attacking.

“Come closer, insect,” Gilgamesh smiled. “I should like to see how you intend to put your desires into motion.”

The little fool stepped out, swaying still, and Gilgamesh sensed the presence of the Madman nearby, but a clicking sound made the woman stop in her tracks. Gilgamesh turned his head slightly to see that the the Berserker nurse had moved from her position.

She was standing, a gun pointed directly at the clown’s chest.

“This is an infirmary!” the woman barked. “This is a place where people come to be healed and cared for. How dare you come here with this intent! You will either submit to my treatment, leave or I will eradicate you now!”

Her final words were spoken with a shot taken close to the Clown’s head.

Gilgamesh would have rather the nurse simple disposed of her, but the Clown seemed to jerk backwards.

“Oh...this is the kitchen then…guests aren’t allowed in the kitchen?” she mumbled. “That’s fine. Lil Ronnie has good table manners. I’ll come back to take you back soon…”

And she stepped back, her eyes fixed on Hakuno.

“…What…” Hakuno hissed. “That…that wasn’t like before.”

“No,” Gilgamesh frowned. “It appears she had taking an interest in you personally, Mongrel.”

He was growing weary of that, and of the Moon Cell’s insistence on keeping him unable to retaliate.

Hakuno sighed.

The nurse still watched where the woman had disappeared to, eyes cold.

“That woman is deeply ill,” she said. “There is no cure but defeat for her.”

“That was awful,” the teacher said, looking at the Berserker. “I’m so glad that you’re here to help Sakura with everything.”

Sakura nodded. “I…I don’t think I would have been able to do anything against her. It’s against my protocol to attack unless it’s self defense…”

“That’s a foolish restriction,” the nurse said. “I was hoping for more discharges, but as long as that woman is uncured, the others are at risk. You two,” she pointed at himself and Hakuno. “Be sure to end her illness. The less pathogens that move around the better. I have prepared your bentos for your journey.”

“Speaking of journeys. Are you going to head to the temple area any time soon?” the teacher asked.

“Well…that’s where we’re going now actually,” Hakuno said. “We were going to see if that would work for an arena.”

“Oh good,” the teacher smiled. “I was exploring in that area, and I lost something important, a keepsake that one of my former students gave me. I really love it so could you bring it back to me?”

“…Please don’t say you threw a Shinai on the roof again…”

“What! No! That was a one time thing! Besides, Hakuno, don’t mention those kinds of things out of the blue with that deadpan face of yours!”

Which meant, of course, that was likely very close to what had happened.

Gilgamesh chucked, smirking at the now flailing woman who looked at him with very large eyes.

“This wasn’t my fault this time! It was the wind!”

“…Taiga sensei…there’s no wind…”

“…there was then!”

“Enough,” Gilgamesh said. “Should we return this item, I will expect compensation.”

The teacher raised a hand, almost in oath.

“I’ll have some awesome stuff for you, I promise. I’ll even make sure it’s gold!”

Gilgamesh smiled at the mention of gold, as a familiar greed kindled in his heart. At least there would be some things in this farce that might be worth having.

“Oh, Taiga, did you have that…er…item with those lost things?” Rani asked. “I assumed that you would bring it to me today.”

The woman sighed.

“That’s one reason I asked them to get it back.”

“Oh. Alright,” Rani nodded. “Then, Hakuno, you’ll know it isn’t like the others when you find it. Could you bring it to me?”

There was something in the woman’s eyes that Gilgamesh disliked. Perhaps it was the fact that while she was looking at her, her eyes were not reaching Hakuno’s face.

She was planning something.

While Gilgamesh doubted that it was something meant to be harmful to his Master, he disliked the secrecy. The woman seemed to sense his gaze and turned her own to him, clearly pleading.

While begging was acceptable, he was not certain he wished to grant this.

“Alright,” Hakuno said.

She seemed not to have heard that woman’s tone.

He had decided. He would not permit this.

Whatever the woman was testing mattered nothing to him, if she would not be forthcoming, than he would not permit it. Too many times had others spoken of and acted on Hakuno. He recalled her conversation, and considered his own observations.

Few besides himself offered information easily. Or those who did had some motive on her…

Besides, he need not give a reason to refuse a request. And it was time that those women, and all in the school, were to learn that such liberties where not acceptable. Nor was assuming that he would sit idly by.

“Come then, Hakuno, let us begin,” he said, stepping towards the exit. “Should that woman cross our paths while we search, we will end this foolishness once and for all. Teacher, be prepared for your compensation for me.”

* * *

It was a long walk to the temple.

While exhaustion wasn’t really something that was physically possible on the Moon Cell, she was feeling mentally exhausted by the walk. Gilgamesh seemed the same. While he was keeping his usual proud stance, there was a slight droop to his shoulders, and he was frowning. Maybe it was that the landscape of the ruined city never changed.

While the buildings were different, it was the same kind of desolate place that Hakuno was starting to get used a little desensitized to it. It was lonely, but the fear was slowly vanishing. The place just seemed more sad than eerie.

Finally, they reached what seemed to be the end of the city, where the forest started again.

Vaguely, Hakuno wondered where the end of the forest was. How far it went, or if, for now it just want on and on and on for ever looping at the Moon Cell made more…

The road curved, leading but a small path was came from it, leading up to a large hill. Where it vanished in the trees.

“That’s the way, right?”

“It appears such. That is well, this walk is growing insufferable,” Gilgamesh said.

She was right. He was getting bored with walking.

“At least we made it,” she said. “Though…it’s pretty late. You think we’ll get back before the day changes again?”

“It does not matter,” Gilgamesh said. “Perhaps we will be fortunate, and that Clown will attempt to ambush us.”

He looked like he was hoping for that.

“I’d rather not walk around this place in the dark,” Hakuno muttered.

“…Oh?” Gilgamesh asked. “Are you fearful of such things, Mongrel?”

He was still grinning at her, but the smile hat taken on more of that teasing light.

Hakuno scowled.

“I don’t think there are real ghosts on the Moon Cell…just…data.”

Gilgamesh frowned at her.

“What do you speak of, Hakuno?”

Hakuno blinked at the prospect of something that Gilgamesh didn’t know about. It was…strange.

“Leo mentioned that…sometimes that Moon Cell can replay data that happened on loop. Sort of like a ghost of an NPC I guess…” she said. “I saw one once.”

Honestly she didn’t really understand it, only the see through figure of a doctor stalking towards her in the halls that one time that still made her shiver.

Gilgamesh frowned.

“Such a thing…it does not exist, Hakuno,” he said. “The Moon Cell is a computer, it does not have ‘residue data’ in that regard. If you saw something…it was likely some other cause than what that puppet considered.”

“Now that scares me.”

Gilgamesh laughed shortly as they began the trek up the hill.

“Even if that was no specter, it should be considered little more than that. It should be seen as a glimpse of another timeline.”

“You mean…like the Far Side.”

The path had lead to a set of stairs that was heading straight up to where a tori gate marked the entrance to the temple that Ozymandias had mentioned. Yet, as she walked, she didn’t understand the feeling of dread that was growing in her stomach. It felt like every step was somehow leading to something _terrible_.

It was so bad that she barely heart Gilgamesh’s response, but his arrogant voice managed to cut through her dread.

“Somewhat. As an instrument that observes all timeline, echos from those appear.”

Somehow, Gilgamesh was a good deal more willing to talk about things and answer questions. While it was probably adding to her ‘debt’ to him, she was glad of it. Even though…she wondered now what he was even going to want.

Ahead of them was the gate, and Hakuno could see a wide, paved area that lead up to a traditional looking temple. It was quiet and seemed in better shape than the other buildings, as if whatever disaster had struck the area had spared this one. 

But why did she feel as if whatever had happened was going to strike then right then?

As she stepped forwards, through the gate, Hakuno’s body seized up.

Some unnamed fear clawed at her insides, and somehow…she couldn’t move. This wasn’t like when she’d felt the Moon Cell’s presence. That was a disgust so great it had been fearful. This was a horrible sinking dread that something was about to happen, something she couldn’t stop.

She couldn’t run.

She couldn’t get out.

She was trapped.

_He was going to kill her_.

He-

“Hakuno!”

To arms had grabbed her, shaking her once, and forcing her away from where she was standing.

“I-”

And somehow, that haze of fear was gone. She felt weak and shaking, but that absolute terror was gone. She was standing in the courtyard of the temple…on her knees. Looming above her with a kind of strange look on his face was Gilgamesh.

“Hakuno!” he barked. “Answer me, now!”

“Gil,” she gasped out. “I…I don’t know…I just… I felt like I was going to die…”

Gilgamesh frowned. That was…concern….on his face. He was worried for her.

“You say it came upon you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Hakuno said, trying to get to her feet, but a hand pushed her down.

“That is unnecessary,” Gilgamesh said. “Regain your strength. Should the arena be here, it will be close. We will return after that."

He turned and took a step further towards the temple.

A sudden red firewall snapped into place in front of them, cutting off their entrance. Above them, a small glowing sign appeared, right neon letters that could barely read.

_Arena 2._

_Lil Ronnie and Hakuno Kishinami_

_Please insert keys._

Two small squares were visible below the words.

“Maybe the keys are cards like before…” Hakuno said.

“That is no matter,” Gilgamesh said. “We have found the arena. That will suffice for now. We will-“

“I’m not going to let you have your way!” an unfamiliar voice shouted, and someone jumped from the roof of the building, dashing towards them as if the firewall didn’t exist. And maybe it didn’t for them.

Or rather him.

He was dressed in khaki pants and a dark shirt. A cloth was covering much of his face, but red and white hair was poking out. He was waiting Gilgamesh with a kind of wary fury, while Gilgamesh placed himself in front of Hakuno, who clambered to her feet.

“This plan is going to fail!” he said. “No matter how many times I dream about it, I’ll always defeat you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo it's finally up! This was late, but more because I had fifty things demanding my attention. 
> 
> And both Gil and Hakuno are hopeless with this. Though Gil is getting so bad that even Hakuno is teasing him.
> 
> So, since I didn't get to do the Emiya vs. Gil during CCC, we're getting it now! After all, the Moon Cell can see all timelines right? Though, given that Shirou/Emiya thinks he's dreaming...well...
> 
> If you like my work, want to ask me a private question or want to learn about my 'secondary pairing' you an either ask here or look me up at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> "I'll show you my fakes are as good as the reality."  
"Will you now?"
> 
> "You're wrong!"


	10. The Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange battle begins with a man who claims to know Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh begins to put something together.

On coming to the Near Side, Gilgamesh had anticipated new trials. He had known that the Moon Cell, troublesome thing that it was, would attempt to oppose him, and he had known that there were still obstacles that were attempting to block him from his eventual goal.

However, he had not been prepared for the sheer amount of incompetence from all around him save his Master and a few rogue Servants.

Rin and Rani, while tolerable, seemed to switch between those whom he would acknowledge as his subjects and two buffoons. The other Masters were almost as much clowns as the one who faced him, yet they all, with unending presumption dared stand above himself and his Master as if they were mere commoners.

The Phantom and the clown were, easily, the most difficult to endure. They were clever, never coming near when retaliation was possible, but rather skulking about and threatening his Master when such things could be done.

However, this new occurrence…it did more than nearly displease him.

Gilgamesh had expected little from the temple. Either it would show itself to be their goal, or they would continue until they were able to find this arena.

Hakuno’s reaction had been unexpected and unacceptable.

She had fallen to her knees, suddenly, her eyes blank and staring as she gazed before her, an expression on her face that he had promised himself that she was never to bare again.

Despair.

The kind of utter desolation that came from an inevitable fate, reached despite all struggle and defiance.

Hakuno has responded to his words, and he was pleased to note that her body leaned to him. Though she claimed no recollection of what had caused her reaction.

He would determine the cause later.

After finding what they wanted, he would have her rest and recover, when the fool appeared.

He was a young man, and one born a mage, yet weak.

And hollow.

The young man stopped before him, fury blazing in his eyes as he dared so much as look at him.

“I saw what you did in that room!” the man babbled, pointing behind him. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but I can guess, Gilgamesh!”

“Gil…do you know him?” Hakuno asked.

Gilgamesh scowled.

“Of course not, Mongrel. Do not be a fool. How would I have encountered this one on the Far Side?”

“He sure seems to know you…” Hakuno hissed.

He appeared to assume so.

The young man’s eyes flickered to Hakuno and himself, and Gilgamesh found himself placing himself before her. He disliked the gaze in that one’s eyes, and some vague sense within him of hatred stirred.

“Did I give you permission to speak to me, so boldly, Faker? To dare speak my name?” Gilgamesh spat. “Begone.”

He did not bother to so much as raise his hand, merely summoned a few Gates and threw the lowest grade he had at the fool. Gilgamesh had no mind to dirty his treasures for such a man.

The swords flashed once, but as they rushed forwards, the man stood his ground.

“Trace on,” he muttered.

Several swords…or rather what looked like swords…launched themselves from the air to meet his, exploding on impact and causing neither weapon to survive.

Gilgamesh’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“What is…”

He had actually _blocked_ the Gate of Babylon…

The young man was smiling, clearly proud that his fakes had managed to survive the lowest grade of weapons that had managed to reform in his treasury.

“You keep using the same trick,” he muttered. “But this’ll never work… I’m going to save everyone, including that girl!”

For a moment, the air was heavy with silence.

“What,” Hakuno’s voice was flat, and there was no question in her tone.

“Save…her…” Gilgamesh muttered. “…heh…”

Gilgamesh laughed aloud, so hard that his sides began to ache.

“Save her!? You!? You mean to save her? To win the Holy Grail War and face the Knight of the Sun and whatever horror awaits the victor?!”

He continued laughing, placing his hand against his forehead in mirth before finally ending and running one hand through his hair to cause it to raise.

“Perhaps I should not doubt you,” Gilgamesh said, smirking at him. “It might be possible that you _could_ defeat me while I was in such great abdominal pain…”

The Faker stepped backwards, for a moment, confusing flickering in his eyes. It appeared whatever dream he was babbling about concerning him had had nothing to do with this.

“This…what are you talking about… You’re not in the Holy Grail War…”

What else would he be here for? It was most certainly not for the opportunity to meet this one who claimed to know him.

But the boy shook his head.

“No, I’m overthinking this. You’re just saying things to confuse me. And if this is some…dream about a Grail War you’d still be trying to use the unleash the Grail on the world! I saw what you’ve been doing in that room. Even Caster wouldn’t have gone so far!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Gilgamesh noted the look of confusion arising on Hakuno’s face. She glanced at him, stepping up to her usual place.

Save her indeed.

Hakuno needed no hero but himself, and then only as a means to provide the raw power she lacked. Hakuno's will was as strong as his own, she needed no savior, but rather, a companion.

“Very well then,” Gilgamesh said, a smile showing on his face. “Let us see how long that little trick of yours can last…”

The Faker held out two hands, summoning two more fake, hollow weapons, as fake and as hollow as he was.

The text barrage was a test, he summoned similar weapons to the first, but merely more of them, and slightly of a better quality, though it would need, from that point on to spoil those things that were more valuable than he was.

The boy attacked, summoning more projections, and attacking in front of them in an attempt to fend off the assault, as his own swords attempted to block the Gates.

It was a poor mimicry of his own style, and…something else…

Those swords…in truth that was merely one sword of low quality that had been copied again and again so that he had as many as necessary, and he would strengthen as required.

It was a mockery of everything he had worked for.

The boy opened his mouth to speak but Gilgamesh decided that he had seen enough

The Gates opened from all around the boy, rather than Gilgamesh.

The boy gritted his teeth.

“This doesn’t matter!” he said. “I’ll never let you win!”

Gilgamesh didn’t respond.

The Gates fired.

While the fool was busily attempting to survive his little trap, Gilgamesh summoned his axe and rushed forwards, allowing the Gates to fade the moment that the boy had nothing but two short, hollow blades to fight with.

The second the Gates faded, Gilgamesh swung down the axe. The boy had the sense to dodge, but his attempt to block was futile.

Gilgamesh’s axe was nothing like the low-quality weaponry that he had used prior, and this Faker was no Servant.

The swords cracked under the pressure of Gilgamesh’s onehanded swing. The fool attempted to attack, and Gilgamesh bent backwards, avoiding the blow easily before swinging up with the axe. A cry of pain told him that Gilgamesh had grazed him, and indeed, he was now pacing back slightly, breathing hard as he looked with shock at his arm.

While on the Moon Cell, there was no damage as such, the blow had clearly harmed him.

“How…how did you just… You’re at least as good as Saber…” he gasped out. “That’s not…”

“Fool, I am not constrained to any ‘class’ that has been imposed on others by the Moon Cell,” Gilgamesh scoffed. “And yet you sought to challenge me, you who are little more than a mediocre mage.”

“The…Moon Cell…” but the Faker shook himself from his apparent confusion. “No. That doesn’t matter. Even with not class, you’re not a warrior. You’re not someone like Saber or Archer who dedicated your life to learning a weapon. You’re a king! And while you have those weapons…I know that you don’t even know how to use most of them!”

The Faker attacked again, using both swords, attempting to come closer, but Gilgamesh jumped back and charged, swinging his axe to catch both swords in a sweeping attack and then turning the weapon to hit the child with the blunt end.

Gilgamesh did not act in spite. He merely acted so that the fool understood the stupidity of what he had just said.

How could he ‘King of Heroes’, the strongest Servant, not know his own power?

“Your conceit is tremendous, Faker. In your next life, be a jester,” Gilgamesh said. “You will surely be better at that then as a hero.”

Yet, for his other failures, the Faker’s persistence was something to be noted at any rate. He was remaining on his feet, breathing hard, clearly his HP was low. For all that he had a clever gimmick, he was a weak fighter.

It was not something to be praised, but more something to be pitied.

The fool attacked again, flailing, but this time, swords shot towards him, giving him no time to attack.

“Codecast: add_barrier(16)!”

The wall, a fragile construction of shimmering light appeared before him, the barrier shattered the moment that the swords struck, but that was enough.

“Gil, please stop for a second!” Hakuno stepped forwards. “This is just getting confusing. Ok. Who are you, and why are you attacking us?”

Gilgamesh was not particularly interested in conversing with the Faker, but Hakuno had moved from his protection to stand to the side where she could see him. It appeared she had recovered from what had happened before, as she was staring at the young man, her hands clenched into firsts.

The Faker glanced between himself and her, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what he’s told you to get you to come here, but whoever you are, you need to get away. He’s planning on unleashing something terrible! He hates humans. You might think that you’re some Master, but he sees you as nothing more than a slave!”

Rage, cold as ice, flowed through his veins at the insult, but before he was able to give reply in the form of the Gates at full power, he was stopped.

“You’re wrong.” Hakuno’s voice rang out clearly. “I don’t know who you saw, but it’s not the person I’m with. We’ve never even been here before. What are you talking about? Besides… I’d agree that the relationship between Gil and I is…weird. There’s no way I’m his Master. Not in that way, and…it’s impossible for me to be his friend. But I am not a slave.”

The Faker paused, his eyes confused. Finally, he glanced around, taking in the temple around him.

“Wait…this isn’t right,” he said. “It’s supposed to be night, and the Grail is over there… but…”

He glanced back at Hakuno.

“Even if this is different…you can’t trust him. Gilgamesh…he’s not human, and he’s killed so many people!”

Hakuno crossed her arms.

“Ever since I first contracted with him, so many people have called Gilgamesh a Heroic Spirit who could never be reconciled with others…. A murderer who indiscriminately slaughtered multitudes… I can understand why you’d think that, and maybe I even wondered about that at first, but If that were truly all he was, an E rank magus like me would’ve just been rust on his blade the first time I backtalked him, probably the first time we talked.”

“That’s because he’s using you!” the Faker said. “You haven’t seen where he’s leading you! He’s a cold blooded tyrant who doesn’t care about anyone but himself. You don’t know him. You _haven’t seen what he did!_”

“Gilgamesh hasn’t led me anywhere! I told you, We went here together, and we were leaving. Whatever you found in that temple has nothing to do with us! And anyways, why should I trust you over him!? I just met you and you attacked us!”

“I know it’s hard to believe me, but you have to,” the Faker continued. “I know what he did before, and it nearly wiped out humanity!”

“How do you even think you know Gilgamesh?” His Master continued. “He’s been trapped on the Far Side of the Moon as long as he’s been here.”

“Trapped…the Far Side…”

“Enough, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said, while he did not approve of her word choice of ‘trapped’ when he had completely accepted that fate as opposed to fighting in this pitiful excuse for a war for any but her, he would not speak of it now. “I have grown weary of this man and his assumptions, almost as much as his daring to attack me with those fakes.”

“Those fakes can be just as good as the reality!” the boy snapped.

Before Hakuno could respond, Gilgamesh had acted.

“Very well, as you caused me to laugh, I will perform your funeral rites myself.”

He had had enough of these insults.

The fool prepared to cast his projections, but Gilgamesh had had enough.

And it was time for Hakuno to rejoice again in the power of the man she had contracted to, and who valued her as no woman had ever been.

The Gates opened.

It was not a full open, as it had been on the Far Side, but it gates opened from all sides around him, and even as the Faker started to run, attempting to escape him, but the Gates had opened, and he had endured this one’s insults too many times.

But as the fool only copied a single sword over and over, he decided to use the things that would cause him the most difficulty.

Spears, axes, and all manner of weapons began to arise from the gates, pointed at the shocked looking young man from above and below.

“Copy these,” Gilgamesh spat, and released the power of the Gates.

The Faker created a series of weapons, clearly trying to strengthen them, but this time, the weapons were starting to cut through those projections that the Faker had been so proud of.

He had chosen all of those weapons that would not stop to cleave what was before it, regardless of all circumstance. Let this fool claim to Hakuno that he did not understand his own treasury. He would show this Faker’s error!

In a rain of gold and power, Gilgamesh’s weapons rained down from above and below, and even when he saw the dull flash of projections, it was not nearly enough.

There was a sudden flash of light, and Gilgamesh moved to place himself in front of Hakuno, even as the light faded to show the Faker, crouched down, HP low with only a projection of the Shield of the Gods that had spared him.

Gilgamesh started forwards, summoning his axe again, but paused as Hakuno stepped forwards as well.

The Faker was stumbling, painfully managing to his feet even as he summoned another pair of swords which Gilgamesh easily disarmed with a single gate to the side.

The battle was over.

“So it’s a nightmare then…” he muttered. “I won’t let you win…or let you show me…”

It was almost admirable.

Gilgamesh stared at him, actually looking at his hollow soul for a moment. It was a thing emptied by suffering and never entirely filled, holding as many counterfeit dreams as counterfeit weapons. This man never strived to reach something new, but only settled for his falsehoods and assuming that was enough. There was no defiance in him, but merely a stubborn dreamer.

“We’re not _showing _you anything!” His Master exclaimed. “You attacked us, and you keep on trying to get Gil to attack you. You keep saying that Gilgamesh has done terrible things, but tell me what!”

The Faker looked away, appearing truly troubled for the first time rather than carried off in the throws of some ‘righteous’ anger.

“He tried to unleash the Grail on the world, drowning it in mud and maybe killing everyone.”

His Master’s face went dead. There was no expression on her face as she stared at him.

“I have no idea what Gilgamesh you think you know, but the one that I’ve been fighting with for over a month…he’d never do that,” she spoke with the same surety that she once had when she’d proclaimed that he would not merely kill another, even when they had only just met.

Warmth had the gall to begin spreading in him, and Gilgamesh turned away, scowling.

“Mongrel, I do not need you to justify me to this fool!” he huffed. “If you wish to praise me then pay you reverence to me against more worthy foes!”

“I’m not praising you!” his Master said. “I’m just…telling the truth!”

For just a moment, the Faker stared between him and Hakuno, her mouth slightly open until he appeared to shake himself from a dream.

“You don’t-”

“Yes, I do!” Hakuno rounded on the man again “It’s true that Gilgamesh seems more cold-blooded than anyone, but that’s because he never wavers from his identity as adjudicator. He acts like punition personified, unmeasurable by human values. But…even as he sentences humans, he watches over humanity’s course, and never abandons them. If you understand him so well, tell me why that is.”

“Whatever you’ve seen-”

“Hakuno, cease attempting to reason with one who is clings to his ideas so,” Gilgamesh snapped and refusing to acknowledge the…warmth her words caused her to feel. “This fool still believes he is dreaming. However…”

He was starting to see what this was.

“The Moon Cell has played a trick on us,” he said. “This Faker likely _is_ dreaming, and exists in a time not our own, from a war where different events occurred. Perhaps he speaks the truth, that some deficient version of myself was summoned, but this man’s skill is not enough to defeat me. Not unless I were to permit that end myself.”

“That… I’m not sure what you mean by the Moon Cell, but I know about…other timelines,” the Faker said, yet that same stubbornness. “But I _did_ defeat you, even when you were fighting me!”

“Of course, I fought you, Faker,” Gilgamesh snapped. “What human would permit themselves to die with no struggle? And if, as you claim, I meant to restart humanity’s ascent in such a vulgar fashion, then I would die knowing that you still had some worth.”

The fake took a step back, and it seemed finally, something had connected. Perhaps, if what he said was true, he had realized that there was no reason that he had not killed him. When, even now, he was exhausted and beaten.

In truth, it was his nature to be the storm that remonstrated humanity and the final trail they were required to overcome. He did not object to that, though he would not have it that this man, built on false dreams, false ideals, and baring a false treasury that made mockery of the truth and the testament that that truth made of human nature.

The Faker looked upon him, some confusion on his face, but the fool did not move to attack again. Not that he had anything to fight with.

“This is a weird dream,” he said, glancing between Hakuno and himself. “I’m sure you’re glad to know I had nightmares about you for months after we fought, you usually won. But if this isn’t a dream… Then it’s even stranger.”

His hands were starting to fade.

“I’m going to think this dream is real,” he finally said. “I guess…I’d like to think that there’s a world where you actually care about someone. Or maybe you could have been saved.”

“…Gil does care about people,” Hakuno said. “Even if you’re right, and that love was corrupted…at his most fundamental, he loves human beings.”

“Hakuno!” Gilgamesh snapped. “What are you saying! I ‘love’ humans!? This fool is more correct! And do not make haphazard statements on issues to others that are of no concern of theirs!”

He was scowling, his arms crossed, glaring furiously at the smile that was appearing on the Faker’s face, but then, it was gone just as quickly.

“If that wasn’t you… You need to get out!” he said suddenly. “Something…terrible…was done here. If you weren’t involved, than who knows who did it! It’s-”

But he had finished fading, or perhaps awoken from his dream.

“Hmph, a fake made of fake beliefs,” Gilgamesh sneered. “Should those fakes become real…he might have been worthy of a battle…”

But that would never happen.

Hakuno stood, watching where the Faker had been, and for a moment, for some reason, Gilgamesh hesitated before stepping to her.

Should he address that man’s accusation?

While it was true, he would not raise a hand against humanity in this age, not when she had shown him their struggle and their perseverance, it was very possible that, in the right circumstances and incarnated…

“Hey Gil… I wonder what happened to you…in that timeline.”

“It is no matter,” Gilgamesh shrugged. “Nor is it a concern of ours. That is a time that did not come to pass, recreated by the Moon Cell. If that boy did, as he claimed defeat some version of me, than it was likely a poorly conceived attempt to defeat us here. Now, come. That fool might have been easily cowed, but I would have us see this ‘terrible thing’.”

He paused, an unfamiliar emotion passing through his mind.

With his friend, he had never concerned himself with their constitution. They were his equal in power and strength, but Hakuno…”

“However, if you would prefer to begin the trek home, I will defer to you.”

“No! I’m fine!” Hakuno said. “I’m not going to just…let whatever happened stop us. Besides, I’d like to see what Taiga has for us.”

Gilgamesh smiled.

“Yes, that will be satisfying,” he said. “Then come. Let us see what that Faker was looking at before he attempted to fight his betters. It might be necessary to see clues to what we are looking for as well.”

They continued, moving around the arena towards the temple itself in silence before Gilgamesh finally spoke.

“It was unnecessary for you to justify me to one such as that.”

“I know,” Hakuno said, “That was for me. I’m just…tired to hearing everyone assume the worst of you without even trying to understand. Maybe he has better reasons. I don’t know, but…even then…You shouldn’t be judged even by another timeline. And… I know you don’t need me, but…It’s something I wanted to do. You came to the Near Side…and…” she looked away, stopping as they reached the large, double doors of the shrine.

That was not gratitude.

That would not have been acceptable, but rather…it was something far superior. She had spoken because she saw it as the truth…and because…even if she did not understand it yet. She was correct.

Master and Servant was not their relationship.

They were companions, and he would have her be something more.

Still, he ignored the warmth as he stopped.

“Gil!” Hakuno cried, looking down. “I think this is what Taiga was talking about!”

His mind must truly have been elsewhere if he had not noticed that simple thing…

There were photographs scattered about where the door was, as if someone had dropped them suddenly. They were of various smiling children in school uniforms, all making strange gestures or eating… Gilgamesh noticed that one of them was strangely blank, and noticed a pendant in the mix.

“Is that Rani’s thing?”

“I would assume so,” Gilgamesh said.

He scooped up the pendant before Hakuno could touch it. Immediately, he felt…something that echoed in the back of his mind without touching him. Yet…had it been Hakuno…

He clenched his fist around the necklace.

It appeared it was time for himself and Rani to have a small…discussion.

“…I honestly thought that they were going to be on the roof,” Hakuno sighed.

“They might well have been,” Gilgamesh said. “It might be that that Faker found them first before dropping them. At any rate, we have our new item, let us see what frightened that fool so badly and be on our way.

He opened one of the doors, which protested with a loud creak.

It was silent other than that, as to be expected, but there was a heaviness in the air that had nothing to do with that. There was a resentment that hung in the air, one that he had only known in places where…what would be called great evil had been wrought.

A single window was open, throwing sunlight onto an alter that stood in the center that seemed…out of place for such a structure. Were not buildings of this stile meant to have such things behind a screen? It was black with age…

No.

That was not age.

The alter in the center of the room was covered in aged blood that had sat so long it had turned black.

Hakuno, who had stepped ahead of him, now froze, looking at the thing with the same expression of desolation that he had seen on her face before, as if her mind were trapped…locked away in an event that she could not remember…

…

He could not be correct.

This must merely remind her or something.

This blood had been there too long, and Hakuno had only been in this war.

So had the Moon Cell brought this horror for her or…

No.

He could sense this was no update.

For a moment, Gilgamesh hesitated, but then, he placed one hand on her shoulder, drawing Hakuno to him. He could feel her small, thin body trembling as she gazed at this memory of atrocity.

Once, he would have mocked this. Now, he drew her to him, forcing her back to his chest.

“…What…is this?” She whispered.

“An atrocity of a past War,” Gilgamesh said. “I believe you were told before, that the Holy Grail War has gone through many different incarnations. Thus this thing was likely a part of another, locked away and forgotten, only now to be observed again…”

She made no move to separate herself from him.

“…Can you tell…how many people died?”

“The past of such a thing is not worth gazing at. We will return to the library and see what can be known. Otherwise…this thing has nothing to do with our goals.”

“…I see why that man…why he wanted to fight…maybe he thought we’d…”

“What he thought means nothing. Now, let us return.”

It was not her first atrocity, yet she looked as haunted by what that sight meant as she had been on looking upon the fate of that dragon’s victims.

Yet…this time at least, he valued her enough that he knew to steer her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirou...you're surprisingly hard to write because honestly, some of the points you made against Gil in UBWs are wrong to the point of stupid, and I REALLY don't want to just show you as an idiot. I hope I managed it. 
> 
> Gil and Hakuno are now both aware of what happened in previous wars and Gil is...figuring a few things out.
> 
> In other news, I've recently revealed what my 'secondary pairing' is. If you're curious, please take a look at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> A moonlit ride.
> 
> A dark Knight.


	11. The Vimana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the fight, and the discovery of what might have triggered it, Gilgamesh and Hakuno find a note, take a ride, and face a strange new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no shame, and I am not sorry.

Hakuno didn’t know why, but seeing that altar had made her feel a sick dread that made her head swim and her breath catch.

She didn’t know where it came from or what it was, or anything, like that, only that it was there, and that her entire body wasn’t responding, and something terrible was about to happen…

A hand pulled her backwards, so that her back was pressed against what felt like a warm fabric that was covering something hard and warm…

For just a second, she was scared. For just a second, something_ terrible_ flashed through the back of her mind as if she’d been there before. Done this before, and things had happened afterwards had been truly horrible.

But the figure behind her didn’t push her forwards, or…something, but rather drew her closer, moving her somewhat away from what she was looking at.

Gilgamesh.

He had one hand over her, drawing her away from the altar, and when she looked up his expression was closed. It wasn’t that rage she’d seen in the fact against that strange man, or even how he’d looked at the NPCs when Elizabeth had been using them for her ‘baths’.

It was dark.

“There is something on that filth,” Gilgamesh said. “Once I retrieve it, we will be off.”

Hakuno nodded.

Why did she even feel like this?

Was this…a memory?

She wasn’t sure but she couldn’t help be glad that she didn’t have to go near it. And somehow, something in her relaxed slightly.

Now that some part of her wasn’t in a blind panic, she could actually pay attention to the altar, and the room. There was nothing there but the altar. And that was big enough..

Big enough for a person to be on.

Hakuno didn’t know what she was looking at, but she knew that it was bad. She could see what looked like a scrap of paper on the altar, that Gilgamesh had stepped towards the altar. Rather than merely picking the paper up, a Gate opened underneath the paper, and the thing vanished inside.

“We can observe more full what that scrap says in time,” Gilgamesh said. “I would have us leave.”

He turned around, and somehow, Hakuno felt herself being guided away as she heaved a sigh of relief.

Why did she feel like she’d just been given a pardon? No, that wasn't right. She didn't know what it was, but it was so close to being on her mind and...

It was gone.

Outside, the setting had very suddenly gone dark. The moon, full as usual, was bearing down on everything like some kind of giant eye, while data followed in the sky. It wasn’t anything like what Sakura had shown them when she’d turned the sky to night on the Far Side.

There, the moon had been smaller, more gentle, and the stars had been out, showing

“That Faker has cost us time, it seems,” Gilgamesh said, she could hear the frown in his voice.

“I kind of understand why,” Hakuno muttered.

While she still wasn’t too clear on the details, or if what he was true, but anyone would be upset on seeing that. And it looked like maybe he’d seen the pictures and…jumped to conclusions.

“Hmph, he was a fool, and a lucky one. Had you not intervened, I doubt that Faker would have woken from this dream,” Gilgamesh said.

“You really seemed to take his copies personally,” Hakuno said.

“They are a mockery,” Gilgamesh replied. “Cheap copies of a treasure won through effort, and maintained and copied through no thought. And then the little fool dared claim I, who possesses all treasure, did not understand their very value!”

When he said it like that, she sort of understood.

Gilgamesh prided himself on his treasury. It wasn’t just the wealth; it was the collection of human achievement that meant so much to him. Of course, he’d be furious to see something that he’d fought for and even faced the consequences of achieving copied.

It wasn’t that the man had been ‘wrong’, even if Gilgamesh clearly thought so, it was more like…they were completely opposed to one another, not even considering what had been said, but…she wasn’t entirely sure that she believed that.

Gilgamesh could be cruel, there was no denying that, but he was also unyielding in his opinions. And those actions were completely the opposite of what he’d said to the Moon Cell. That it wasn’t time to judge. To change that much…there had to have been something wrong.

Though she supposed that Gilgamesh was right in one thing, it wasn’t like another timeline mattered that much to her.

But some fights weren’t worth having.

“Besides, my treasures were far superior to his fakes, and for him to even show them near me was a grave offense,” Gilgamesh sniffed.

“Well, whoever he was, and whatever his powers were, I guess we should just head back. I’m sort of looking forwards to seeing what Taiga go,” Hakuno said, deciding that changing the subject was probably the best course of action.

And treasure was usually a good bet with him.

As usual, the mention of treasure had Gilgamesh relax slightly, but rather than being walking, he raised a hand.

The Gate shown brighter than usual in the light from the moon, but that wasn’t what made Hakuno blink in surprise.

It was the size.

Gilgamesh’s Gates tended to all be the same size, but this…this was huge, almost the size of the temple itself, so that the firewall showed itself against as a way to ward against what they were doing.

While before, when Gilgamesh opened a large gate, nothing had happened, now…something was coming out.

Hakuno’s first impression was of something very golden and very big. But as the thing started to come more and more out of the Gate, Hakuno could better see what it was.

It was a…ship.

The hull was made of what looked like solid gold, with strange lines that ran along it in green. On top, Hakuno couldn’t see much other than what looked like a single point where something large must have been, but on either side, Hakuno could see what looked like two arms with what seemed like panted glass that was attached to it.

“Gil…”

“The Vimana,” Gilgamesh said, and in the moonlight, Hakuno could see the smug smile on his face.   
“I had expected it to reform sooner, for it is a valuable treasure. This is a most suitable vessel for us to make our return, for from here on, examine the landscape.”

He stepped closer to her.

“Let us take our positions.”

What was he…

But Hakuno didn’t have time to ask anything, since Gilgamesh had picked her up and with a single leap, jumped to the ship’s deck.

It was smooth and gold, with a large flat area that looked like it was designed for people to walk around on. But there was only one seat. A huge gold throne stood, framed by designs that reminded Hakuno of Gilgamesh’s golden armor, and a single red cloth that had been draped around it as a reminder of just who she was dealing with.

“I am not sitting on the floor again,” Hakuno said, not changing expression even as Gilgamesh did not set her down.

“True, there is but one seat,” Gilgamesh said thoughtfully.

He set her down, frowning and then sitting down on his throne.

Instantly, the entire thing changed. The lines started to glow green, and the two arms suddenly spread out, and the glass, glowing as well, spread out so that it looked like gossamer wings, fluttering just slightly as they spread out.

Hakuno had guessed that it could fly, but she hadn’t assumed that it would look like this… Somehow, she was used to Gilgamesh’s things being golden and beautiful, but this seemed more delicate than the things he usually had.

She’d been so busy looking at the Vimana to notice anything else until a gentle thud of metal on metal made her turn around. Gilgamesh was looking out above the trees. Very obviously not looking at her, but beside him, at his left hand was another throne. It wasn’t raised up like the first, and there was no decoration, so that it was very clear just who was the important person in all of this.

But…after everything…she really didn’t care. It was a place to sit. 

“…Thank you,” Hakuno said. “I mean it. Somehow seeing that thing…”

“Pay it no mind any longer, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said. “Let your thoughts, rather, be on this wonder. Few have been permitted to see it, and fewer still have been permitted to sit beside me. You should be more aware of that fact.”

This wasn’t an attempt to make her feel better, Hakuno knew that much. Gilgamesh didn’t think about things like that. This was more…trying to make her think of something else, mostly how amazing he was. Still, from Gilgamesh, it was almost kind.

“What is more,” Gilgamesh said, his satisfied face lit up by the Moon and by the lights of the Vimana, “It will please me greatly to show those fools at the school what they have underestimated.”

Ah, there was the Gilgamesh she knew.

Though to be fair….

“It…might be kind of funny to see Gawain’s face when we land in a space ship…” Hakuno said, sitting down.

“Was that…a desire for personal restitution, from _my_ Master?” Gilgamesh asked, grinning at her.

She didn’t like that look.

“No!” Hakuno crossed her arms. “He’s underestimated us and you and…I guess…I’m a little mad at him for not letting Leo think about what’s going on. I mean…it’s good that Sir Gawain is supporting him…but…”

She didn’t know how to put how she felt into words.

Leo had been so different on the Far Side. At first, it was probably because they were forced to work together, but she’d seen him becoming more and more normal, his jokes and laughs more human…and now…

“Do not concern yourself too much with that one. You recall what awaits you, after this trail,” Gilgamesh said, his voice was just as hard as when he had, not that long ago, reminded her of her own fate, the one that he’d had to pay almost everything he’d had to overturn.

Still, he was smiling at her, and Hakuno got the distinct impression that he was approving of something that she didn’t really want to admit in herself.

“I know,” Hakuno said. “I’ll focus on that when it comes.”

“Very well,” Gilgamesh said.

He suddenly drummed his fingers against the arm of his throne and suddenly, with a smooth motion that Hakuno barely even felt, the Vimama and taken off soundlessly, and shot into the sky, leaving the temple and that monstrous thing being.

“What about that note?” Hakuno asked, remembering the thing again, now that her mind wasn’t so scattered. “Did you place it in the Gates?”

“Temporarily,” Gilgamesh said. “Such a thing was too defiled to lay my hands on.”

So he placed it in his treasury with his most valuable things so he didn’t have to touch it.

A Gate opened, and the paper feel in her lap.

“Read it, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said.

The light from the moon and the Vimana itself was more than enough for her to look through, and she opened up the scrap.

The letters were printed in a neat, clear handwriting, but somehow, Hakuno felt something nagging at the back of her mind looking at it. It didn’t look like BB’s notes when she’d made them, but somehow, the writing seemed somehow like she’d seen it before.

Maybe it was just a font that the Moon Cell liked.

_Hey, _

_I’ve been talking with Tamy. She thinks that maybe I’ve been ignoring you a bit since this new job came up. When I mentioned you seemed fine, she told me I didn’t understand women, so I’ll listen to her opinion. _

_On the way home from school, could you pick up a few things at the book store? There’s a cookbook that Tamy wants to try some of those recipes you talked about. I guess you’ve inspired her a little, but don’t tell her about that. She wants to keep it a secret. _

_Thanks a million. I promise that when things are over, will have more time for everything. _

_Dad_

_P.S. Tamy’s talking about taking pictures. Could you get one of the cooking part? I want to tease her later. _

“That’s all…” Hakuno said.

“That is sufficient,” Gilgamesh shrugged. “It appears we much search for a cook book and a photograph

Hakuno frowned, looking at the note again.

“I can see the cookbook, but a picture?”

“It is the only other item that is mentioned,” Gilgamesh said, shrugging. “What is more, both places were square. It is likely that we will find a clue to the wearabouts of this photo once we reach this shop. However, that is unimportant. We are in position of at least two days to search. That will suffice.”

He seemed as confident as ever. Though she supposed he had a point.

Those were the only things mentioned, and the Moon Cell did have to follow rules.

“I guess that means we’re looking for a bookstore tomorrow.”

“That is no matter. Observe what is before you, Mongrel.”

Hakuno didn’t notice, but the Vimana had stopped, and now was hovering now, looking out over a shadowy bridge. Hakuno stood up, walking to the edge of the ship where she could see more and better of below her.

There was only one pinprick of light in the form of the school, but that was a ways in the distance, along with a glow in the forest that must have been that mansion. Under them, Hakuno could see that looked like water, glittering in the moonlight. Somewhere, in the distance, she could see the skeletal outlines of the city around them, but they seemed less like some horrible proof that something had happened, and more just a part of the natural landscape.

Past the Vimana, Hakuno could see where the forest began and then vanished into the night.

“This is much as the world was at the beginning of man,” Gilgamesh said, stepping beside her.

His arms were crossed, and in the faint moonlight she could see his eyes faintly. They were relaxed, but the light made them seem to glow slightly. His hair was up again, Hakuno noticed. He hadn’t smoothed it down since the fight with that strange man, but he wasn’t looking at her, rather, he was gazing into the dark outline of the trees.

“The darkness?”

“This speck of light in the darkness,” Gilgamesh said. “The silence of the unknown, and the question of such things. This is what first inspired humans in their original conceit to drag themselves beyond their station. To grow and expand past all boarders and walls. To gaze into the unknown with intent to rise above it. It is a most enjoyable view, it is not?”

He was smiling still, with some strange light in his eyes.

And for the first time, Hakuno didn’t see this endless expansive as something unnerving, but rather…something hopeful.

It was a world that had no boundaries, but maybe that meant that the real world…also didn’t have limits.

And…it was something that she could have.

In all truth, Hakuno hadn’t really thought much about life after the Grail War. Before Gilgamesh, when she’d had her Berserker Servant, everything had always been surviving to the next round. On the Far Side, she’d only thought of leaving, but now…maybe it was Gilgamesh’s complete confidence, but for the first time, the thought that a world like this, maybe a little different, maybe not would stretch out before her one day occurred to her.

“It’s…beautiful,” Hakuno said.

But what would become of them?

No.

Hakuno glanced at Gilgamesh, who had his eyes at some point in the horizon with a faint, cold smile on his face.

She wouldn’t think about this. Not now. They just needed to get there. She’d worry the future then.

Vaguely, Hakuno was aware that he was trying to distract her from what she’d seen. He wasn’t going to give her comfort, but he’d show off. And maybe that was enough.

She glanced at him again.

“Hey Gil…your hair is…still…in intimidation mode,” she said.

“Oh?” Gilgamesh said. “Very well. No one else is permitted to touch the King of Hero’s head but you alone, therefore, do as you please. My mood has improved, so I will allow it!”

“Wait- I-”

Gilgamesh had already turned around sitting down on his giant throne and staring at her in blatant anticipation.

What exactly had she just gotten herself into?

And did he seriously…

Yes.

Yes, he did.

And he would sit there, staring at her, until she actually smoothed his stupid hair for him.

King of Babies.

How did his switch so quickly from someone who could sit and philosophize about humanity’s true nature to demanding that she smooth his hair down for him because she mentioned it?

There were some battles that weren’t worth fighting, and this was one of them. Besides, Hakuno told herself, this was just getting his hair smoothed down. Nothing more. And he clearly didn’t see it as anything more.

But why did she feel so…weird?

Slowly, not sure what was going to happen, Hakuno sat down, and gingerly ran one hand through Gilgamesh’s hair, not entirely sure what was going to happen.

His hair was…soft.

Somehow, Hakuno had had the impression that it would be…stiffer somehow, or maybe somehow like threads of gold wire, but it easily flattened the second that she’d ran her hand through it, giving no resistance at all, and no indication for how it managed to stand up the second that he’d wanted it to.

She pushed it up, and then down where it just obediently went along with her hand.

How was it..?

It was only at Gilgamesh’s sigh that she realized that he was practically on top of her as he was leaning into her touch. His eyes had closed almost lazily, and a smirk of self-satisfied contentment was on his face.

“This is not a bad feeling at all…” he said softly.

Somehow, again…she realized…just how close they really were to one another. She could feel his hair and how soft it really was…

She stopped, putting her hand back in her lap, but the second that she did, Gilgamesh opened one eye with a frown.

“Did I give you permission to stop?” he asked.

She _refused_ to sit there and pet him until he felt like he’d been given enough attention. Or whatever it was that he was looking for.

How had this man’s wives put up with him?

Though somehow, that thought was making her almost feel red in the face. For some reason.

Hakuno opted to change the subject.

“We should probably head back,” Hakuno said, looking away and noticing somehow that Gilgamesh hadn’t moved from being _right there_. “People are going to be worried, and…we still have no idea of the Moon Cell ups the difficulty at night or something like that.”

Gilgamesh was still frowning at her.

“Mongrel, it would not matter what level of foe that this rock attempted to run against us, or have your forgotten my power so quickly?”

He was sulking.

“I _haven’t_,” Hakuno said, frowning. “Just…it’s harder to see and we’re a little obvious and…”

“Mongrel, only a fool or a madman would think to attack this vessel!” Gilgamesh sneered.

There was a sound close by.

Hakuno blinked, looking up and trying to figure out what it was.

It was a strange, rushing roaring sound that Hakuno didn’t recognize as suddenly a black…shape…appeared out of nowhere.

In the light of the moon, Hakuno could the plane. It looked somehow like it was meant to be something like the Vimana, but more…unnerving. It was black, and strange red streaks were running along it, but rather than having a flat platform like the Vimana, it had what looked like a place inside the plane to sit in.

But there was someone outside.

A knight in black armor was clinging to the front. Its visored face was turned towards them, a crimson light coming from it that Hakuno could see even at a distance. It was covered in a sort of twisting fog that made it nearly impossible for her to see what the knight really even looked like with any detail, only that it was there, and that it was coming.

Two arms grabbed her, pulling her over her chair into the throne beside her as hers suddenly sank into the floor, and Hakuno found herself seated firmly in Gilgamesh’s lap.

“What are you-”

But Gilgamesh wasn’t paying attention. While one arm was gripping her firmly, the other was on the warm of the Vimana.

“So, you seek to actually challenge me, you mad dog?” Gilgamesh asked, a smile on his face. “Very well. Hold tightly, Hakuno.”

That was the only warning she had as suddenly the Vimana took off, moving with a sudden speed that should have taken her breath away, and would have blown away that chair if it had still been there. The Vimana wasn’t just fast, it was almost instantons in just how quickly it moved suddenly moving in a zigzag to dodge…was that a _missile_ that had just shout out from the thing.

The Vimana shot forwards, even as the missile seemed to turn to attempt to reach them, only to be shot out of nowhere from a beam of light that came from the ship.

A scream filled the air.

“GUINEEEEVEREEEE!”

The only response was the sudden light from behind them as weapons flew from the Gates. Gilgamesh’s grip had tightened on her though.

“Do you…” Gilgamesh hissed. “Are you so far gone in your own insanity that you cannot even recognize that your lover is nothing like her!”

Another scream was the only answer as the plan dodged, and the Vimana swiveled around to face it again.

“Very well,” Gilgamesh snarled, “Then face your own death as your grasp for that treasure which is beyond your reach!”

What was he…

The Vimana charged, beams of light shooting from the wings as it barreled down on the plane, the Gates open and shining as the plane started to shoot missiles again, but even as those were destroyed, Hakuno noticed that the black knight had moved, jumping from the surface of the plane to one of the missiles and heading straight for them.

“He’s coming!” Hakuno screamed.

There wasn’t much time to even react since the knight had managed to jump the second that a well aimed lance managed to hit the missile, and managed to land on the surface of the top of the Vimana, and was running forwards as Gilgamesh, face unchanged opened more Gates to face him.

“Codecast: add_shield(64)!” Hakuno screamed as the thing grabbed a sword that had come from the treasury, deflecting one of the other weapons and then rushing towards them, jumping over another spear and reaching for her-

Only to be met by the shield that had erupted against it.

Hakuno felt the drain of its power, nothing like what the guy they’d fought had done, but she held on.

“GUINEEEEVEREEEE!”

“Begone!” Gilgamesh snarled, as more and more Gates opened.

“Excalibur Galantine!” a new voice roared as a beam of light from the bridge shot for them.

No, not them, the knight.

But that didn’t matter, because suddenly, there was light and fire and heat and a noise so loud it made her eyes ring as spots danced before her eyes. The Vimana vanished in fire and light and gold and green.

And then Hakuno was falling, Gilgamesh beside her, as they plummeted to the water below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sorry for anything. 
> 
> It was fun to write, and I've wanted to do it. Thankfully, they were alone, or Gil would have and wouldn't have let this happen. He also is more thinking about Hakuno being distracted than on his own feelings. 
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> The Black Knight, the Sun Knight and the Golden King have some disagreements.
> 
> If you have questions you want to ask, listen to my talk about a conspiracy theory involving Camelot or just want to look at a blog rather than comments, please look me up at: https://pryotra.tumblr.com/


	12. Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moon Cell cheats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took as long as it did, Thanksgiving and such were insane.

The plunge was the worst part of it.

Hakuno had fallen before, but nothing like this. Her stomach was flip flopping around as she tried to think of something, anything to stop them, as it felt like she was falling faster and faster towards the water below.

Gilgamesh fell beside her, but she couldn’t look to see what he was doing. Maybe there was some trick he had, some way to avoid dying, but it didn’t seem like anything was happening. Beside them, the knight was screaming something incoherent, thrashing around as if he could still move or still reach them.

Somehow, a fact surfaced in her mind. One that she didn’t remember learning but seemed true.

If you were more than sixty feet in the air, you’d hit the water just like you were hitting the ground. Maybe if she slowed them down?

“CODECAST: Add_Shield(132)!” Hakuno screamed, thrusting one arm in front of her as the blue wall started to appear.

Maybe this wouldn’t work! What if they ended up hitting that rather than the water?

But the shield pushed against them, rather than acting as a solid wall, and Hakuno found themselves slowing down, but Hakuno had already cast against the Berserker and the strange man, and this was her most powerful shield yet. As she held on, straining to keep something like a grip on the code as her energy drained.

Hakuno closed her eyes and grit her teeth, but even as she felt someone, Gilgamesh, brush hands against her, the shield flickered and vanished, leaving them to plunge the other twenty feet into the water.

Hakuno had the presence of mind to try to land feet first, where she plunged deep into the water.

At first, Hakuno stayed imp, holding her breath, hoping that she’d float, but as she floated in the darkness, her lungs started to burn. This was different than the pool. She wasn't coming up. Or if she was, it wasn't fast enough!

She tried to push herself up, but there was nothing to grab, nothing to propel herself and no way to reach up. Hakuno was suspended in nothing with nothing to help her, but she struggled to reach up. 

Where was up?

Her lungs were burning, pleading for her to take a breath, but there was no air and her limbs weren't working, and she _couldn’t breathe_ and-

Two arms grabbed her roughly, dragging her in a direction, maybe up, maybe down…she wasn’t sure anymore, but then…something warm was on her mouth. Hakuno opened on reflex as air, sweet air, filled her lungs, as well as something else. Something sweet and wonderful that made her breath feel as if she was managing to recharge her energy.

Mana.

Gilgamesh!

The water broke from around them, and Hakuno opened her eyes to the bright moonlight, coughing and wheezing as Gilgamesh supported her, gripping her tightly as he rose above the water.

His clothing shimmered, and suddenly, she was laying against hard metal as she coughed. Golden armor appeared where his normal Mystic code was.

Hakuno wanted to ask just how he was changing clothing, since Servants couldn’t do that, but when she opened her mouth, all she could do was cough.

“Wh-what-”

“Enough, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said, as suddenly, somehow, they were on the bridge. He set her down, where she ended up sitting. ”I have provided you the mana and air you needed. You have done your part. Now, glory in the one you have contracted with.”

Right. Mana.

Mana transfer.

And air. Somehow... her mind just hadn’t come to that conclusion she supposed.

“Gawain isn’t our opponent,” Hakuno managed to get out.

“No, he is not,” Gilgamesh frowned, “But he attacked us, and that should suffice.”

He was smiling as he turned away, his armor clanking loudly as he moved to face the sounds of a battle in the distance.

* * *

Gilgamesh had already known that he meant to kill the Knight of the Sun long before this offense. While before this had merely been as much a fact as breathing, now…he desired to see that man’s pained face greatly. Hakuno’s limp body in his arms was an insult that Gilgamesh would not accept.

She had barely survived, mostly due to her own thinking and the fact that her mana aided him in located her as she had attempted to float to the surface. She had least kept her head when he had given her air.

Gilgamesh refused to consider that a kiss.

That would be granted for some greater reason with more pleasure than merely maintaining the life of Hakuno under pressure.

This had merely been…a means to transfer air and mana to a Master who needed both desperately, and he would think no more on it.

Opening the Gates, Gilgamesh summoned a small swathe of cloth. The Gate allowed it to fall so that it draped it over Hakuno.

“This will protect you from what will come,” Gilgamesh said, frowning. “Hold it tightly, Master.”

He would come to reclaim it later.

The others, the Knight of the Sun and the Black Knight had already begun facing one another. Or, rather, the Black Knight, mad thing that it was, had rushed on the other, screaming incoherently, gripping some scrap of metal that was all that remained of the thing it had been riding.

In the background, appearing pale and unsure, was the Puppet, his eyes drifting from his own knight to the other and finally to himself.

“I’ll strike you down this time!” the Knight of the Sun called.

He thrust forwards, fire emerging from the Sister Sword of Excalibur, only to be blocked by the pipe that seemed to show a dark aura.

The thing screamed again, rushing forwards before stopping with a nearly preternatural instinct as Gilgamesh sent a volley of weapons towards them.

The Black Knight jumped back with a scream, but the Knight of the Sun was struck by at least one. Where this the real world, his treasures would have sliced through that one’s armor like butter, or that…paper thing that humans now used for sanitary reasons. However, in this place, such things only lowered HP and caused the knight to gasp out in sudden pain.

Yet, even as it was attacked, the Black Knight did not respond with retaliation, but rather, it turned its black visored face to him. Gilgamesh raised a hand, preparing to skewer the fool for daring to so much as look at him without permission when the Knight of the Sun spoke.

“King of Heroes,” he said. “This man is none of your concern.”

“Who gave you permission to speak to me?” Gilgamesh asked, fixing his stare on the knight. He was pleased to see the man take a step back.

“My target was this knight.”

“You dare to presume to attempt to destroy something of mine and place my Master in danger!?” Gilgamesh snarled.

“Your vessel can be summoned again,” the knight said. “And this man would have killed her! He has no trouble killing woman with his bare hands!”

The resentment in his words, far greater than that which was aimed at his Master, was impressive, however, while Gilgamesh found hatred directed towards himself amusing, he would not suffer to see Hakuno face the same, even if the man had found another target.

“It was a mistake,” the puppet said, his green eyes wide with a certain childish certainty.

“Yes,” Gilgamesh said, opening the Gates, and aiming every weapon that he had towards the Knight of the Sun. “It was, and it will be your last.”

As he took aim, a sudden warning flashed before his eyes.

_Unauthorized conflict pending. This is a reminder. Those who attack a team not paired against them will suffer the consequences of up to expulsion from the War.’’_

How dare it!

The Moon Cell would suffer greatly for this indignity.

Gilgamesh hesitated.

Were he to attack…

His eye trailed to Hakuno, who was starting to breathe more regularly.

Yet, even before he attacked, the Black Knight had struck again.

It held the same scrap of metal as before, swinging it to where the Knight of the Sun only barely jumped to safely in time, but where he had been, a deep crater was now embedded into the bridge.

_GUINEVEEEERE!_

The scream of the dog's dead lover’s name rung with a madness that seemed to have come before the enhancement was given, but rather than rushing to attempt to claim Hakuno, the fool continued his assault on the Knight of the Sun instead. Swinging wildly, and when the man attempted to attack back, grabbing at this sword.

Ah...so that was his ability.

The Knight of the Sun parried the blows, but the force of it forced him back further and further, until he was unable to regain himself enough to attack again. The Black Knight continued to attack, screaming wildly as the Knight of the Sun’s swings grew wilder until finally he pushed back with a sword, screaming as well, even as he was on the edge of the bridge.

“Gareth! Gaheris! Argravain!” he recounted the names of his siblings. “What happened to them, Lancelot!? I knew your armor by sight, and if you are the foe I have to defeat before everything, then every pain has been worth it!"

“GUINEVEEEERE!” the knight screamed again.

“That is not your lover, mad dog!” Gilgamesh yelled, opening the Gates.

If he could not fully thrash this knight, despite being provoked, then he would punish the other!

He had wondered about the Knight of the Sun’s sudden and clear resentment towards his Master. On the Far Side, such a thing had not been present. While the man had been tiresome as he followed on his Master’s heels like a faithful dog, but now, it seemed that he had his answer.

Gilgamesh had taken the time on the Far Said to examine those myths, some time at the beginning, when he had been considering what would happen if he did challenge the Knight of the Sun, and now he was able to make the connection.

This fool was no different from the Black Knight. He was chasing the shadow of a woman long dead, ascribing her likeness and personality to all who even resembled her in passing. When allies, he gazed at her as another woman, one who should have been. Now that he faced her as an opponent, the fool would not accept her as anything but wickedness incarnate.

“Codecast: Add_Sheild(64)!” Hakuno’s voice called, as the two rushed at one another, both of their attacks managing to bounce harmlessly aware.

“I’ve had enough,” Hakuno was stepped towards them, the fabric around her looking still wet, but the exhaustion on her face was better than it had been prior.

She was clutching his gift but appeared that she had no concept of when to end.

“_What is going on?!”_ His Master nearly screamed. “Leo, Gawain, why did you attack us? You, I don’t know who you are, but same question? Leo, Gil and I might not be able to fight you, but I _swear_ if you did that on purpose, I will tell Kazuhito and his saber _everything_ that Rin’s told me about you!”

His Master looked furious, the fire in her eyes was burning brightly.

“Gawain, stop!” the puppet’s voice cried out, and the Knight of the Sun paused, with the Black Knight following suit. “Hakuno…Gawain said that if we let that be, you’d die. We were looking for the arena here, but saw you and your Servant, and the other man coming. I told him to miss you, but…”

Whether the puppet had desired it or not, it seemed the Knight of the Sun had taken no care in just how powerful his attack as, or perhaps that was all the fool was capable of in control.

The fool seemed to sense some of his thoughts, since he had drawn himself up with some dignity which he did not possess.

“I would never behave in a fashion that is not befitting of a knight,” he said. “You were not the target. After all, the Moon Cell permitted it, didn’t it?”

That meant little. Since coming to the Near Side, that cursed machine had acted in all ways to obstruct him and his Master, and Gilgamesh had little inclination to be merciful to the Knight of the Sun.

“Then should I attempt to aim for that Black Knight, destroying you and your Master would be of no consequence. I would have thought that a knight would have been capable of something like that quaint chivalry the stories yammered on about, particularly you, Lady’s Knight, though given your behavior in that regard, I am not surprised to find you lacking here as well. It appears that truth of your city and your king is rather basic. I formed the law that man would repay slight for slight and wound for wound. I was not aware that you of your shining city would hold such a true comprehension of human nature.”

Gilgamesh smiled, enjoying the flinch.

He had finally struck.

It was true that this was his law, the one he had originally used as a means to set down human value and purpose. An eye for an eye, broken bone for broken bone. But he knew well that some were presumptuous enough to consider themselves more ‘enlightened’. That was amusing at least, but this fool, while toting such high ideals did nothing to accept them.

Such a complacent thing was a insult, even without the attack.

Gilgamesh raised a hand, the Gates opening behind him. He could see the Knight of the sun readying himself even as the Black Knight stood, staring at him without motion, even as the weapons of his treasury readied themselves.

Again, red text flashed before his eyes.

_Attention participants, a new rule has been added. All acts of indirect aggression will be seen and treated as obvert attempts on the lives of participants. This rule is effective immediately. _

Both Gilgamesh and the Knight of the Sun paused as Gilgamesh scowled.

Hakuno crossed her arms.

“I guess the Moon Cell didn’t approve of that when we did it,” she said.

The Knight of the Sun scowled.

“Such a thing…the Moon Cell is an unbiased…”

Even that fool’s words trailed off at the dead look on his Master’s face.

Even the puppet, with his practiced smiled seemed forced.

“…I’m very sorry for the danger that I put you in Hakuno,” Leo said. “I’d never used Gawain’s Nobel Phantasm like that before. I understand that it was foolish of me but…”

The child was so pitifully clear in his intent towards his Master that it was sickening.

What was more, Hakuno clearly had no inclination towards him, and it was obvious.

“Cease your pitiful attempts, Puppet,” Gilgamesh said. “Or have you forgotten what your victory means.”

The child had the grace to look away.

“I know that,” he said softly, “but…”

For a moment, a lot that could almost be confusion flitted over his face.

“We should go, Gawain, we found what we needed. Whatever grudge you have against that man…it’s not important.”

For a moment, the Knight of the Sun hesitated, his entire being apparently torn between pursuing the Black Knight, who still stood silent and watching between himself and Hakuno and then at Leo.

Some light that had been within his eyes before faded.

“Yes, my lord,” Gawain said, his voice a perfect mirror, reflecting all and utterly empty, as he cast away his last vestiges of himself and turned to follow his ‘ideal king’.

The Black Knight did not pursue, but rather watched the back of knight as the Puppet held up a small crystal in his hand.

“Return Crystal!”

There was a flash of light, as the Puppet and his knight vanished, leaving them together with the Black Knight.

Gilgamesh moved in front of Hakuno, and he could sense her attempting to build her own strength, but the mana he had given her was likely not enough for her to continue as she had.

Yet, the knight remained in place, watching where the Knight of the Sun had been, before dropping the piece of scrap to face them. Gilgamesh opened the Gates, but the man didn’t move to attack. Rather with a garbled sound that could have been words if not so obstructed, the thing bowed its head.

It kicked the scrap it had been using at his feet.

Surrender?

No, but something like it.

He looked at Hakuno.

“Guinevere…” it managed to force the word out with a strangled voice.

Hakuno shook her head.

“No. I’m not,” she said. “My name is Hakuno. I’m not who you’re looking for.”

The thing paused and then nodded. It looked to where the Knight of the Sun had gone, but then paused, shaking its head again.

“Ga…wain…” it muttered but looked to them. “Gar….eth… Ar…thur…”

Gareth…

Ah.

The blood that this mad thing had on its hands that had driven it to this point. This one had been of little interest to him, but he did recall that piece of the Knight of the Sun’s myth. He had lost his siblings to one called Lancelot. It mattered little who this knight was now, but it might prove useful.

“I have had enough,” Gilgamesh said.

“Gil…he surrendered,” Hakuno said, corrected guessing he meant enough of the presence of the creature rather than that he wished to return.

Always asking him for mercy towards other. Against fools who the world, and they themselves, would be better dead. Yet…he did not wish to deny her this.

But that did not mean that he would give in lightly.

“This thing is a Berserker,” Gilgamesh said. “It will pursue us in the end.”

“I don’t think it’s going to attack though,” Hakuno said. “I think….I think he thought you kidnapped me.”

That was enough speculation to warrant punishment all the same. As well as the presumption of how it had interrupted them, as they had been at peace and Hakuno had, for once in her dull life, seen the potential for true joy that the world could offer.

Yet, she stood behind him, some earnestness in her eyes.

“I will permit this once, but no other. The fool should be grateful for his life. However, should \we be attacked again, you are not permitted to ask for mercy a second time,” he scowled. “To so consistently beg a king for mercy against your enemies. It is a wonder that you survived so long.

A wonder and his friend, who had no such qualms against killing those humans who they saw as a threat.

The knight screamed something in response, clearly comprehending at least some of what was being said, but Gilgamesh paid it little mind, but rather opened his Gate again, summoning Vimana from the depths.

Hakuno started with surprised.

“It wasn’t destroyed?”

Gilgamesh laughed.

“My treasure is eternal, Hakuno. All that comes from it, likewise, will never fade. Even if it is damaged, once it returns, I can summon it forth as it was when it was first entered into it.”

His Master sighed, relief showing on her face and something else. Something that made Gilgamesh stiffen.

“I’m glad you didn’t lose it again because of me,” she said. “You gave it up once, so…”

“What makes you believe that that was because of you?” Gilgamesh snapped. “The Black Knight choose to attack because it, like all Berserkers, is a fool. Your existence need not change that.”

“You know what I mean,” she said.

Gilgamesh glared.

“Mongrel, I once told you to cease your attempting to shoulder the world’s trouble. Cease shouldering the blame of things that do not concern you. That man’s folly and my own pleasure trips have nothing to do with you. I was bored of the Far Side, and desired this change. Even a dull war like this has some value. I desired one who I knew would not leave me bored, and that boredom was worth the ninety percent I gave up to avoid.”

Gilgamesh crossed his arms and glared at her.

The Knight had the audacity to scream.

Hakuno just sighed.

“How is it that that actually makes me feel a little better?” she said.

Gilgamesh scowled.

“You should! I have, after all, come to grant you victory in this War,” he said. “Clearly, if I did not believe that you were worth the price, I would not have paid it!”

The Knight made an incoherent sound and dared approach him. It looked between itself and Hakuno, pointing to her and making the same incoherent notices.

Gilgamesh stared at it in disgust.

“Are you certain we should not end this creature’s suffering?” Gilgamesh said. “I will defer to you, but that thing does not thrive under the madness enhancement.”

“No,” Hakuno said, her voice dead. “He apologized, and he’s not attacking. I know you’re mad, but think of it this way. Gawain will be more upset if he’s alive.”

…his Companion did make an excellent point.

“…Very well,” Gilgamesh said. “Then come, Hakuno we must return, and I wish to find what that teacher has in store for us. What is more, as time presents itself, I would have you learn to swim. It is likely that now that it knows your weakness, this rock will provide that as a challenge next, and I will not have you die in such a way.”

He also desired to…speak…to that homunculus.

“Ok,” Hakuno said, “Gil… You’re…not going to just wear your armor the whole time….right?”

Gilgamesh frowned at her.

While he would admit that there were some…limitations to its use, this was nothing less than a work of art. And utterly impervious against all that would attempt to touch him. Still…they were at play.

And he had only used this as a means to make sure that those fools knew what they were dealing with.

“…I will change when we return to our room,” Gilgamesh said. “Unless of course you are so eager to see me Cast Off. If so…”

“No nono that’s fine! The room is fine!” Hakuno’s face, even though devoid of expression began to turn an amusing red.

The Knight made a noise that almost sounded like a moan, and Gilgamesh scowled at it.

If this creature was going to carry on so, he might rescind his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. The Moon Cell is honestly getting annoying. It REALLY wants Gil to lose, but it has to warn Gil that it just changed the rules. And I hope this gave a little insight into what's going on with Gawain and Leo, and ...Gawain is not in a good place right now...
> 
> Love my stuff, want to chat, but not comfortable with the comments? Want to hear my thoughts on some random scenarios that people have thought up and see art every so offen? Please give a follow at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/ and say hi!
> 
> I've also got a new story at https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597049/chapters/51495793 while it's not Gilhaku, it's going to tie into something else I'm doing and give some...very needed backstory. I hope you enjoy!


	13. The Trial of Rani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh confronts Rani. Something breaks.

The Vimana moved with the same speed that it had the first time that Gilgamesh had summoned it, and Hakuno couldn’t see a scratch on it. While she’d believed him, it was nice to see the truth of what Gilgamesh had said for herself.

That all of his things would return to him, but…he still seemed to hate to give them up.

Her chair was back, but they didn’t make anymore stops. Gilgamesh probably didn’t want to have to deal with anything anymore. Between the mysterious man, that…altar…and the Berserker Servant as well as Gawain, she didn’t really blame him all that much.

Besides, Hakuno was starting to realize just how exhausted she really was.

Mana deprivation wasn’t the same as being tired in the normal sense. Normally, Hakuno didn’t feel this drained, hollow feel that if she breathed too hard her lungs might start shaking. Gilgamesh seemed aware of her feelings through their connection, since he was uncharacteristically quiet. Hakuno was used to the sound of his voice by this time, but maybe it was her own tiredness, but this was nice too…

The Vimana stopped short as they reached the school, and descended softly to the school courtyard.

Hakuno noticed that as it moved, a few of the figures milling above stopped, looking up at the golden ship.

“They’re going to think you’re a rider now,” Hakuno said.

“Let them,” Gilgamesh shrugged. “I will give them less to speculate over, and more to make mistakes on. Besides, they are not incorrect. In truth, I could, should I desire, manifest in any class. I am hardly restrained to such a thing like some common Servant.”

Hakuno smiled a little.

“Yeah, but I guess I wouldn’t be surprised if they call you ‘Rider’,” she said.

“Hmph, such a thing is ridiculous. Though it is amusing to seem them attempt to guess,” Gilgamesh said.

He seemed like he was in a bit of a bad mood.

Even if it was dark, the school seemed alive with people who were rushing out to take a look at the golden ship that was coming down in the courtyard.

As the Vimana touched down, Gilgamesh picked her up again, jumping down from the ship and setting her down as the ship vanished into the Gates.

A few NPCs rushed forwards, both surprise and what seemed like a little relief on their faces.

"When Leo showed up late, I wasn't sure if you'd had some fight or run in or something..."

“Does this mean that Gilgamesh is more powerful now?”

“Where did that come from? We’ve been looking at the stories, but there was nothing like that mentioned.”

“Of course not,” Gilgamesh snorted. “Nor does that matter. I am he who has obtained all treasures. This, along with all other treasures of human conception belong to me.”

He seemed pleased to be talking to them again, and no one was questioning his return to his clanking golden armor.

Honestly, now that she’d seen him in other things, Hakuno couldn’t help but notice that there was something strange about the way he was moving. It was almost as if he was being weighed down by the golden plate mail. He’s movements were slower, as if he was straining against it.

“Come, Hakuno, I wish to find that teacher and then the bathes.”

“What about Rani’s pendant?”

He still hadn’t given that back.

For a moment, something unfamiliar passed through Gilgamesh’s eyes.

“Ah, yes. That,” he said softly. “Yes. I suppose it is best for you to be present,” he muttered.

Hakuno frowned. While Gilgamesh wasn’t as cryptic as he used to be on occasion, there were still moments when she felt something of that danger she’d felt from him when they’d first met. This was one of them.”

But she didn’t get the chance to ask, as they entered the building Taiga rushed up to meet them, a big smile on her face.

“Did you find anything?” she asked looking hopeful.

“We found many things, teacher,” Gilgamesh said, but nodding once, opening the Gates where the photos fell out into Taiga’s hands.

“These are what you wanted right?” Hakuno asked.

Taiga nodded, smiling a little.

“Yep. I always like to make sure that I have pictures of all my best students. Maybe it’s silly, but I like bragging about them when I go out or talk to people. Even if that…hasn’t happened a lot with everything. I like to make sure I have everything…” She paused, looking at the blank frame. “Hm…I wonder what happened to Shirou’s picture… He was a student of mine. I’m not sure if you would have liked him much, Mr. Gilgamesh, but I hope he and Hakuno would have gotten along.”

“That…”

“Enough recollections,” Gilgamesh said.

Whatever good mood that was coming from the mention of treasure was vanishing at the thought of ‘Shirou’. Could he have been the person they’d fought?

“I’ll recollect as much as I want if you want your treasure!” Taiga said, crossing her arms.

Gilgamesh paused, apparently somewhat taken aback, but a grin started to show on his face.

“You will will you?” he asked, that sharp smile very clear. “How very amusing. And what will compensate me for my time?”

“Very good treasure,” Taiga said. “After all, you brought back a lot of pictures, so it makes sense that I’d give you a few news things back. Including a picture of your own.”

With a smile, she summoned a box from her inventory, and handed it to Hakuno. She couldn’t see much of what was inside, but there was a large golden frame sitting on the top, where a picture was framed.

Hakuno had no idea how Taiga had taken this picture.

Hakuno wasn’t sure how this picture had been taken. Maybe it was something from the Moon Cell’s records. Maybe Taiga had been watching and decided to take a picture. It was honestly impossible to tell.

It was her and Gilgamesh. At that pool, talking together. She could tell because while it was just their heads, she could tell from the way that Gilgamesh wasn’t wearing his red coat in this, and her back seemed to be to the camera. She was a little glad that her hair was covering things.

But…if she ignored the paranoia of the Moon Cell watching her and his every move, it was actually a pretty good looking picture.

Hakuno was smiling, as they were talking, maybe this was after she’d gotten Koru, maybe this was some time later, but she was smiling and Gilgamesh was looking pleased with the situation in general, even as he was leaning back in a relaxed kind of way.

“I thought this was the screen shot that really showed your relationship best,” Taiga said.

Hakuno was aware she didn’t really respond. Maybe it was something to do with the amnesia, but she just didn’t think about showing her emotions. She supposed that the fact that her eyes were wide and she looked surprised for once would amuse him.

Honestly though, it was a nice picture.

“…Well…I suppose this is passible, Gilgamesh said, and as Hakuno held, it, preparing the transfer to her own inventory, a Gate suddenly opened beside the box, drawing it in. “For this, I will suffer your stories for your students. Though keep it brief. I have no interest in these ghosts.”

Taiga grinned.

“I guess that means that you’ll run some more quests for me,” she said. “I want to start looking around a few new places, once the next round starts, so you’ll need to keep an eye out for me!”

She smiled a little looking at where the box was and vanishing down the hall with quick footsteps.

Gilgamesh watched as she walked, but then turned to Hakuno.

“Let us proceed to the infirmary. I wish to be done with this as soon as possible,” Gilgamesh said.

There was a strange distance in his eyes that was starting to put Hakuno on edge.

Gilgamesh didn’t seem distant. Even when he had been actively trying to make life difficult for her, he was very much present. The only time she’d seen him like that was when he’d judged Elizabeth, trapping her in that prison for who knew how long, where she might even be now.

What was he thinking?

As they headed towards the infirmary, a familiar figure appeared, walking out. Nitocris was walking out. She was looking at a small tablet and frowning, but stopped when she saw Hakuno and Gilgamesh.

“Oh, hi, Nitocris.” Hakuno said. “I didn’t realize you were…”

“I’ve been looking through the resources here,” she said, launching into her thoughts without much greeting. “I wasn’t expecting a great deal, but this is getting ridiculous. The citizens can’t even retaliate if they’re assaulted! What kind of person would think of such a thing?”

“Wasn’t that just the Moon Cell?” Hakuno asked.

“That’s not likely, the Moon Cell doesn’t have a will. It’s learning code, but it doesn’t plan. Not like this. Also, having NPCs unable to retaliate makes it so that they could be potentially used against the Moon Cell,” she said. “This is the kind of action you’d see in a ‘person’ not in a machine.”

Gilgamesh frowned.

“Is that so?”

“I think so,” she said, looking away suddenly, but then seemed to steel herself. “All I can say for sure is that someone must have once put this code in, for some reason, maybe it was from an old Grail War, but no matter what it was, this was only added after the first Grail War.”

Hakuno frowned.

“Really?” she asked. “I just sort of thought that the NPCs weren’t allowed to attack Masters because…”

Honestly there was no reason. It was just a real. They couldn’t attack. They couldn’t defend themselves, but when she thought about it, there was no real reason why that came to her.

If anything, wouldn’t it make sense for attacks to be invalid?

“There are a lot of strange things,” Nitocris said. “While the war is more efficient than it used to be, the level of bloodshed hasn’t changed. I suppose…it reminds me of my home. Where everything was being hidden…”

She frowned.

“What is it?” Hakuno asked.

“I’m not sure, Nitocris said. “Maybe I am wrong…or maybe I am assuming things…”

Gilgamesh made a thoughtful noise.

“Continue on your path, Queen of the Mirror, it may be that your fears are unfounded; however…”

“ I understand,” Nitocris said, frowning. “If you are looking for the rejected Masters, they went on the roof. Your entrance surprised everyone, King of Heroes. I just wanted to make sure that Miss Nightingale knew something.”

She bowed once and was rushing off.

“Hm…perhaps that is why the Sun King asked her to come….” Gilgamesh said thoughtfully. “She’s surprisingly capable at discerning deception. When she is not acting on impulse. At any rate, let us reach the roof.”

“I’m not surprised Rin is there, but Rani…”

Back when she was an active Master, she’d usually roamed the halls, talking to anyone who was friendly enough with her.

It wasn’t long until they’d reached the roof, where Rin and Rani were sitting on opposite sides from the building. Rin was looking at the expanse of the city while Rani was learning against the wall, looking at the giant moon in the sky with a frown.

“Hakuno!” Rin said, turning around. “Geez you took forever to get back! I wasn’t worried, but-”

“Hakuno. You’re back,” Rani said the words, but there was a note of something in her voice.

“Hey, Rani, we got-” Hakuno said, but before she was able to take a step, Gilgamesh was in front of her, looming over Rani. Hakuno moved slightly, trying to see what was happening, but stopped, The look on Gilgamesh’s face…wasn’t pleasant. His eyes were outright _glowing_ in the darkness with his eyes so narrow they seemed like two points of blood red boring into her.

She’d never seen them _glow_. Not like this at any rate…

Slowly, a golden Gate opened, and…Rani’s pendent appeared, dropping down to the rooftop floor where Gilgamesh slowly, deliberately brought his armored foot down on it.

“I will permit you a minute to plea for mercy,” he growled.

“Gilgamesh!”

“What are you-” Rin started, but the stopped.

“This woman has attempted to kill you, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh snapped. “You may beg, Homunculus.”

“This…Hakuno proved my hypothesis then,” Rani said.

Her voice was shockingly calm for someone with a golden horror baring down on her with what looked like full intent to kill her.

“No, Mongrel, I did not permit it. _I_ touched your lowly attempt at assassination. And you will pay accordingly.”

Assassination.

Attempted to kill her.

What…

“Rani wouldn’t-”

“You can’t kill her!” Rin shouted.

“I can. Her life belongs to me in this timeline. Was it not myself who ‘saved you’ from this one’s reckless refusal to accept defeat? What is more, this one acted directly to harm my Master with that _thing_.”

Hakuno was completely frozen.

Rani…had tried to kill her?

“That…I was certain that it would not harm Hakuno,” Rani said. “It was there to prove a hypothesis regarding Hakuno Kishinami’s humanity.”

What…

“You certainly seem to believe you speak with authority on this matter,” Gilgamesh said.

“That’s not what I meant!” finally some emotion started to show itself in Rani’s voice. “That pendent was meant to put stress on magic circuits in the human body. If it hadn’t killed her, which my calculations meant that they wouldn’t. This would prove that she was either a life form like myself…or perhaps something trapped in the SEARPH!”

Hakuno felt cold.

“And if your certainty had been misplaced?” Gilgamesh’s voice was cold and terrible.

“What?”

“If your presumption had ended in her death, you little fool,” Gilgamesh snapped. “It appears I overestimated you, _meat-doll_.”

Hakuno…wasn’t human.

“That’s not true,” Hakuno said softly, but even to her ears, the protest sounded weak. “I’m human.”

“Hakuno…” Rin said softly. “Rani’s not the only one who’s wondered about that… There are just…You managed to defeat _Julius_ with no memory and no knowledge of your abilities. You managed to contract, while still without knowing who you even are, with a Heroic Spirit like Gilgamesh. No one should have been able to do that.”

“I’m a person!” Hakuno almost shouted, but that just sounded stupid.

Even the worst daytime dramas would have better lines, but…that was the only thing she could say.

“I’m a person! I’m not just…someone to experiment on!”

“No, you’re not,” Rin agreed, but she shifted as if she was trying to say some brutal truth. “But I’ve been thinking that you might not have a body.”

It felt like the floor was coming out from under her.

“It’s not that different than me! Rin said, her voice sharp, but also worried. My body isn’t here right now either. That’s the same for all of us, but maybe…maybe right now, you’re just ones and zeroes.”

Hakuon wanted to throw up. Ones and zeroes. Something that didn’t exist…

But…

“Right now…” it was a lifeline.

“Yeah,” Rin paused. “Oh…I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to scare you not…not after this. I’m not saying you’re not human. What I meant was that…I was wondering if something happened during the transfer that’s separated you from your body.”

She was talking softly, as if trying to calm her down…and maybe she needed that.

“Maybe it was during the preliminaries, but somehow, you separated from your real body, and it’s somewhere in a coma. That’s why you can’t remember anything. Your mind is trying to pull up information that just…isn’t there.” Rin said, smiling a little. “But…Rani…even if you guessed like I did…this was too far. If we were wrong, Hakuno would be dead!”

“But I _wasn’t_,” Rani snapped. “I knew that I was right! You weren’t in any danger!”

“…Then why didn’t you tell me?” Hakuno asked.

“Because…it was necessary to be completely certain before coming to you with such concerns. Now…we aren’t entirely sure thanks to your Servant.”

…Had she…just blamed Gilgamesh for _not_ _letting her pick it up?_

Gilgamesh seemed to have had enough. He raised a hand, and a ripple of gold started to appear under Rani’s feet.

“This appears to be a public space. Very well, let all bare witness to those who trifle with the treasures of the King!”

“Gil! Please don’t!” Hakuno rushed forwards. “She wasn’t trying to kill me!”

She grabbed Gil’s armored arm, but knew perfectly well that there was absolutely nothing that she could do to change the man’s mind now that he had decided. Rani was a life that would end now. Even if she was still reeling, and the world seemed too big and too small at the same time, she couldn’t let this happen. She’d admitted to it…she’d changed.

No.

No, _this_ Rani hadn’t. She was the same as she was before.

…Somehow…at that moment… she wanted to go back…

“Hakuno, this woman would have seen you die before admitting that her ideas might have been wrong,” Gilgamesh spat.

He was right, and Hakuno knew it. She remembered Rani’s SGs. Rani hated to lose, and she hated being wrong. Or maybe she couldn’t sometimes accept that she could be wrong.

Even now, while fear was starting to glitter in her eyes, she was standing firm.

“She was wrong, but I don’t want her to die for it!” Hakuno said.

Rani hadn’t meant to kill her. It wasn’t even like Gawain who hadn’t cared. This had been…something else. Rani… had been so convinced that she was right that she couldn’t accept anything else.

But she couldn’t say that to Gilgamesh. She couldn’t even say that Rani didn’t deserve to die, because she knew that in Gilgamesh’s mind she did.

“I know you’re insulted. I know you feel like she’s threatening something that belongs to you, but Rani is my friend, and she might have killed me...don’t you think I get some say in what happens?” Hakuno asked.

That seemed to cause him to pause, even as Rani finally seemed to have something click in her head.

“Nearly killed…”

“Yes, Rani,” Rin said suddenly. “You could have killed Hakuno.”

It was the first time that Rin had spoken to her.

“You know, I’d been wondering what Hakuno was since round three, but I didn’t think it was that important. At least not now. I’m pretty sure Goldie over there has done the same. You’re the only one who just _had_ do know for sure if she wasn’t human.”

“Of course I did!” Rani said, “I wanted to know if Hakuno was…like me…”

That wasn’t good enough.

“That wasn’t your choice to make, Rani!” Hakuno snapped. “You’re not the grand overseer who gets to decide anything! I know you think you were right, but what if you’d made a mistake!”

Rani jerked back as if she had been slapped, but before she could say anything back, Gilgamesh started laughing. It was the sound that Hakuno knew well from the Far Side. Something hard, cold and utterly without mercy.

“Gil…”

“Like you, Meat Doll? How could she be anything like you? Hakuno is human. You continue to lack comprehension of what that means. The circumstances of how you came into existence are irrelevant.”

Rani opened her mouth, but suddenly stopped.

“…I’m sorry,” she said. “I…”

“I give you this special permission, Hakuno. For your request, I will spare that one’s life,” Gilgamesh said as the Gates retreated. “You owe your live to this woman twice over, Meat Doll. Do not press her mercy or my indulgence again, now, get out of my sight!”

For a moment Rani hesitated, but then seemed to realize that talking wasn’t going to help her here, not when Gilgamesh was glaring at her and Hakuno…Hakuno couldn’t even look.

She turned and rushed to the door, throwing it open into to almost run into Sakura. She looked out of breath, like she’d been running all the way up.

“Came…as soon…as I heard…” she huffed.

Rani had already edged past, her feet thudding down the stairs,

For a moment Hakuno wanted to go after her, to tell her…something…but…what could she say…and…there was so much.

She didn’t have a body. Rani could have killed her…

What if she was already dead?

“Hakuno are you…”

“Rani put a firewall around the thing she asked Hakuno to get. Something that…sounds like it could have killed her…if she was connected to her body…”

“…Did..you all know?” Hakuno asked.

Sakura looked away and Gilgamesh crossed his arms.

“Did it matter?” Gilgamesh asked.

Clearly not to him.

“Yes. It does…what if I’m dead already,” Hakuno muttered. “What if…”

“You’re not,” Rin said. “I promise you’re not. If you were, the Moon Cell would have already deleted you.”

That wasn’t comforting.

“I know it’s upsetting, but…you’ll find a way, and you’ve got at least one knowledgeable wizard who has a lot of time on her hands and is willing to look up anything she can to see what happened, and how to fix it,” Rin said, a forced smile on her face. “And…don’t worry about Rani…I mean it. You shouldn’t have been treated like that.”

Hakuno nodded but couldn’t find the words.

She wasn’t even sure if she was angry. Just…upset.

“I’m pretty dumb. The signs were all right there, weren’t they?” Hakuno asked. “I just…I didn’t want to think that there was something really wrong…”

“That’s not a stupid!” Sakura’s voice was sharper than normal, as the girl stood in front of her, her fist clenched.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You’ve been so busy with other things. Of course, people with free time would think about it. You didn’t do anything wrong trusting Rani either. She’s…was…your friend. She’s the one who took advantage of that.”

Hakuno didn’t even know what to say about that.

Some part of her wasn’t even angry. After all, that was Rani, wasn’t it? Stubborn and sure she was right. And nothing had happened after all. Maybe she…and they…were making a bigger deal out of this than it deserved. But…

Why did she feel so betrayed?

Sakura smiled at her.

“Mr. Gilgamesh…I think you should take her back to your room. I’ll make some tea and bring it to you, ok?”

“Three cups, right?” Hakuno said weakly.

Sakura smiled.

“Of course.”

“And I’m going to go confront Rani on what she was thinking,” Rin said. “Look…Hakuno…I might not always think before I say something, but…that…Rani was wrong. And I’m sorry. I should have mentioned my thoughts, but…I just didn’t think that it mattered right now, and it’s not like it changes you as a person.”

“Of course, it changes nothing,” Gilgamesh snapped. “If her body is in a coma, then all that is necessary for you is to wake reconnect the two. That should solve the question of her lack of memory as well.”

Rin nodded.

“Good luck, Hakuno,” Rin said. “I’ll update you on that…and…I really hope you get some sleep. I’m not apologizing for anything. Just…take care.”

And she was heading down the stairs, her own footsteps following Rani as Hakuno felt Gilgamesh's behind her, as a gloved hand moved her back to lead against his armor. 

"Come, Master," Gilgamesh's voice was surprisingly soft. "I will forego my bath for some time. I will have you rest."

She wasn't even sure how she felt as Gilgamesh led her down the stairs...with what seemed like one less friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was depressing. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't see this turning out any other way then this. So, I would saw that Rani isn't necessarily done, but she's...going to have to earn her way back. That was a big deal. 
> 
> Enjoy my stuff and want to chat, but don't like comments? Come to my tumblr at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/!
> 
> Next Chapter: 
> 
> Aftermath and the next stage of the round begins.


	14. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno deals with the consequences of Rani's actions. Gilgamesh contemplates his options. Ronnie hints at her goals.

Hakuno wasn’t sure just who she managed to get there, but she found herself inn her room, sitting on the bed. Gilgamesh had resumed his position on his throne, and had summoned a bottle and some goblets for wine as he stared into it, frowning a little.

He’d changed back into the outfit that Rani had made, though Hakuno knew he’d never admit it was Rani’s. Somehow he’d spin it that it was hers. Or his.

Or just not care.

Sakura wasn’t back with tea, but Hakuno wasn’t even sure how to start a conversation after this. She wasn’t even really sure how she felt.

One the one hand, Hakuno couldn’t deny that she was hurt. But maybe…maybe she was the one who was stupid. For thinking that somehow everything was like it was on the Far Side. Where she’d been able to grow to understand Rani and Rin better than she had on this side. They didn’t even remember that time, same as Leo.

“I’m glad you didn’t kill her,” Hakuno finally said at last.

Gilgamesh scowled at her.

“She expressed little sorrow for her choices, Mongrel. And would do so again,” he said. “Whatever ally she was to us on the Far Side is irreverent.”

“I know…but…she _was_ my friend there,” Hakuno said. “No matter what happens now. I should have realized she’d do something like this I guess. Rani was always willing to do anything to get what she wanted.”

Gilgamesh made a dismissive sound.

“That much is fine, if that were focused on her without any other. If she wishes to push herself to the limit, that is acceptable, and shows some burgeoning humanity. Even using others is acceptable, but she has chosen to use those who are her allies, and _that_ is not.”

Gilgamesh took a drink and Hakuno recalled a few things Gilgamesh had mentioned in the past. While he had no problem at all with people using one another, and didn’t seem to see what Elizabeth had done so long ago as a betrayal, this…this did clearly count to him.

Maybe it was jut the fact that Gilgamesh had decided that Hakuno was his and thus any insult to her reflected poorly on him, but…he honestly seemed angry about it.

There was a knock at the door and Sakura stepped in, carrying a tray with three mugs.

“I’ve tried a new blend,” Sakura said, smiling. “This is passionflower. The Moon Cell’s records mentioned that it helped to calm you down and relieve stress.”

Was she stressed?

She wasn’t sure, but Hakuno was glad to accept it.

“Thanks, Sakura,” Hakuno said. “I…I guess I forgot that this wasn’t the Far Side anymore. Rin and Rani…they were only just starting to get over the fact that they weren’t in the running anymore…”

“I remember,” Sakura said. “I wasn’t really paying much attention at the time, but they were…pretty cruel really. It was only around now that they seemed to accept that they needed to help you. I guess…Rani just…”

“So you claim that the behavior of those two on the Far Side was merely the result of their having to come to terms with their faults?” Gilgamesh said. “I suppose that fills in a gap but explain what you mean by ‘cruel’.”

His pupils were narrow and there was something in just how neutral his tone was that made her think of his calm before he’d confronted Rani.

And he might think better of his decision to spare her.

“It’s not a big deal,” Hakuno said quickly. “Rin and Rani were angry. Rin wasn’t going to be able to help her friends, and she’s worried that Leo’s family was going to win and just keep…expanding. She had every reason to be mad.”

“What did you do to prevent that, Mongrel?” Gilgamesh scoffed. “Your propensity to receive blame is much the same as ever but consider this: that woman had every chance to ask your aid for her cause, which, knowing your soft heart, you would give. But her own pride has prevented it. Still, she has been steadfast and willing to see her mistakes. As such I will tolerate her.”

Rani, it seemed had lost all of Gilgamesh’s good will.

But he wasn’t really right. She’d interfered. It was Rin and Rani’s battle. At least that’s what Rin had said. Even though some part of her couldn’t really regret that she’d asked….someone…to help them.

“Hakuno…what about…you know…” Sakura asked, breaking Hakuno out of her thoughts.

Hakuno gripped the mug a little harder. She didn’t want to look up at Gilgamesh’s crimson eyes, which she could feel on her, and she know would be holding that look that he sometimes got when he was taking something in without either condemnation or pity.

“That…that was a bit of a shock, but…at least it makes sense,” she said. “I mean…everything before the War is still a total blank, and it’s not like anything is coming back or even feels familiar. So, I guess…maybe Rin’s right. Maybe I can’t access my memories from my body…because…right now…there’s nothing there.”

But that led to all kinds of other fears and questions.

What if her body was dead somewhere?

Rin had said that wasn’t the case, since the Moon Cell would have noticed and deleted her, but she wasn’t sure about that, or anything at the moment. What if she was just some ghost…?

One who had killed five living people.

She couldn’t think about that.

She couldn’t even imagine that there were people who were dead because of her and she wasn’t even alive to start with.

She also couldn’t think of the other fear that was starting to claw at the back of her mind.

But while Hakuno was trying to look like it didn’t bother her, Sakura was frowning at her.

“I’m glad but…Hakuno…I just wanted to remind you… I’m not really alive. Do you think that that means that my live here isn’t worth anything?”

“Of course not!” Hakuno burst out. “You’re still a person! It’s doesn’t matter if you have a body in the real world or not!”

Sakura smiled.

“You’re the same. Even if you don’t have a body right now, you’re still the only person who ever bothered to sit and talk to me, and you’re the person who fought all the way to the Far Side.”

“This is foolishness,” Gilgamesh said. “The one who I have acknowledged as my Master is, of course, human. That much is obvious. I would accept nothing less from one who would attempt to be my Master.”

That sounded like him.

But still, both of their assurances…it did help.

“I guess…but…I just hate the idea that I’d have killed anyone like this…it’s bad enough to think I’ve done it when I have a place to go to, but…a ghost killing people…”

“I have told you, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh shook his head. “Those who fight do so because they chose it. They are willing to throw their lives away for nothing more than the promise of a wish. As such, do not fret over the fates of those who struggle against you. They are already forfeit.”

That didn’t really help her feel better.

If anything…didn’t that just mean that everything she was doing was stupid? After all, why save anyone? Though knowing Gilgamesh, he’d agree. He already seemed to think she was stupidly sentimental. Even if he tolerated that has her choice.

But…she could understand what both of them were saying, or at least the feeling behind it. They were worried. Sakura wanted her to know that no matter what, she was still her friend. And Gilgamesh making sure she understood that in his opinion (which was the only opinion that mattered in his mind) she was human. And she knew that was his version of kindness.

“Thank you…both of you,” Hakuno said.

“Hmph, I merely state the obvious, Mongrel,” Gilgamesh said. “And you have already shown me that you are likely to take on burdens that are not yours. Besides, the presumption of that Meat Doll was far too much for me to tolerate. What is more, these speculations weary me. Regardless of your origins, I have proclaimed you human, and so you are human. There cannot be further argument than that.”

The arrogance in his voice as he said that was almost funny. If Hakuno hadn’t known that he both meant and believed every word.

And it was…soothing. Maybe she’d been with Gilgamesh too long, but it was nice to know, even if she couldn’t stop feeling like she did…that he was concerned for her, in his way.

“And I really do mean it. Rani was wrong, and she was looking for information that really doesn’t matter to anyone, ally or enemy,” Sakura said. “I’ll talk to her…or…um…I already talked to Nightingale, and she wasn’t happy. She said something about how Rani needs to accept every life if she was going to be a good nurse. I think she’s decided that we’re her apprentices now. I’m really learning a lot.”

“About medicine?”

“…mostly about cleaning.”

Hakuno laughed a little.

“Well, you know more than me,” she said. “Thanks for the tea and everything, Sakura. It really helps to know that…I do have friends.”

Sakura smiled.

“I’ll always be your friend, Hakuno, no matter what. And I mean it. Rani made a huge mistake. She should have trusted you more. So…trust us too, ok?”

Hakuno smiled a little.

But even as she smiled other worries were there. Things she didn’t want to tell either Gilgamesh or Sakura. They were stupid given that she was complaining about her fears of being dead but…

What if…

What if being reattached to her body meant that she’d forget everything here…and go back to being the person she was…whoever that was…

But she couldn’t just stand there, torn between fears. So she had to hope….and push forwards.

“Ok,” she lied.

* * *

Gilgamesh was well aware that Hakuno’s worries were not ended. His Mongrel had a habit of taking on worries and cares. It seemed she was well versed in such things, having known nothing else for her known memory.

Yet after Sakura had left, she permitted herself to be led to sleep with little trouble.

Gilgamesh somewhat regretted that things were not more aimable.

He…wished greatly…to feel her hands through his hair again…

However, Gilgamesh made no move to join her. Not yet at least. He would join her in time, but not in sleep. For now, he would keep vigil, and consider.

The meat doll’s actions had been a disappointment, Hakuno seemed to gain greater support from the Servants around her than her own contemporaries. It was a tiresome thing to hear those so much less than her put on airs around her, more tiresome still that his Master seemed to take it to heart so.

Had his friend not been a Berserker, he would have considered them a fool.

But that, and the meat doll, were little to be considered.

What was more, to his thoughts was his Master’s poor response to the concept of her being inhuman. He supposed that was to be expected. Her humanity existed as the one thing that could not be taken from her. Her very identity had been lost, with the others sensing her weakness around her.

What was more, should he attempt to gaze into her future, now that it was tied to his own, the visions were more vague and uncertain. He could see glimpses, enough to tell him that wherever Hakuno’s body was, it lay alone and uncared for, but little else.

Yet, even in his silence, another memory reached him.

That Cancer, before she died, had mentioned data with nowhere to return to. Originally, he had presumed that the thing was referring to herself, and dismissed it.

If that child had been correct..

But that was not important. It changed nothing regarding Hakuno.

Though…perhaps…

He took a drink from his glass, considering the flavor and the sounds of motion outside.

It was not the Clown or her Phantom, but it was not one of the NPCs, yet it made no move to come near the door.

He would leave it then. If it was the Meat Doll attempting to apologize, she would find herself blocked off.

Gilgamesh had no patience for those who betrayed others.

It was one thing to use one another for one’s own ends. That was acceptable. So long as you had never been allies with that person. He himself had refused to even consider himself Hakuno’s ally until she had more than proven herself worthy of it. But this was not the case.

But he would not think of such things. The matter was resolved..

There was also the issue that the Queen of the Mirror had mentioned. That the Moon Cell was acting as if a human intelligence was behind it. While Gilgamesh was aware of that self proclaimed messiah, he was also aware that that man was one who lingered at the end, waiting for someone to grant his wish for him. The one he had contracted himself to was not one who was prone to violence.

Perhaps though…

It would hardly be the first time that a god were to hid their nature under and veneer of concern for humanity.

Gil did not sleep that night, but eventually did he enter the bed, laying on the mattress and holding Hakuno to himself. While she had not seemed to understand the meaning behind his actions, she never flinched from his touch, but rather her small frame relaxed as he embraced her.

In time, he would embrace her more properly, as the only woman worthy of such affection, but for now, this would suffice the both of them, though…Gilgamesh was…most pleased to feel Hakuno relaxing into his arms.

They retained that position for a while, unmoving, as Gilgamesh listened to the motions of others outside. Once, there was a set that seemed too soft and uncertain, but it moved along quickly, and Gilgamesh allowed his mind to wander as finally, Hakuno stirred in his arms.

She nestled closer originally, causing him to smirk slightly, but then seemed to come enough to herself that she opened her eyes, and a flush came over her pallid features, even as she recovered herself.

“I thought you were going to make sure that everything was fine,” she said.

“As I did,” Gilgamesh crossed his arms, scowling. “It is simply more convenient to keep you in a position where you are easy to reach should that Clown decide to return.”

He paused. Perhaps…this was the wrong answer…

“What is more, do you expect me to sacrifice my comfort for that woman!?”

His Master stared at him for a moment, her face devoid of expression.

“…Right, we need to find the bookstore and I guess a picture,” Hakuno said at least, as though thinking better of some other thing she was going to say.

Gilgamesh nodded, pleased that she seemed more favorable to that answer.

He would not permit her to dwell on the night before.

“Yes. And it would be best for us to begin now. We should start with the book. Perhaps then there will be some direction for the last piece.”

“What if there isn’t?”

“Then we shall find a new strategy,” Gilgamesh shrugged. “The Moon Cell cannot make an unwinnable game, Hakuno, so there will be some means to find the answer, either overlooked or hidden, that we must find.”

That much was true.

The Moon Cell had to produce a scenario that produced a winner. After all, this was a game. What was more, even as the rules were made to stake against himself and Hakuno, they were still applied to everyone equally. Which meant that the same chances to win must follow the same.

Even if the Queen of the Mirror was correct, the Moon Cell had certain rules that appeared to be unbreakable.

“Alright,” Hakuno said. “I…”

“You will not be seeking out that Meat Doll. If she wishes to redeem herself, she will have to do so without your input, Hakuno, and that includes seeking you out.”

While usually he did not care much for who she did and did not socialize with, he would not bare the sight of that woman.

“…I guess that’s fair,” Hakuno finally said, though she seemed unhappy.

“It is more than fair, Mongrel,” Gilgamesh snapped. “I have spared that one’s life for daring to threaten you and will not kill her for coming near you again.”

“She didn’t mean to kill me.”

That was unimportant.

It was not that he was annoyed for the fact that she took so little care to how others viewed her life’s worth, it was merely…that one who he had determined worthy of him would not receive the same treatment.

Hakuno opened the door and paused, looking down and up the hall. There was no sign of the Clown or her Phantom, at least outside the door, but as they crossed towards the library, there was a soft giggle from a classroom. Gilgamesh moved so that he was in front of Hakuno.

The Clown stepped out from the darkened room, her form swaying somewhat, and beside her, the Phantom emerged.

It appeared that rather than waste time attacking the door, they would wait.

Hakuno did not move from her position, but rather stayed behind him.

The woman giggled again, swaying so that she attempted to gaze past him to where Hakuno was seated.

“We meet again…” she mumbled. “You and me… I’ve been watching you…It’s kinda got me hungry. _Oh so very hungry_.”

He could sense Hakuno’s sudden fear through their bond.

“Starve then,” Gilgamesh snapped.

But the thing seemed not to be listening.

“Condiments…condiments…bright red ketchup and sunny yellow mustard…yummy…”

“She sounds like a broken toy,” Gilgamesh heard Hakuno mutter to him

That was not incorrect.

“Clown, why are you here?” Gilgamesh snapped.

The fool seemed to have take his words as some form of question of her reason for being in the tournament.

“I entered cuz…cuz…I love yummy things! But all the yummy things…they always are hiding…so Lil’ Ronnie…she never gets anything to eat… Lil Ronnie never eats anything that’s not yummy. That’s why I’m so happy to see you! Lil Ronnie is super duper happy with happy sprinkles! After three years, Lil Ronnie, might finally get to eat something yummy!”

Gilgamesh watched her, crossing his arms with no expression on his face.

He was growing weary of women who had decided to lay claim to his Master without her acceptance. She have given her life to him, first on the Far Side, when she had sacrificed her Command Seals to him, and second when he had come when she willingly had bound herself to him. The matter was closed, and this _creature_ had no place in it.

But the Phantom had begun speaking.

“How the world has twisted in evil contortion to deal such a fate!” the thing proclaimed. “Do you not weep, Master of this Unknown Servant? Is it not cruel of this world to have captured and strangled one’s appetites?”

“No,” Gilgamesh snapped. “Humans are meant to strive for their desires, but the world is meant to be overcome, not to offer humans their every desire.”

Such a world was worthless.

The Phantom stared at him eyes dark and empty of all that could be considered humanity.

“I would expect nothing less from such a vision of perfection,” the man said. “But in the face of such devoutness, I cannot bear the Devine Aegis that was bestowed upon me!” he laughed in madness, as it glittered in his eyes. “Salivate in anticipation, my wife. For soon, there will be meat in your unsatisfied cavity!”

Gilgamesh laughed in scorn.

“Salivate indeed,” he said. His smile sharp and cold. “That fact that you presume to dream that you could stand against me is amusing. Perhaps, should you find your way to the arena, I will show you power.”

For a moment, the two stood in silence. For Gilgamesh could not act to silence the beasts, and they feared to come near to him.

A shadow stretched in the hallway as the false priest appeared, drawn by the sound of potential conflict.

“Well, this is _fortunate_ he said, smiling. Such blessings keep being bestowed upon me.”

It appeared that the man had already discovered what had happened with the Meat Doll.

He smiled thinly at the two before them.

“Lil Ronnie, you are on probation for you threat in the medical ward. While there are no rules around interactions, the medical ward has long been determined a place of ceasefire, and the Moon Cell has determined that threats will no longer be permitted. While this law is…set for another…the Moon Cell’s laws apply to all.”

For a moment, the Clown stared with empty eyes at himself and the priest, but then finally settled on Hakuno.

A look that Gilgamesh would have blinded her for had he been able crossed her face.

“Alright…that’s really sad…but I know that my favorite thing’ll be here soon…” she mumbled.

She took a few swaying steps, making her way down the hall, followed closely by her Servant.

Hakuno sighed, bowing slightly before the priest.

“Thank you…Father Kotomine,” Hakuno said.

“I merely am maintaining the Moon Cell’s law,” the NPC said, but Gilgamesh could see that light in his eyes when he gazed on his Master.

In some ways, it was not that different than the light which entered that Phantom’s when gazing at the Clown.

“…That Servant…he mentioned something about a Divine Aegis?” Hakuno asked, looking to Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh shrugged.

But a pleased look had come to the face of the priest.

“Rejoice, young Master,” the man said. “For I believe in compensation for the incident involving the NPCs, I could provide some humble assistance as a priest if not an administrator.”

“Really?”

“Yes…it is…pleasant…to be able to aid one such as you,” he said, smiling thinly. “It is something that should not be seen as sainthood, but must be acknowledge regardless. You could consider it the divine protection earned from someone who, when their whole heart and soul, acted for what they considered the greatest good.”

“…But that sounds like it doesn’t matter if the god actually approves or not,” his Master said.

“It isn’t,” the false priest said. “Rather, see it as as sign of faith, but not righteousness. Someone who committed a dead that might be condemned but was done with truly pure intent.”

And that was, in and of itself worthy of merit.

“I presume you mean to say that any action, no matter how heinous other might see it, so long as the one committed it did so with the full faith in its righteousness, might qualify…”

That is true, King of Heroes,” the false priest nodded. “Though I am surprised you have faced one who held such a thing in the past.”

Was this little fool…_challenging_ him?

“If such a person existed, they hardly possessed the power to stand against me,” Gilgamesh said coldly. 

“Still…it might be…to your advantage…to consider such things for the battle, King of Heroes. After all, this battle is not in the real world, nor is it a place beyond the reach of rule.”

So the Moon Cell would attempt to ‘balance’ the fight.

How amusing.

“Then it seems we will need to investigate the Impaler further.”

Hakuno nodded.

“Also…you Master, should you require errands run, I seem to have come across an assistant,” the man smile broadened.

“…Poor Rani…”

It was no less than the woman deserved. And it did not restrict her from speaking to Hakuno and proclaiming her wrong.

“Come then, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said. “Let us revisit the map and search out more on this ‘Aegis’. You will no doubt be pleased to speak to that Fairy Tale author again as well.”

And he had a few projects of his own to consider. Such as the issue of Hakuno’s life or death.

While he would not speak of this to her…

It was time for certain precautions to be taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs to be called 'Gilgamesh is really mad at Rani but isn't going to admit it'. I feel like nothing much happened, but Gil is putting things together, and I wanted the scene with Ronnie as well.
> 
> Also, Gil...your ego is both your best friend for making you think you scored a win, and your worst enemy...
> 
> Rani's not having a good time right now...
> 
> If you want to chat, but don't feel comfortable leaving a message in the comments, please follow me at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/. I've got a little free time now, so look forwards to (hopefully) a few faster updates!


	15. Past the Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh begins to piece something together, and Hakuno pushes her boundaries.

The library was quiet, though Gilgamesh noted immediately that while the NPCs, seemed absent, the Masters were not.

The Knight of the Sun and the puppet were lingering by the desk, in communication with the NPC librarian, who stared emptily through him. He seemed to be attempting to gain some sort of information and failing. Given that there was little sign that the woman had any comprehension of what was occurring around her. The two would waste their time.

Still, he listened into the conversation with some pleasure.

“You’re sure there isn’t any copy left?” The Puppet asked. “How can every copy be checked out?”

“There was a sudden interest in the Epic of Gilgamesh,” the librarian said, smiling in an absent sort of way. “Maybe someone assigned it. Good luck with your studies.”

For a moment, the Knight of the Sun glanced at Gilgamesh, and he smirked back.

It seemed that with the sudden retellings of his own legend, there was no chance for those two to learn of it unless they were to request it of the NPCs. How entertaining.

The author was sitting where Gilgamesh had left him, pouring over his work and scowling.

“Something’s missing,” he muttered.

“Hey, Anderson,” Hakuno said, smiling as she approached him.

“Ah, you’ve made another showy scene,” Anderson said, looking up. “The arrival of that idiot mage and his ‘girlfriend’ got completely ignored thanks to your flashy entrance.”

“That one survived?”

He had thought better of the Sun King.

“Barely,” Anderson said. “They’ve been looking for information on Rameses II as well as Sir Gawain. Idiots even asked me for advice. I told them to beg for mercy and hope that he’s in a good mood.”

That was likely never going to happen. Egyptians took their concept of Divine Order quite seriously. Gilgamesh rather hoped to see what became of those two and their plans.

Hakuno frowned, glancing as if to find them, but while Gilgamesh originally expected she would be moved to pity, his Master surprised him again.

“…I’m sorry for my part in it…but…they shouldn’t have done that. Ozymandias seemed pretty powerful…I don’t think that they deserved it, but…”

“They knew better. Everyone knew better. You don’t go into a king’s house and spit on him. Not unless you have something he really wants,” Anderson grumbled. “None of you have anything that that king cares that much about. I saw him. He’s almost the same as you, King of Heroes. A Sun King both in it’s life giving and oppressive power. I expect you two get on amazingly well.”

Gilgamesh smiled.

“Hmph,” he said. “Of course, the Sun King is, at least, a worthy companion in drink if nothing more.”

A slight smile came on to Hakuno’s face.

“They have a similar laugh,” she said.

For a moment, the little scribbler paused, as a strange shudder passed through his body. Had the man died or some sickness?

“It’s better than before,” he muttered. “And that king left his underling. She’s not here, by the way, she’s busy with her research. Very dedicated once she gets started with something, but that woman was never supposed to rule. She supports others, aids and mothers, but never acts as ruler in her own right.”

“You are filled with wisdom this morning,” Gilgamesh remarked.

“No, I’m procrastinating. This story is…missing something vital. I just can’t tell what it is!”

And the little man had returned to scribbling.

“Come, Hakuno, let us leave him to his work. We have our own items to discover.”

Hakuno nodded.

“Do you think it would be where that map was before?”

“Perhaps,” Gilgamesh said. “Check there.”

Hakuno glanced where he indicated, and complied, but while Gilgamesh did glance towards where some other records appeared to be kept, he made his way to the librarian.

The Puppet and the Knight of the Sun drew back as he approached, but Gilgamesh paused, staring at them until they drew back further to where he was certain neither would hear his words. While his knowing what they were speaking of was fine, the opposite was not permissible. A king’s secrets were his own.

“I wish for a list of the names of the participants in the preliminaries and their current status,” Gilgamesh said.

The NPC glanced at him with empty eyes but nodded once.

“I will have a complete list this evening after class,” the woman said.

It was somewhat impressive that the Moon Cell bothered to keep up this farse of a school. Or perhaps it had nearly been following the programing. That might be something to ask the Queen of the Mirror on, but for now… he greatly desired to know how the Moon Cell was tracking his Master’s status and what it viewed her as. Currently, she could merely be something that the Moon Cell saw as neither alive nor dead, but connected to himself. However…

He would consider that should the time came.

For now, he would bide his time.

He turned to return to Hakuno, but a sudden rush of motion caused him to pause.

A group of NPCs, all dressed in some uniform moved carefully into the room. They paused on glancing at the Puppet and the Knight of the Sun, but it was not fear that shown in the face of the one who stood at their head.

It was anger.

It appeared that the NPC sports team had finally recovered from their ordeal and were the better for it.

He liked the resentment in their eyes. It reminded him of Hakuno.

“Er…Hakuno Kishinami?” the head of the team said, looking somewhat nervous as he approached.

Hakuno glanced up from a large map and nodded.

For a moment, both looked at one another, their faces expressionless, but then the young man bowed, and the others bowed with him.

“We all heard that you and your Servant saved us,” he said. “Thank you.”

“…you don’t need to do that,” Hakuno said, shifting slightly and clearly uncomfortable with her due praise. “…Anyone would.”

“No, they didn’t,” the young man said. “We heard that too.”

There was a dark glance at the Puppet and the Knight of the Sun. Those two seemed to have heard the conversation, and while the knight had the grace to look away, the Puppet seemed more confused.

“You’re…King Gilgamesh,” one of the children, a young man who looked as if he would have had promise in his own army said, glancing at him.

Gilgamesh nodded.

“We’ve been reading your story,” another added. “Hiro mentioned that it was how you guys got more powerful…more people knowing about you.”

While they, like the others, were incorrect, and Gilgamesh required no aid like some petty spirit, he understood what they were attempting to tell him.

Very well, then he would permit them to speak to him.

Yet…there was another thing he must consider, but that…he would wait.

“Anyways, if there’s anything we can do to help…just tell us. We’ve been checking the rules. There’s nothing against Non-Participants from helping Masters.”

So that was their name for themselves. Clearly, they saw themselves, not as products of the Moon Cell made to grant the illusion of normalcy, but as humans who were somehow involved in this trial. He had noticed this before, but it grew more and more obvious.

“Thanks,” Hakuno said. “…Well, right now, we’re trying to find out anything about any bookstores in the area actually. Most of the maps I saw have a nice view of the streets, but I’d thought that the Moon Cell would have more on what the city used to have.”

One of the boys, a smaller one for this group raised his hand.

“I think I know a place,” he said. “I used to go here…I mean the real school that this place is based off of, I mean. If you’re looking for a bookshop, I’d look for Tsutaya. It was really popular, maybe something that you’re looking for would be there. It’s on Main. The big yellow building.”

Hakuno smiled, that more rare expression lighting her face somewhat, yet, as the young man’s face began to color, Gilgamesh found himself…annoyed that that expression was not directed towards himself.

He ignored it. After all such things were beneath him.

Hakuno could smile at who she wished. It changed nothing. Though perhaps it was more that he disliked that flush on the boy. While it was understandable that his Master’s kindness would, in a world that was brought but nothing but brutality, create this reaction, but he was growing tired of so many reaching for that which was beyond them.

Still, the boy had the good grace to glance at him and then lower his eyes for his presumption.

“Excellent. Come then, Hakuno. Let us depart to the courtyard.”

Still, even as he started past that location, he found himself thinking back to Hakuno and the boy’s shared expressionless look.

* * *

Gilgamesh, being Gilgamesh, both very much wanted a crowed to ohh and aww over everything he did and hated it at the same time. So, while he showed everyone, just how amazing his power was, he seemed annoyed as he summoned the Vimana, picked up Hakuno and jumped to the deck.

Hakuno glanced around, trying to see if Rin or Rani was there, but while she saw Rin on the roof, watching them, she couldn’t see any sign of Rani. But even then, Hakuno wasn’t sure if Rani was avoiding her or if she was being kept from seeing her by the others.

There wasn’t much time to thing about it, since they were suddenly air bound and moving at a speed that took her breath away.

The Vimana rose into the air, but before it took off towards the buildings that marked the down town where Main Street was, another strange flying ship overtook them.

It was unlike the Vimana, since the thing looked like it belonged in the water. The thing was long, with strange symbols that had been written on to them. Hieroglyphs, she could recall from…something, with oars that came from the side. Yet, while the ship looked ready for a large part to be on, only one figure was watching them.

Ozymandias stood, holding a blue and gold crook in one hand, and looking down at the school. As the Vimana drew near, he nodded.

“Golden King,” he said.

“Sun King,” Gilgamesh returned. “I take it you are tarrying until those fools venture out again?”

Ozymandias nodded.

“It is as you say. This building exists as a place where battle is prohibited. As such, it is necessary for me to bide my time.”

…Those two really were in a bind, weren’t they? Ozymandias wasn’t like Gilgamesh in one major thing. Gilgamesh found insults amusing, within reason, but Ozymandias clearly didn’t. And as much as she’d like to say something, there wasn’t much she could say. Suzuki and Kazuhito had broken a delicate truce, and had tried to do what Kiara had done.

How could she say anything if Ozymandias was angry?

“I see you have manifested as a Rider, Sun King,” Gilgamesh said, smirking slightly. “I suppose that is will, though I heard some rumor of your skill with a bow.”

Ozymandias laughed.

“Clearly, the Moon Cell feared to see me with the great bow I once used to smite the Hittites. But this class is entertaining, for what it might be. It appears that you are the same, Golden King. At this rate it might be amusing to see how our vessels fair against one another.”

“Truly it would be a worthy diversion, but the outcome is obvious! Far too obvious!”

“Indeed it is!”

Both kings laughed merrily together, and Hakuno smiled a little. Maybe she should be worried that there would be a problem, but really, both were too similar for either to ever think that the other thought they were more powerful.

And…maybe it was something deeper.

Both kings were absolute, and maybe they both understood that about one another, and what it meant.

“We were going to the bookshop looking for information on how to enter our arena…if you want join us…”

Maybe they’d enjoy something like this?

Ozymandias laughed, smiling at her.

“No, I will not interfere in your task,” he said. “Though I take your invitation in the spirit of kindness it was offered in. Go with my blessing.”

He nodded his head and the floating ship suddenly moved in another direction, moving towards the side of the school. Gilgamesh watched him go, still seated with a smirk on his face.

“Test our vessels against one another indeed…” he smiled. “To think that he would so much as presume such a thing…still perhaps as a diversion some time…”

Still, he seemed to be in a good mood. Gilgamesh was smiling as they turned towards the city.

But both of them knew that that wasn’t going to happen. Once the War was over…

She wasn’t going to think about that.

Saying the Vimana rushed was wrong. Hakuno got the feeling that Gilgamesh wasn’t moving it at a speed that even was difficult for it to reach, but even then, in no time they found themselves on Main Street, where Gilgamesh set down the Vimana in front of a ruined building that might have been yellow once a long time ago. 

There weren’t any books outside, but whatever had happened to this place hadn’t seemed to involve looting.

“You think that this is what he was talking about?”

“Perhaps,” Gilgamesh said. “It is a place to begin.”

The building was dark, but it was filled with rows of shelves that seemed to be filled with books and had been left alone for a long time. Maybe it was the dust that was over everything, but everything looked like something out of a ghost story.

But there was never a chance to even start looking. A figure stepped out from behind a shelf. A very familiar one who was wearing a clown suit. 

She was smiling, something awful glittering in her eyes. Had she…gone from the library here? How had she known?

“Finally found you…cute, cute thing…” she said, smiling wide and tilting her head. “My mouth is watering now…yummy.”

There was nothing that Hakuno could call human in the woman’s eyes. But it was…familiar…Someone else had looked at her like that. Someone else who had wanted her devoured. The only difference was that one had wanted her soul and this one wanted her body.

But they were both monsters.

Hakuno hadn’t even realized she’d been speaking aloud before the cry of rage sounded.

“How dare you call this refined beauty a monster!” the Lance cried, utter fury on his face

“My Mongrel is honest, Phantom,” Gilgamesh said, his grin sharp and deadly. “That _thing_ you refer to as a wife is nothing more than a ravenous beast wearing human skin, unworthy of even the name ‘human’.”

“Ha!” the man roared back. “Humans are the real monsters! A human who hadn’t betrayed one of their wretched kind isn’t even human!”

Hakuno clenched her fists. For a moment, all she saw in front of her was Rani.

“No,” Hakuno said. “It just makes them less human!”

But the man’s mania seemed to have been sharpened with the word ‘monster’.

“I will not let this rancid accusation against my wife stand!” the Lancer screamed.

Ronnie for her part seemed much calmer. She was putting her fist under her chin and swaying in almost a thoughtful way.

“Monster…monster… Yup, Lil Ronnie is a monster!” she nodded. “A love monster! I eat everything I love! So it’s time for you to go back now where you’ll be safe and warm of loved forever and ever and ever…”

She made a step…

A golden spear shot from the air, and it was only a quick jump backwards that kept Ronnie from dying. Gilgamesh hadn’t even moved, but he was smiling.

“At least, it is time to sample what the battles of the Near Side truly taste of. While it is likely to be quick, there is nothing this rock can do to cease this battle! Come then, Master, let us end this Clown and this mere phantom of a Servant!”

“So both of you scorn us!” the Lancer said. “My faith…My wife’s bulimia… They will never be understood in this era that names us Dracula! In truth, the world is distorted to the core! Humans have no capacity for logos!”

…That was wrong.

Gilgamesh laughed.

“How entertaining, you dare to claim ‘reason’ when you transgress a law that humans knew so deeply that it was not even necessarily for me to give them? Very well, let us watch as two monsters attempt to claim their innocence!”

The Lancer tried to say something else, but Gilgamesh was instantly rushing on him, twin golden swords in hand. But as the Lancer moved to block and attack, Hakuno turned to face Ronnie. The woman had already started moving, running towards her with a speed that Hakuno had forgotten. Hakuno jumped back and scrambled behind of the book shelves, Ronnie in pursuit.

Hakuno dodged past two more and down another row, listening into the sounds of metal on metal. She had to get into a position where she could see Gilgamesh. While he could fight, and she knew he could fight, he wasn’t wearing armor, and that mean that even a single mistake could kill him.

Ronnie didn’t seem to have taken the right turn, but Hakuno still moved as quietly as she could, taking Koru out from her inventory.

Maybe she should use it?

It would hide her, but Gilgamesh had mentioned it would alert him to her needing him, but what if distracted him?

There was a sound from above, and Hakuno only had time to launch herself forwards before Ronnie had landed where Hakuno had just been, knife in hand. Ronnie lunged, and Hakuno only had time to raise her knife to block, remembering the motions Gilgamesh had shown her. The knifes connected with a sound that made the hair’s on back of Hakuno’s neck rise.

But Ronnie was still shockingly strong.

“Koru!” Hakuno yelled as smoke burst from the hilt and around Hakuno.

Ronnie overbalanced, and Hakuno shoved, hard, forcing the clown to topple over just as, there was a momentary pause in the battle. Hakuno almost stumbled in her rush to get to the battle.

The shelfs nearby were all in pieces, and Vlad was breathing hard. He was bleeding down the front, and it looked like he’d been hurt, but Gilgamesh was watching him with narrowed eyes.

“So, this is a ‘divine aegis’. It is little more than a fool who lacks the grace to die,” he snapped.

“Codecast: gain_atk(64)!” Hakuno called, feeling her own power drain, as Gilgamesh started to glow.

Yet, Gilgamesh paused in his assault as Hakuno rushed forwards, but as she ran, something light touched her head. Instictively, Hakuno paused and raised a hand to her head where something dry and thing crunched in her hands. 

Paper?

"Hakuno!" Gilgamesh's shout came only a second too late.

“Found you!” Ronnie’s cry of joy from above was the only warning Hakuno had before Ronnie had jumped down from another shelf, and was trying to find a way to grasp Hakuno, finally getting a fist full of hair and yanking so hard that Hakuno cried out…

Her felt herself freezing.

Ronnie had a knife!

Gilgamesh opened the Gates, but her Servant was suddenly in front of her, even as Gilgamesh roared in fury.

She had to run, she couldn’t-

“Where’s your pretty face…”

Hakuno pulled away, and _raised her hand holding Koru._

_She didn’t want to hurt anyone. She didn’t want to hurt anyone. She didn’t want to hurt anyone._

_But she wanted to live more._

A piercing scream split the air as a several small, sharp, golden things rushed towards Ronnie’s head and only her Servant grabbing her back and holding her to his bloody armor saved her, but another figure in armor was stopping her.

Lancelot…the Berserker from the night before, suddenly was charging at the two of them, holding a pipe that seemed to have come from the ceiling and screaming.

The Lancer grabbed Ronnie, a bridal hold with one hand while he swipped one clawed one at the knight.

Even as they jumped back, Lancelot followed, still screaming, even as they managed out of the bookshop, which was quickly becoming a hazard to be in. Lancelot stopped as they left, but stayed where he was, breathing hard.

But Ronnie and her Servant didn’t learn.

“Oh poo…we’re losing…What are we doing to do now, duke?”

“Die!” Gilgamesh snarled, Gates opening up below them both. If this had been the real world, both would have been dead right there, but as if was, while several golden weapons short straight up, Hakuno was only able to see his HP drop, and not by anything like what it should have been….

The Divine Aegis…

“Forgive my erring ways, my love,” the Lance gasped out, but was still standing. “for him to use that technique…I will overcome this humiliation. I despise them!”

Ronnie threw down a crystal that shattered with a blinding explosion, but even as Lancelot rushed forwards and Hakuno was suddenly behind Gilgamesh, but when the light cleared they were gone, with nothing bust dust and books.

For a moment they were quiet, but then Gil and turned, back towards Lancelot, and then was towering over Hakuno, eyes dark.

“Did she touch you?” he snarled.

“No,” Hakuno breathed. “I…I…I attacked her. Myself.”

Somehow, those words were wonderful and terrible.

“I didn’t want to die…” Hakuno said. “I actually attacked Ronnie…and then I…I managed to get out of a freeze…”

He probably had no idea what she was talking about, but she didn’t care.

She didn’t even care that they’d gotten away, or that that Lancer clearly had a defense that was going to be horrifying to beat… She didn’t even care that somehow, Gilgamesh suddenly felt too close to too real as he had grabbed her and pulled her to her feet where he was checking her.

And somehow she suddenly was aware of just how solid and real and there he was and…

“What happened?”

“The fool thought to rely on a defensive trick against me,” Gilgamesh scoffed. “Though…does live, there was little contest. In all manner I was his superior but mere defense. I will forgive your absence during this battle, but expect our bath to the longer for it!”

She didn’t even care that Lancelot seemed to be looking at her while Gilgamesh talked about their bathing together and was probably very much getting the wrong idea.

She’d done it.

She’d done more than not freeze. She’d managed to break her own actions. She’d _attacked_. Maybe Ronnie was still out there, and maybe things were going to be even harder than before finding that cookbook.

But she’d managed fight.

And that felt like a victory in and of itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing Ronnie. I'm looking forwards to when she's dead! Gil was happy to attack her for reals finally thuogh.
> 
> At least Hakuno is starting to actually be able to attack and move and push herself. 
> 
> Want to hang out, but don't want to comment? Come to https://pryotra.tumblr.com/ and don't forget to say hi!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> A glimpse of the past.


	16. Those Feared By the Moon Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno and Gilgamesh find the location of the first key, and some disturbing questions.

Gilgamesh seemed unhappy as he glanced after where the two had run off to. But for now, he didn’t insist they follow, but rather turned to glance around the now further ruined bookstore.

As her rush of adrenaline and maybe something like joy started to fade into something calmer, Hakuno actually was able to take in the sight around her.

The aftermath of the battle was absolutely everywhere. Shredded paper and books were everywhere, shelves had been knocked over, and there were splinted shelves where Gilgamesh had clearly meant to impale the Impaler. Even the way that Hakuno had come showed that Ronnie had knocked some shelves over to find her.

Lancelot was still there, skulking in his all black armor, looking like he was hovering between staying and leaving.

“Thank you, Lancelot,” Hakuno said softly. Not sure if she should reach out to him or not.

The black knight stopped, watching her, like he was waiting for her to continue.

“You really helped drive them off. I’m not sure what would have happened if you hadn’t jumped in at the last moment.”

While she knew Gilgamesh would have defeated the Lancer and Ronnie…she was grateful that he’d _wanted_ to help. That they’d meant enough to him that he’d want to help, and she wanted him to know that that meant a lot to her.

Lancelot moved a little closer, raising his hand like his wanted to reach out to her, but then letting it fall, rather he moved to one knee, not bowing his head, but still keeping that gesture of respect.

“You…don’t have to do that-” Hakuno said.

“No, he does not,” Gilgamesh was frowning, “Knight, My Master requires no Servant but myself.”

Hakuno stiffened, looking down at the Berserker with surprise, but he shook his head at Gilgamesh. So he wasn’t offering to be a Servant, maybe…

“I think he’s offering to help us,” she said. “He doesn’t want to take your place. He can’t anyways.”

She’d meant that it was impossible since they had a Servant, but Gilgamesh stood straighter, a smile starting to appear on his face. Hakuno realized the second meaning of that, crossing her arms and looking away.

“Fool, do not resort to such flatterery, you are aware it will not work,” he said, but he was still smiling.

“I wasn’t saying it for that reason!’ she protested, but even to herself it was stupid.

Because it was true. No one could have replaced him, and just the thought of that made her scowl and look away.

Gilgamesh, despite his protesting that flattery ‘never worked’ was still smiling, and even when he glowered at Lancelot, he seemed….brighter than before.

“What is your aim, Berserker?”

Lancelot made a garbled sound that might have been words, but was impossible to tell. Finally, he pointed to where Ronnie and the Lancer had gone and thrust his pipe towards where they had been in a violent gesture, but then set it down in front of them.

Gilgamesh crossed his arms.

“I dislike this,” he announced. “However, I will defer to you in this, Hakuno, and stay my hand. For now. You requested his life be spared, and though he had appeared before me again, it was to honor that.”

Hakuno sighed. She was relieved that Gilgamesh wasn’t going to complain. There wasn’t much she could do if he actually objected, but looking back, it made sense that he wouldn’t object to someone whose life she had spared helping them. And at least he had denied wanting to be her Servant.

“I’m glad. So, let’s get looking. It…”

She glanced at the wreckage around her.

“…Maybe this was the goal. To make us mess things up so much it took more time.”

Gilgamesh smirked at the bad joke.

“A strategy that might actually have some effect, however little it would be.”

“Er…I’ll look through the books that they have, but…”

“That is a waste of time,” Gilgamesh said. “The letter requested a purchase. Such places have records of transactions, do they not?”

That was a good point. And it meant less digging through piles of books in hopes of finding the right one.

Lancelot nodded, but also pointed around the rooms.

“You want to be sure?” Hakuno asked.

The knight nodded once.

“We’re looking for a cookbook,” Hakuno said, summoning the letter from her inventory. “We think that it and a picture might be the key to getting into the arena. It’s really the only clue we have.”

Lancelot nodded again, and guested to the section that looked like it had once had cookbooks, but now was mostly just a pile of paper and dust. He moved with surprising speed, tossing things around so fast that for a while, Hakuno forgot what she was doing before Gilgamesh moved.

“Come, Hakuno, let us be done with this,” he said. “That battle was not satisfying, and I will not forego my bath again this night.”

Which meant that he expected her to sit with him. She wasn’t really sure why he was so insistent on this. It wasn’t as if the Moon Cell allowed people to get dirty or need to use a bathroom for anything but the fun of. Though, maybe she’d just answered her own question.

King of Pleasure.

Or maybe just King of Self Indulgence.

It was probably better just to go along with it. And…it was kind of relaxing. At least it was nice to have a few moments to rest together. Not that she was going to tell him that. 

While Hakuno had long learned that there were things that just weren’t worth fighting Gilgamesh over, she also knew not to let him know that. The man was already pretty well convinced that the sun rose specifically to greet him in the morning. He didn’t need to know he had any victories over her.

She followed him to behind the counter, where there was a bulky cash register, and a bulky looking computer. For a moment Hakuno stared at the buttons and dials, not entirely sure what to make of them before she found what she was looking for: A large red button labeled _power_.

There was a whirring sound, and the thing started to boot up.

“I really hope it doesn’t need some password or something…” Hakuno muttered.

She had no idea what a password for a place like this would be, and she wasn’t sure what Gilgamesh’s idea of solving a password word be. While she didn’t doubt he could figure something out, he might run out of patience

Thankfully, with a whir, the computer just booted up without any trouble, showing a simple logo with an open book and few folders.

Hakuno turned back, noting that Gilgamesh was standing behind her, watching the screen with both total indifference and a keen interest.

“Gil…that Lancer mentioned something, now that I think about it that bothers me. He said that he had the name ‘Dracula’ forced on him.”

“Yes,” Gilgamesh nodded. “That is an oddity. That man wore the title ‘Son of the Dragon’ with pride. It is not until his own actions were finished that the name was tainted.”

“So why the change?” Hakuno asked, continuing to scroll through a record of books, some of them with embarrassing names like “I reincarnated as a tiger, so I’ll lounge in the princess’s bedroom” and “God messed up my reincarnation so now I’m in a new world and invincible!”.

“…Hakuno, the Alteration of the Soul has been mentioned on this side, has it not?”

“Oh. That,” Hakuno said, recalling the church and the women inside. “It’s supposed to up compatibility…though…those two did say some weird things… I never did it even with…whoever it was before.”

She tried to recall something, anything about that, but her head just swam every time she tried. She knew she hadn’t done it. It had just sounded wrong, and frankly disgusting, to change someone’s soul.

“Now that I think about it…it’s lot like what Kiara…”

“Do not speak the name of that creature,” Gilgamesh said, but he paused. ”But…there is some likeness. I would see these women when this task has ended. Perhaps their actions may explain this inconsistency.”

Hakuno nodded. That was probably the most important thing that they needed to know. They knew who Lancer was, so know they needed to know what was wrong with him, as well as one final thing.

“What about that Divine Aegeus?”

“That proved of little interest. It merely serves to increase his defense.”

Hakuno frowned. While that sounded like a pain, it wasn’t anything that should stop Gilgamesh. Other than making it a lot easier for Ronnie to attack her since Gilgamesh would be busy. And…while she’d managed to break herself out of freezing once…was she going to be able to do it again?

She had to!

Hakuno had been scrolling through names and titles of books when suddenly, Hakuno froze at an entry. In between some textbooks and “Mysterious Drama”.

_Cooking for Beginners _

_Kishinami_

_246 Building B Fuyimaru st._

“Gil!, I think I found it!” Hakuno said, pointing to the screen.

That had to be the clue! There was even an address, even if she didn’t know the street name or the apartment number.

“Clever,” Gilgamesh said, but he was frowning, his pupils narrowed. “Let us go, Hakuno, inscribe that. We will need to take a map from this place as well, if we are to find this street.”

But why did she feel weirdly apprehensive?

* * *

Gilgamesh was not pleased to be forced to forego the Vimana. Now that it was available to him, walking as they were now was tiresome. What was more, the knight, who how taken one look at the address and started making the same incomprehensible screeching and pointing towards some direction, was now with them for what seemed like the duration of this time in the city.

All the more reason to wish this to be done with.

He was already feeling somehow...disquieted by the use of his Master's name. Perhaps it was a hint, but it seemed too clear for the Moon Cell to give lightly. But Hakuno could have nothing to do with this place...unless it had something to do with her presence on the Moon Cell at all, and her wish...

He would not think of it, or the other question that was starting to come to him.

There were no monsters to faced here, though from the descriptions from before, such a thing had been more common when the labyrinth had been a structure beneath the school. Though it was no doubt that fools such as the Dancer and the Mage were now faced with a threat far greater.

The Author had been correct. They would be best to prostrate themselves before him and appeal to mercy. Though they were unlikely to find him as such.

Still, the amusement at the idea of those two pleading was of little value when he was the one walking through a scenery that grew increasingly dull and drear.

The humans of this era had lived in two ways, properly in a house, or in little boxes of two to three rooms stacked on top of one another. Offering no room for leisure, space for growth and little encouragement for anything but labor and sleep. While it might have been barely acceptable for slaves, in order to encourage them to work hard and buy their freedom, the fact that humans had fallen so low in this era as to live like this disgusted him.

Added to this was the final insult of the squat, square buildings with no grace or meaning that did little else than serve their function.

The large ‘apartment buildings’ continued to be an affront to any builder with his skill as the stretched on and on until finally, the Berserker paused, pointing to a set of metal and conceit stairs that were leading upwards, stopping at each floor.

Hakuno looked at a piece of paper which she had scribbled down some address.

“This is it,” she said, looking up again.

“Hmph, the Moon Cell must be desperate if it has set up this farce of a challenge,” Gilgamesh scoffed.

“I mean…without Lance it might have taken longer?” His Master suggested.

The Black Knight preened.

Gilgamesh scowled, but ignored it. As he had ignored her thanks from before, even if it was unnecessary. His Master was far too kind, to the point where those who reached for her took that kindness to mean her kind little heart was theirs for the taking.

However, while the knight bowed, he seemed uninterested in that. Though Gilgamesh had caught him gazing upon her far too much.

He was pleased, therefore, when the knight took a few steps back, motioning around him at the area.

“You want to check out around here?” Hakuno asked, looking up and down the road, as if expecting some new threat or the Clown to appear.

The Berserker nodded.

“Ok…and thanks again.”

“Very well,” Gilgamesh said. “You may depart and search for whatever you seek.”

The Berserker nodded again, turning to step down the street.

Gilgamesh turned to gaze at the building as Hakuno began to make her way up the stairs, towards the third floor of the building.

He followed, noting that, as far as he could tell from such things, this place appeared to be one of the better ones. There was some attempt at decoration on the exterior and the material seemed superior, though still shoddy.

Finally, Hakuno stopped outside of a small, plain door. She glanced at her paper and then at the door. She tried the handle, only to find it locked.

“Stand aside, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said, stepping forwards.

While it would have been easy to summon his Gate, it would be a shame to waste treasure like this. Gilgamesh merely aimed a kick at the door, feeling a satisfying crunch as the door was forced backwards. To his slight amusement, the lock held better than the door itself, which was forced to fall back off of the hinges.

“This is superior make to that janitor’s closest,” Gilgamesh remarked.

“I would hope so,” Hakuno remarked, yet the wider eyes spoke of her reverence to him.

Very good.

He stepped over the threshold, moving so that he was beside Hakuno as they stepped into the room.

It was a small abode, consisting of what appeared to be three actual rooms: a large one which was divided into a some strip that contained what appeared to be an oven, a location for water, and one of those…cooling boxes, likely the kitchen, and a larger room with chairs.

There was, aside from a small toilet, two rooms that appeared to function as bedrooms. 

The rooms themselves were low ceilinged and hardly large enough to fit one of his beds and a chair.

“Hmph, so this is how the common of this era live…” Gilgamesh muttered. “I suppose it would do. For a stable.”

“Be nice,” Hakuno said.

“Mongrel, I will say as I please. What is more no human has drawn breath here for same time. It is fit for no one.”

Indeed, the dust upon the ground was so thick that it left prints behind them. Yet, the location, for what it was, appeared to have been lived in. Items littered the surfaces that appeared personal, and other cooking implements had been left out, though caked with dust, that showed some one had been preparing a meal.

Hakuno moved to look, but then stopped.

“Gil.”

Her voice sounded tense, slightly higher than normal. He followed her, stopped directly behind her and looking down to see a large, cracked brown stain on the floor that had eaten into it deeply. It was flaking and there was no scent, but Gilgamesh knew it by sight. So did Hakuno. She stiffened as she head when looking at the altar.

But Gilgamesh would not permit that despair again.

“It appears we have come to the correct place then,” he said, forcing her to break whatever thoughts or fears were beginning to prey upon her. “Let us search for that book, it is likely we will find the answer to what occurred here.”

Hakuno turned away, deliberately, her hands in fists and that fire of resentment burning in her eyes.

“I’m not sure how much it matters. Really…it’s just the same as that altar. The Moon Cell taking some scene of suffering and using it just to get to me. Even though…there was a person who _suffered_ there. And now it’s being used as a piece in a game meant to just…”

That was how atrocities were used.

The suffering of the dead was used to torment the living.

“…Many years ago, a conquering sultan, lowlife that he was, decided to expand outward. He was fattened by conquest on conquest, but would not be sated. His eyes fell in a small, weak country that he knew well to have no force to stop him. Had he not known the current ruler as a hostage in his father’s palace? Had the men not made him squeal and cry with their games? So, he sent a small force for his ‘brother’ to know of his coming. When the force did not return or send word, he sent others to see, only to find a forest of spears rising to greet him. And on each spear was the impaled body of one of his solders. The message was clear, and those men fled. They were fools to fall for such a trick when they had the greater numbers. And the smaller, weaker ruler was emboldened, until legend speaks of forests of spears with tens of thousands, causing even that sultan himself to turn and flee until such time as he had even greater power. Will you fall to the Moon Cell’s taunt? It is far less than even the Impaler is capable of.”

Hakuno paused, blinking for a moment.

“…No,” she said. “I don’t want to run away. Not when the Moon Cell doesn’t want me here. We’re too close to give up. And it’s a little bit more… If that story is the same case…and the Moon Cell is trying to do what Vlad the Impaler did…then it’s scared.”

“As much as a rock can feel, surely it does fear us,” Gilgamesh smirked. “How does it feel, Hakuno, to know that you stand as one of the few that the Moon Cell fears, alongside me…”

Hakuno turned to look at him, a rare emotion showing on her face: surprise.”

“You think…”

Gilgamesh laughed.

“Of course, the Moon Cell fears me!” Gilgamesh said. “And it would fear you as well, Hakuno. Did you not scream your defiance, swearing that you would ever after act against it? And did you not aid me bringing that machine low?”

Hakuno looked away.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“I am privy to all, Mongrel,” Gilgamesh said. “And such speeches deserve recognition. It only human to tremble in the face of the divine, yet you collected yourself so as to defy it, and to claim yourself its equal by proclaiming your animosity. You should take pride in your words, if only because they make you worthy to stand beside me, for all your other mediocrities.”

It was she alone, who had proven her worth as his most precious treasure.

Hakuno’s face had been slowly gaining more color as he spoke, but it ceased at the end for some reason, being replaced by a flat look.

“If you were trying to praise me, the end ruined it.”

Gilgamesh frowned. Did she not want to know of her achievements against his original assessment of her?

“I and speaking nothing but the truth! Your strength lies in your persistence and your endurance, and you have cultivated those beyond your presence and ability to attack.”

Hakuno blinked at him.

“You…were talking about my attack skill?”

Gilgamesh blinked at her.

“Mongrel, what else?”

There was nothing more to complain of. Once she had been removed from that Blue Tent she’d worn on the Far Side, or the Brown Thing she wore here, her natural coloring was pleasing, and the gold in her eyes more visible. It was only her strength and power that were weaknesses.

Not that those mattered.

“Besides, it is you who should be praising me! Did I not fight that fool to a standstill?”

Hakuno stopped, a smile beginning to light her features.

“…I managed to use Koru,” she said. “Maybe I can’t attack well yet, but…I guess I am persistent.”

There was a sliver of pride in her voice that he liked.

“…I will train you further tonight,” Gilgamesh said. “Now, we have tarried long enough, let us find our clue and be gone from this place.”

Hakuno nodded, a smile still on her face, as though she had heard some unexpected good news, even as she turned from the stain, clearly no longer thinking of the tragedy that had befallen the soul who had once lived here.

The small ‘living room’ as the Moon Cell’s knowledge told him, was of little interest, and neither was the big room with a bed that barely left room for the small desk in a corner. However, the smallest of the three rooms was more interesting.

It was, like the larger, merely a room with a bed, desk and a few items scattered around. A shelf filled with books and a small stringed instrument, rather like a lute, which Hakuno immediately had gravitated to in interest, picking it up and fiddling with the strings.

“Leave that, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said, frowning. “Should you desire such a thing, I will give you one from my own treasures to play tonight. There is no telling who has touched that before.”

“It’s weird. I have…almost déjà vu with it…” Hakuno muttered. “Maybe I knew how to play once…”

Then they would certainly discover that night.

Hakuno did place the lute-instrument back to its original position and move to the desk, looking over the contents before pulling open a drawer and beginning to rummage through the contents.

At first, it appeared there was nothing of note.

The times there were text books, books of music, paper and some small cartridges, but nothing of interest until Hakuno made an excited noise and turned to Gilgamesh, holding a small, fat, book with a smiling older man pictured on the front, holding out a steaming plate of meat and vegetables to the viewer.

The title in clear, blocky lettering was _Cooking Made Easy._

“This is it,” Hakuno said. “This is what the record mentioned, so…”

She opened it, and another piece of paper nearly fell out before Hakuno managed to grip it.

Gilgamesh stepped up behind her, looking to see the same writing as the first letter.

_Hey, _

_Thanks for getting this. I got some excellent pictures of you and Tamy and I working on the meal (Don’t tell Tamy, she’ll be furious. Even if it’s not her fault the tempura burned a little.)._

_It’s framed now in my office. It helps take my mind off the fact that one of the kids in the youth ward managed to wander off and get lost with the new paints his parents gave him. He found my door and got some good doodles in before the nurses found him. Janitor says that it’ll be a few days before the right paints are in. He tried to scrape some of it off, but it’s pretty obviously there. _

_I’ll be working late tonight, so why not use this again to make something. I know it was going to be for special nights, but I’m glad you two enjoyed yourself. _

_If you’d like to see the picture, you can come by. Don’t worry about the nurses and everything…you’ve been in remission for four years. You have nothing to worry about._

_Love, _

_Dad._

“…Remission?” Hakuno said, frowning.

“That is of little consequence,” Gilgamesh said. “We will need to return to that hospital where we found the Berserker. It appears that that is the location of the final key. As it is the fourth day, we shall have time in plenty.”

Hakuno nodded, but she was frowning.

“…This family…the father…Tamy…the daughter…what happened to them? Who…who was that In the kitchen?”

“Perhaps we shall receive our answer before this day is over,” Gilgamesh said, frowning.

While the fate of this family was something clearly made to cause confusion and distraction, particularly for one such as his Master, it seemed strange that the Moon Cell would hold to this thread.

And if this was connected, then how was that bloodied altar a part of this dull little family’s story?

Hakuno appeared to be thinking the same thing.

“Gil-”

An unwelcome screech made him look from his Master to the door, where the Berserker was standing, looking through the room, and then back at him before making a similar noise and pointing outside.

“What’s wrong?” Hakuno asked, stepped away from him and moving to follow the Berserker.

The Black Knight led them to the door, where the sun was starting to sink quickly, showing that the day would soon be over.

“Is this all you wished to show us?”

Or was it that the Pharaoh had finally found those two fools and was making quick work of them?

The Berserker pointed again, and Gilgamesh focused his eyes in the direction that he was pointing.

There was a beam of light coming from the hill where the temple was located. It was thin, unimpressive but visible, announcing for all the world that the Clown and her Phantom had unlocked their gateway into the Arena.

He was certain the Moon Cell had provided little challenge.

“Very well, tomorrow we will hunt the final key. However…this means we must be prepared for them.”

After all, with the Clown and the Phantom with no other quests, there was nothing left to distract the woman from her desire for Hakuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could also be called "Gil attempts to flirt with mixed results" but the question of alternation of the soul came up, and Lance is now Team Hakuno and Gil.
> 
> If you want to chat, but don't want to comment, follow me at: https://pryotra.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> "Tell me, Hakuno, what do you wish?"


	17. Can You Drink With the King of Heroes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno and Gilgamesh learn more of the Alternation of the Soul. 
> 
> Gilgamesh speaks of wishes, and Hakuno is given gifts, even if she doesn't understand them.

Gilgamesh summoned the Vimana just as the cycle changed from day to night. He looked up at the sky, frowning. These cycles were tiresome. And cheap. Could the Moon Cell not even manage to expend the data to hate seasons and the sun to move in cycles.

What a pathetic device. To still be grasping at victory when such a thing had been impossible the moment that he had come to this side.

While it was one of the pleasures of travel to complain of such things, there were too many things wrong this so-called war for such pleasures to be more than mere complaints. Still, it was a joy to see see his ship, outlined against the dark glowing brilliantly. The second seat that he had summoned for Hakuno caused the vessel to cease to be symmetrical but that was a price worth paying.

However, he was not pleased when the Berserker leaped to the deck of the ship. While he kept a respectful distance away, Gilgamesh was displeased that the knight presumed his good will.

Or rather his Master’s.

Hakuno, while somewhat shaken from what they had found inside, was staring fixedly at the beam of light in the distance.

“There are two more days,” she said, clearly as a means to comfort herself. “We’re fine. There are two more days, and we’ve got the cookbook.”

“Of course!” Gilgamesh reproved her. “Whether we rush to achieve that now, or take care to come when the day is here, it changes nothing.”

“If we make a mistake and that’s not the place…”

Gilgamesh shrugged.

“Then we shall overcome another trial. You yourself have said that you have two days.”

If truly necessary, he would permit her to sleep on the Vimana, above all that could harm her, while he searched himself.

Though he would not say such a thing. It sounded…disgustingly attached even in his own mind.

“Besides,” he said, seating himself. “It is necessary to speak to those women, is it not? This will be an apt time for that discussion. I am curious to see for myself what this novelty might bring.”

Truly, the magecraft of this time was both far more deadly and far more interesting than in the previous eras. The event that had made it possible for the Moon Cell to awaken had also sparked a more creative magic. That of the soul. While it offered new possibilities that even he had not seen, he disliked it. To see his unpainted face, his heart and soul, was reserved for two alone, and the presumption of any to think that they could gaze at his core was tremendous.

He would see those who assumed such things with his own eyes.

Hakuno nodded once, glancing towards the knight.

“Sir Lancelot, are you going to come with us?” Hakuno asked.

The Berserker nodded once, ignoring Gilgamesh’s disapproving eye. But maintained that distance. Still, it was a tiresome thing, and Gilgamesh did not like it.

With a thought, he directed the Vimana to surge forwards, towards the only spark of light that remained as darkness settled over the Near Side, the school. It was lit up from a distance. Though most of the windows themselves, other than a few larger locations, were dark. The grounds were lit and he could see the figures of the NPCs moving around. They seemed busy. Soon he might have to set tasks for them.

He had claimed them as his own after all.

Hakuno was glancing down on them as well, her expression unreadable.

“I wonder what’s going to happen to them when the War ends,” she said suddenly. “Do they just…get deleted?”

Gilgamesh retained his silence.

Under normal circumstances, should a Grail War end, or rather should all seven rounds be completed, the Moon Cell would consume the created world and its inhabitants, only to reformat and reuse. Apparently, the Masters who had been defeated were added to the list of ‘NPCs’ for the Moon Cell never deleted its data, merely absorbed those memories as a better means to understand humanity and reformatted the data from the souls.

That knowledge was innate to all Servants in this war, including himself.

However, he found himself hesitating to tell that to Hakuno. Even more he found himself disliking that outcome. While he expected little more from the Moon Cell, something old, something he did not expect to feel again was stirring within him.

“We will decide that fate ourselves,” Gilgamesh said softly, looking down on the figures.

Humans deserved to create their own fates, after all.

Hakuno continued looking down at the figures. He could see a light in her eyes that showed him she was considering something, but he refrained from asking, not until they were in solitude. Such things were not meant for other ears.

There were many things he wished to speak of.

The Vimana landed smoothly, vanishing into the Gates as the three jumped off.

They were in the courtyard, a small plot of a garden, with a rather bare fountain in the center. The moon hung closely overhead as a small European style chapel to a god who he did not know. Around it, flowers glowered faintly in the light, reflecting the moon and the floating numbers. None were near save himself, the Berserker and Hakuno. It seemed that the NPCs had moved to another location.

For a moment, Hakuno stepped forwards, looking ahead of her, her face reflected in the light from the flowers.

“I always forget how it looks…” Hakuno muttered.

For a moment, Gilgamesh paused.

It was lovely to see her etched against the moon. The soft light brought no color in her hair, but her eyes seemed more golden in that light. Still, he disliked the numbers that floated, ominous and lingering, as if to always tell his Master where she was and remind her of her fate. The Moon Cell’s psychological tactics were of no interest to him, however, even if they were against his companion.

The rock would pay for them soon enough. And he would see her in the true light of the world in time.

A motion at his side caused Gilgamesh to turn.

The Black Knight stood behind him. When Gilgamesh turned to face the man, he held out one hand, holding a small cluster of flowers, clearly for himself to take. With the other he pointed to Hakuno.

Was this man…

With a surprising motion that was only tolerated because of its speed he’d pressed them into Gilgamesh’s hand, pointing again towards Hakuno after taking a step backwards.

Of course, he knew what the man was suggesting. He had seen it more times than he could count. It seemed that presenting flowers was indeed the oldest showing of affection.

_To Hakuno Kishinani, love is poison._

Gilgamesh paused.

While Gilgamesh was certainly not worried for rejection, perhaps this would be…overwhelming. And he had resolved that he would be patient and permit Hakuno to come to him in her time.

“Gil..?”

Hakuno had turned, stopping to look at what they were doing.

The Berserker made a growling screech behind him.

He would not act on this Mad Dog’s demands!

However…

“…As you are fond of these things, then why do you not utilize them for our room!” Gilgamesh said. “Clearly there is space, yet you stare dreamily out here. If this is nothing more than your soft heart, these things are creations of the Moon Cell. They will never fade!”

“…are you annoyed because I’m not decorating the room?” Hakuno’s eyes were dead. “Wouldn’t the flowers…mess with the gold and red color scheme?”

“Fool!” Gilgamesh snapped. “Is this not your room? I have been generous this day and decided to permit the thing you favor! Beautiful things always look pleasing with other beautiful things. Have you no aesthetic sense?”

“I know that that doesn’t work like that,” Hakuno sighed.

Gilgamesh scowled, thrusting the flowers into her hands, glowering at her.

“I have given you a gift, Mongrel. Accept it with due reverence and cease such questions!”

For someone who gave so easily she did not accept easily…and he found it…difficult to truly say why he would bestow this on her…

No. As troublesome as this emotion was, he had given it! That was enough!

“You’re just- Fine,” his Master sighed as the Berserker made a strange noise between a sign and a moan in the background.

* * *

Gilgamesh, being Gilgamesh, seemed to have decided to try to tell her that this was her room as much as his at a random time and mostly by throwing those flowers in her face and walking off even before she’d managed to put them in her inventory. Once she thought about it though, it made sense. Even though she was pretty sure Gilgamesh mostly saw this as a cheap hotel he was sleeping at, he seemed to be trying at least to make this pleasant for both of them.

And for this to be her room.

At least more than the room on the Far Side was.

Gilgamesh didn’t apologize. And he probably didn’t feel guilty, but he was trying to treat this like a more equal relationship. It wasn’t really kind, but…maybe she was getting too used to Gilgamesh.

No. She knew she was too used to Gilgamesh.

But…

Well…

She’d worry about that later. About goodbyes and fears. After all, that’s always how she’d survived.

And…as Gilgamesh had once said…”surely, I will be victorious” was alone proof of humanity. Even if she didn’t have a body right now.

Gilgamesh had already managed to get ahead of her, so Hakuno headed forwards, even though it looked like Lancelot was hanging behind, watching them as they walked up the stairs and then into the church. It was dark and quiet, as well as empty, other than the seated figures of two women, one with long flowing red hair and the other with short blue.

They looked up as she came, one from what looked like a screen and the other from a book.

“Oh wow, you’re back,” the redhead said. “I wasn’t sure if you’d just died or forgotten to show up. What did you think of the offer to make your Servant more…”

The girls’ eyes flicked towards Gilgamesh, where the woman with blue hair was walking.

“That’s…that’s impossible,” the blue haired women muttered, putting down the cigarette she was holding in one hand.

“That’s not the same Servant,” the red head said. “I’d remember that soul.. Is that…_gold_?”

Gilgamesh grinned, a light of pleasure gleaming on his face that was somewhere between greed and gloating. He stepped forwards, raising a hand to brush back his hair.

“Oh? Gold you say? Continue, but do not expect this to mean anything to me!”

King of Pride.

“I means…how do I say this…” the blue haired woman muttered. “We explained the nature of the Alteration of the Soul before. You’re molding souls together. To attempt it on this man would waste time. His sense of ‘self’ is so great that to try to alter or even mold your soul with him would be impossible. He’s like gold. He doesn’t tarnish or alter, even when things affect him, it’s still clearly him. I suppose you could call it admirable, but really, it just shows a man who doesn’t think he could be wrong, never knows doubt, and fellows what he determines as right to the end.”

“Thanks for giving me nothing to say,” the red-haired girl said. “It’s good to know I always can rely on you!”

“Just like I could count on you to always be so ‘helpful’.”

The women glared at one another, and Hakuno shifted uncomfortably as Gilgamesh crossed his arms, a tilted his chin up.

“I could not expect such women as you to understand,” he said smirking. “How could you, who serve the Moon Cell of your own free will?”

“…You’re invalid.” The blue haired woman said, standing up. “Your very existence is an aberration of the law of the Moon Cell. Servants are expected to put the Moon Cell’s needs before any Masters or…”

Hakuno’s stomach sank, but even as she prepared to run or…something, Gilgamesh stepped forwards. His smile was one of pure malice.

“Report it then, woman,” he challenged. “And know that as long as you are a good little dog, you will never see your friend again.”

“What are you talking about, that’s not invalid it’s…” she paused, a grin showing up on her face. “You stole someone’s place didn’t you?”

Gilgamesh stood for one moment his pupils dangerously narrow.

“Do you call it stealing when one casts a treasure into darkness only for another to claim it for themselves?”

“Touko, Aoko, I see you have met Hakuno Kishinami again,” Father Kotomine’s voice made Hakuno jump, but both women were silent. “I’m certain you are surprised to see her again, as she never allowed her Servant to be altered. Still, she stands…an interesting chance in this war. I am certain you can see the special bond that she has with her Servant. I assure you, I am aware of everything and have approved it…”

Hakuno shivered a little, but the red haired woman, Aoko frowned.

“So, this is the girl you mentioned, Kirie? …I get it,” she said, but then nodded. “I’m not interested in the Moon Cell’s issues. I came to this place to investigate a problem. The Moon Cell doesn’t give me the chance to go outside this place, so honestly if you want to game the system without using Alternation of the Soul, be my guest.”

“Oh great. Just tell her everything,” Touko muttered.

“Why not? We need to cooperate with a Master if we want to get off, anyways.” Aoko snapped. “Unless of course you’ve managed to get a way out, and find…”

Touko scowled.

“It would be easier if the Moon Cell didn’t keep blocking me out,” she muttered, but glanced at Gilgamesh again.

Gilgamesh’s expression wasn’t particularly welcoming.

“I suppose… Well, it’s not like the Moon Cell is doing much to help me,” she muttered, taking up her cigarette again. “Though it’s not like we can do much to help. We preform Alteration of the Soul by better connecting the spirits of Master and Servant. Not only would it be impossible to do anything to his soul, but your souls are already linked together.”

Linked?

Hakuno blinked a slow, sudden heat rising to her face as she remembered that dive into Gilgamesh’s very soul, and the Noble Phantasm she’d managed to obtain.

They were…bonded.

For some reason she couldn’t look at Gilgamesh, even when she heard his pleased laughter.

“How amusing,” he said. “Though that is fine. My soul must makes hers impossible to change as well then.”

She seriously couldn’t look at him now.

Touko sighed.

“Hers isn’t obvious, but I’m pretty sure hers wouldn’t alter too easy either… If yours is gold, hers is…like spider silk. It looks fragile and breakable, but while it bends, it never breaks…”

Spider silk?

“Besides, you’re not here for that, are you?” Aoko, thankfully, broke that conversation.

Hakuno shook her head, finally looking up at someone.

“Actually…um…do you give out information on other Masters?”

“Sure, if you do us a favor,” Aoko said. “Like make sure that there’s a path for me to leave when you win.”

“And check the Labyrinth to see if my…associate…is there,” Touko cut in.

That wasn’t too bad. And way better than it was starting to sound with reporting Gilgamesh to the Moon Cell. Even though she wasn’t sure that that was even going to work.

“Fine,” Hakuno said, before Gilgamesh could start haggling (he’d probably decide that disrespect deserved less pay). “What can you tell me about Ronnie?”

“The clown?” Aoko said. “She came here…first round…I think…with her Lancer. Apparently, he wasn’t working with her and she wanted him to ‘be more like her’. She’s been here every day since then maintaining things. What she wanted takes a while to stick, but it’ll last until she dies.”

“…You did the thing I refused, didn’t you?” Hakuno asked.

She remembered.

Before the Far Side and Gil, she’d gone here before., and heard that they could make her Servant Stronger as well as doing other things. Making them more compliant. Making them love her completely and without question. The whole thing and made her feel sick, even when she hadn’t had strong feelings on much of anything.

“Yes,” the woman said. “We’ve been trying to get a Master allied with us to win for a while. So we went along with what she wanted. Someone who’d support her completely.”

Gilgamesh frowned, something strange passed over his face, but it was gone in an instant.

“So that is her goal. Very well than. As you have amused me and provided information, I shall forgive your cheek from before. However, tell no one of my truth.”

For a moment Hakuno noticed that the women glanced to Kirie. He gave one slow, deliberate nod. She really hoped that was telling them to go along with it. She wasn’t sure how the Moon Cell would take advantage of a report, but it would.

“Fine,” Touko said. “You seem like a better bet than that nut anyways. While we clearly can’t help you with your Servant, we’ll give you information on the Alterations we’ve already done. If you stop by tomorrow I’ll have a list of what I’ve done. You can figure my sister out yourselves.

“Same here,” Aoko nodded. “And if you find any information about someone weird in the Labyrinths…tell us.”

Hakuno nodded, but frowned.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to change Gilgamesh, any more than…my other Servant. And…I don’t need it. If I can’t work with the person that Gilgamesh really is, then I shouldn’t be here at all. Besides…Gilgamesh is a person. Messing around with someone’s soul…just because you want them to be better or more convenient…”

Both woman raised their eyebrows.

“Well you’re the first to have that attitude,” Touko said. “Most of you Masters seem to see Servants as nothing more than tools.”

“They’re not!” Hakuno snapped. “He’s as real as I am. Just because he doesn’t have a body, or he’s be reconstructed by the Moon Cell…”

She scowled, looking away, and remember Kazuhito’s ideals. She didn’t even now why she was so mad…

No. That wasn’t right.

She did know.

Gilgamesh was a person. He laughed. He got angry. He enjoyed being praised and having his hair pet and so many things that made him _him. _And the idea of someone wanting to change any part of that because he was difficult and egotistical…it made her angry.

More angry that she thought.

Yes, he was flawed, even if he didn't think he was. Yes, there was a time when she would have gladly traded him for just about any Servant at all…but that wasn’t now.

Now…they really were partners weren’t they?

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, turning away. “I’m ready to go.”

“…You really should come back tomorrow,” Aoko said. “You’re an interesting Master.”

Gilgamesh laughed, turning to stand with Hakuno. She was surprised as a hand suddenly was on the top of her head, not stroking it, but there, warm and sure and showing Gilgamesh's pleasure, even as he mocked the room.

"Of course she is. You have said so herself. Her soul is one that does not break, and I would hardly form a contract and seek out this side of the Moon with any other."

And...she was glad of it. 

"...so that's how it is..." one of the women said softly. 

Why was Hakuno suddenly unable to look them in the face.

* * *

The Black Knight was not in the courtyard when they emerged. Perhaps he had gotten bored or decided to leave and to take on the

Before they reached the room, Gilgamesh insisted on his bath. Now that he had the means to secure a comfortable place to do such, he would do it each night. To do otherwise would have been vile, even within the Moon Cell. What was more, it was necessary to show such habits to Hakuno. Should his theories be correct, it would be necessary for her to relearn how to live in a body.

Hakuno seemed unsure, but she had complied, apparently still thinking of the words of those women of him, as well as the many other experiences of the day. The blood stain likely troubled her, as did the history of what might have been behind it. That was a riddle for him as well.

Gilgamesh leaned against the side of the pool, a golden wine flask and goblet and was drinking as he mentally reached through the Gates, sensing for what was present and what was not.

“Alternation of the Soul…” Gilgamesh muttered. “In the past, such things were both unknown and forbidden. While this modern magecraft is a marvel in this age, it seems that mages cannot progress without finding a new conceit to add. At least it is more interesting that whatever game the Moon Cell has been playing with us. Be that narrative true or false, it does not matter. We shall see the end of that sorry drama tomorrow. For now, let us enjoy this ‘chat time’” which we have.

Yet, his Master seemed unsettled still.

“That Alternation of the Soul…it’s just like what…she was doing…” Hakuno said. "Though...I'm not exactly surprised that your soul is golden and can't be altered."

It needed not be said who ‘she’ was.

“Of course such a thing would be impossible. I am not some commoner that could have themselves warped and twisted by profane hands. Though...perhaps it was based on that nun’s technique,” Gilgamesh frowned. “Regardless, so far it seems that one who has undergone that process is only worthy of the lowliest weapons in my treasury. Perhaps enough of them have reformed.”

He would not stain anything valuable with the blood of something worthless, and that phantom have proven himself too low for half of what he had used already.

“…How does that work?” Hakuno asked. “I mean…after everything with the Gates. Do things just come back randomly?”

Gilgamesh took a sip of wine, making a thoughtful noise.

‘’It is well you should know” he said. “The objects that reform do so in only a vague order. Those things which I find most precious surely return to me the most quickly, but those treasures which are the least, and thus the less magical also reappear with ease. Currently, that is the state of my Treasury, with those things only fit for true opponents and those things fit only for pigs.”

That did not discuss the other treasures of course. The Vimana, certain clothing and gems which he favored were all reforming as he spoke. As with his weapons, the most and least appeared first, and then those which were between them.

Though he noticed a flash of darkness in her eyes as he mentioned that.

Was she still…

“I see that look, Mongrel,” Gilgamesh said, scowling “I told you previously, the price I paid was one I accepted. I am here for my own pleasure and have taken you as my Master for the same reason. Merely rejoice in your good fortune and cease your fretting.”

Slowly, he reached forwards, summoning a Gate. If she would not accept his words, then he would show her by his actions. Besides…he wished to reward her with more than just that Berserker's idea.

While it was, of course, not surprising that she would not use such a vile trick as the Alternation of the Soul on him (for how could she be anything but joyful by his side) but…he still was pleased, but her words, and by the passion of them.

A smaller, thinner goblet appeared before Hakuno near the flask where his wine was.

“Drink,” he said simply.

“What,” Hakuno blinked at the goblet.

“I grant you my special permission to exchange drinks with the King of Heroes. Now, do not by shy, Hakuno. I told you once the pleasures I afford are greater than any that can be found elsewhere.”

“…I’m reasonably sure I’m not legal.”

Gilgamesh scowled at her. To refuse his gifts for such a reason…

“…If I proclaim you able, than you are. Woman, you are permitted murder on this playing field, and this drink cannot inflame your heart. This is for pleasure alone! What is more, I have given you permission already to use those items of my treasury have I not?”

For a moment, her eyes widened, and something seemed to connect in her mind. Yet, while it seemed the truth, or some part of it had come to her, she did not speak, she just looked down.

“You can’t get drunk on the Moon Cell?” she asked. “I…don’t like the idea of losing control of myself.”

It was an acceptable fear, but Gilgamesh laughed.

“Mongrel, you are disconnected from your body. What is more this draught is light. It is meant to be enjoyed and nothing more. Now, drink and take pleasure in my treasury.”

Slowly, as if she was certain he would take it from her, Hakuno took the glass and took a small sip. She blinked, looking down at it.

“It’s good.”

Gilgamesh nodded.

“It is good sometimes to share such pleasures with companions,” he said.

“Gil…”

“Now, Hakuno, I am bored of this conversation, and there is one question I will ask you. The Sun King asked before, but in seeing that sight today, I saw a flicker in your eyes that interested me. Tell me, Hakuno, have you decided on your wish?”

She had mentioned in the past that she had no wish, save for her own life. Yet Hakuno was not one to want nothing. She desired many things, but refused to give voice to them because she deemed all joy save her mere existence to be too much for her to desire.

He would have to end that foolishness.

Hakuno glanced away, putting down his gift, but then picking it up and looking at it again.

“For a while…I’ve wondered about wishing for my memory.” She said. “But I don’t want that. Or…I don’t want to make some selfish wish on the bodies of other people. And… No. I hate this war. And I hate what the Moon Cell is doing. It dangles a single wish over your head and then makes you kill people to get to it. Maybe I knew this. I have to have known, but…I’m glad I don’t remember what I wanted so much that I’d kill for it. I know this doesn’t make sense but…if remembering would make me someone who could look at that stain and think that it was ok for the Moon Cell to take someone’s pain and just make it a sign that there was something wrong…. I hope I never remember. Wanting to live through this is bad enough”

That resentment and defiance were clear as ever, as was her ever present, ever foolish, compassion unmatched but for her own true wish to live.

Yet…it was more than that it seemed. She would live as herself, not even reaching back to know who she had been.

“Then do not wish for something for yourself. Wish for the Moon Cell, in order to subdue it,” Gilgamesh shrugged. “Yet, remember this. The Moon Cell is not magic. While there is a True Holy Grail which would grant a wish, this machine can only force the future into the form you wish for. Consider that, rather than ‘what is the right wish’.”

For a time, Hakuno was silent, looking around the room.

“That scares me a little too. I don’t know anything about the world or what it needs.”

“Than continue to look at those who fight in this world. Your answer will come. If not,” he smirked. “Then you will remain in the Seraphic Throne forever, cowed, like the sultan from that tale, by the threat of what might be.”

“…that doesn’t make me feel better at all,” Hakuno gave him a dead look.

“It is not meant to. To wish, or grasp holds a risk of failure, or making the wrong choice. To make a ‘perfect’ wish is as foolish as being a ‘perfect’ king. What is more. You are human. And humans have no duty but to flail about in their way to come to their path. That is all you must consider.”

Hakuno bowed her head.

“I think I understand what you’re saying. Make the wish I want. Even if I’m scared it’s wrong, right?”

She smiled. A light coming to her face that was almost close to that one which he had seen once before. When he had returned to her and she had remembered his name.

“Thanks, Gil. I…I’m not sure what it is yet…but…I feel better I guess. That at least if it’s stupid you won’t laugh at me.”

Gilgamesh smirked.

“I promise nothing of the kind, but a fool’s wish will at least be entertaining.”

The smile didn’t vanish, but she shook her head.

“Let’s head back. I want to put up those flowers you gave me,” she said.

While the conversation had seemed trivial, Gilgamesh noted that Hakuno seemed as if a weight had been lifted from her small shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever and was weird. Still, at least it got some relationship progression. 
> 
> Hakuno REALLY doesn't like the idea of Alternation of the Soul.
> 
> Wanna chat, come to my blog at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> Do I remind you of your friend?


	18. Sick and Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno has an encounter with a friend and is forced to question everything while learning a terrible motive. Gilgamesh finds the final piece of a puzzle.

_Hakuno was standing in the courtyard, the moon shining down on her as she watched it over the silent church. Just like earlier that day. Only this time, the faint hum of the Vimana wasn’t there. Rather there was something else._

_“You’re back,” Hakuno said, turning to see the figure standing in the field of flowers like they had before. _

_They were almost familiar. The same long green hair that looked like spring grass. The same plain white clothing that seemed that it had probably been given to them by Gilgamesh. The same expression as before, combined with the same almost familiarity._

_Enkidu smiled, their green eyes gentle._

_“Are you worried about Gilgamesh?”_

_She wasn’t sure why they would be, but that seemed like the only reason that they would be there. Unless there was something they wanted her to tell him…_

_“…no,” they said. “My friend isn’t someone who breaks, Hakuno. What is more, with companionship, he tends to grow more determined in his goals. No. I am more worried for you.”_

_Hakuno stepped forwards, crossing from the paved part to where Enkidu stood in the flower garden. They seemed the same distance away though, always just a little bit out of reach, but she could smell that earthy scent she had before. _

_But why?_

_“Me?” Hakuno asked._

_“…The Moon Cell is shifting,” Enkidu said. “Something is stirring in its depths. What’s more…you’ve been getting through this challenge easily when no one really should have. After all, this was a War no one won.”_

_This was a War before this? Somehow…that made sense. Maybe that was why there was so much stuff everywhere that looked like it had ben used. And the blood._

_“It’s really cheating isn’t it?” Hakuno asked. “I mean, that boy…this place…it was clearly hoping that rouge Servants would be offset by Gil’s….”_

_“As they would normally be,” Enkidu nodded. “He is calm, if not tranquil. That means something to many. The woman needs to be watched now, but the thing you need to be worried about is what’s coming after this trial.”_

_That didn’t sound good._

_“You don’t know what it is though, do you?” Hakuno asked._

_Enkidu shook their head. _

_“If I did, I would warn both of you,” they said. “You are in danger thought. While I cannot tell you the nature of the thing that is coming, I can tell you that it’s something meant to attack you in a different way. The Moon Cell is a learning machine. After this fails, it’ll find a new way to fight. You must remember, this War isn’t about selecting a victor anymore. It’s about preventing a victor.”_

_Preventing a victor._

_Yes. _

_That was true._

_Everything had been about stopping them so far. _

_It seemed that suddenly, the whole Grail War had been about stopping her and putting Gilgamesh back on the Far Side where he was sleep forever, but why? Maybe they’d broken the rules, but it seemed like this was a focus that didn’t make sense._

_“Why is the Moon Cell so focused?” Hakuno asked. “I’ve noticed before, and Sakura mentioned that it knows about the aborted timeline, but…this seems excessive. The Moon Cell doesn’t even have a will.”_

_“That’s…” Enkidu motioned Hakuno further into the field of flowers._

_“You’re not wrong,” they said. “Only living things want to protect themselves and have a will. It’s more that…you’re an error. And so is my friend. The ‘correct’ timeline cannot take place so long as my friend remains on this side of the Moon.”_

_So that was it. _

_“So…it’s not that it’s acting out of a will or a desire. It’s attempting to ‘correct’ the timeline to what it would have been without Gilgamesh here. Because…it’s _

_Enkidu nodded. _

_“I guess then…we’ll need to press on, but be careful…”_

_Enkidu watched, the same smile on their face, but their eyes seemed almost sad._

_“I should have known you’d answer like that. I’ve watched you for so long…you never have learned to stop… I think even among humans, you’re a rarity. Don’t worry. It’s a good thing. You should be able to feel like you can do this… It would be too awful to see this stop you.”_

_“It won’t,” Hakuno promised. “We’ll find another way, if we have to. Besides…We’ve defeated the Moon Cell once. We can do it again if we have to.”_

_“…I believe that. No matter how much this thing changes reality. Once you reach the core…” they said, but paused._

_“My friend is waking up. He seems to have sensed me again,” they said. “He’s happier. I was originally afraid that the mistakes from the past would devour him, but it seems like you’ve both stopped that from happening. I’m glad of it.”_

_“You should talk to him, you know,” Hakuno said._

_“…Soon,” Enkidu said., “Right now…I cannot do anything but remind him of our time together. Even if those good days return in another form, I don’t want him to worry that he’s replacing me with you.”_

_Replace…_

_“I’ll speak to you again soon,” Enkidu said. “There’s something I need to tell you soon.”_

_There was a sudden rush and light and…_

Hakuno opened her eyes, looking up at the window, which was closed and draped in red, but she couldn’t move giving the fact that Gilgamesh was beside her, arms around her. The King of Heroes was apparently attracted to warmth since even as she moved slightly, he managed to pull her closer to himself and nestle them both deeper into the covers of his mammoth bed.

Was she just a replacement for his friend?

“Gil?” Hakuno called.

Gilgamesh didn’t respond.

Maybe the man had the World’s Oldest Cup of Coffee in the Gates somewhere. Too bad she couldn’t get him to open them and find out.

“Gil, we have to get started if we’re going to get the last key.”

For a moment he didn’t respond, and even when he did, he didn’t open his eyes but just pulled her backwards into the covers.

“Mongrel, it may as well be found already, now lay still. I have spent too much time alert for that foolish woman. Now, I permit you to draw closer to me…”

She was still pretty sure he was half asleep and thought she was one of his wives or something. It wasn’t as if ‘mongrel’ wasn’t applied to literally everyone.

Or maybe this was how he’d acted with his friend…

Still…this wasn’t something she could remember doing. Just laying here, warm and comfortable. Almost as if for a moment, their little room was a place separated from the war. Where they didn’t need to think about fighting or battles or what was going to come. It was…almost nice.

Even if she knew that this was going to pass and then it would be another race to find out the last key…

No, she couldn’t think about that right now. While she meant what she’d said to Gilgamesh, the thought of the future was too much for her to really even consider right now.

Gilgamesh’s breathing was getting heavy again, and clearly he was preparing for a long sleep. Somehow, on going to the Near Side, he’d been more interested in this, and she wasn’t sure if he needed the energy for some reason, or he just liked sleeping.

She was pretty sure it was the later.

With effort, she managed to slither out of from his arms, wrapping a stray blanket around herself and walking to the window.

The wasted city lay before her, but she could see, like a little off color part in the distance, where Ronnie’s signal was.

That put her on edge. Almost as much as his comments about his weapons reforming.

Hakuno was aware that Gilgamesh didn’t exactly whip out Ea for just anyone. Even when he’d unsealed it, he’d only used it to prove a point, or when an enemy was deemed ‘worthy’ of the privilege of being torn from existence by the most powerful Noble Phantasm ever. Normally, she’d noticed that he’d use lower grade weapons first, and then steadily move up in the power and use of the weapons until he had decided that he had what he wanted.

Hopefully, he’d set aside his pride…

No.

She needed to pray to any god who might be indifferent enough to Gilgamesh to listen that some of his…medium noble phantasms would reform.

While the lower grade had been enough for that boy that Gilgamesh had fought, it wasn’t enough for the Lancer. No matter what was wrong with Vlad the Impaler, he was still a well-remembered historical figure. While she didn’t doubt Gilgamesh _could_ do it, she was a little worried that he might hold back until the last second.

Still, what she’d said to Enkidu was true. She couldn’t do anything but move forwards.

There was a motion behind her, and Hakuno turned to see Gilgamesh looking at her with a scowl.

“Still fretting for that light,” he said. “I suppose this makes me the greatest fool, to assume that you would respond differently.”

He turned away and raised a hand, as, with a ring of light, a…familiar Mystic Code appeared in front of her.

Oh no.

“Gil…”

But Gilgamesh wasn’t even listening. He was already taking off the read coat that Rani have given him.

Hakuno was out of the room so quickly she nearly ran into Sakura, who had just stopped at the door to knock, holding a tea tray.

“Hakuno what-“

“He decided to get changed,” Hakuno sighed. “Right there!”

Sakura smiled a little, setting the tray on the small desk that was positioned outside the door and handing her her cup.

“It seems to me like you’re still getting along well with him,” she said.

“…It’s different,” Hakuno said. “On the Far Side, he only acted like this sometimes, now…”

“Doesn’t that just mean that he’s getting used to you, and you’re getting used to him?” Sakura asked. “I…don’t always understand friendship and love, but friends tend to do things near one another that they wouldn’t do with anyone else…”

_I’m not his friend_.

That response wanted to come, but Hakuno paused.

She still wasn’t sure what she was to him. Or what he was to her. She couldn’t be his friend. Because Gilgamesh had only one friend, but…no.

He wouldn’t replace his friend. And he wouldn’t replace his friend with her.

She had to believe that.

But Sakura must have seen something on Hakuno’s face, since she smiled slightly.

“Ok, maybe you’re not ‘friends’, but you’ve gotten closer. You know that, right?”

It was true.

Even the last night was proof of it. Gilgamesh might decide one a whim to ‘reward her’ with treats or something, but the fact that he’d actually let her drink with him felt like a big deal. While talking about her problems wasn’t completely new, he also seemed…more willing to reveal things she supposed.

But what she’d said to that boy was true. She wasn’t his friend. But…she was _something_.

She just really…really hoped that it wasn’t his friend’s replacement.

The door to the bedroom opened as Gilgamesh stepped out to join them.

He was in the leopard print again. Black shirt, black pants, dress shoes, gold chain, everything. The only difference was that his hair was down now. Which did nothing to make him look any less like the ‘Emperor of the Night’.

He _really_ liked that outfit…

His crimson eyes settled on Sakura and he nodded once.

“Good,” he said. “there will be little time for us to tarry. I wish to end this farce of a round and have us rest. Did those women send any news?”

“Women? Oh. You mean the two from the Church! Father Kotomine mentioned something about that. That they were busy learning something, so you should come back in the evening. I think he has Rani doing something for them. And…um…there’s a black armored knight walking around the library…is that Ok?”

“…I…think?” Hakuno frowned. “Lancelot seems pretty calm…for a Berserker…”

“The Queen of the Mirror is present there?” Gilgamesh said, as Sakura nodded. “Then you need not fear. That one will likely watch for trouble. She might bear the title of ‘pharaoh’ but her true nature is that of an organizer. Hmph, though I suppose it is of little consequence. Come then, Hakuno. Let us end this foolishness. Sakura, I will have that tea on our return. It should be before nightfall.”

* * *

The hospital was somewhat uglier on a second inspection. Particularly now that the Vimana glittered on the roof as fire tried gold that rose over a heap of rubble. It appeared that the Berserker had been back once or twice to better stock what was now ‘her’ infirmary. Though while it seemed that to Hakuno, this was not a welcome return, to Gilgamesh it was merely a dull chore.

As before, the building was silent and without

They strode into the building, but Gilgamesh frowned, looking around.

The hall was much the same. Various medical equipment was scattered everywhere, as if someone had attempted an evacuation and failed. Many of the doors were shut, and those which permitted viewing were more of the same empty rooms.

Perhaps they should have taken that Black Knight with them. It would at least have been amusing to watch the thing as it tore down doors and permitted more of this desolation to be visible.

They walked until they reached a single flickering light above them proving that this location still retained some power when Gilgamesh paused.

There was a foul feeling around them. It was not entirely presence concealment, but it was…

A flash of blood and giggling appeared before his eyes. Gilgamesh reacted before even considering his action. Gripping Hakuno’s shoulder, he had pulled her backwards, forcing her behind him as the floor beneath her feet gave way.

Holding up one sleeve to cover his mouth Gilgamesh prepared to open the Gates, watching for the figure who finally appeared silhouetted and swaying, against the rising dust.

“Aw…drat…you figured me out.” The childish, whining voice said. “We had all kinds of fun waiting for you down there too. And the Cafeteria. That’s the most important part. I’m …so so hungry. Lil Ronnie’s tummy hasn’t been fed in so long…”

Gilgamesh responded by sending a spear towards the figure, but the Lancer appeared to block it.

He could not even use one of those lesser ones which would explode lest he bring the building down on them…

Ah.

So that was their plan.

“Welp don’t matter!” the voice was now oozing cheer. We’ll get you next trap! We’ve been working all night just for this!”

“A hunt!” the Phantom called out. “A monstrous holy way to bring a god to his knees!”

Gilgamesh responded with another spear, but the two were gone already.

For a moment, he scowled, looking at the walls around them.

This was an unsuitable place for him to battle. Should he open the Gates, they risked their own death.

Gilgamesh shifted only to notice that his hand was still placed firmly on his Companion’s shoulder, and she was looking at him with surprise as he snatched his hand back, scowling at her with a clear wearing to never mention just how close they had been.

Hakuno was not paying attention. Rather she seemed to have realized their situation as well, as she was watching where the clown had passed with a resentful look in her eyes.

“This is clever, I’ll give her that. We should have just gotten this last night…” she muttered.

“We likely would be in the same position,” Gilgamesh frowned. “We battle under the same conditions, and they were likely present during much of the night.

“…I guess we go on then… To whatever door has children’s drawings on it. This should be…easy.”

“Come then, Hakuno. It is a test of endurance. These are the things you excel at, are they not?” Gilgamesh asked, smiling.

For a moment, his Master stood, looking down the hall, but then nodded.

“She can’t be worse than Melt,” Hakuno said.

That was something that Gilgamesh concurred in.

They pressed on, but now every step was something to be measured, and Gilgamesh was pleased with his foresight to change. The woman’s robes were now unworthy of him, but Hakuno’s more worthy gift was more suited to something requiring more agility.

They turned into another hall where it appeared a set of stairs was leading down into darkness, yet, for a moment, Gilgamesh perceived the shape of another.

It was not the form of the clown. Nor that of her Phantom. It was tall, though thin, donning only a jacket that seemed ragged in the darkness, yet as it faced them, Hakuno stiffened beside him.

“I’ve seen him before…” she hissed.

The figure moved as if to take a step towards them but vanished into the darkness, as if nothing more than a mirage brought but desert and exhaustion. Not even his own senses could perceive anything.

“Leo mentioned it once,” Hakuno said. “The Moon Cell doesn’t delete anything, so sometimes, there are images…reflections of things that happened. They’re just ghosts though. They go through what was done before, and that’s it.”

Those words seemed more for his Master’s benefit than for his own.

Yet something about the vision disturbed him. It was not the appearance of the man, rather it was that it was _there_ in a location that was so small and enclosed.

“Wait,” Gilgamesh said, as Hakuno moved to continue down the stairs. “I wish to be certain of something.”

He opened the Gates, permitting a few worthless treasures to cascade to the stairs. With a crash one of the seemingly solid steps gave in, and a soft giggle drafted through the air, only to turn into a frustrated noise.

For a moment both looked down at the wreckage, and his Master took a step back.

“We need to find another way down,” she said.

“That is of no matter,” Gilgamesh said, frowning as he saw the slight shadow moving in the dark below them. “It is likely that that woman has trapped each stair in order to cause this to happen. That vision was a trick of the Moon Cell to distract you.”

“…_this War isn’t about selecting a victor anymore. It’s about preventing a victor…_” she said, though those words sounded as if they were a recitation.

“Hmph, as if there was any other action the Moon Cell could take,” Gilgamesh grumbled. “Though resorting to such cheap tricks is either an action of desperation, if it is not attempting to lure us into thinking it is desperate while it generates new schemes.”

Currently, gazing into the future was a waste. The Moon Cell would select a timeline, and that would be that. The only thing that was, as of yet, assured, was the knowledge that his victory was set. It was the scenario the Moon Cell feared most. He_ would_ follow Hakuno into the Angelica Cage, regardless of whatever things might be blocking his vision.

“…well…how are we going to get down then?” Hakuno asked.

Gilgamesh merely gestured for her to step closer to him, ignoring the blank, dead look that Hakuno was giving him.

“She might be waiting…”

“Mongrel, the woman lacks all patience, and what little that phantom had has been taken from him by those women. Now that her trap has failed, she is no doubt hovering by one of the other stairs in hope that we shall fall into her trap now that it is revealed. Now, let us try the next floor. Perhaps we shall be closer to this so called key. There is no other treasure worth having in this place at any rate.”

Hakuno complied, taking a step closer to him, and Gilgamesh picked her up, some small third of him enjoying the sensation, but also noting that she did not have the unconscious relaxation that was growing more usual to her.

And when he jumped, her arms were around his neck with a slight bit more force than usual, yet she jumped off quickly. Turning away, and glancing down the empty hall, where only a few flickering lights were present to cast eerie shadows on the walls.

“Sorry,” she said. “You…how much did you do this before? Treasure hunting I mean? Was it like this?”

“The guards were more tiresome,” Gilgamesh remarked, striding forwards. “Often there were more of them too, and far less apt to resort of traps. They would be dull tales for you, Hakuno.”

Merely two young fools who believed themselves invincible.

_We will walk in the sun together_.

His thoughts were so lost that he did not notice Hakuno’s misstep. The floor began to crumble until her feet, and Gilgamesh gribbed her arm and pulled in time for her to fall into his arms.

“Dratty dratty,” a voice whined, and the clown stood from the other side of the hall. “I was sooo sure that would work. It’s not fair! Lil Ronnie’s hungry! And you need to come back where you belong, Sweet thing!”

Hakuno turned, but did not move from her position against his back.

“What are you talking about!” she snapped. “I don’t ‘belong’ anywhere near you!”

Ronnie cocked her head, blinking at his Master in an owlish way.

“Yes you do! You don’t remember? You were the bestest. The bestest thing ever! Even better than my little birdie! It was so good too!”

“You _ate_ your pet? You’re sick,” Hakuno said, her voice cold.

And while the word ‘monster’ had had little effect on the clown, _that_ word seemed to have touched her.

“I’m not sick!” she screamed, holding her hand and shaking it. “If it’s not poisonous, you can eat it! And every meal is precious…my precious…and they have to come back to me! And I’m not mean! So don’t worry…you’ll come back with all kinds of love and care…just like the last time…the last time…my bestest dish ever…my little baby… My tiny…soft…cute…precious little baby…she was going to leave…and now you’re back…all back and grown up like a special wish. You have your daddy’s round smooth cheeks and that wonderfully round rump…”

Gilgamesh had had enough.

He opened the Gates before himself and Hakuno and then behind the woman, shooting a volley of spears intending on their vanishing back before they could touch him, but the Lancer appeared again, beating them off.

“You have heard, yet you still struggle! Is not my wife’s condition enough to make you weep?”

“Oh, shut up you, pair of freaks!” Hakuno had, it seemed finally lost her temper. “You _ate your BABY_? You think that I’m supposed to _sympathize_ with that? She’s disgusting. She’s _vile!_ I don’t care what happened with your baby! And you can’t _stand_ that everyone knows it, so you had to change your Servant to his core so that you had someone to constantly tell you how _pitiful _you are!”

She was standing straight, eyes burning in bright defiance that he had not seen since the battle with that depraved nun.

The moment he understood her value and his feelings.

“Gilgamesh…”

Gilgamesh stepped forwards, smirking. He would bring this building down to its foundations if needs be to kill these two. After all, so long as they were defeated, the key was no longer necessary.

“Very well, Mongrel, in return for this show, I will show you some of mankind’s most ancient treasures!”

“No..nonononono,” Ronnie mumbled. “Not now…not yet…the voice said no fighting…”

Before Gilgamesh could open the Gates, the woman had dashed off.

This time, however, Gilgamesh had had enough. Picking up Hakuno, he leapt from one side of the new hole to the other, gripping her hand and continuing his pursuit. Yet, even though he was faster than any mortal man, when he turned into the hall, there was no presence there.

Merely row on row of closed office doors, all of them silent and offering no support.

“Where did they go?” Hakuno asked.

Gilgamesh frowned.

“They are moving,” he said. “Their choice of direction…that is only for the mad to know. The come, let us see if any of these offices of that ‘doodle’ that the letter spoke of.”

Hakuno nodded, but her eyes seemed distant.

“So…I remember her of her dead baby that she wants to eat again…” she shivered slightly. “It had to be a hospital… but…I guess I remind people of a lot of others. Gawain mentioned I look like Guinevere… Ozymandias mentioned that I sort of made him think of someone… I guess…”

Gilgamesh tugged on her hand, not caring, for now that he was still holding it, and only letting go when she moved forwards.

The hall was desolate, lacking even a sense that the Clown had used it, but it seemed that this hideous sterile place that while meant to put humans in mind of health and wholesomeness likely only showed them more sickness would be a good place for a ‘key’.

“Wait...”

Hakuno stopped at a door that they had nearly passed.

“Gil, look at the bottom of the door.

Gilgamesh paused, glancing down. There was discoloration. Something that appeared to have once been crimson ink that had been smeared until whatever it was meant to show was gone.

“Could this be the room?” she asked.

Gilgamesh felt a smile starting to appear on his face. While this was a poor treasure…he could not deny his heart racing as they neared their goal.

“…Let us see,” he said.

Hakuno moved before he could merely kick the door in and tried the handle. The door opened easily leading into a dull looking office with nothing more than a whiteboard, desk, computer and a few modern gadgets that did little to catch his attention.

He moved to the whiteboard which was covered in calculations, dates, place names, and other names.

_Caster – ?_

_Archer – Arjuna – Mahabharata_

_Saber - Chevalier d'Eon_

_Assassin - ? -Dead_

_Rider - ? – Dead (?)_

_Beserker – Caligula – Dead_

_Lancer – Hector_

This was mixed with other notes packed so tightly that there was no reading them. Other than one message, in bold crimson ink that had been placed on the bottom.

_Nothing is real_.

…So _that_ was what happened.

Gilgamesh turned around to notice that while Hakuno had moved to the window, she had started looking at the small, cluttered desk, but merely been watching out over the ruined city.

“Gil…I…” she stiffened her shoulders. “Do I remind you of your friend?”

Gilgamesh stiffened, the vocal mention of his friend, while not the same pain as before still felt like ash in his mouth and that ancient ache pained him.

“Setting aside the question of what you are referring to, I can affirm that you have nothing whatsoever in common, save that you both have eyes, a nose and a mouth!” he snapped. “You fool, I have never known one as foolish, as soft hearted, as stubborn, or as presumptuous! In color, in hair, in all respect, there can be no comparison! You are the only one of you! Do not make me speak of useless things such as this.”

He crossed his arms, looking away.

“If you have time for such inanity, than spend it looking for the key! I have already discerned that this man was a part of the Grail War, so…”

He trailed off, as Hakuno looked at him. She was smiling, something painfully relieved in her look, and in the light from the sun in the window…brought out the gold in her eyes and hair.

“I’m glad…” she said.

“Fool,” Gilgamesh grumbled. “Had you reminded me of my friend, I would have ended our contract on the Far Side. Your value is your own.”

He scowled.

“Enough of this! Now we must find this key, or I will just hunt down those two fools by destroying this unfortunate creation of the modern world!”

“…as tempting as it would be to let you, I want to defeat her the real way,” Hakuno muttered.

She turned to the desk.

“I guess the picture would be…”

She opened a drawer a paused, her hand freezing in the attempt to draw out the contents. Gilgamesh stepped closer, glancing down to see…

It was a picture.

As the letter had mentioned, it was framed, but also cracked and damaged. He could see the distorted image of a woman as well as what seemed to be a man’s head, but another figure stood, un marred by the shattered glass and what appeared to be water damage:

Hakuno Kishinami stood, staring expressionlessly into the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter should be called: In which Enkidu causes problems unintentionally. Or intentionally. It's hard to tell. And Gil loves his leopard print.
> 
> Sooo We've got Ronnie's motive out, and the keys are found. I'm looking forwards to this fight. I really am. 
> 
> If you want to chat but don't want to leave a comment, come and talk at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/ but please consider leaving a comment, everyone here is awesome! Speaking of talking, would anyone be interested in a Discord?
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> "I permit you to feed me!"


	19. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno reels from a new discover. Gilgamesh plans a surprise. R

It was her.

There was no way around it. The person in the picture was her. But there were some small things wrong. The uniform was the one that she’d worn on the Far Side, yes, but her face was what surprised her the most. As usual, ‘her’ face was blank as she stared into the camera looking directly forwards, but there was something off about it.

Hakuno know that she was bad about not showing what she was thinking. Shinji had been the one to mention it to her first and even now, but this went beyond that.

This was…

Empty was the only word that Hakuno could see for it.

The girl in the photograph might have looked like her, but there was something in her expression that was just…empty. She was just staring into the camera with two other figures with her.

But not matter how much she tried to look for differences, it was still her face, her hair, her eyes…

Whatever joy that she’d felt at Gilgamesh’s words that she _wasn’t_ just Enkidu’s replacement was pretty well forgotten at this.

“This can’t be real,” Hakuno said. “Those messages weren’t…for me.”

Gilgamesh had come up behind her and was looking at the image with an expressionless face, but his pupils were very narrowed.

“Perhaps,” he said. “The Moon Cell has been showing signs of burgeoning psychological warfare in regards to that child master Perhaps this too is some attempt at such a thing, designed to unbalance you. You still recall nothing before this transfer, as according to Rin you have been separated from your physical self. It might be a weakness that the Moon Cell it attempting to exploit.

She wasn’t entirely sure if Gilgamesh was certain but staring at the image of herself…she couldn’t believe anything else.

If it was _really_ her. Before…well…everything, wouldn’t she at least be showing some kind of expression? …feeling? …_anything_? Not just staring at the camera like she was dead inside. This couldn’t be her on earth.

She had to have at least been happy. This man…this girl’s father…he’d seemed like a kind person. And it had seemed like their lives were going well. If this _had_ been her, wouldn’t she have been happy? Besides, it mentioned that the girl was sick. Hakuno might be thin, but she couldn’t remember or feel anything like that.

Yes.

This…had to be some construct of the Moon Cell, using her image right at the start, when she’d had that Beserker. Back when she’d really looked at the camera just like that.

“It has to be that,” she muttered, staring at the picture.

For a moment, Gilgamesh just stared down at the picture and then at the whiteboard where now Hakuno noticed some things written. Wait. Where those…

“Servant Classes?”

“Yes. It appears someone used this place to plan another war, a long time ago,” Gilgamesh said he was still frowning. “it appears that the owner of this place, this man in the letters, was involved in the Grail War.”

“…So this is just the echoes of a war that happened on Earth a long time ago…”

“Perhaps,” Gilgamesh said. “…Regardless… Such things are meaningless. As is the meaning of this picture. It is the key that we have been searching for. The goals of the Moon Cell are none of our concern.”

Hakuno nodded, but when she moved to put the image into the inventory, her hand stopped.

“I wonder why it’s so damaged…”

“Likely because the Moon Cell cannot call up the image portrayed. The data is corrupted, and it thus takes the form for some form of damage. Or perhaps the person who is being portrayed next to that cheap lookalike has been altered. At any rate, come Hakuno, there is nothing more in this worthless place to seek for.”

Right…

They had the keys. Now it was time to work out strategy, talk to those women, see what was going on at the library and…

She’d worry about everything later. When that picture’s soulless gaze didn’t make her feel so wrong.

* * *

The Vimana landed on the roof, or rather hovered above the roof. And Gilgamesh jumped down after picking her up.

That seemed to be the way on to and off of the flying ship since whoever had made it didn’t seem to think that a ramp was necessary, and Gilgamesh had agreed. Thankfully, he was aware that while jumping from twenty feet didn’t seem to bother a demigod, it would have killed her.

Rin was on the roof, looking out at the ruined city. She didn’t jump as they landed, but did turn around.

“You’re back pretty early,” she said. “It’s only around noon… Are you two ok or…”

Gilgamesh laughed.

“Who do you think you are speaking to, Mongrel?” he said. “The task is complete. And that clown and her phantom are of no interest.”

“You….didn’t stop at the arena site…”

“Why should we?” Gilgamesh scoffed. “Now, we have rushed about like fools long enough. It is time for me to partake of what sparse pleasures the Near Side of the Moon has to offer.”

While Rin frowned at him, Hakuno sighed.

Of course, that was why he’d been pushing and talking about enjoyment. He probably resented that they’d been running around at least as much as on the Far Side, and for a worse reason. At least then it had been to get out, and later to help humanity, something that Gilgamesh would have done regardless of his words. Now this was just ‘winning’.

Maybe she should just let him have the afternoon?

“I guess we should get lunch,” Hakuno said, looking at the sky.

It was weird to think that it was so early, but it was. Honestly, she’d never even had the chance to use the café. There _was_ one in the cafeteria, but…who did that? Other than maybe Leo. And Kazuhito. And Julius….

She was really bad at this.

Rin was frowning and looked away.

“Well. You’re in luck,” she said. “You don’t have to eat the cafeteria slop. I made…extra.”

She really didn't like the sound of that.

“Really, Mongrel?” Gilgamesh asked.

“Of course! It’s in the manual that when you need to celebrate food with special people is the way to go!”

Manuel?

There was a manual?

Something of Hakuno’s confusion most have shown on her face because Rin scowled, and crossed her arms.

“What’s with that look?” she asked, scowling. “In case you were wondering, I _do_ know how to cook!”

“I wasn’t,” Hakuno said. “Besides, isn’t cooking here different than cooking in the real world?”

She would assume so.

Rin stopped.

“I mean, yes, but that’s not the point. Do you want some or not?”

She looked weirdly flustered, and Hakuno noticed that Gilgamesh had changed his stance and was starting to look at her with an arrogant boredom that boded for trouble. Something about it made her nervous, but...no...she wasn't going to think like that. Rin didn't mean...that. 

Still…it was strangely nice. Almost like a reminder that there was a world outside the Holy Grail War.

“It might be nice to take a break,” she said, looking at Gilgamesh. “We’ve never actually eaten with anyone else before either.”

Food was honestly usually just scarfed down before going, choked down in a battle or just ignored all together, and the idea of sitting together and eating…

It reminded her of that cafeteria idea from so long ago, and curry.

…and all of them.

But that wasn’t real, was it?

Leo was gone, at least the person she’d called herself friends with was. Gawain was biting at the bit to kill her. Rani was…not there. Julius…was gone. Sakura was there, and Rin…but somehow…

“Good,” Rin said, her voice sounding strangely relieved. Let’s meet in the classroom where we used to ‘have class’. No one much uses it, and I’d rather be there then up here. It gets...awful looking at those numbers after a while.”

Right.

Because the real sky had no numbers.

Like the one on the Far Side.

“That could work…”

“Though, you need to wait a bit,” Rin said. “Like…a half hour. So, I can make sure everything’s ready,” Rin said.

“Very well,” Gilgamesh said, though that dangerous tone was still in his face. “See to it that you have created something to suit my palate.”

Rin gave a nervous look, but nodded and walked down the stairs quickly.

“…I wonder why…”

“It is of no matter, though I suppose we should accept her reverence to us,” Gilgamesh said. “However…displaced it might find itself…”

There was a growl in his voice Hakuno didn’t recognize.

“…yeah…” Hakuno muttered. “We haven’t really been with Rin a lot…not since…”

Not since she’d lost her memories. It was…hard…to just want to hang out with her. Maybe that picture hat her in an unhappy frame of mind, but…

“…am I terrible because some part of me misses the Far Side?” Hakuno asked. “I mean…not the fights, or BB or anything like that, but…it was nice…all of us together like that. I sort of wish we’d have managed to do that cafeteria…”

She’d have liked to have tried Julius’s curry.

But she couldn’t think about this. There was no recovering that time…because it hadn’t happened.

Gilgamesh was looking at her, frowning slightly, but then nodded once, as if to himself.

“Let us speak to Sakura,” Gilgamesh said. “We have tarried here long enough. And there is something I wish to inform her of.”

Sakura?

“Gil…are you planning something?”

A smile started to form on his face, and something unpleasant showed in it.

“It is nothing for you to fret over. Merely a small deterrent for one who grasps at that which is far too bright for her.”

That sounded like something for her to worry about, but at the same time, she didn’t feel any malice from him. If anything, he seemed annoyed. As if irritated that he had to do this at all. Or rather than Rin had passed some boundary that she should have known existed.

Still, she did want to have tea with Sakura.

So, they headed to the infirmary.

The last time Hakuno had been there, it had been a flurry of action, but now it seemed quiet. Sunlight streamed through the windows, and there was only the echo of the outside as Nightingale was sitting at the table, polishing the various medical things that were there while Sakura was looking out the window.

She turned when Hakuno and Gilgamesh stepped in, but Nightingale stood up, glancing over Hakuno.

“Your condition as not changed,” she said. “You should put on some weight. Sakura make her something high in calorie content! King, I am aware of the stress of this battle, however, you must be sure that she eats three meals a day.”

Gilgamesh was silent, watching her. 

Maybe he was taken aback at being lectured to.

“It doesn’t work that way,” Hakuno said. “I can’t gain weight here…”

“That is no matter,” Nightingale said, waving her words aside. “This is practice for your return!”

Gilgamesh made a thoughtful noise.

“Very well,” he said. “Your concern is utterly foolish, but you speak as what you are. As such I will forgive your presumption to order a king to perform any deed.”

The woman watched him with her strangely dead crimson eyes, but nodded once.

“You…have been ill for a long time, King of Heroes,” she said. “but your medicine has already been administered. I’m satisfied.”

Gilgamesh gave her an unmoved look, but before they could continue this conversation,

Sakura finished her tea and came walking quickly over to see them. 

“You’re here early,” she said, looking between her and Gilgamesh, and setting the tea down.

Nightingale nodded once to them.

“Clean your mess. I will allow a break.”

“Thank you, Nurse,” Sakura said.

Hakuno nodded.

“We managed to find it early, though Ronnie and Lancer were there….we…”

She trailed off. Not show how even to talk about that. Or what she wanted. Or anything. While it made sense that Ronnie was so fixated on her now…not only was the fact that Ronnie clearly wanted to _eat_ her horrifying, but the concept of her being a replacement for the woman’s infant daughter made her stomach flip around.

The daughter she’d _eaten_.

“Do not speak of that woman or her insanity,” Gilgamesh said. “Such things are best never given voice to. Listen to me, Hakuno, there are crimes so taboo that they require no law. Your very nature screams against it. It is that very ‘natural law’ which that woman has broken, and which caused her original Lancer to rebel against her. There is not need to even discuss the nature of her crime, merely to punish her without reservation.”

Hakuno nodded.

“Yeah. You’re right,” she said. “What she did…we can’t let it stand. I don’t care if she’s somehow able to hack into the Moon Cell. We’ll win.”

Sakura smiled, though their expression was a little tight.

“I know what she did. It’s in the records of the Moon Cell,” she said. “It’s…convenient but also awful sometimes to be reconnected to it. But…I’m glad. Glad that you’re going to face her like this. Maybe it’s not my place…but I don’t think that someone like that…shouldn't be felt sorry for.”

Gilgamesh snorted, but he was smiling in a pleased sort of way.

“Such a thing goes without speaking,” he said. “As I have proclaimed her an evil of this world, that is what she is.”

He took his tea, taking a drink and frowning as looked at it. Hakuno took a drink and stopped.

Usually, Sakura’s teas were strong, but this was different. It was sharp and sweet at the same time. While it wasn’t the same ‘sweet’ as the things that Gilgamesh had given when during that week when she was being rewarded for surviving the Hell Dinner, it was…really good.

“This is surprisingly sweet,” he said.

“…It’s chai,” she said. “I tried a new recipe…I guess something to help you celebrate…”

“This is great!” Hakuno said, taking another drink.

Gilgamesh was grinning, but there was something to his smile that wasn’t…appreciation. There was something hard and cruel in it. Even if that look didn’t seem to be directed at any of them. Something about his look must have worried Sakura, since she turned away.

“I’ll make some more…”

But as she turned around, Gilgamesh stood up as well, moving until was in front of her, speaking quietly to her. Hakuno moved to get up, but something about the situation told her that…that wasn’t a good idea. Gilgamesh was still grinning,

Something about that look was really making her nervous, but Sakura nodded, her own smile in place.

“That sounds like fun,” Hakuno heard her say. “…a little like how things were…”

What?

But Gilgamesh wasn’t saying anything. He came back, a smile on his face.

“Come, Hakuno,” he said. “Let is see what that woman has prepared for us.”

She glanced at Sakura.

“But I haven’t…”

“It’s ok,” Sakura smiled. “I’m going to make a little more. And don’t worry, Mr. Gilgamesh’s idea is good, but he asked that I keep it a surprise. I’ll see you a little later, and we can continue, ok?”

Surprise?

Gilgamesh _did_ surprises?

While she was aware he didn’t necessarily tell her everything he was thinking or seeing, the idea that he’d do something like this…

“Hakuno! You are lingering far too long!”

Gilgamesh was watching her arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

He seemed…almost excited to get to Rin now when before he’d been annoyed by the whole thing. While Gilgamesh was moody, he wasn’t _this _moody. Whatever he was planning it had to involve Rin, and that made her nervous. The last time that he’d been this anxious to get to somewhat, he’d been planning on pushing Rani. Now…

No, Rin hadn’t really done anything.

Well, there was no way to figure out what Gilgamesh wanted until he was at the point where she showed it off. So with a nervous look at Sakura, who smiled reassuringly, and a quick goodbye to Nightingale, Hakuno headed off to the classroom with Gilgamesh.

She hadn’t been there since she’d reunited with him. There just…hadn’t been the time, and she’d have no reason to really mourn for Ronnie or worry about what she was going to do, and she was reasonably sure that Gilgamesh had seen enough classrooms to last even his immortal lifetime.

He didn’t complain though as Hakuno opened the door where Rin was standing, arms crossed, waiting for her.

Rin had moved the desks so that there was a clear spot with a blanket, almost like a small picnic. There was a small hot pot that had been plugged into the wall, with what looked like eggrolls all prepared for them.

“You’re late.” She said. “Everything’s been ready for a while. Anyways, we can eat.”

Hakuno wasn’t really sure about all this pomp and circumstance, but she sat down where Rin indicated, noticing as Rin took a breath almost to steady herself and Gilgamesh stood by the blackboard, watching with an unreadable expression.

“Ok, so now that you’re here, I-”

There was a sound of footsteps behind them, and the door opened to show…

Rani?

She looked…tired. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair seemed like it had been tied back hastily, still, she was starting at Hakuno with a strange, sort of determined face.

“I trust I am not interrupting anything important,” she said calmly.

“Your existence is an interruption, Meat Doll,” Gilgamesh’s voice was harsh, and while Rani flinched for a second, she kept her head up.

“I am aware that my actions were mistaken,” Rani said. “That is one reason I am here, however, King of Heroes, the greatest offense I gave was to Hakuno. So she should be the one to decide, shouldn’t she?”

Gilgamesh stopped, an ugly look on his face, as Rani turned to Hakuno.

“I decided to try my hand at cooking, once the priest gave me some free time from whatever…penace…he decided to bestow on me for the moment,” she said, and while her voice was calm, there was an edge to her that showed just how ragged she’d been run. “What you like to try it?”

“Rani…” Rin said, looking a mix between annoyed and uncomfortable. “I’ve already…”

Hakuno glanced between them both, feeling Gilgamesh’s eyes on her too.

While it was true that Rani had betrayed her, and…it really hurt…and…honestly a lunch didn’t really make her feel better, she didn’t just want to tell Rani that to her face.

Maybe Rin could sense it since she sighed.

“Look, Rani, whatever crimes against culinary arts you’ve created…”

“There’s no need to be insulting,” Rani said. “My cooking is not only interesting, but also delicious. While it might be a small gesture…it is a sincere one. Besides, were you planning on something else, Rin?”

Rin scowled.

“Of course not!” she snapped. “What could I _possibly_ be doing?”

They were glaring at one another, and Hakuno was starting to get a bad feeling about the entire situation.

“…I guess you can stay Rani, but…” Hakuno muttered, looking away.

“Mongrel, your kindness will be your downfall,” Gilgamesh growled. “That creature has already proven herself unworthy of so much as a moment of your thought!”

“Gil…If she’s trying to apologize…”

“She has not,” Gilgamesh said, his voice cold, “And the other acts little better…however…”

Gilgamesh stopped after a moment, almost considering something, his crimson eyes raking over both Rani and Rin before that same smile from before appeared. Only this time…. This time she knew it. Now that he has his targets in front of him, it was so clear what that was: it was the look of a king perfectly content with the judgement that he had given and about to render it.

“Very well,” Gilgamesh said. “If you are so desperate to show your loyalty…”

He walked to Hakuno and while, for a second, she was sure that he was going to sit beside her.

Hakuno was completely wrong.

Before she even knew it, was suddenly lying there, with his head in here lap, looking for all the world as if this was the more natural place that he could possibly be ever.

“You have my permission to begin feeding me. Proceed.”

The horrible thing was that Hakuno was pretty sure he was dead serious.

First Rin and now this!

At least _this_ made some sense at least. Gilgamesh was demanding attention having worked hard. The others...

Rin and Rani started at him, and then at one another and then at Hakuno.

“But…” Rin said weakly. “I was…”

There was a knock on the door, and Hakuno looked up as it opened again. Sakura had said she was coming, maybe this would stop whatever _this_ was from getting even more awkward than before!

“Oh good,” Nitocris said, as she stepped in. “I was worried that we might be too late, but as the great Pharaoh himself, it seems that the Golden King requires some time to accommodate himself.”

That wasn’t the worst thing though.

Anderson was suddenly there, accompanied by…Lancelot, who stopped and watched them for so long that Hakuno, for some reason, felt heat raising in her face.

“Don’t get excited,” Anderson muttered. “King of Heroes, is there a reason for this?”

“Of course!” Gilgamesh said, sitting up, thank goodness, at least now he was just sitting beside her, and not…in her lap demanding to be fed. “We have received the final key, and thus our victory in this round is assured. I am pleased. However, my mongrel is one who would fret and worry over foolish things and half conceived plots. As such, I have permitted you to join in my victory, and witness my generosity! As such these humble offerings will not suffice, but I will permit their presence!”

He raised a hand. Golden ripples appeared around her, and dishes appeared, all of them on golden plates. Meats, fruits, what looked like rice dishes, Chinese, Japanese, and just about everything else. It seemed that Gilgamesh was in a _very_ good mood.

“I’m a little late, sorry!” Sakura’s voice called out as the girl appeared, carrying a large box.

She was smiling brightly as everyone was there.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had so many people to make tea for,” she said. “Mr. Gilgamesh asked me to have plenty so that we could have tea together!”

“Tea together?” Rin repeated.

Sakura smiled at Rin and Rani.

“I’m glad you came to…it’s been a while since we’ve all been able to be friends like this…”

Rin paused, looking at Hakuno and then at Gilgamesh. For a moment, an expression Hakuno didn’t recognize was on her face, but she nodded.

“Yeah. It’s good to be able to hang out…and even have some new friends.”

Rani looked away.

“…yes,” she said softly.

Lancelot, who had been watching the whole thing, made a screech that sounded happy as he sat down, bowing slightly and then screeching again.

“It seems like it,” Anderson said to the Berserker. “I’m honestly impressed. I suppose even a protagonist of that nature can show surprising care for the one they love.”

Wait, could Anderson understand him?

Nitocris had sat herself down, taking fruit from the golden plate and bowing herself.

“I will tell my king of your generosity, Golden King,” she said.

Gilgamesh nodded, still looking pleased with himself.

“I will permit his presence at my table should he wish to enter this pitiful place!” he smirked.

Sakura sat down on Hakuno’s other side, handing her another cup of tea.

“Surprise!” she said.

Hakuno blinked and turned to Gilgamesh, who was giving her a satisfied look.

Was this…the surprise?

She looked around, where Rani had been sat down by Lancelot and Anderson and both seemed to be talking to her very fast, and Rin was smiling a little ruefully as Nitocris had turned to her, smiling almost kindly as she spoke softly.

This wasn’t the same as the Far Side.

Leo was gone.

Julius was gone.

Gatou was gone

Shinji was gone.

That little moment of the student council would never come back, but…this new memory was just as precious. With friends, both old and new who mattered in their own way.

Yes, the photograph still tugged on the back of her mind, and she felt like somehow…they should be doing something, but…

Maybe for now…she could make some new memories.

Slowly, not sure if this was right, or if this would just end up causing more trouble and confusion, Hakuno did the thing that Gilgamesh sometimes did when he was happy with her or trying in his own way to make her feel better.

She reached out, placing her hand at the back of his head, making sure no one else could see it, and rested it on his hair.

“Thank you,” she said.

Gilgamesh turned, frowning at her.

“Do not thank me for permitting you to touch me! It is an old permission! Furthermore, if you are referring to this, I do this to celebrate my own victory over that clown. Even my generosity in permitting that Meat Doll’s approach is for no other reason. You have asked and said many foolish things today! As you are clearly tired, I will permit no more of it! Eat as that nurse directed, drink your tea and cease your foolish worries and foolish questions. To thank me and asking me if you remind me of that person…”

He was glowering at her, but…there was a warmth in his eyes that told her he was lying.

King of Pride.

Hakuno took her tea, and listened to the talk of the others, feeling a warmth she didn’t really understand in her heart.

Maybe, for the first time, she understood, if even a little, why Gilgamesh was so insistent on ‘pleasure’. Because even if it didn’t make things like that picture…or the Far Side go away…this, those baths…were precious moments that could give her the strength get up and fight tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was a very Hakuno centered chapter, but seriously the poor girl is slightly reeling from things. Gil managed to actually do a pretty good job in cheering her up...and setting up a barrier.
> 
> Rani is lucky. Gil fully intended on having her feed him.
> 
> Wanna chat? Ask questions? Complain that my schedule is weird anonymously? Please find me at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/


	20. Into the Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A careless word brings another treasure hunt, but something lurks in the dark.

Gilgamesh was one who had mastered all pleasure, including these smaller joys, such as a small meal. Though such things were better with those who one was close with, rather than any rabble who happened to be acceptable.

Still, there was a pleasure to be found in the joy of others, and Hakuno’s joy was one he could take some pleasure in causing.

Though the frustration of those two women as their attempts to court were ground to dust were the sweeter.

Rin appeared to have accepted her defeat with grace, as was expected. The Meat Doll seemed willing to attempt another round. Were it not for the others she might have attempted. Gilgamesh was almost disappointed he could not have the chance to further her penance.

The Black Knight made a sound and appeared to be starring at the Author, who finally nodded.

“This one’s been curious about the lower floors,” he said. “I told him that I had nothing to do with them, even on my first run, and I’m certainly not stupid enough to go down there now.”

Rin frowned, but appeared to want to add something to this endeavor as she nodded.

“That was were the battles were held before this. People went down into the Labyrinth, looked for the keys and that was it. They were supposed to avoid fighting, and not necessarily even see their opponent until the day of the battle.”

“It sounds indescribably dull,” Gilgamesh said, taking a drink from his own tea.

It was sweet, with too may spices for his taste, but he would suffer this for now. When the returned, he would summon something more fitting for himself and his Master.

“You were there…” Rin muttered, but frowned. “You were a lot more quiet back then though.”

Hakuno glanced up, and once at him. Gilgamesh shook his head. There was no explaining to the woman that he had never set foot in such a place. His appearance on the Moon Cell was more of a replacement in the memories of others, but his friend, he likely been silent as a Berserker. As they were in that which was their most primordial form, speaking could not be accomplished.

“Gil…er…wasn’t in the mood to talk…”

Hakuno’s lies, it appeared, were no matter than they had been on the Far Side.

Rin and the Meat Doll gave him confused looks, but Gilgamesh ignored them.

“Anyways, now that the Moon Cell moved the challenges to that city…the Labyrinth just is sitting there. It’s probably just enemy programs and old unclaimed treasure files now,” the girl shrugged.

Treasure?

So far, the Moon Cell had been deficient of such things. The city sprawled out before him as merely an empty husk, lacking in beauty and grace, with nothing of value within it. But the potential of something of value…

Well, that certainly had his attention.

“Hakuno, why have you not told me of such things?” Gilgamesh demanded.

Hakuno blinked at him.

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure it was still there…” Hakuno said. “Even then we didn’t have time. Besides, it was all still to help with battle, not really ‘treasures’.”

“Fool! You should have checked with me before making such a pronouncement!”

“Er…does it really matter?” Rin asked.

Hakuno’s face lost all expression as she looked at the woman, even as the author laughed.

“Oh, it matters a lot. This man is the incarnation of greed. I was surprised that you two hadn’t already gone diving into that floor.”

“That will be rectified shortly,” Gilgamesh growled taking sitting up completely, and glowering at Hakuno, crossing his arms.

He would wait until she was done with this foolishness.

“Just so you know, Kazu went down there with his Saber. He mentioned feeling a presence, so he left,” Sakura said. “I tried to ask more, but he wouldn’t talk to me…”

Rin frowned at her.

“…why not?” she asked.

Sakura looked away, a small blush starting to form.

“I’m…well…what I am…I guess he doesn’t like AI or NPCs much…”

Rin opened her mouth but stopped, frowning.

“…you guys…seem a lot more active than before,” she said.

There was an interesting note of caution in her voice that nearly distracted Gilgamesh from his waiting. It was interesting what another human, born with her memory in tact, would think of this burgeoning life. While it was irrelevant, as Gilgamesh had decaled them his, it was at least amusing.

“I suppose we are,” Sakura said, smiling down at her tea. “It’s a little strange…thinking like this. _Wanting _things… Bering worried for the future…”

Rin frowned deeper, glancing at Rani and then shaking her head as if confused. It appeared that the transformation of the NPCs hadn’t been entirely lost on her, though she seemed unsure of how to respond to such a thing.

Still, Rin’s slowly learning that what made a human was more than her understanding. He desired _treasure_.

He scowled at Hakuno. While he had been willing to endure this for her sake, he was growing bored. Particularly with a prospect of treasure in the distance.

“In regards to the NPCs, I’ve been reading some interesting things,” the Queen of the Mirror said, suddenly, looking up at himself and Hakuno with a frown. “You remember my noting that the Grail War had never been won, and there was likely a mind behind this…well…I became interested in the NPCs utilized within the war, so I decided to learn more.”

She frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Hakuno asked.

“…It’s wrong,” The Queen of the Mirror said. “A blight on the face of the afterlife, even more so than the Throne of Heroes!”

“Oh?” Gilgamesh asked, interested in spite of himself.

“What are you talking about?” Rin asked. “The Moon Cell just copies people who lived at a certain time and pastes them, right?”

The Queen of the Mirror frowned at her, but she shook her head.

“Haven’t you wondered what happens to the Masters who lose in this place?”

Hakuno sat up somewhat straighter.

“What? Do you mean?” she asked. “They get…deleted…right?”

“No,” The author said, shaking his head. “The Moon Cell is like an old woman with pennies. It never lets anything go _just in case_ it might need them again.”

The Black Knight made an unhappy noise.

“So, this device in its uselessness condemn the souls of those who challenged it to eternal servitude?” Gilgamesh scoffed. “I suppose one could compliment it on its frugality.”

The Queen of the Mirror opened her mouth as if to speak but appeared to think better of it.

“I suppose when they die, the Moon Cell strips their appearance of any color that would gather attention and the puts them in the background,” Rin said softly. “I used to say that Moon Cell was fair…but this cold efficiency…I’d rather be back on earth. There’s something wrong with it…”

She was right to reflect. After all, had it not been for his friend’s mercy, she would be in that position now.

Hakuno’s eyes flickered towards Rin and the Meat Doll, and then towards the door. Those two women were sitting, pale faced and worried.

“So they’re _stuck_?” she asked. “Completely without any kind of memories or _anything_. Are they all just Masters?”

“No,” Sakura said, looking away. “Most of the NPCs aren’t, only a few. Maybe it’s because the Moon Cell doesn’t want Servants getting conflicted, but…usually it doesn’t summon those Masters.”

“Can’t we…”

“I…right now I’m not sure there is anything that can be done…” the Queen of the Mirror admitted.

Hakuno bowed her head.

“Enough!” Gilgamesh snapped. “This meal has grown truly boring. To focus on such things is the height of pretense. To lament the unchangeable is nothing more than self-indulgence, and if you are you to do that, then we shall indulge with someone of value.”

With that Gilgamesh stood up, crossing his arms and waiting for Hakuno to say her goodbyes.

The Berserker made an angry noise, standing up to face Gil as well, pointing down at Hakuno’s form, but Gilgamesh was unmoved.

“How is it that even when you’re giving something like wisdom, you’ve made it all about you and the fact you want treasures? How did this cheerful greed become humanity’s first story?” The little author said, scowling. He was amusing enough in his anger that Gilgamesh permitted him to continue.

“There is nothing that can be done for the dead,” the author said softly. “Focus on the living for now, Hakuno. You’re a selfish, greedy girl who wants nothing more than to live, regardless of the cost. That’s not wrong. Focus on that.”

Hakuno sighed and nodded.

“You’re right,” she said. “I need to focus on what I can do. And treasure. I guess.”

Gilgamesh crossed nodded, pleased that she had clearly. He did not fully understand the darkness in her eyes, but supposed that that would be something to clear with the light of gold.

“Don’t worry,” Sakura said, “I’ll clear things up. I hope you have a little fun at least, Hakuno.”

“I’ll try,” Hakuno said, smiling a little.

They passed through the halls of the building until they reached two small blue doors that existed at the end of a dark hall. He had seen this place, neglected and shunned by the NPCs as if some hole that led to Kigal. Perhaps in truth, it was.

“Father Kotomine used to be here, Hakuno said. “He’d…basically be scary and threaten us with how much longer we have...and he sometimes reminded me how many of us were left….out of the original one hundred and twenty-eight.”

He was attempting to cause her to lose. It was a sloppy tactic, and one with little heart in it, but Gilgamesh supposed many of a weaker disposition would quail at that knowledge.

She opened the two doors, showing the stairs leading down, to what appeared to be pulses of light.

“I’ve cleared all five original floors…I guess that leaves the sixth and seventh,” Hakuno said softly.

They walked down, and Gilgamesh noticed that as they continued, the walls grew increasingly like wireframes without any kind of clear substance, and the pulses of light on the floor became the only way that the mazes he glimpsed had any kind of clarity.

“While I have mentioned the Moon Cell’s frugality, such words would best be ‘stinginess’,” Gilgamesh snapped. “This place is far too boring.”

“This is…what it is…” Hakuno sighed. “Honestly I sort of liked the Far Side better with that. It seemed weird that a perfect replication machine couldn’t make something better…”

That is likely because this layer is far older than that above it,” Gilgamesh said, frowning. “This is likely how the Grail War was originally fought. Masters fighting on a wireframe surface, attempting to kill one another. That though, is beyond my sight. I never bothered to view the goings on from this side.”

It was nothing more than the bare outline of walls, with some malformed creatures wandering around which, on examining him, turned and trudged away. It appeared that even such things as ‘attack programs’ had protocol for how to deal with a true foe.

Yet, as he stood, his eyes narrowed.

“Gil…I…”

“Hakuno, be silent,” Gilgamesh hissed. “Do you not hear that?”

“What-”

Hakuno stopped, frowning.

It was faint, but Gilgamesh’s senses were far sharper than any mortal’s, and from the distance, there was something…it was almost that of a mortal moan of pain and sorrow, but something metallic joined it in a cacophony.

He sensed it.

And existence which was never meant to be set before him approached, and with it, those ghosts of torment. 

“Is this…a data ghost?” Hakuno whispered. “It sounds like…what Rin once mentioned that ghosts sounded like. Moans and rattling chains.”

“…It is a specter of a sort,” Gilgamesh muttered. “Though the phrase ‘intruder’ may yet be better. This one does not belong in this place. Come Mongrel, I will see this ‘intruder’ for myself.”

Hakuno did not move immediately, but rather remained, starting before her toward the hallwall of nothing more than wire.

“Maybe something…no…Maybe it’s something jamming the Moon Cell?”

Gilgamesh snorted.

“Such a thing cannot be,” he said. “Were here such a program, it could be nothing but my own treasury. What could possibly be greater!”

Hakuno started at him, but did not respond.

Still, this time she followed him into the ‘labyrinth’, if such a poor excuse could be called so. Still…there was something amusingly nostalgic about this moment, they walking side by side as they rushed through a maze to an unknown destination.

The maze itself was dull, only blocks of light and empty places of darkness. If there was a reflection of the heart, then it was that of the Moon Cell, a thing of efficiency and logic, but even after observing humanity so long, without ever learning anything of worth.

There was only one thing missing from this…

There was a strangely familiar sound. A crackle of static that made Hakuno jump.

“Is this working!?” the frantic voice of Rin Tohsaka sounded through the halls. “Hakuno you have to answer me if this is working!”

“Rin?”

“Oh good,” Rin sighed. “Rani and Sakura are here too. We were clearing up when Taiga burst in, talking about something on the lower floors, and that we need to keep out, though that wasn’t a problem since no one had been there for a while…”

“I will be adding to this conversation to increase the rate of your actions,” the Meat Doll’s voice sounded. “Hakuno Kishinami, we’ve been alerted to a dangerous presence in the Labyrinths. Please cease all treasure gathering and return to the school.”

“I’m trying to find out what’s there, but it’s not easy to get a read anything from here…” Sakura said. “I wish we still had the council room…”

The little fool.

“Council room?” Rin’s voice was genuinely confused. “Does the student council room give special privileges?”

“I-it” The AI was stammering. “I-it used to! It really used to. Before…things. Yeah.”

Hakuno’s face was dead on merely listening to woman’s attempted lies, and Gilgamesh found herself grinning.

“She’s worse than I was when Leo first asked me what I was doing in the library…” she muttered. “Sakura…”

“Women,” Gilgamesh called, and the sounds of their conversation ceased at his voice. “You claim that something resides in the Labyrinth, yet you cannot tell where it is, or what manner of being that it is.”

“I know that it’s on the same floor with you,” Sakura said. “And I’ve got notification from the Moon Cell to alert the administrator or nearby Masters to kill on sight. Regardless, you need to hurry!”

“We can look for treasure tomorrow,” Hakuno said, looking at him.

Gilgamesh frowned. The through of unopened treasure galled him, and regardless of that intruder’s ‘special power’ she would find herself unable to defeat that which had seen the ends of human knowledge. Still, he disliked the darkness at the edge of Hakuno’s vision, and should he push her further, it might yet increase.

“Very well,” Gilgamesh said. “I will permit this to lie. However, we _will_ return when at all possible.”

“Yeah, I promise,” Hakuno said, giving him a tired smile, and then called up. “Ok, we’re nearly there!”

They doubled back, turning towards the entrances through the blank halls of iridescent lights that might have been lovely if they had been anything more than a means to an end.

Yet, as they returned, a single figure stood, outlined against a spec of warm golden light that marked the stairway to the surface.

Hakuno stiffened, and Gilgamesh, in a step, was before her. He could feel the threat rolling off of the figure like some scent.

In appearance, she was little of interest. His lank black hair hung limply to her chin; she wore only a stiff looking blue skirt and red coat, as someone from an era slightly before this would. However, her aura was one of malice.

Or rather of a beast which a normal human would pray to whatever god was theirs to never be noticed by. Something ‘human’ but also connected to that which was utterly inhuman.

“Oh sh-”

Rin’s voice cut out as some power began to pulse through the room, cutting them off. Could this be the woman, or perhaps the Moon Cell?

“Is that a rogue Servant?” Hakuno hissed to him.

“No,” Gilgamesh said. “That woman is not a Servant. If there was a word to describe her, it might be ‘monster’ that born connected to something no human should ever know.”

But the woman’s eyes were on them, or rather on his form.

“Found you,” she said. “Don’t move. You’re the hundredth one-”

“You lack breeding,” Gilgamesh said coldly, but mentally preparing the Gates. “Did I give you permission to _look_ at me?”

The woman paused as if confused that Gilgamesh would speak.

“Huh? I’m not interested in what you have to say! I want your head!”

“Bold words,” Gilgamesh grinned. “I hadn’t thought to find something as close to a challenge as one who perceives death.”

The woman frowned.

“You know. I don’t care. Just…I have no business with your Master. Cooperate, and I won’t touch that girl!”

Rage began to course through his blood.

“Oh? So you dare to think that if I refuse you are free to sever her life?”

The woman’s eyes narrowed.

“Look. I don’t like this place. The Moon Cell demanded one hundred Servants gone, and I’ve been picking you off since then. If I kill you, Spirit, I’m free from this nightmare. Besides what does it matter to you? You forget about the whole thing and move on.”

“No one likes this place,” Hakuno said softly.

“I didn’t sign up for a death match over a wish,” the woman shot back.

While his Master did not respond, Gilgamesh did not like the hollowness in her eyes.

“Enough,” Gilgamesh snapped, and with one hand, pushed his hair back, covering his eyes. “Your arrogance amuses me, so I will show you that difference between those eyes which perceive death…and Sha Naqba Imuru…”

Gilgamesh did not utilize this power lightly. In truth, it was best as a means of instruction. To aid in strategy or to tell of what would be. In combat, it was disorienting if used foolishly and often would show nonsense, like the very possibility of his loss. However, in this case, when Hakuno’s life was threatened, he would remind her to rejoice in the victory that was assured her!

“Gil…your eyes…” Hakuno’s voice was hushed.

He was aware that her awe was well placed.

After all, her this woman’s eyes began to glow with an azure hue, his own began to glow crimson, as the future became clear to him.

“Call Koru, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said. “And remain far from that woman!”

The woman attacked, a small knife in her hand her only weapon, but she was not aiming for his body.

“Twin Towers!” she called.

Should he defend, it would be a grave injury, if not death already. After all, she attacked, not his flesh, but his very connection to this life, and he would not permit that blade to touch him.

So, he moved, stepping back for the first thrust, and then bending back as she attempted to reach his chest, only to reply but summoning a sword to meet her.

When she dodged am came to the side, Gilgamesh summoned a sword to block her, moving to drive her back, but it seemed her strategy was to remain as close as possible, making it impossible to do more than switch between weapons as he moved.

While his victory was, of course, assured, this was…troublesome…

There was no future he could see that afforded a pattern of movement for more than remaining untouched…

The woman darted to the side. She meant to feint to the left, hoping to draw him into a trap. Yet, even as he prepared to jump back to attack from a new angle, the future shifted just slightly.

“Call_gandor(64)!” Hakuno’s voice called.

Cold, blue light pulsed towards the woman, and Gilgamesh was pleased to see her suddenly stiffen, here entire body going ridged as sparks appeared, even as she attempted to fight.

“Gate of Babylon!” Gil called, raising one hand as behind him, the Gates opened.

A shower of his better treasures shot forwards, even as the woman seemed to be, through force of will or some that thing she was connected to, begin to break out of Gandor’s hold.

Had this been the real world, she would not have survived. As it was, she merely staggered back, gasping and then reading herself again.

“I told you not to get involved!” she snapped at Hakuno. “This has nothing to do with you!”

“Of course, it does!” Hakuno snapped back. “If you attack Gilgamesh, you attack me! He’s my…important comrade._ And I’m tired of everyone acting like it doesn’t matter if you kill someone! _Even you, Gilgamesh! We can’t just _do nothing_ with what the Moon Cell is doing to people. It’s wrong. It’s _foul_, and I’m so sick of everyone accepting it because they _can’t do anything_.”

Some splash of color was in her palid face as she acted not to look at him, but Gilgamesh smirked…

“Look, if you want to deal with couple’s issues do it in the afterlife,” the woman muttered.

Gilgamesh stiffened.

“You presumptuous wretch!” Gilgamesh snarled, raising a hand again. “Attempt to sever the lives of these! Gate of Babylon!”

“Call_gandor(128)!” 

For a moment, as his finest golden weapons and the blue light approached, Gilgamesh saw the women’s choices, to block, and remain frozen there, and so to attack Hakuno or himself, but then…it seemed that having a connection to that thing on the edge of human knowledge had some value, as she suddenly relaxed.

“So that’s what it was,” she muttered.

To her credit, this women uttered no sound as the swords came, and as her body froze, but stared ahead with those eyes to gaze on him. And even when the attack was finished, and it seemed she was done, she remained standing.

“Arg…” she muttered. “You’re both pretty good. Clever moves. All of them. I wasn’t expecting there to be someone else with ‘eyes’ like mine.”

She winced as darkness began to creep into her body, drawing her back into the depths of the Moon Cell…or perhaps…not.

“Tch…my consciousness is starting to fade…” the woman muttered. “Looks like this cheat might work, annoying as it is. My journey isn’t over yet. Silly girl…it wasn’t a bad effort…and thanks for setting me free. I’d be interesting with battling with you two again, when we’re all at full strength. Next time, alright?”

And she was gone, vanishing into darkness.

Hakuno appeared beside him breathing hard. It appeared that final Gandor had been an effort.

“Who was she?”

“She is one who does not belong in this time, or this world. Flung here from a past that did not happen. Regardless, she does not exist in this world any longer. You should talk to those women and tell them you have freed their friend.”

“…Hey Gil…I still stand by what I said,” Hakuno voice rung out. “I hate the Moon Cell and what it does to people, and we shouldn’t just accept it as something we can’t do anything about. Isn’t there…”

Gilgamesh laughed.

“Mongrel,” he said. “Of course _those fools_ speak of their powerlessness. That is the job of those who are ruled. They must live in the situation afforded. To cause change…that is the privilege of those who rule.”

“…I think I understand. I never hated something before. Not even Kiara. But I hate this thing.”

“Then, as one contracted to me, who once conquered this device before…chastise it again for its pretense,” Gilgamesh smirked. “I may not declare it ‘evil’, but that is merely because how could a machine conceive of such things, whoever…to break this proud foolish device that dared to call itself ‘administer of humanity’ will afford me much pleasure.”

He looked to her, yet, even as he took note of her face slowly changing in that smile for him, something else was bare before him.

His sight saw all things, though usually he restrained it to visions and hints in time of trouble. Now, for just this instant, several of Hakuno’s futures spread before him, all involving that man who called himself Messiah who waited to die in the Angelica Cage.

And most of them hold only one option for her.

He saw her in the Sea of Nothing, breaking apart as the Moon Cell would not permit a life such as hers to exist. He saw her husk rising and recreated in the Moon Cell’s image, finish the dream it had once had of a world of without humans.

And he would not permit it.

Gilgamesh sealed that power as there was another crackle of static.

“Achieved,” the Meat Doll’s voice chimed through. “Hakuno, King, we have managed to get a read on your position and have sent data to one Kotomine Kirie…”

“That’s fine, Rani.” Hakuno called, looking up as she always had on the Far Side. “We won!”

“What!” Rin called.

“Oh thank heavens!” Sakura cheered.

There was a strange screech in the background and a voice hushed it.

“We’re in the library at the moment. Apparently it’s got create possessing power,” Rin muttered. “Anyways, if we need to do something like this, we can do this again! But…you really beat that monster? You?”

“And what does that mean, woman?” Gilgamesh snapped.

“I’m not being mean, but…Hakuno…_Leo_ shouldn’t have been able to beat that woman…”

“That puppet’s power is hardly impressive, Rin.” Gilgamesh snorted. “Do not compare me to such a pitiful dog as the Knight of the Sun. Though I will forgive it. Those two posture so to make any but the most perceptive believe them…”

“I’m going to pretend that was a compliment and keep going, but…Hakuno…I checked your power last week…you…”

Hakuno glanced at Gilgamesh and then at the sky.

“We. Trained. Yes. Trained.”

“Yes,” Sakura said. “Training. They were really training.”

There was another screech from the background and a muttered.

“I thought you liked pure women who could not lie? As pathetic as that was.”

As pitiful as the sight of those two telling falsehoods was, Gilgamesh would leave that to rest. He could tell Hakuno how best to lie in time.

For now, as they left the Labyrinth to prepare for a battle, Gilgamesh would have another victory to prepare for.

Still, he raised a hand, summoning a small golden truffle, handing it to Hakuno.

“What…”

“You utilized those new skills and were instrumental in her defeat as much as my support. As such you are rewarded!” Gilgamesh smirked.

Hakuno smiled slightly.

“Thanks…and…just so you know…that woman was totally wrong. I see you…as my companion…I guess, but…you know. She was wrong about the ‘couple thing’.

“What…”

But Hakuno had started walking, leaving Gilgamesh to stare in slight confusion after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Gil gets more indication that he MIGHT have messed up.
> 
> In other news, I have a discord! Come chat at: https://discord.gg/5WJnax


	21. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno's outburst has her wondering...just what are she and Gilgamesh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm self indulgent and I admit it.

Even after the woman vanished, it seemed like it wasn’t really the time to treasure hunt anymore. Still, Gilgamesh insisted on looking through the floor. There wasn’t much other than a few enemy programs that he managed to kill without really trying.

Even when they managed to find one small treasure chest, Gilgamesh stopped and stared at the small power up that Hakuno held up.

“These are far inferior to those treasures of the Far Side,” he said, crimson eyes narrow.

“I did warn you,” Hakuno said. “I forgot how bad they were though. I guess I never much thought about it.”

Gilgamesh gave the chest another disapproving look, as if somehow, he if glowered at it enough, the chest might spit out something worthwhile.

He seemed like he was in a bad mood ever sense the whole thing with that woman. Maybe it was just the fact that things hadn’t gone as well as he’d wanted. Maybe it was that he’d needed to use that thing with his eyes.

That had been…honestly really interesting to see.

Hakuno only saw Gilgamesh’s eyes glow when he was angry, or sometimes when he was faintly doing _something_ with his considerable power, but she’d never seen them like _this. _Gilgamesh’s eyes had suddenly glowed red, but as she’d stared in surprise, a ring of gold had appeared around the pupils, glowing brightly.

And then somehow, he’d moved as if he knew every move that was going to be made in advance.

Every time Gilgamesh fought, it was almost too obvious now why he’d never been allowed on the Moon Cell. Now that he was at full power, and somehow, she was able to support him, he seemed to never stop having another Noble Phantasm on hand.

“I guess we should head back?” Hakuno said. “There’s really nothing here other than attack programs.”

Besides, she didn’t like being in the Labyrinth.

It wasn’t really memories of the Far Side (not really). It was the eerie empty silence that seemed to stretch on and on forever in front of her. With only the outlines of walls. And…even now that the woman was gone, the place felt somehow haunted now. As much as the city upstairs.

She wondered how many Masters had died down there, or in the arena below.

One reaching the elevator, Hakuno noticed that there was someone there. Father Kotomine was standing close to where he used to, watching the entrance with a dead expression. Something like a light appeared in his eyes as they came closer.

“I see you are in one piece,” he said. “So that ‘monster’ that stalked the Labyrinth killing off the unwary is gone now as well. Such…a pity. She was almost interesting to watch,” he said.

“Have you told those two in the Church?” Hakuno asked.

“Not at present,” he priest said.

“What are you here for, false priest?” Gilgamesh snapped.

How bad was his mood? Gilgamesh didn’t usually even deign to talk to Kirie. But now he was glaring at him as if the man had personally done something to offend him.

Father Kotomine paused, watching the King of Heroes, as if deciding how to say something that wouldn’t end badly. While Hakuno was sure that Gilgamesh would keep his self imposed restrictions to not kill the man simply for being in a bad mood, both she and Father Kotomine were aware that he didn’t like the man.

“I am merely here to be certain that all is well. That woman was an anomaly, and such things are of great interest to the Moon Cell,” he said smoothly. “However, it anomalies are also seen as unknown, and so can easily be seen as a threat.”

“Priest, get to the point,” Gilgamesh growled.

“I was sent to dispose of the anomaly,” the priest said, smiling. “But as you have already finished her before, I determined it would be best to hear the situation from yourself.”

“…honestly, she just appeared,” Hakuno said, deciding it was best not to let Gilgamesh answer. “There wasn’t much said, only that she’d already killed ninety-nine Servants, and Gilgamesh would be the hundredth. …That didn’t happen.”

She didn’t mention Gilgamesh’s use of another Noble Phantasm. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Father Kotomine, at least not with this, it was more the Moon Cell. The records would have it, but honestly, the less talked about the better. If the Moon Cell, like Enkidu was saying was trying to prevent their winning, then it would take anything it could to win.”

Father Kotomine smiled.

“Well, it appears that you have some valuable information to give those women in my church. I would also ask that you inform Miss Tohsaka that while her ability to create a makeshift communication in the library was impressive, there is still one last Master who is preparing for a battle, and he complained to me. I would hate to have to enforce a noise complaint of all things. I will inform my guests that you will come by this evening.”

Evening.

Hakuno looked out the window as Father Kotomine, with a small bow and a thin smile vanished with a soft.

“I have heard you enjoy tea, I will be sure to have Rani prepare some.”

There was something ominous about that.

Outside, the sun was still high, so it wasn’t time for the Moon Cell to suddenly make it set and for the lights to turn on while everyone headed to their assigned rooms, or the school room they were sleeping in. While it was impossible to tell what time it was, she was surprised that it wasn’t already late.

“It’s weird how much less time that took from the Far Side,” she said softly. “I used to see those Labyrinths as tough.”

“Hmph, that is no surprise,” Gilgamesh said. “With only a Berserker as aid, and one likely severely weakened by your early lack of power, your survival is the only surprise that exists in such a situation.”

Or maybe the Far Side had been so hellish that something like this just wasn’t a big deal. Maybe that was why the Moon Cell wanted her gone.

“…Hakuno…” Gilgamesh said.

He was standing by the window, and even without the added gold from his armor, the light from the afternoon sun was making his hair glitter slightly at the pointed tips. If she mentioned it though, he’d probably take it as some request to pet his hair again, yet, something else kept Hakuno from opening her mouth. There was something strange in the way he was looking at her. Something…she’d never seen on his face before.

Was that…confusion?

“You mentioned below that the woman was wrong about the ‘couple thing’,” he said.

He said ‘couple thing’ as if he was tasting the modern phrase. Honestly it sounded pretty ridiculous coming from him.

“What did you mean?”

Hakuno looked away, out the window, were she could see a new NPCs in the garden outside of the church. They looked like they were talking about something, but in the distance, she could also make out the form of Rani returning to the church.

“It’s like I said in the bath a few days ago,” she said. “On the Far Side, you basically told me you weren’t interested. But…I guess I wanted to make it clear that…I’m not like BB. Or Kiara…or…Ishtar.”

Or Leo. Or even Rin and Rani. She knew they were interested in her, even if they never said it, though she was glad that they seemed to care more about their friendship than anything else. 

“I guess…it’s presumptuous, right? To call you my companion,” she turned to face him, not sure how best to say what she was feeling. “But… I guess…”

She stopped talking, looking away and feeling stupid. While Gilgamesh and her relationship wasn’t anything like what it was, and she’d trust him with her life…emotional things like this weren’t really the best…

Gilgamesh was watching her, some new, strange emotion flickering in his eyes. Or maybe they were emotions that were flickering too fast for her to know them. Anger, understanding, fury, and then…his eyes shut.

“Fool,” he said softly.

But anything else that he’d say to either insult or reprimand her was interrupted.

A new set of footsteps ended anything more that they might have said

“You killed the thing in the Labyrinth?” a new voice sounded and Hakuno turned to see Kazuhito flanked by his Saber Servant.

She was looking between her and Gilgamesh with a sort of calculating wariness, but smiled when she noticed Hakuno watching.

“Yeah,” Hakuno said, but she could feel Gilgamesh radiating his disapproval behind her. “It was-”

“Lucky,” Kazuhito muttered. “Really lucky. I knew we should have stayed down there. If you managed to beat her, I guess it wasn’t as bad as it seemed.”

Hakuno sighed.

“Kazuhito, what do you want?” she asked.

He didn’t usually talk to her, at least not unless he had to. He’d mostly just told her to get ready to die, even as she managed to scrape victory after victory, but he’d never seemed to see that as anything more than her happening to be lucky. And sometimes…he was right.

Shinji hadn’t realized what this was.

Dan hadn’t walked to fight like a soldier but like a man.

Gatou hadn’t really wanted to kill. 

Alice hadn’t understood that this was more than a game.

The only real threat had been Julius.

For a moment Kazuhito shuffled slightly, he looked like the thought of what he was going to say hurt him.

“…I want to tell you something, in case you get lucky and I don’t,” he said after a moment.

“Make it quick then, mage,” Gilgamesh snapped, “and compensate me for the sound of your voice.”

For a moment, Kazuhito glowered at the man, opening his mouth, but before he could say something that he would have regretted but Gilgamesh wouldn’t have, the Saber talked.

“You don’t have to tell them anything, Kazu-kun,” she said. “Particularly if he’s going to treat you like that in that outfit!”

Gilgamesh’s expression didn’t change, but somehow, Hakuno felt a strange…pressure in the air. As if something very bad was preparing itself to happen.

“Do you truly expect such presumption as to call my power _luck_ to go unanswered, Daughter of the Demon King?” Gilgamesh said. “Furthermore, while jealousy it so be expected when viewing perfection, it is unsightly to admit to it!”

The air felt cold, even as a hand suddenly rested on her shoulder.

“Wh-”

“Sh-“

Finally, with a frown, the school girl façade dropped, and the Saber changed her stance to one that was both more careful and also seemed more ready to jump into attack.

“We did not speak of your power, King of Uruk,” she said, clearly picking her words carefully. “Your Master is fortunate, and mine spoke rashly. However, Spirits such as yourself usually only contract with those of immense power…”

It was careful, and digging.

And Hakuno noticed she wasn’t going to touch that comment about his leopard print. 

Was it terrible that she was getting so used to it that she didn't really see what the big deal was anymore?

The freezing feeling in the air lightened somewhat, but only somewhat.

“You speak with a honeyed tongue,” Gilgamesh said, his voice still…strangely soft, like a knife, wrapped in cloth. “I am unlike you and yours, which was bought and held by pure chance, and with only the Moon Cell’s concept of ‘strength’ to guide you. Now. Speak and get out of my sight. I will permit the Knight of the Sun to test you. Should you survive, I will consider you worth demanding payment for your insult, and you will dance to my measure.”

The Saber's eyes narrowed once, but she didn't answer.

For a moment, Kazuhito watched them, but the nodded.

“Gawain gets more powerful with the sun, right? Well, Leo’s going to hack the Moon Cell to make sure that the sun stays there even if we fought at night. Saber and I are planning to hack the Moon Cell again to keep that from happening, so if it fails then you’ll know.”

He was frowned and looked away.

“…Thank you, Kazuhito,” Hakuno said, blinking at him. “I know you didn’t have to tell me this.”

Kazuhito scowled.

“Don’t get me wrong. I don’t care about you, or your ‘nice’ act!” he snapped. “I just hate Leo more. Between you both, I'd rather you kill him.”

He looked like he was daring her to say something, and even though she could feel something very cold and ugly from close by. Gilgamesh sounded like he was going to keep to his word though, and didn’t say anything.

“That’s fine,” Hakuno said. “But I’m not going to make your wish for you. I don’t know what a lack of Mana will do, but…”

“I don’t care. Besides, you’ll lose anyways, at least you will to me. I can’t believe you were lucky enough to get that stupid clown and her insane Lancer…”

And then he turned abruptly and all but ran down the hall. For a moment the Saber hesitated, turning to look at Hakuno.

“Good luck,” she said. “I’d rather fight you than someone like that woman. Though I won’t lose next time to either of you figuring out my tricks.”

And then she was gone, vanishing into sparks of light and gold.

* * *

The halls of the school were more empty than usual, even as Hakuno started to make her way to the library. Gilgamesh seemed to accept that, or rather ‘deferred to her’, but he seemed…pensive about something, like he wasn’t sure about, or like he was thinking about something.

They hadn’t finished that conversation from before, but really…what was there to say? She didn’t want him to think she was…some idiot ‘in love’ who wasn’t going to take no for an answer. That’s all she’d really wanted to say.

Maybe he was just annoyed because he couldn’t pretend everyone in the universe was in love with him anymore.

Or maybe, somehow, she’d attempted to cross a barrier that should never be crossed.

Gilgamesh didn’t have friends. Or rather, he had one friend. Someone whose value could never change, for all eternity. Whose name couldn’t even be spoken, since it was still buried under four thousand years of the King of Heroes’ grief.

Was ‘companion’ too close to that?

He had gotten angry at that woman at the implication that they had _any_ relationship…

Maybe…

“We should probably head to the library and then the church.”

Gilgamesh frowned.

“Should you wish to entertain those fools, I will not object. However, avoid that priest. He seeks to cast his shadow over you, and I will not permit it.”

“…you really don’t like him, do you?”

“It is not a matter of like or dislike, merely his nature. That man is a distortion. Presently he is useful, but do not tarry too long with him.”

“I’ll remember that,” Hakuno said. “Still, I want to hear what those two had to say about Ronny and Lancer.

There was a crackle of static, and Rin’s voice sounded through.

“Hakuno? Can you hear us?” she asked.

“Yeah. Clearer than in the Labyrinth.”

“Oh good,” Rin sighed. “We’re trying to finish setting things up,

“What do you mean?” Hakuno asked.

“We’ve been looking for a way to talk to you and see the fights,” Sakura’s voice sounded “Rani just went back to the church to ask for more supplies. So we can make a bigger item.”

“We want to see what’s happening,” A voice she didn’t recognize called. “No one wants to just pace and wonder what’s happening, and if that…monster…is going to win or not…”

“Mongrel do not speak such nonsense,” Gilgamesh scoffed. “As if that clown or her phantom could possibly stand against me. If you are to watch, then look forwards to my victory! That is all you need be concerned with.”

“Well, we’ll see that now,” Rin said. “As well as be able to talk a little bit, like this. We can’t interfere in the match, of course, but at least it’ll be…more like you’re not alone I guess.”

“And at least we can give some encouragement,” Sakura nodded. “Besides…Nightingale is mostly taken over the infirmary, and she’s getting ready for tomorrow, so it’s nice to be able to help with something like this.”

“Could you two keep it down!” Anderson’s voice snapped from somewhere far off. “This is still a library!”

Rin sighed audibly, but when she spoke again her voice was quiet.

“I was going to ask you to check on Rani and make sure you got everything. I know it’s just running errands and all, but if we have everything, we can spend most of tomorrow getting ready, and then it’ll be ready.”

“I need to talk to those women too,” Hakuno muttered. “And face Father Kotomine’s tea.”

“Ooh,” Rin muttered. “I’m so sorry. Good luck, Hakuno.”

There was another familiar crackle of static and the voices cut out.

“I sort of missed that,” Hakuno admitted.

“Their chatter I suppose can be amusing at times. Though they retain their disrespect and assumption that you will run their errands for them without question.”

“I’d rather do that then just…wait,” Hakuno admitted.

She didn’t really know how to wait.

The sun had already completely descended as they stepped into the courtyard. The moon was starting to rise, as the numbered sky was still swirling slightly. But the flowers were blooming. Maybe it was the dream of Enkidu from the night before, but Hakuno stopped, looking at them, and remembering what they’d said before.

It was strange…being here with no one else, but the entire courtyard was completely deserted. No more masters, and not even the NPCs were close by. Vaguely, she wondered where Ozymandias was and Leo.

“This place used to be pretty busy. You know…back in the first few rounds,” Hakuno said. “Even after the first…when we’d realized that the Moon Cell was serious about the…death game… It’s weird how people continue on.”

“…That is human,” Gilgamesh said pausing to frown at the moon once, and then back on the flowers.

Was he thinking about those ones that he’d given her? She’d already put them up, but he seemed to sulk somewhat when he saw them…

“It is the mark of humanity to stand and maintain against that which seems impossible. Even if those students knew the likelihood of their death, their soul cried against it, saying ‘surely I will be victorious’.”

“What’s what it means to be human, right?” Hakuno asked, smiling a little. “…they all deserved better. There were a few who were friendly to me…even if they all thought I was the worst Master on the Moon Cell…”

She’d never said this to _anyone. _

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m thinking about everything that happened. With that woman, and Ronnie, and…”

Gilgamesh made a derisive noise.

“My foolish Master,” he said. “have I not rebuked you in the past for attempting to bare the sorrow of the world? That conceit is mine alone. What is more, it is natural for companions to confide their secrets to one another.”

Hakuno’s head jerked up, eyes wide.

“What…”

“Oh, you are confused by that? Of course we are companions. Do we not travel together? And have you not incurred that unpayable debt to me with your curiosity? That much is obvious and shall remain until the end of this pleasure trip.”

He was smirking at her, crossing his arms and looking down on her, but for all of that perpetual air of superiority, there was something else. Something that she only sometimes caught flashes of.

Reassurance.

“After all,” he continued. “We have defeated a Beast of Depravity, have we not? You should acknowledge your good fortune, then. What is more, you should not take such weight into hastily spoken words! …Your value as a Master was determined by me! That should be enough.”

The tone was arrogant as ever, but…she was glad of it. 

She found herself remembering what he’d said. Before they’d found that picture of her that still weighed on the back of her mind, as a huge question and worry that somehow, in some way, the Moon Cell was using something about her, or just reminding her that to everyone she was just the replacement for everyone’s precious person.

_In color, in hair, in all respect, there can be no comparison! You are the only one of you!_

He’d be flustered, somewhat sweating. As if caught in the fact that he favored someone over the ‘humanity’ that he treasured so much.

But he’d meant it.

That she was the only Hakuno Kishinami in the world. Someone unlike anyone else.

Maybe not his friend, but a companion.

Gilgamesh stood alone, taking no one as a friend or even a vassal. Regardless of isolation, regret, or his love for humanity, he never wavered from the role that he’d given himself, even if that meant having no one.

As long as humanity reached that future, he dreamed of…

And she knew just how rare the concept of ‘companion’ was to him.

Hakuno smiled slightly.

“Want me to calm your hair down before we see Father Kotomine?” Hakuno asked, nodding towards a bench that faced the moon.

Gilgamesh looked at it, looked at the Church, and looked at Hakuno, and crossed his arms. He turned his head so that he wasn’t looking at her.

“I see the touch of my body has caused you to desire to lay hands upon me again! However, doing so in a public place…your boldness surprises even me!”

Hakuno raised her hands.

“Er, alright, I just thought since you…”

But Gilgamesh wasn’t done talking.

“However! As I have given you my permission already, that no was was permitted to touch the King of Heroes head buy you alone, such things are unnecessary! I will permit your boldness!”

Was he annoyed or amused or what?

Still, he sat down on the bench, the same expectant look as before. The only different was that when Hakuno sat beside him, Gilgamesh didn’t just permit her to reach up an touch him, he’d moved so that he was, like thar morning. On her lap, a pleased expression on his face as he was looking directly at the church…

Was he..?

A motion in the window made her sigh.

Oh.

So that was what he was looking at.

…Companions.

She still didn’t understand Gilgamesh sometimes. Why he seemed so insistent on doing things like this in front of Rani and Rin, or even Father Kotomine. Why he got so angry with that woman when now he’d accepted that idea.

Maybe it was just that he didn’t want to be seen as her being his lover?

She could see that, and somehow…she was content.

Companions…

Hakuno supposed, even as a strange warmth filled her as she looked up at the moon and ignored the contented sounds from her…companion…as she brushed his hair down…maybe even companions had things about one another they didn’t understand.

Hakuno wouldn’t worry about that. She’d enjoy…being Gilgamesh’s…companion...

And for now not worry about that picture, those ominous words ‘nothing is real’, or even the question of what was going on with her real body.

Until the end of the war, and whatever that brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this and the last chapter are more resolving a few plot lines before everything goes to pot. 
> 
> So, question for people, I'm considering time skipping the next day just to get Ronnie fight out of the way. Any thoughts either way?


	22. The Sixth Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh and Hakuno face their opponents at last.

Gilgamesh enjoyed the feeling of Hakuno hands caressing him, whoever, his mind had not stopped considering all.

Not his type.

Those foolish words rung in his mind.

_“You are far from being to my tastes, and at least four thousand years too early for me.”_

Gilgamesh was a king who desired nothing and envied none. He had but to stretch out his hand to grasp what he desired. Yet, for the first time, he was denied, not by some act of will or attempt from another, but by his own words.

That denial had meant nothing to Gilgamesh. It was a mild rebuke for her impertinence to think she could add him to her growing number of admirers, nothing more. The fact that those admirers had not been something she desired, and she herself was far more valuable than he had assumed.

He had been more focused, in those times, on waiting for Hakuno’s fall, asking himself when that spark that had lit his way to her would fade.

Gilgamesh repented of nothing. It was his habit to pierce where he went, and repentance and sorrow did nothing to change what had happened. It was his habit to accept both the nature of humanity and his own, but here…

He was experiencing an emotion that was rare for him, one that made him desire what which could not be.

While the fact that she desired not to act as that worthless excuse for a goddess pleased him, this certainly made things…difficult.

Still, Hakuno had not rejected his suit entirely (such a thing was impossible of course) so it would he necessary to be patient. She would, in time, be unable to contain her feelings, but for now, he would content himself with this reverie.

In time, however, this too was done, and it was time to enter the church.

Gilgamesh had little interest in the deity being worshipped so long as he stayed out of Gilgamesh’s business, but the atmosphere of the place was pleasant. He enjoyed the darkness and stillness of the place, if not the company of that priest and those women.

They were sitting and waiting for them, and Gilgamesh noticed the form of the Meat Doll lingering nearby. That one clearly meant to take advantage of his Master’s soft heart, but she would find him far less forgiving.

“You found her?” one of the two women, the one with red hair said, looking from Hakuno to himself. “Honestly…I’m surprised you’re both still here.”

“That woman’s power might be great from your perspective, Mongrel, but those having eyes that perceive more than is natural is no guarantee of victory.”

In all truth, there were only two with eyes to rival his own, that of a Servant who would refuse all summons, but who knew the past and future, and the one trapped in the heart of the world. Yet, their eyes saw the past, a worthless thing, and only the present, a limiting thing.

In truth, his gaze which looked unerringly to the future was best. 

“…I’m sure she’ll be…thrilled…to hear you say that,” the woman said.

She stretched, sighing slightly.

“Looks like we’ve got no reason to stay,” the blue haired woman said. “I’m going to be glad to be off this rock and away from that sadist. Still, we made a deal right?”

Hakuno nodded.

The red haired woman produced a list from her inventory and passed it to them.

“This is everything. Most of the Lancer’s alterations are pretty major at the start, but they’ve been nothing more than upping power lately, oh, and keeping the guy thinking she’s his wife. Because that’s not creepy at all.”

Hakuno shivered slightly.

“We’ve also decided to add a little bit about your next opponent, as a thank you,” the blue haired woman said. “We’d be stuck here longer if it wasn’t for you.”

“Gawain went through Alteration of the Soul” Hakuno asked.

That was interesting, though not something Gilgamesh had discounted as a possibility. The Knight of the Sun’s own myths made him seem as another person. While his own guilt held the greater part in this blame, and he had long ceased to matter in terms of motivation, it was likely something best known.

“A few times, usually with that man in black. I don’t think that blond kid ever took him in,” the blue haired woman said. “Sometimes Servants get a little squirrelly about this, but he seemed to more…grit his teeth and bare it. At least at first. That was mostly just to increase his loyalty and make his temper go down, so…”

“…That’s awful,” Hakuno muttered. “So, chances are I never even met the real Sir Gawain.”

“That is likely,” Gilgamesh said. “Though the Knight of the Sun did himself accept such a fate. It is not something you should morn for.”

As he spoke the priest made his way into the room, and managed to position himself in front of Hakuno.

Hakuno looked down, her face blank but her eyes seemed troubled.

“I should have guessed something was wrong with Lancelot…” Hakuno muttered.

“Perhaps,” the priest said. “But in the end, your concern could not be to an enemy, and while we have been called to love our enemies, that does not be to place them above our allies. As it is, the sin of what was done is one that belongs to others.”

“In the end, it does not matter,” Gilgamesh said. “Whether or not he is himself it will be necessary to battle him.”

“Besides,” the red head said. “After everything…they go back to the way they were before. Even we can’t completely change someone from their core. A Heroic’s core data their ‘soul’ I guess, resets itself. So don’t worry too much about that.”

The priest gave a thin smile and a familiar light seemed to reach his eyes.

“Rather than worrying for the sins of others…you should consider how you will react to what they have done.”

The distorted man seemed to have decided that Hakuno would be his pillar of righteousness to visit vengeance on the wicked. That the man, distorted though he might be, maintained such a sense was…intriguing but ultimately of no interest.

Hakuno still seemed distant, and then nodded, almost to herself.

“I guess we have another reason to win,” she said.

* * *

The day and night passed in peace. Gilgamesh insisted upon it. Hakuno was restless, and had busied herself with gaining materials from around the library, so that the communications device that was being constructed would be able to reach more of a range. 

He watched with some amusement, but there was little else. The puppet and the Knight of the Sun were occupied, and the Dancer and her Master were otherwise attempting to find their way to defeat that which could not be defeated by them. 

He would not think of this thoughts the previous day. it did not change his goals or plans. Merely...caused them to pause.

The clown, also was not possibly to be seen, though Gilgamesh had noticed that phantom, or his presence nearby, but that one was nothing like the man who had once been able to battle an army so much greater than he.

Yet, he was pleased that Hakuno had a day of worthless errands rather than the threat of death over her head.

This farce was growing wearisome, so, while it was not his habit to awaken early, he did so the day of the battle.

Hakuno was beside him, curled so as to meet him, her cedar hair fanning out around her. She was facing him, but it seemed that his motion had done little else but cause her to move slightly to where he had been.

There had been little discussion of the Grail War the night before, or even during their baths, but that was well. Such things were not necessary, nor was fretting over the future.

That was something for him to consider, as was the role they would take in this place.

Still, those plans would wait.

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh called, watching her stir from her position and sit up.

“…it’s time, isn’t it?” she asked after a moment, opening one eye.

Gilgamesh nodded once.

“Come, let us end this clown’s performance,”

Hakuno sat up, nodding.

“I’m ready,” she said.

There was no need for the serious expression. He had decided he would win, and therefore he would win.

Sakura was not waiting for them on leaving, but there was a familiar sound of static.

“All programs functional video and audio online. All systems functioning at one hundred percent,” the Meat Doll’s voice droned.

“Hakuno, can you hear us!?” Rin’s voice called.

“Yeah. You’re…loud and clear,” Hakuno said.

“Oh good. I wasn’t sure if you brought enough materials. We’re all in the library. Everyone, I mean. Sakura doesn’t have a bento, since the Moon Cell’s being a jerk, but she’s promised that she’ll have something. It’s probably why she headed into the city.”

“We’re all here, Hakuno!” someone called from the background.

“That librarian still seems not to see anything,” Nitocris’s voice said. “Still, King of Heroes, Hakuno, please be careful. While in terms of power, there couldn’t be a challenge, even an obvious victory can turn poorly.”

“Thank you, Nitocris,” Hakuno said. “You’ve been a really big help with everything you’ve learned with us. It really helps.”

Gilgamesh said nothing as they continued down the now empty, stark halls of this new school house. There would be one final trial, and then they would depart from this building. Perhaps he would commission a proper place, made of stone or wood in a style that would be pleasing. Regardless, new plans would need to be made.

Yet…he could not see what would come.

While his victory was assured, the manner of that victory seemed…obscure, as though some presence that knew the mostly likely future was shifting things to find the greatest challenge it could.

Well then, let it.

Outside, Gilgamesh summoned the Vimana, picking up Hakuno and leaping to their seats.

Hakuno was strangely silent as he controlled the great ship to turn and begin towards their temple destination. Already, he could see the form of the puppet and the Knight of the Sun awaiting their opponents.

“I’m not really looking forwards to this,” Hakuno said, frowning at looking towards the swiftly rising sun.

“Do you doubt my victory?” Gilgamesh scoffed. “Or have you somehow found it in your soft heart to pity the clown.”

“…No,” Hakuno said. “I don’t pity her. Not at all. She’s a true monster, and she’ll keep on killing if she’s allowed to. I guess…I just don’t really like fighting much.”

Gilgamesh snorted.

“That is because you have never tasted true victory,” he said. “This thing offered by the Moon Cell, is no victory. It is merely one battle after another. Still, remain focused on that. There will come a time to consider victory soon.”

She nodded, but her eyes seemed distant.

Killing, it seemed, was easier for his Master when there was some goal behind it. It was not enough to merely rid the world of evil.

This pleased him. He had no interest in being tied to some fool who kept such high ideals which could not and would never be able to be defended, and even though her spirit was lacking in this battle, she would continue to strive, and for now, he would accept that.

Still, it did not matter greatly to him. Not in this case.

That would woman die. As would the phantom who aided her.

“Come then, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said. “Let us end this quickly then.”

They landed in the place where the dreamer had once been, and he noticed as Hakuno drew close as they entered the room with the bloodied altar. She did not freeze, but drew the two items from her inventory carefully.

She more or less…dropped them upon the locations were they were meant to be, and, as this was the Moon Cell and not reality, the book and image fell to their proper places. For a brief second, clearly meant for the Moon Cell to observe fear, there was no response, but then, a cold blue outline came around the two items, and a set of doors behind the alter opened.

The false priest stepped out from behind the two doors, smiling thinly, but that same light as before in his eyes.

“Congratulations on obtaining the necessary treasures. This is the entrance to the Colosseum where you will fight. Are you prepared, Hakuno Kishinami?”

“Yes,” Hakuno said. “I’m ready to face her.”

“Very well. May the victory go to that Master who is truly worthy.”

There was a familiar crackle of static.

“Good luck, Hakuno,” Sakura’s voice sounded. “It looks like there’s a field where we won’t be able to communicate, but everyone’s with you!”

Hakuno and Gilgamesh stepped forwards into the center of the temple compound. Around them, walls spread so as to create a square, empty space of nothing but dirt. There was no way to leave aside from the doors that shut behind them, and a familiar crimson wall appeared behind them.

Standing on the other side, swaying in her insanity, was the clown. 

“So it’s time…” the woman said, as the Phantom appeared beside her. “I’ve been waiting and waiting and waiting for this…Every meal is precious….and I never treat anything I want to eat in an unseemly or crude way… So don’t worry about a thing…I’ll treat you with loving tenderness and care…just like the first time…the first time…when it was time to come back again…”

Hakuno shivered, but her eyes were hard.

“That isn’t going to happen, Ronnie,” she said. “I’m not your daughter. You killed her.”

The woman covered her hears, shaking her head in the throws of her madness.

“That’s not true, that’s not true. I put you back! I put my husband back! I put my parents back! Everyone is where they belong…but everybody’s gone now…and soo hungry…I’ve run out of good things to eat…so hungry…I get so sad when I’m hungry, and a world without food is boring…So Lil’ Ronnie’s going to as the Grail to make everyone likable and my friend. Isn’t that good!?”

Gilgamesh had had enough. He had gazed at this woman’s vile soul for too long and heard her gibbering words towards that which would far too great for it.

The Moon Cell would no long deny him.

He summoned the Gates.

“Enough. You have befouled my gaze for too long, clown,” he said. “I will send you to Kigal, where you shall have nothing but dust to eat!”

The Phantom jumped forwards, laughing in his madness, as he smiled the fangs from a legend that had been ascribed to him long after his death emerged.

“Vampire” they called it. Though this bore little resemblance to the story that the author had told. That had been of a slowly creeping horror, this was just death and blood and madness.

“I’m sorry for leaving you waiting, my wife!” he crowed. “I only hope that this wait has increased your appetite. However, I wish for that perfect mans form on my stakes, you must understand before you have him.”

“That’s fine!” the clown chirped. “I wanna take my baby back myself! She looks like the yummiest ever! But my tummy’s so empty…”

“Naturally. You a woman who only eats what she loves and has rekindled a memory of my Paramore… you should love as you see fit! Your cravings are more refined than those of a beast who eats to live; your love firmer than dalliance! There is nothing artificial about you! A ferocious desire, a pure courtship, a love cut off in full bloom,” the man raved. “I understand you so well…I can’t help but feel like vomiting…”

Oh?

For a moment the man twitched, but then the smile appeared again.

“Yes…I understand what it is like to go _mad_ from love! It is beautiful! My wife, let us begin! What you desire I shall pluck with my lance!”

Gilgamesh’s response was to unleash the Gates, even as the fool rushed forwards and the clown darted to his Master.

“codecast: add_sheild(128)!”

The woman’s trust fell against nothing, but before Gilgamesh could aid her a spear appeared as his feet, causing him to jump to the sky, permitting himself to stay there.”

“Can you reach me now, Phantom?” Gilgamesh laughed. “Your hubris was somewhat amusing at any rate!”

The lance that emerged from the ground attempted to reach him, but it was to no avail. However, that left a problem. As Gilgamesh opened the Gates to reign down their fate about them, the two became to turn to face Hakuno.

His Master was standing Koru in hand, fending off the rushed blows of that woman, the same knife as before in her own hands.

He readied the Gates, planning to launch a new assault, but a hint of a warning crossed his mind. It was not a full vision, not even as that one that warmed him of the depraved nun’s plan, but rather, it was a knowing.

Should he attack, that which shielded Masters from their Servants would fail.

…The Moon Cell would pay dearly for this indignity.

He would face this _thing_, but he would not permit his greater weapons to grace it…not unless…

Unless the foolishness of love demanded he prove what his type was.

* * *

Hakuno’s shield was draining, but so far, she’d been able to keep it up, even as she held on the Koru, ready to use it in a second if things went bad.

She was going to have to attack.

Not just run or flail blindly but attack, and somehow the thought made her muscles start to seize up.

It was bad enough being here. Bad enough that somehow everything here screamed at her to run, to return to the school and hide somewhere safe, but she couldn’t. Not just because the Moon Cell had closed off the exit, but…even if it had…

No.

She wouldn’t be able to hold her head up next to Gilgamesh if she was that much of a coward.

Besides, someone who would destroy their Servant so much…

Hakuno took a stumbling step backwards as her shield suddenly took a massive hit, and she turned to see Lancer. Gilgamesh was nowhere to be seen, but the Lancer was there.

He was smiling.

“My wife, I will serve you your perfect meal!” he crowed. “An incarnation of evil is worthy the retribution of vice! Kazikli Bey!”

For a second, a very long second, Hakuno thought that they he was aiming at Gilgamesh, somewhere behind her, but the ground started to rupture, and a forest of red spears started to shoot up, all rushing directly towards her.

“Codecast-“

But it wasn’t going to be done soon. Invalid wouldn’t work. The Noble Phantasm had been deployed-

The shield broke.

And a familiar golden Leopard Print appeared before her.

“Chain of Heaven!”

The spears rushing towards her stopped, as suddenly the man was brought to his knees knee, shock on his face.

“What is…”

“You who hold the Divine Aegis. That does indeed offer some divine protection, but that protection makes you vulnerable to me!” Gilgamesh laughed. “Pitiful phantom, clinging to the faith of madness. While I do now might light of religion, fools like you are most amusing!”

A motion out of the corner of Hakuno’s eye was the only warning she had as Ronnie rushed at her from the side, and she had only a few seconds to stumble back, brandishing Koru.

“Koru, hide me!” she called.

Smoke came from the blade, engulfing her in a second, and she scrambled away as Ronnie thrust the knife where she had been standing. 

“Oh so it’s time for Peek-a-boo!” Ronnie said, her smile horrible wide. “Ok, I’ll find you!”

That wasn’t even peek-a-boo….but Hakuno didn’t speak as she tried to move as quietly as she could away from Ronnie, even as Vlad and Gilgamesh fought. He’d revoked the Chains the second that Hakuno had activated Koru, and jumped back as another lance appeared.

Ronnie giggled stabbing the air new her.

“Peekaboo!” she cheered.

That was far too close.

She took another step back, but the crunching ground seemed to alert her, since Ronnie whipped around, stabbing the air again.

“Peekaboo!”

The knight was so close she felt the wind of it, but Hakuno managed to side step it just barely. Gilgamesh was still fighting Lancer. Mostly because, as she could tell, he wasn’t using anything that he thought was valuable. She could see spears and swords, but they didn’t have that shine that some of the more powerful ones did.

Because Lancer wasn’t ‘worth’ wasting money on.

She dashed forwards, but Ronnie followed, slashing the hair behind her, and Hakuno felt a graze on her back and stifled a scream.

“Peekaboo!”

The sound must have been loud because suddenly Gilgamesh had paused, along with Lancer.

“Gil-!” Haknuo started.

And regretted it

Pain like fire ran through her back and Hakuno doubled over, turning over and only barely dodging the knife that nearly gutted her, but as she twisted, Ronnie managed to knock Koru out of her hands, forcing her to be visible.

“PeekaBOO!”

Her back hurt so back Hakuno could see stars…stars…and another altar…not to far away.

NO!

A Gate appeared and a knife, this was twisted and warped was in her lap as a scream of pain erupted from behind her. It sounded like Gilgamesh had had enough. She could see a light reflected from Ronnie something gold and warm and lovely…

Ronnie rushed forwards, and on instinct, Hakuno grabbed the knife.

The world slowed.

It was one thing to thrash.

But…

Her body felt like it was freezing over.

“Hakuno!”

…How could she call herself Gilgamesh’s companion…equal…if she just let him fight for her?

She gripped the knife, thrust it out, into Ronnie as she came forwards, ignoring the pain of something in her head.

Somehow…the knife struck, plunging deeply into her chest and…

Nothing happened.

Ronnie’s HP didn’t change, but she stopped her change, shuddering suddenly and Hakuno scrambled away as she noticed something strange happening to her command seal. It was glowing, a strange purple color.

“Wh-what-”

“I offer here the blood-smeared life I led. Bloody Monster King, Kazikli Bey!”

Power, black and red and horrifying rushed past her. For a second, Hakuno was sure that it was going to attack her, but she was wrong. The energy attacked Ronnie, running her through, and suddenly lifting her up the ground until it had solidified into a single large pike.

“A…a…”

Ronnie hadn’t even had time to scream.

Hakuno whipped around to see…Lancer?

No.

He was…different.

In place of his red bone armor, he was wearing dark clothing and a cape, his once while grey hair was now white, hanging to his shoulders, dark, tired looking eyes stared up at the woman with something almost like hatred.

What..?

Gilgamesh was suddenly, there, picking her up. Hakuno winced as his hands brushed her back, but somehow, she found herself supported in a way that wasn't painful.

“I think I can heal…”

Gilgamesh shook his head, but whatever he would say was forgotten as the wall suddenly appeared, sliding in between Gilgamesh and Hakuno and Ronnie and Lancer.

“Have you enjoyed yourself, Witch?” Vlad Tepes hissed. “Did you enjoy overwriting my very soul to create something to give you approval?”

“I’m…I’m…so hungry…I just…wanted to eat… they looked so yummy…you look yucky now…”

Already blackness was appearing on her body.

“In life, I slew countless, both noble and peasant for crimes less than yours,” Vlad said. “I took little pleasure in it, for it was necessary to defend a nation beset by a true monster. You however…”

He smiled thinly, but then turned to look at Hakuno and Gilgamesh.

“I allowed myself to be summoned because I wished to erase the blot on my name. I fully accept the title Impaler, and the fear and hatred associated with it. If I was to defend Wallachia, I would be a demon worse than the ones Mekmet feared….but the name of vampire I could not stand.”

“She just…changed you,” Hakuno said. “So that you accepted it and…”

The man’s eyes flickered to her.

“Yes. I hoped to carve out a new legend, to defend those, who like my country were without recourse. It is a pity. I have never known a fight where I battled for my own wishes and not that of the needs of my nation. To face another king in such circumstances would have been…enjoyable.”

Gilgamesh watched him impassively.

“Return, Son of the Dragon, should you manifest again, you may challenge me.”

“I wanted to put you back…” Ronnie muttered, her face now almost entirely blanked. “So that we’ll all be together forever.”

Vlad laughed softly.

“Your soul is far to heavy to reach them, woman. No, you will sink with my own to await the final judgment of souls in Hell…”

And with that, he and Ronnie vanished into darkness together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RONNIE'S DEAD! I NEVER HAVE TO WRITE HER EVER AGAIN!
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> A Ghost.


	23. Queen of the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and guilt leads to an encounter with someone Hakuno never expected to see: a ghost of the past.

The Impaler vanished, leaving Gilgamesh and Hakuno alone, but Gilgamesh did not set his Master down. Hakuno made no move against him, but merely stared to where the Impaler had stood.

“He just…didn’t want to be seen as a monster,” Hakuno said. “And Ronnie made him a worse one…”

“The is the fate of a Servant in the Grail War,” Gilgamesh said. “The Moon Cell could be considered a fair institution. While in the past, Servants fought under the false assumption that their wishes could be granted as well, here, no such illusion exists. Those who fight do so for their own reasons, but situations like this do exist, where the intent of a Servant to aid a Master is not enough.”

While Alteration would, of course, fail to work on him, such things were threats.

Magecraft in this era dealt with the soul and causing it to act as needed, but the soul was as delicate thing, and some vulgar ritual as Alternation of the Soul proved that humans were still willing to graso for anything they could to win.

Most, would not go so far, but the ones like that woman…they were to be killed immediately.

“This match is decided,” the false priest intoned. “The winner is Hakuno Kishinami.

As though there could be a single doubt.

Still, he did not set Hakuno down as he walked, and she did not resist him.

The priest was watching, bowing slightly as they passed.

“Enjoy the rest of the day. Tomorrow, the Moon Cell will be preparing the new stage, so please do not venture out into the city. Any unknowns will be removed immediately.”

“A new stage?” Hakuno asked.

“Yes. Similar to how this was a alteration from the prior rounds, the final round will put you and your opponent against one another in a new environment.

Gilgamesh waited for the man to cease before Hakuno bowed her head.

“Thank you, Father Kotomine,”

“May you pass these next days in rest as you prepare for the final stage, and the winner is at least accepted,” he said.

Gilgamesh did not speak as he passed, still holding her.

“I can walk you know,” Hakuno said. “She didn’t get me that badly.”

“I will discern that when we return.”

As they walked out there was a crackle of static, and Gilgamesh heard the sudden chatter of a large group of people.

“We’re on! Shh!” Rin called out. “Can you hear us!? Are you ok, Hakuno? We saw the whole thing, but that looks like it really hurt…”

“It’ll be fine…” Hakuno said. ‘Once I sit down I’ll cast a heal on myself.”

“Can you do that?” Rin asked.

“What?”

“I mean, most heal items are for Servant use only. Masters aren’t even supposed to be hurt.”

This was true, and the Moon Cell had much to gain from Hakuno’s being wounded and requiring rest. Gilgamesh frowned at the voice.

“We shall be the judge of that.”

“Hakuno!”

That was a physical voice, not one transmitted over distance.

“Sakura’s origin has been confirmed,” the Meat Doll said.

There were quick footsteps as the girl ran around a corner, breathing hard.

“I was in…the city…wanted to…be able to help…lot further than I thought…”

“Hey, Sakura…” Hakuno said.

She moved against him, but Gilgamesh felt her body grow rigid in his arms as the wound pained her.

“Are you ok?” she asked, stopped in front of them.

“You think I can have one of your bentos?”

“I…Ok, but that’s just for Servants,” she said, looking up at Gilgamesh and then back at her. “I was never supposed to give the Masters anything more than a rest…you were never supposed to be hurt like this, but the Moon Cell hasn’t created anything …We need to return to the Infirmary.”

“That will not be difficult,” Gilgamesh said.

He looked at the girl for a moment. While he disliked those were who profane laying hands on his treasures, Sakura had proven herself a worthy servant for Hakuno, and her walking would be an inconvenience. Still…for her to touch that most valuable of ships…

“Do you have a third seat?” Hakuno glanced up at him.

“Oh…I…” The AI glanced again at him, worry on her face.

“I mean it’s faster, right?”

“hmph, speed has nothing to do with it,” Gilgamesh growled. “It is a matter of right. To stand on the Vimana is a privilege granted only to few, and to do so without that will incur a great debt to me.”

He glanced at Hakuno.

“Will you take her debt as well as your own?” he as smiling.

While her own place was secure, perhaps he would use this foolishness to demand her rest during this week… There was no key the Moon Cell could hide that he could not find alone.

Hakuno sighed.

“You never change, do you?” she sighed. “Well, it’s not like I can possibly pay off that story anyways, so sure.”

Gilgamesh grinned.

“I will name my price soon,” he said and summoned the Vimana, this time with a golden ladder for Sakura to traverse up in, but leaping to the top with Hakuno.

He waited for the women to clamber up, before setting Hakuno down and making a motion for Sakura to approach. 

“I will permit you to stand towards the center,” he said.

Hakuno blinked at him, but Sakura had acted to his words and moved as he willed the Vimana to ascend. As they moved at a decent pace, though not to the speed he’d prefer, he scowled as he gazed on her back. It appeared that Masters on the Near Side, as well as the Far Side did not bleed. Rather, black noise had appeared along her back. While it seemed stable, he disliked the darkness of it.

“How bad is it?”

“Far better than that wound deserves,” Gil scowled.

_Had he merely unleashed his more valuable times this would not have occurred. _

_“All of this was my own selfishness,”_

Those words had never been spoken to Hakuno, but rather to another. That one who even now, Gilgamesh could not speak the name of. His only friend had died for his pride.

Now, his final companion, and the only woman he had or would love suffered for it.

He would not think of this!

“A wound like this does not heal through normal means,” Gilgamesh said softly. “Let us return to that Berserker Healer before I speak of more.”

It would be necessary to perform a mana transfer.

They continued, but as they traversed, a sudden pillar of flames erupted from the nearby bridge.

“is that…Sir Gawain’s Noble Phantasm?” Hakuno hissed. “That’s…nothing like we saw with BB…”

When facing the AI, there had been a ring of flames, but nothing to this magnitude. Perhaps that had been because of the woman’s own powers to nullify, or perhaps the sun above truly did grant the man more power than some thought.

The Knight of the Sun’s legends were a tangled thing, almost as tangled as he. It seemed that his original tales ascribed him true power, though later myths chose to forego those details, either to avoid all but the most necessary magic, or to grant more power to another.

Perhaps here, he was in his truest form.

Or perhaps that Puppet had unleashed something to give him an unacceptable edge

As they neared the bridge, Gilgamesh was able to see the Sun King, in his own ship overseeing the events with a grim expression.

Below them, the battle was over. Flames still flickered along the bridge, even as the Saber Servant, now in her finery, feel to her knees.

“I…can…still…fight…” she muttered.

That was impossible.

Gawain’s face was impassive as he lowered his sword again, and Hakuno stiffened in his arms.

“Cease, there is nothing that can be done,” he said.

“I know that!” Hakuno hissed. “I just…”

But Gilgamesh had turned back to look as a familiar sound of something sliding became clear, and the crimson wall appeared, sliding between the Dancer, the child, the Puppet and the Knight of the Sun.

“Looks like ‘school girl’ wasn’t enough,” the Saber said, sighing.

“No, it was fine,” the child said. “We got pretty far, huh?”

…Gilgamesh frowned. He was expecting more tears and rage, as for Shinji Matou when he had died the first time. Rather than dying as a man would when he died the second.

“It doesn’t matter, in the end, this ‘tool’ never was enough, was it?”

“…well…that makes the two of us,” Kazuhito’s face was turning black. “We both never managed to go just far enough. I’m was never a good Mage or a good Wizard. You…well…you were never quite able to pretend you were a good person either. Might as well be honest… so thanks. For putting up with me.”

Yet, he didn’t vanish, rather, he looked up at the sky, where they stood, that same ugly look on his face, yet a greed Gilgamesh approved of lit his eyes.

“You better win, you hear me!” he called up. “Your luck hasn’t run out, so do it one more time…geez I wish I’d fought you…”

And then he vanished.

The Saber remained, but her usual appearance of childishness had vanished from her face.

“So, this is as far as it goes…” she muttered. “Tch…unbelievable. To think that _this_ would be it. Ah…I miss Sakanoue…Kazu-kun was fun though...while it lasted …Well…so long, Knight. Your death at the hands of that Golden Tyrant will come soon enough."

She vanished as well, called to the Moon Cell’s core to sleep until the next nightmare.

They were hovering nearby, and Gilgamesh could sense the eyes of the Sun King on them, even as the Puppet turned to look up at Hakuno, a light in his eyes that made him wish dearly to open the Gates then and there, even though they were not yet ‘officially’ adversaries in the eyes of the Moon Cell.

“So this is it,” the child said, his eyes fixed on Hakuno who he felt stiffen beside him as she sensed his intent. “We’re going to be adversaries now.”

The child sounded as though he could barely contain his excitement.

“It’s…strange…” he said, stepping forwards so that his form was in the light, right where the Dancer had once stood. “I honestly didn’t think you were going to be the one with me at the very end. My first thought was Rin Tohsaka when I saw her. When I first saw you, you were industrious, adaptive and rather forgettable, but you’ve grown, as if suited for the soil of battle.”

“Knight, if you do not silence your Master, I might do it for you in a manner which even the Moon Cell cannot deem an attack,” Gilgamesh snapped.

“I am sorry, King of Heroes, I only meant that your Master has grown splendidly, and is a fitting opponent. Not just in countenance, but in baring-”

“Leo. Stop,” Hakuno said, her voice cold. “I’m not in the mood.”

“It’s true,” the Puppet continued, and Gilgamesh was disgusted at the slight giggle. “I really am getting excited now…I feel like a little girl in a fairy tale… This fight really is a necessary step in my ascension to the throne…”

Gilgamesh laughed in scorn, and so…surprisingly did another voice.

The Sun King and drawn closer.

“You, child? Who still lacks the disposition of a king would make that statement?” he laughed. “I must applaud the Golden King’s generosity. Truly he must be fond of children.”

The smile vanished from the man’s face as he watched.

“But I am not so patient. I for one have seen your battle. It was unnecessary to behold the Golden King, for my attendant has already, and reported of his glory and his victory. You, however…tell me, boy, have you thought of that woman’s question. Do you know the names of those who you have defeated?”

But rather than be cowed as before, the little fool only stood straighter.

“Does that really matter?” he asked. “I’m sure they were important to their families, but in the end…did you know the name of every man you killed on the battlefield?”

That was the incorrect answer.

A beam of light, blue and cold shot forwards, and it was only the quick motion of the Knight of the Sun that prevented the child’s death.

“Hold your tongue!” The Sun King snapped. “I am not so generous as to allow one such as yourself to compare to be. The sun shines on all equally. Burns all equally. That is indeed the truth of power and of rule, but you are not a king. Not by deposition or by right. Know, child, that I will not kill you, for I have determined that victory be given to she who has struggled for it most, but from this time forwards, Egypt stands against you!”

Gilgamesh grinned.

The Knight of the Sun stood before the Puppet, but it seemed this this time what was left of his good sense did not permit him to draw a sword on his better.

“Leo, I understand that you are excited, but we should withdraw. Besides, further cordiality would be a waste of time, and…a king requires rest. Pharaoh…I am grateful that you have not attacked, but…the victor of this battle has already been decided. There is no other possible outcome.”

“Enough,” Gilgamesh snapped. “I have grown bored with this conversation. This Puppet will continue to dance, unknowing of the tune, or even the one who watches. Come, Hakuno, I would have some pleasure before this foolishness continues.”

The Puppet glanced at him, and for a moment, Gilgamesh was pleased so see annoyance on the boy’s face. While the child had been tiresome on the Far Side, this puppet was of no interest at all. Perhaps Hakuno longed for the one she called ‘friend’ once, and that was the reason for that pained look, but Gilgamesh was merely pleased that the child had some personality within him at all.

“…you’re right, Gawain,” the boy said, but turned to smile at Hakuno again, his Charisma attempting to reach for her.

Hakuno looked away. 

“I look forward to your next audience with me, on the final battlefield.”

The boy turned and walked away. Hakuno’s eyes followed him, her face unchanged, but he knew what she was considering as she looked at his back.

“It’s strange…but before you…I think I was always watching Leo’s back,” she said. “When I first saw him…he was so different. So much _better_, but so much different…honestly it might as well have been as foreign as his country. But now…maybe it’s because I met you, but…when before he was a king who couldn’t accept anything but victory now…”

Gilgamesh snorted.

“That child? I will forgive that hint of comparison between myself and such a thing, for your intent is to show my superiority. That child could never be king. For one thing, there is only one true king who rules over this world, and he stands here!”

The Sun King laughed.

“’Your words could not be truer, but other rulers must exist, in order to rule this world more efficiently. That child could not become so; however, he sees only right of birth and such things are meaningless.”

While the man clearly spoke of his father’s origins, his words were true regardless.

“He cannot except any outcome but victory because he is not a king. A king, even one who stands above all others and connect lose himself, must consider the lose of others,” Ozymandias said.

Yes, he was right.

It was impossible for Gilgamesh to lose. Not to the Knight of the Sun nor to that specter that haunted the Moon Cell nor the thing he had contracted to. Yet…it was possible for Hakuno to be lost, as it had been for his friend to have been.

“It is not surprising that a fellow king of the ancient world would understand such,” Gilgamesh said. “And it is the truth. That child’s words are empty, with no power or legend behind it to show his strength, it is the cry of a cub who might one day be a lion, but now is nothing more than a plaything for the ladies of a palace.”

“Well…regardless….maybe he’s more powerful than me…but I guess…if he’s king of the mountain, then I’m queen. I just wish…”

“Hakuno….you’re not weak,” Sakura said suddenly.

She’d been silent during the proceedings, though she appeared troubled from all that had happened.

“I’ve watched over….so many Masters….but I never saw one grow like you did.” she said, a smile showing on her face. “Leo is powerful, yes, but he…this version of him at least….he hasn’t learned anything.”

“…I know,” Hakuno said. “That does stop…”

Gilgamesh reached forwards, placing his hand on her head, and ignoring the urge to run his hand down it to repay her for her caress.

“Enough, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said.

He would not permit such displays here. Those were meant for his eyes alone.

“Fine, fine…but…thank you, Gilgamesh…for everything. I guess that was my point.”

Even injured…

Just as, once before she had smiled at him, face blackened and ruined….

Gilgamesh looked away.

“I have done nothing for you!” Gilgamesh snapped. “That child’s assurance is an annoyance to me, nothing more! Let us be off. I am tired of this!”

He directed the Vimana to continue, and refused to look at either Hakuno or where the Sun King was watching.

* * *

Ozymandias followed them back.

While before, the pharaoh had claimed he was neutral, it seemed that now that he was Leo’s enemy, it meant he was going to…maybe…help them.

The battle was still her and Gilgamesh against Leo and Gawain, but she was glad of the help.

He was greeted almost immediately by a bowing Nitocris, but Gilgamesh was….being difficult.

He hadn’t put her down, but rather, had, after a few brief words from her, carried her to the nurses office. He managed to even outpace poor Sakura, who was rushing to keep going, but ended up being stopped by one of the NPCs.

“Go on ahead!” she called, “I’ll catch up!”

They walked in silence for a while until Hakuno finally spoke up.

“I can walk you know,”

“That is immaterial,” he scowled. “Injured as you are it would be inconveniently slow for you to make your way to the room.”

Naturally.

But…she knew that look. He wasn’t looking at her, but glaring at everything, including her back, as if by glaring at it enough, it would too scared to hurt her or something.

Oh.

Gilgamesh wasn’t used to being concerned for another person. Or maybe it had been so long, that he wasn’t sure what to do with that emotion anymore. And…he’d lost in only friend after a battle…

Hakuno sighed.

“I really am ok,” she said, more gently this time. “That knife hurt, but it mostly grazed me.”

“That remains to be seen,” Gilgamesh growled. “You have not seen the blackening effect, and I will not permit one I’ve contracted to die in such a way.”

She was getting too used to him. 

“Alright, let’s let Nightingale look at me,” she said after a while.

Because to tell them that he didn’t need to worry about her wouldn’t work. Gilgamesh was proud, and even if she’d been called his ‘companion’ there were some things that needed to go unsaid between them.

“After that, I wouldn’t mind a bath.

The notion of water seemed to lighten Gilgamesh’s mood, or at least his frown was less dark as he entered the infirmary, where Nightingale was standing there, waiting for them.

“I was watching your battle from the library,” she said. “I wished to know who to prepare for. Please set her behind this screen, King of Heroes.”

Gilgamesh hesitated for a moment, and Hakuno swore she could hear his thoughts. Gilgamesh hated to take orders from anyone, but he did want the nurse to look after her. Finally, after Hakuno moved to get up, he seemed to decide complying was a less bad idea than letter her walk for herself.

He set her down, and Nightingale had stepped forwards, immediately, removing the back of the shirt, ignoring Gilgamesh’s presence at her front.

She couldn’t see Nightingale’s face, but Hakuno could hear her clicking her tongue once.

“This is a deep cut,” she said. “Were it to be on an arm, I would suggest amputation…however, to amputate the back is impossible, as of yet.”

Hakuno slowly turned around to almost face Nightingale.

Sometimes, she forgot that the woman just so happened to be a berserker.

“That will not be necessary, Berserker,” Gilgamesh said. “She requires a Mana transfer, is that true?”

“Yes. At present, the Moon Cell as provided no means to treat an injured Master other than rest and mana. I will prepare things.”

There is no need,” Gilgamesh said, scowling at Hakuno. “Depart and I will take care of this myself.”

For a moment, the woman paused but then nodded, turning away.

“Mana transfers are intimate things,” she finally said. “I will allow this, but I will be listening. If I hear anything, I will reenter. This is a hospital. Not your harem, King of Heroes.”

Judging by the look on Gilgamesh’s face, she was pretty sure no one had said that too him in his life, and he was momentarily surprised long enough for the woman to leave. Also. Intimate?

While the kissing was…strange, she wasn’t sure she’d call it intimate. Gilgamesh had kissed plenty of women. She doubted that this meant much to him.

“What…”

“That is nothing,” Gilgamesh snapped, glaring at where Nightingale had gone. “When we are done, you will rest for now, and we will return to your room. I will permit those others to visit.”

“I’ll be healed…”

“Fool, haven’t you realized that even after a transfer, your body remains weak?” Gilgamesh growled.

Why was he so angry?

Gilgamesh approached, and for a moment, Hakuno felt strangely nervous. She’d had mana transfers before, but those had been when she wasn’t thinking, or was in danger. Now, with Gilgamesh standing in front of her, arms cross this felt…

Well…intimate.

She felt her face growing hot as he leaned closer, and she started to smell his familiar scent and felt him so close.

His lips were on hers, and somehow, his hand was supporting her head again as he held her to face him. She could taste the mana, but also…something else something stranger…something she couldn’t name…

Gilgamesh pulled away, as a wave of dizziness overtook her. Her back still hurt, but it was more of a dull ache than anything else.

“Hmph, I expected as much,” Gilgamesh scowled. “Worthless rock… Rest here, Hakuno, I will discuss alternate means of healing with that nun. Though…”

For a moment, his pupils were nothing more than slits.

“This will not occur again, regardless of that child’s dreams.”

….Oh.

“I’m more worried about the Moon Cell then Leo,” Hakuno muttered.

“The thing? It is true that the Moon Cell is the only true opponent that we face, but that does not change the fact that it remains a rock without a will, being piloted by the ‘best course’ that it must take to gain the desired results. So long as that fact remains so, there are many ways to win. What is more…”

“I know…” Hakuno said, laying back on the back, closing her eyes.

When she did, the face of that man…Vlad appeared as he mentioned that he would have liked to have faced Gilgamesh as a man rather in a desperate defense. How he’d hoped to change…or just be seen as more of who he was. A person, regardless of atrocities…

“…I always focused on how terrible the Moon Cell was for Masters, but…now I’ve realizing what it does to Servants too,” Hakuno muttered. “It might not promise a wish like what we get, but it promises ways to fight one more time, to help people, to resolve things…and then it offers things like Alternation of the Soul…I know you didn’t want to go because of the fact that the Grail War is boring and that you can’t be altered at all, …but I’m glad you didn’t appear here…and that no one could change you, and that you’re here now. I know I’d be…a lot more scared of facing Leo if you weren’t here…so honestly, don’t worry that you hesitated to use your best stuff. But…”

“…Enough…” Gilgamesh said, and Hakuno opened one eye to see him glaring down on her, but…his eyes were wide as he glared down at her, as if angry at being caught in the truth that he might have been wrong…and that might have hurt her. “If you are going to speak such foolishness while I am here, then I will leave until I deem you well enough to return!”

With that he vanished into gold.

She’d almost forgotten he could do that. He seemed to avoid that more and more...staying by her side, but...maybe she understood that better too. She'd let him reconcile the fact that he thought 'his only fault was that he had no faults' and that he honestly did feel sorry for having her being hurt because he'd drawn things out.

After all, she knew that the day he admitted that emotion would never come.

* * *

Hakuno didn’t know how long she’d been sleeping, but when she woke up…the light was strange…almost…slanted…as if…

Was she on the Far Side?

No. That couldn't be...

She shook her head, but the light stayed the same. No one was there. Not even Sakura or Nightingale or…

“Gil?”

Nothing.

Her voice echoed strangely as she got out of the bed, looking around.

He’d say he’d leave, but…

She opened the door, only to be greeted by an empty hallway, the sterile Near Side halls…bathed in evening light…

There was someone standing at the end of the hall. Someone dressed in a familiar long black coat. Someone who she’d feared, lost, befriended, feared and then lost again.

She couldn’t see his face, just the figure as he stood, watching her, just like he had that last moment she’d seen him, as she’d falling again through the Sea of Nothing, weighted to Gilgamesh’s heart.

“Julius?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but this...this just was the perfect place to end this...
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> "You're crying for me..."


	24. Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost from the past has appeared, and a terrible truth is finally shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues ready?

The Moon Cell had no evening or morning, merely a hard jerk from a brilliant day to a starless night. That was one of those things which the Far Side’s construct had created far better. The soft light of evening was good to cover the many flaws of the building.

It was the first time he had wandered here without the distraction of Hakuno, and distraction she was, though a truly welcome one.

Now, though…he did not wish to see her, recovering from the wounds constructed from his own pride.

He would wait until it was done. Besides, he had no desire to see that nurse scowling at him, and currently…ending her would not be pleasing either, as it would only serve to cause Hakuno sorrow.

Love was indeed a troublesome emotion.

“King of Heroes!” a familiar voice called as Gilgamesh saw the Sun King stepping towards him.

“Sun King,” Gilgamesh nodded.

Gilgamesh was pleased that the man had stood against the Puppet. However, the Sun King was not necessarily a true ally, but more a presence who was not against them but rather against his enemies. Such things were useful.

“I see your Master is recovering.”

“She is,” Gilgamesh nodded. “it is best she rest before the next of this ‘rounds’ begins.”

“Very good,” the Sun King said. “On a victory, rest is often the only way to recover. What is more, it appears she has a fondness for that foolish whelp.”

“She remembers a shadow of what he could have been,” Gilgamesh said. “She is far too compassionate.”

“Ah, Golden King, such is the role befitting the incarnation of Isis,” the Sun King nodded. “If we as the might of the sun are to dispense justice, than she, as the warmth must give kindness. That is as natural as the path of the river.”

Gilgamesh crossed his arms.

“I know not what you speak Sun King,” he said, scowling and looking away.

The Sun King laughed.

“You are must amusing. However, I have seen your pursuit. She has a disposition that I would covet, should she not have been contracted to one such as yourself.”

Were they another, Gilgamesh would have killed them for the threat, but the Sun King spoke in truth. He would have taken any contrast, but for the fact he knew Gilgamesh for his better, of course he did. There could be none beside him!

“Hakuno is…” Gilgamesh assented. “Unique.”

The Sun King nodded.

“Yet you have not made your intention known?”

Gilgamesh glowered at the man.

“Such a thing is unnecessary! I have already determined her as my final companion!” he snapped. “What is more…there are circumstances of the past that would make such a thing the height of foolishness! No, this is best. To show her my glory until she cannot help but confess her adoration!”

The Sun King laughed.

“A plan worthy of a king! However, you must also consider rather than merely showing her your glory, show this one her own as well! As your Master came from common roots, you must show her she has been raised to the heavens!”

Gilgamesh made a thoughtful sound. The man spoke sense.

“Perhaps that would give her the confidence to approach me…” he said.

The Sun King nodded.

“As one born in splendor, we must consider those born less so, Golden King, as my beloved Nefertari has told me.”

And the man was off, praising his late wife to the heavens above. Yet, Gilgamesh allowed the other to do so, as he mulled over those words.

Hakuno had given him many things, freely and without requesting anything in return, but currently, she lay in that hospital recovering from his foolishness, ever forgiving. Perhaps the man was right. He had offered simple pleasures. Perhaps it was time for him to show that he could be generous to those who were his, be they his friend, his subject…or his companion.

She along with his friend alone, would ever rouse him to action.

Waiting for a pause in the Sun King’s monologue, Gilgamesh spoke.

“I will listen to your tale some other time, Sun King,” Gilgamesh said. “There will be time during this foolish battle for relaxation. Perhaps we shall find some room in this mediocre city that was built to be even slightly worthy of two kings of the ancient world.”

The Sun King laughed.

“You wish for your own chosen queen to hear of my Nefertari? Very will! I will allow it! When the time comes, she will learn.”

Arrogant fool, permitting his own ego to change the meaning of all said to him.

Yet both nodded to one another and Gilgamesh took his astral form to return to Hakuno, he appeared in a shower of sparks, but any start of a good mood vanished when he sensed…nothing.

His Master had vanished, but where she had laid was a patch of black noise as dark as a piece of midnight.

* * *

Hakuno had seen Julius die twice.

The first time, he’d been her enemy, screaming his hatred and his last desperate spell to escape as he vanished. The second time, he’d embraced her as a friend, and died for her.

Both times had left Hakuno with a raw new wound and someone she’d never really understood. But she’d wanted to, even at the start, when he’d truly wanted to kill her.

But for the split second that he was there, and then vanishing, Hakuno almost ran after him without thinking.

What if Julius didn’t remember?

Hakuno paused, looking back to the infirmary and pushed the door to go back in. At least, she could wait for Gilgamesh…

The door was locked.

Oh no.

As a test, she walked down the hall, testing the other doors. Locked. All of them were completely locked.

She supposed this made things easier.

Hakuno should have guessed something was wrong the moment she saw the evening sunlight, but she’d been half sure it was some kind of dream, or maybe even that update. It seemed that the Moon Cell was making things more and more realistic…but this was worse.

This wasn’t a dream…so…

That meant it had to be…something involving Julius.

For a moment, Hakuno stared at the door to her room, locked like the others. There was no going back, and who knew what was going to happen if she just stood there, waiting for something to happen. If Julius was there too…this had to be connected to him.

She just wasn’t sure which Julius she was dealing with. But…

There was only one place to go.

The air felt weirdly heavy as she headed down the stairs. There was no one there, not even the faint after echo of footsteps that meant that at least someone _had _been there. And…it was strange…

This was the first time Gilgamesh, in some form, hadn’t been with her since…

Well, since that time.

When Julius died, and when Gilgamesh had had to seal himself in his own heart.

She couldn’t think about this. Gilgamesh probably didn’t even know she was gone.

So, taking a breath, Hakuno placed her hand on the door to the Labyrinth.

It swung forwards, leading down into a darkness that had never seemed deeper. Even when she had first walked into it alone. A chilly wind rushed forwards, making Hakuno shiver, and close her eyes.

Gilgamesh wasn’t there.

She didn’t even have a temporary Servant.

But there was no way but forwards. So Hakuno took a breath, clenched her fists, and plunged into the waiting darkness.

* * *

Gilgamesh did not wait to see what would develop from that blight, but rather turned abruptly, striding into the hall, and glaring as he looked around.

“Sakura!” he shouted.

He disliked having to call for others, but he supposed he would forgive this. The woman had been giving him the privacy he desired, after all. She and the Berserker. He would not fault them for asking as they should. There were limits even to his caprice.

However…that did not mean he was patient. The woman could not leave him waiting. She did not have that permission.

Footsteps came shortly, and Sakura appeared, running and breathing hard. Good. It seemed the woman knew what it meant for him to lower himself to so much as to call for her like some petty noble.

“Mr. Gilgamesh, I-”

“Come,” Gilgamesh said, turning back to the room.

“Is something wrong, is it Hakuno. Nurse Nightingale said-”

“Enough,” Gilgamesh snapped. “You will see.”

He stopped at the edge of the bed, pointing towards the vacant place, and the black noise. It was no bigger than the last few minutes, but such a thing was strange. The noise expanded and grew, eating all before it. But here it seemed to merely sit as if truly a hole to some section of the Moon Cell.

“You still maintain your privileges as an administrative AI, do you not?” Gilgamesh asked. “Hakuno has vanished, and only this is left behind. However, my contract with her still stands.”

The order was clear if unspoken.

Find her.

Sakura’s eyes widened as she looked at the spoke…

“I think this is a switch…or a transfer. Someone used the data from…someplace bad and replaced it with Hakuno.”

Gilgamesh growled.

“I don’t think she’s in danger, but…she’s not on the Near Side…or the Far Side. This…she’s close to the core, or maybe the recycling bin is better.”

“Is that not the Far Side?”

“No…it’s more…the place where data that will be reused goes. Rather than the place for data that will be forgotten,” Sakura straightened. “Someone has to be there with her, Mr. Gilgamesh. Maybe it’s …Ronnie… no matter who though…it’s really, really bad. I can make a path for you, using your contract with Hakuno, but I…I don’t know what’s there.”

Gilgamesh snorted.

“Whatever stands on that side of the world will be no trial for me, woman.” Gilgamesh said. “Create the path. I will show however dared separate Hakuno from me in hopes of harming her what the price of that pretense is.”

Sakura nodded.

“Yes, Mr. Gilgamesh,” she said. “I should be able to speak and see through the connection, though I wish Rin could have helped. Still I can do this alone! I have to fool the code into thinking you’re a student, but I think I can.”

“Very well, work quickly,” Gilgamesh said, glaring at the spot, and looking to the place where it led. “It appears that I must deal with a ghost who has refused rest. Or perhaps one who has not found his purpose yet…”

* * *

The Labyrinth felt…cold.

Yes. That was the word. It felt cold.

And empty. The faint outlines of walls in the darkness didn’t have that, ether did seeing that looked like..blocks. They were better defined than the ones that Hakuno had seen before in this place. If anything it felt like it belonged on the Far Side.

That would have been bad enough, but there was something else too, a sickening, twisting hate that made her want to throw up. What was worse was that she knew this hatred, even if it felt like it had been ages since she felt it.

It wasn’t Gilgamesh’s killing intent. That was a promise of death so certain that it made the air freeze. This was a seething resentment that was all too familiar. The one that had made her able to take Gilgamesh at his worst.

“Julius,” Hakuno muttered.

So this was the version of him she had to face after all this time.

But…well, that wasn’t surprising, she supposed. Why would she think that the Julius she’d known on the Far Side, the one who had called her friend, would be here?

Taking a breath, Hakuno rushed forwards, ignoring the closed off sections, as she found what looked like a working one. There was a strange shimmer in front of it, but she decided plunge on regardless.

As she ran through there was a sudden burst of…something…made her stagger even as she heard a rush of-was that a voice!?

It was so faint, Hakuno could bearly hear it.

_“Not yet….die…why….myself…”_

“Julius!”

Nothing.

There was no mistaking that voice, even twisted and angry. For a moment, she hesitated, looking back at the entrance. He hated her. In this world, in his _time_ Julius hated her, but…she had to know. She had to see him, one last time.

Even if that was just as an enemy. Even if it meant a fight for her life.

She had to understand.

Hakuno set off again, ignoring the eerie feeling around her and the sound of her footsteps slapping against the floor.

There was another distorted area ahead, and Hakuno closed her eyes and plunged through.

The malice was so strong that Hakuno’s knees buckled and she felt like she was being turned inside out. It was different. She’d felt the malice of the Moon Cell. She’d felt Kiara’s malice as well. This was more human, and…something else.

What…

_His name is dejection._

_His origins lay in disdain and spite. _

_His name is abomination and hatred. _

_His past is scorn and ridicule._

_In other words, In other words, In other words, In other words, other words, other words, other words, other words, other words…._

_Apathy towards everything._

What was this…

It was rejected. It rejected others. It was denied. So it denied. An existence utterly unwanted, but then turned and wanted no one.

It felt as if it had crawled out from the depths of hell.

_“Har…ay…s …se…ldom…”_

That voice again!

_…”experiment will begin. …well remove the liver. To observe the pain response, no anesthesia will be used…”_

_Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. _

_“Less than useless. This individual has no right to exist, and nothing to contribute to the future. No value, no ability. It’s entire design is flawed. Even the rate of aging is twice that of a normal person. It will probably live 25 years at most.”_

_“What a failure…this is one of the most unforgivable sins against nature…” _

_“It would have been understandable if this had been from common stock, but it’s from a superior life form.”_

_That wasn’t Julius. It was other voices, memories maybe, swirling in his head. But then…just for a second, there was a flash of a figure in front of her. A woman, her face hard to see as if from a degraded memory. But she was smiling. Hakuno knew it. _

_“t… you…re…Juliu..s…”_

Hakuno was on her knees, breathing hard at the images that were flashing through her mind.

These had to be Julius’s memories. Things he’d heard.

They were terrible.

But…somewhere under that anger and bitterness…there was pain. Why show this too her? What was he trying to say to her?

Slowly, Hakuno managed to stagger to her feet.

That last memory, behind all the anger and pain…that one was different. It had been warn, with a light like the fading light of summer behind it. Whatever this was…whoever that woman was…She had to be someone who was important to Julius before. Before he’d been the assassin that he became.

She had to keep going.

Julius wasn’t showing her that on purpose. No one showed this kind of thing. Not on purpose to someone who they claimed was an enemy, but maybe…if she could figure out things…just made she’d be able to do _something_ to help him. Or to stop him.

The Labyrinth stretched on, but now, she could hear the whispers, as well as the awful sinking feeling that something was coming. What happened if Julius found her?

What happened if he didn’t?

It was honestly hard to tell how long she went. Gilgamesh wasn’t there, and the scenery never changed. It was just rows and rows and rows of the same corridor.

Until she came to another area that shimmered strangely.

So this was another…whatever Julius was doing. Hakuno took a breath, closing her eyes. Ignore the other voices. Listen for the woman. She was important. And maybe…

Hakuno plunged ahead.

Instantly her vision went dark.

_A woman giggled, almost girlishly._

_“Well, if we make him wait just a little longer, we won’t get in trouble,” she said, her voice strange, almost wavering, as if it was being heard through water. “Anyways, Julius, you’re his son. Why don’t you call him ‘father’.”_

_Julius’s voice was just as distorted but younger somehow. _

_“I can’t. I don’t have that right. I wasn’t born able to lead the Harways, like the eldest should. So that honor goes to Leo, and he has to be the first born…”_

_“Ah. So that’s how it is…” the woman sounded somewhat sad. “Can you tell me what’s been keeping Leo so busy? I’m his mother, and I almost never see him anymore…”_

_“It’s his treatment,” Julius said. “He’s having the information he needs burned into his brain. It’s a sound practice, but…not pleasant. Thankfully, he won’t remember much of it.”_

_“All that surgery…” _

_“It’s only natural,” Julius sounded liked he was reciting a lesson. “Leo will stand at the pinnacle of the Plutocracy one day. He must be prepared.”_

_“…yes…though to be king and control that much…as his mother, I suppose it worries me. I just…wish that he could be a child for a little longer,” the woman paused for a moment, but when she spoke again, her voice was even more distorted and distant. “Julius…”_

_“Yes?”_

_“That…s…plea…pro…ect…Leo…” _

_“Yes,” Julius’s voice was becoming fainter and more garbled as well. “I exist… only f..r…that…porp..se… Alr…ady…to make the relic…Holy Grail…’s…..S…vant… This Ser…ant…that I sum…ed… He is…om the East…tial artist…nam…uwen…and…_

_“…ulius… I..logize …abble on… sn’t…asked…”_

_“s…al…ight…plore…ab…Leo…”_

_She couldn’t even tell who that was._

_“Yes. E..venge…fo…life…”_

Hakuno felt like she was drowning, but there was more. There had to be more. There was something else in that water, or maybe it was the water itself. So she listened, straining, pushing one more time.

_Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill _

_….let me die…_

Hakuno opened her eyes.

She was lying on the ground, her head swimming, as that same pounding malice came all around her.

She’d heard that final plea though. Maybe it was to the woman, maybe it was to her, but the pain in it was unreal. Somehow, maybe she’d never understood, but…

Footsteps came towards her, soft and deliberate, and Hakuno slowly managed to get to her feet as and turned to see Julius.

He looked terrible.

His face had always been pale, but now there was no color in it at all, his black hair had been swept back, making him look older and more serious, but his eyes were so hollow and dark, and his coat, always so well taken care of, was covered in black noise. Worse, as he turned to her, she could see half his face was already being eaten by it. Eaten, but not consumned.

He looked like he’d crawled out of Hell.

“It’s been a while since I saw you last, Hakuno,” he said softly, his face not changing expression. “You don’t seem surprised to see me. Don’t tell me you actually came down here knowingly. I was expecting to have to force you.”

“Was there any other way?” Hakuno asked.

Julius chuckled humorlessly.

“No. Though you’re giving yourself away. I might be dead, but I’ve returned from the depths of hell. I won’t be defeated by one such as you. I refuse to allow myself to fall to someone like you! I don’t understand it…but those feelings drove me… and there is one final question…”

“I know you hate me,” Hakuno said. “And I don’t blame you, but…question?”

Julius laughed. A horrible, mirthless laugh that sounded more like a sob.

“Really? You don’t _know_?” He snapped. “I’m _still_ the only one who knows what you are? Those women, Leo, everyone just ignores the obvious. This is really just too funny…but I suppose then…unlike a scrap of forgotten data like you, _I am still alive!_”

Data.

No.

No it couldn’t-

No!

But Julius was still smiling at her, his eyes sharp, even if they were dead.

“After our fight, I fell through the perdition of the Moon Cell, becoming a ghost, but I continued to fight on, but as the Moon Cell started to tear me apart, ripping ‘me’ away to convert me into…” he gasped in pain, but continued on. “I saw it. I saw _you_.”

He laughed again, painfully and manically, but Hakuno wasn’t listening. The world didn’t feel real, it was like she was floating, but even as she gazed into his eyes, filled with hatred, there was something other…

Obligation.

As if he had dragged himself out from the depths of the Moon Cell, forcing himself to life to fulfil some final task that he’d never rest until he’d ended.

“I could accept my death at any Master. Any Master but _you_,” Julius snarled. “You’re defeating me…you never should have been in the fight to start with. The world’s fate is decided by the living. By _humans_. Not by some glitchy NPC who stole the position of a dead Master.”

…

The world turned inside out.

NPC.

Hakuno was…an NPC?

No. That couldn’t…she felt things! She… if that was true…she wasn’t even _dead_…she was just a memory of a ghost that had been made into data and set into the background to take up space… That couldn’t…

“No…” Hakuno whispered. “No, that can’t be…”

“It’s true,” Julius continued. “You’re nothing more than a reproduction of some girl who lived 30 years ago. You’re nothing more than a puppet the Moon Cell created.

It couldn’t be!

She was a _person!_

She felt, she laughed she cried, she even had dreams-

_The burning city. _

…those were ‘her’ last memories.

Sitting there.

While the world burned.

“That…”

“I see you see it,” Julius said. “That’s why I won’t allow it to end this way. You’ll die here. Like you should. No Servant. No special circumstances. Just an NPC that isn’t allowed to retaliate against a _real_ Master.

She couldn’t fight back.

She didn’t show expression..

She…didn’t remember anything before the preliminaries…

_Because there had been nothing before that_.

Hakuno…if she could really even call herself that…wasn’t real.

She didn’t even know when she’d fallen to her knees.

“You see now. The changes brought to this world must be brought about by _us. _Leo must be king, or… no. That’s it. That’s the reason. That’s my sole responsibility, and why I came. …No. It doesn’t matter anymore. I can stop. One more person. One more victim…and then I can die. This is your final moment, Hakuno. Please…just let me kill you… It’s not as if you can…”

His voice was almost an echo of what it had been on the Far Side. He was actually pleading.

Almost distantly, Hakuno could hear a scream as Assassin, the proud Li Shuwen rushes her her, his eyes black and some awful power like a Berserker was coming from him.

The fear was even distant.

“Gate of Babylon.”

Gold rushed past her, shining and shimmering in a way that snapped her out, even slightly, as two arms took her into them.

“Have I not told you, Master, that Berserker is truly the worst of classes? Behold these fools. Their pride and class forgotten as they grasp in rage as if to change their fate!” Gilgamesh’s arrogant voice had only once been more welcome.

“Gil…how did you-”

She stopped as she saw Gilgamesh.

He was wearing the school uniform.

“What are you wearing?”

Somehow, that plain brown uniform that every male Master had been wearing, up to and including Gatou for a while, looked weirdly stylish on him. Maybe it was the fact that he’d opened the front, and somehow, managed to achieve the effortless look that Shinji had been desperate for.

There was a familiar crackle of static.

“I’m in!” Sakura’s voice cheered. “Hakuno can you hear me? I can’t see much, but Gilgamesh is here! He had to be registered as a ‘student’ so don’t be surprised by any appearance changes!”

Gilgamesh was laughing.

“Of course, it must be surprising to see that hideous garb transformed on my perfect body! Still, I will permit it, in this time. When we have finished, you may gaze until you have seen enough!”

Hakuno didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

“Who are you!” Julius snapped. “Her Berserker should never be able to set foot in this place, it was made for humans alone! Not some ghost of the past who-”

“You fool,” Gilgamesh said. “A wandering ghost unaware of his own final drive, tangle of regret and longing. While it is true that only humans can determine where humans go, it is the duty of those who have come before, and those who stand beside them to light the path. Humans build on the corpses of their ancestors, and that permits them to reach the heavens, and when the dead are giving breath again, it is their future to fight for as well. Why else do you believe that we, your heroes, still answer your call? We still have hopes for your kind, and continue to fight to achieve them. That is the truth of the Holy Grail War.”

“…Go!” Julius called.

“Very well, then, Ghost,” Gilgamesh said, his face impassive. “I will no longer hold back in this war.”

The Gates opened.

So many of them that Hakuno couldn’t see what was behind him for the gold and power. She could actually hear the hum as what was left of Li Shuwen dashed forwards.

“Gate of Babylon,” Gilgamesh said. “Fire.”

Everything fired and continued firing.

Volley on volley of gold and metal and power.

That Beserker didn’t stand a chance.

The scream felt strangely distant, even as he fell to his knees, and Julius staggered back, groaning in pain as his command seal glowed red, vanishing, even as he writhed in pain before her.

Gilgamesh had let her down before she asked, but remained beside her even as she cautiously walked to Julius. Even with her head swimming and bile rising from…what she was…she couldn’t leave him.

“Julius…”

She leaned down, not sure what she was planning, but she couldn’t just ignore him. Everyone deserved someone there when they died right…even if …it was someone who killed them…even if it was nothing more than a scrap of data that had ignorantly taken on a human’s name.

He’s eyes opened, clouded with pain, but strangely clear.

“So this is the end,” he said softly. “Are you…pitying me?”

“No,” Hakuno said. “I’m sorry, but I don’t pity you. I wouldn’t insult you like that.”

She helped him to his back, but even as Julius breathed hard, looking up to the sky, he didn’t say anything, just laughed softly.

“Do you remember the question you asked me before we fought in the fifth round?” he asked.

“’Why do you kill?’” Hakuno said. “I didn’t understand it before, and even now, when I saw something of your memories, I…”

“You were right,” Julius said. “That thing you were suspecting. It was right. …The Holy Grail War, the Harways…none of that really mattered to me. When I was young, there was only one person who showed me kindness, and treated me like a person. I who had never been loved before. No one can live without being loved. Even someone who has no value otherwise, and that woman told me my life mattered. She died without any warning, so suddenly, to secure Leo’s inheritance and keep him on his path.”

_That woman!_

“Her family, who should have loved her as she loved them, had her killed. And her last request to her killer was to look after Leo, my brother.”

“You mean _that memory-_”

“I can’t even fully remember the events anymore,” Julius said. “Looking back it’s surreal. It was like a badly made movie. Poorly made, laughably acted…and generally in poor taste. After that…well, my purpose was clear. I’d protect Leo, secure that person’s final wish, and join her in death. The very people who used me despised me, as if by touching my the blood tainting my hands would infect them. I didn’t care. As long as I could grant that wish, I was content. Until you.”

“Julius…” Sakura’s voice was soft.

He turned to look at her, even as Gilgamesh moved to stand somewhere close by, crossing his arms.

“So this is why…” he muttered.

“You were a threat the moment I saw you, but made Leo question things, but no matter how scared you where, or how much you destroyed everything…you never flinched away. Why?”

That was his question. He’d gone this far, told her _that_ (the thought made bile rise) because he’d wanted to know this.

“…I guess I wanted to understand you,” Hakuno said. “Maybe, in the most selfish way, it was because, even at the start, when I was no one, you actually took me seriously. You, the most feared assassin, saw an E-ranked mage and called her a threat, and I guess if you saw me, I wanted to understand you too. Besides…even in your ferocity…you seemed so sad… Maybe you thought it didn’t matter, but it felt like it did…”

“Maybe you’re right…” Julius said softly. “Maybe I wanted someone to rescue me….some light on my dark path. It’s been dark for a while now…since birth I suppose. I never even thought that there could be hope, or another path.”

“I heard what they said. It’s not true you know. You have a value. You’re a human, isn’t that enough to mean something?”

Julius smiled at her, and Hakuno noticed that the black noise was finally starting to spread.

“No. I’m not human, You saw those memories. I’m more like you. My whole life, I’ve been little more than an insect, drawn to some far off light, but… Maybe….my life wasn’t all that bad…”

He turned to her, but his eyes seemed strange and unfocused, even as Hakuno’s eyes burned, and tears started to fall. For the friend from the Far Side, for the first rival who ever acknowledged her, for the man whose life was set from birth to be nothing but hell.

“It’s bright here,” he said. “If I could be born again, I might live the same way…just so that I can see this light…at the very end….”

Slowly, Hakuno took his hand.

“I’m sorry…” she said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

But what could an NPC do?

“Hakuno, you are…crying for me..?” slowly, he reached out to her. “I forgot…how beautiful such a gesture could be… No, don’t weep for me Hakuno. I’m sorry, for what I told you. You…”

But even as he reached for her, as if to wipe her tears, his hand vanished, and after smiling once, in sorrow, Julius dissolved in front of her. Fading away.

Maybe to the Far Side where he would face another nightmare.

“No,” Sakura’s voice was soft, just for a second, but then she was screaming. “Not again! I don’t want to do this again! _I didn’t even get a chance to talk to him! I couldn’t even saw ANYTHING!”_

Hakuno didn’t have the chance to move, but Gilgamesh did, grabbing her back just as a pulse of something ran through the entire labyrinth, exposing, for a second, the code that made it up. Hakuno looked at Gilgamesh, who…seemed no different, only like he was glowing gold, with a brilliant core keeping his spirit united with the body the Moon Cell provided, but when she looked at her own arms…they were nothing but code.

She was less than a ghost.

Gilgamesh held her closer, jumping up and somehow staying as the floor started to shimmer and fade.

“What…”

“_I won’t like this happen again!” _Sakura was screaming “_I won’t let you die like this!”_

There was another pulse, and the Labyrinth changed. The strange shimmer was gone. The miasma was gone. Even the red lights that showed that something was wrong were gone. The Labyrinth looked like It always had, and Gilgamesh was wearing his leopard print again.

Sakura was standing where they’d been. Holding herself as if freezing and falling to her knees, gasping, and in front of them, untouched by black noise, was Julius Harway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that took forever. To be fair, a lot more happened here, and this is a long chapter. Julius's backstory never doesn't make me sad, but his loop is closed. 
> 
> Julius being spared isn't just my little fangirl heart, but it is very important to a few things plotwise.
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> "Oh, how sinful."


	25. The Measure of Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth brings consequences, and Hakuno must come to terms with herself.

Julius didn’t stir as Sakura managed to summon a stretcher for him. It materialized underneath him, giving him some support as Sakura, bit her lip.

“I’m not actually supposed to be down here,” she admitted. “But this was an investigation of an abnormality, so currently, I can take him for…um…investigation…I guess. So long as I keep him as that status, he’s under ‘administration’ rather than being a defeated Master…”

Hakuno nodded.

He looked better, untouched by the black noise, but also more pale…much like he had on the Far Side, but even as she walked over to see, Hakuno felt oddly detached. As if she wasn’t really seeing anything or maybe as if she was a ghost.

Julius had been right.

She’d killed him…and had no business doing anything to anyone.

The Moon Cell had once called her a piece of anomalous data. She hadn’t understood had just assumed that it was talking about her being something it wasn’t used to. Now she knew better. She’d been so proud.

So stupid.

No wonder Kiara had struggled with her. It wasn’t that she was special or that Hakuno could fight. It was just that she wasn’t reprogramming her the right way.

She glanced over at Gilgamesh, who was looking down at Julius with a slight scowl. He seemed to be thinking of something, but Hakuno wasn’t sure what to say. Had he heard? She’d need to tell him. That the person he was calling his companion was just an NPC.

Data that had killed someone and taken their place only to go on killing the actual humans and never stopping…

What was he even going to do?

They walked silently through the Labyrinth, until finally they reached the actual school, now dark and silent. Hakuno blinked at it. They must have been in there longer than she’d thought. Maybe when she’d been unconscious…

It didn’t really matter though.

No one was there when Sakura unlocked the door to the infirmary, just the moonlight that streamed through the windows.

“I asked Miss Nightingale to allow me to treat Julius until he wakes up,” Sakura said. “I’m a little surprised that she agreed, but maybe it was because he might attack if he woke up in a strange place with a stranger with him.”

Hakuno nodded.

Would Julius even know Sakura? She’d never seen him talking to her on this side of things. At least, not to her memory…

“Hakuno…you’re really quiet. Is everything ok?”

Hakuno started, blinking a little.

Was she?

She supposed that she had no right to worry about that anymore, did she? She was never supposed to live in the first place. How was an NPC ‘fine’ or ‘not fine’?

“I think I’m alright,” Hakuno said. “Nothing he left damaged me, and Gilgamesh came before I could be hurt by…Assassin.”

Or what was left of him.

“That isn’t…”

“Hakuno,” Julius’s voice was a surprise.

She and Sakura both started, and evil Gilgamesh turned his head to look at where Julius was lying.

He must have woken up during their conversation, since he was looking at them now, his face was still pale, but his eyes were aware. He moved to sit up, but winced as he tried to move.

Sakura moved over to up quickly.

“Don’t try to get up,” she said. “You nearly died.”

“I did die,” Julius muttered. “At least once, but BB…”

_BB_

“You remember…BB?” the words were out of Hakuno’s mouth before she could stop.

“Then…you know about the Far Side?” Sakura whispered.

Slowly, looking somewhat confused, Julius nodded.

“Why…why wouldn’t I?”

He moved to sit up again, but Sakura had already moved to push him down.

“Please stay still!” she said. “You’ve had a lot happen to you, and…I’m not sure how we brought you back. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“...” for a moment Julius glanced at Hakuno, but then looked away. “I remember BB, and managing to save Hakuno from that private space that she’d created to torment her. That monster she’d summoned attacked and…then there’s nothing.”

That was what had happened.

This…this was Julius.

_Her_ Julius. The one that she’d known and been friends with and drank tea with…who had called her his only friend. But…could he really say that…given what she was?

“…This is after my first death, isn’t it? Is was it the second…”

“You died once before Sakura saved you, Julius Harway,” Gilgamesh’s voice cut through Hakuno’s thoughts. “After you had attacked and then spoken to my Master. Though that was, for _you_, time enough that the memory has faded.”

Julius glanced at him and bowed his head.

“That’s right…” he muttered. “You only appeared after I’d died. I originally thought you were just the true form of her Berserker, but…”

He stopped, turning to look at Hakuno.

“Hakuno, about what I said that time, about…what you are…”

Hakuno looked down, unsure of what to even say, her head was swimming, and her whole body felt sick.

“What?” Sakura just sounded confused.

“I’m an NPC,” Hakuno said. “Julius realized it, but really…is was always pretty obvious wasn’t it? Or…”

Sakura was looking away, biting her lip and shuffling slightly.

“You knew.”

Of course, she knew…

Was this…was this the _reason_ for the Far Side?

“…I mean…I had to, didn’t I?” she asked. “I saw you…on so many Grail Wars. You, Father Kotomine and Miss Taiga…you were the only ones who stayed in play. The others changed, always, but never you three. When you started to wake up…I didn’t really care first, but then Kiara…”

Kiara had given her the potential to change, both giving Sakura a real personality and creating BB at the same time.

She turned to glance at Gilgamesh, whose eyes she could feel boring into her, but stopped at the sight of Rin.

She was standing, watching her with a pale face.

“Hakuno…you’re an NPC?”

Hakuno looked away.

“Oh,” Rin’s voice was soft, but then it took on a hard, practical edge. “I suppose that makes sense. Why you could get past Rani’s trap…how I thought you were one when we first met. Even the fact that when we first met you were pretty…well…wooden. You don’t have a soul…”

Hakuno actually felt dizzy, and bile was working its way up.

She didn’t have a soul.

She wasn’t a person.

She was…nothing.

She couldn’t think. She couldn’t _breathe_. All she could do was stare at the floor, feeling like everything was spinning around her, and water was rushing in her ears.

“Rin!” Julius’s voice was weak but sharp.

“That’s a _terrible_ thing to say!” Sakura’s sharp voice seemed distant, and so did the sudden gasp from Rin as strangely soft steps sounded.

“No. That’s not- urg. That’s not what I meant,” there wasn’t fear in that distant voice, but there was frustration. “What I meant was that you _are_ a soul. During the war, you were so blank at first because you weren’t used to acting like yourself, but now…”

“No,” Hakuno muttered. “…you were right the first time. How could a scrap of data have something like a soul? I’m…nothing.”

“That wasn’t-”

“It’s the truth!” Hakuno snapped. “I’ve been going through this Grail War because the Moon Cell made an error and the Master before me probably wasn’t completely dead! If it had been in any other circumstance I’d just be a normal NPC. And I’ve killed Shinji, Gatou, Alice, Dan, and…even you, Julius, and I’m setting myself up to kill Leo. For what? What am I fighting for. To _live_? That’s a joke! I’m not even _alive_ in the first place!”

“Enough,” Gilgamesh’s voice cut like a knife.

It had been a long time since she’d felt the pressure of his anger, but this wasn’t turned on her, rather this utter assurance of destruction had turned with its full force on something else. Rin gasped slightly.

“I have had enough of this loose tongued stupidity!” Gilgamesh snapped, his crimson eyes glowering at her. “Sakura, tend to the ghost, I will take my mongrel to where she will rest. You, woman, will remain and consider your words. I will return to dole out your punishment in time.”

Punishment?

How could you punish someone for telling the truth?

Someone…Gilgamesh…had suddenly taken hold of her, and she found herself back in the room. She hadn’t even notice the dark halls or anything. Maybe that had been what it always was. She just didn’t notice. When the day ended had she just stood outside the school and waited? Had the day just reset for her?

She sat down. The bed…yes, it was right there…she wanted to wrap herself in it and never wake up…

“I guess this makes everything make a lot more sense,” Hakuno said softly. “It’s why I have ‘amnesia’. This war…this _is_ where my memories begin, because I didn’t _exist_ before that…BB makes sense now…she knew. She knew what I was…”

Why was it _now..?_

“What are you going to do?” Hakuno asked.

Probably return…after all, and NPC couldn’t be a companion…

“What do you speak of, Hakuno?” Gilgamesh was on his throne, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

“…I’m an NPC…I…I shouldn’t even be here…”

Gilgamesh’s expression didn’t change.

“Mongrel, such a thing is inconsequential.”

“Gilgamesh, I’m _not_ _human_,” Hakuno said, glaring at him. “That’s what Julius said. I don’t have amnesia! I don’t have any memories because they don’t _exist_. I was _created_ by the Moon Cell to just take up some space in the background! _I’m not a person, I’m a THING!_”

The last words were more of a scream then words, and she looked down at her hands to find them trembling. Her body felt hot and cold and sick and find and…and…

Everything was spinning.

…She’d killed so many people…for what…

“Silence!” Gilgamesh snapped. “I have tolerated that woman’s stupidity, but I will not hear it from you!”

Hakuno glared at him, even as she still felt sick to her stomach. That this was just something stupid to him… Didn’t he even understand…

No.

He really didn’t.

She supposed it didn’t really matter, did it?

“I know what I’m going to wish for,” Hakuno said softly.

“…Mongrel, if you intend to wish for some idiocy like bringing those fools back to life, I will end our contract now. I did not give up my Treasury to watch you die!”

“Why does it matter?” Hakuno said. "_Even if I die, I’ll just be replaced by another Hakuno!_ I’m not a real person, so using a wish to help real people…wouldn’t that be better?”

His eyes were boring into her now, the pupil as narrow as it could be. While his face showed nothing, Hakuno knew this rage. She’d felt it before…

But she wasn’t backing down. He wouldn’t attack, and she knew it.

She wasn’t real. _She wasn’t real!_

“Do not speak such hypocrisy!” he snapped. “Was your anger with that dragon child, with that clown, with that puppet, not that they treated the others as objects? It is human nature to feel pity for that which is seen as less than yourself, but is that all your anger was? Base pity?”

“I-”

Was it?

Was all this just…her trying to pretend she was a good person even though she didn’t believe they were real?

She really was a hypocrite…

Something in her expression must have shown because she heard a soft sigh, almost through the nose.

“Close the curtains and light the candles, Hakuno. This stage is poor, but it will provide enough for this tale.” he said. “You have known may unpainted face, but

Even as he spoke, he summoned another flask of wine. This time, the liquid that came out wasn’t a dark crimson. Rather it was a light, almost amber color. For a moment, he stared down at it, but clearly satisfied with…something, he took a sip as Hakuno mechanically did as she was told.

It didn’t matter anyways.

In the darkness, Gilgamesh’s eyes seemed to burn brighter, even as they seemed distant and cold like two stars.

“Hakuno, there was once a being, created by the gods,” Gilgamesh said, his eyes were closed and he was holding on to that beer flask as if it might vanish from him. “This being was created to fulfill a mission, to bring a certain tyrant to heel. The gods, in their arrogance, refused to make their being of flesh but instead created him from clay, shaping and molding what they desired, but permitting it to run wild, in order to encounter what they counted as perfection.”

Hakuno’s body felt even colder than before.

She knew this story.

“For many years, that clay creature acted as directed and wandered, until a certain woman crossed paths with that being. The woman had been ordered, of course, but she went willingly, she gave willingly, and that being, for the first time, took steps that were unplanned. They abandoned their original form, changing from a beast to something almost like a man, be they clay or flesh. With that change, they attained reason. And they learned the daily trails of man.”

“And they stayed with that woman…right? Rather than just go confront…the tyrant…”

Gilgamesh took another drink.

“That is correct. They spent some years together, in bliss, until that one challenged the lone King of humanity, he who was and is most absolute, and he did so until they two were unable to continue. The king had never seen such a one, who could equal him in power…and yet, who, despite having never been human, had cherished humans enough so that he would challenge he who stood as unbreakable power. Was that being less than human, Hakuno?”

There was no pressure under those words, but there was an echo of something else.

_“You don’t need to be sad. I’m a weapon. Just one of all those treasures you have. You’ll find countless treasures after this, much better than I am. You see, there’s nothing so valuable about me that gives you reason to drench your cheeks like this.”_

When that person had first told her their story…maybe Hakuno hadn’t understood their feelings as well as she thought. Or maybe she’d understood the feelings they’d wanted to convey.

The lonely king who had lost his only friend.

But there was another tragedy, of a being brought to life as a tool…

Something utterly worthless and easily replaced. 

If they died, they could be replaced by something better.

If she died, she would just be replaced by another ‘Hakuno’. Just another model in a line of NPCs. 

Replaceable. Just like how he’d once felt. She knew what Gilgamesh wanted her to say, what he was leading her to see, but she couldn’t believe it.

Somehow, those feelings and hers together came out in a choked sob, as she leaned over herself. The tears wouldn’t come, but somehow, she just wanted to cry, to scream, to…to…

“They’re not like me. They had you, and that person. Your friend wasn’t less then human, because…”

Because Gilgamesh had made them special.

By proclaiming them a friend, he had made their value, which had before been replaceable, something that would rest in his treasure, forever unchanged. A name that was so precious it was still buried under the king’s grief…someone who had loved and cared and been loved and cared about in return.

And…while Hakuno knew that Rin and Rani cared about her…they were human, or living, and had people waiting for them. Sakura cared but that was different. Julius…she wasn’t sure where they stood now. Was she still his friend? Even now when she prepared to kill his brother? The NPCs…the Servants…

They could and would all find someone else. Or she reminded them of someone else.

She’d been so _worried_ that she’d been a bad person. It was so stupid...

A hand on her hand pushed her forward so that it rested on a rich feeling fabric. Gilgamesh was warm, and his familiar scent was weirdly comforting. It was warm, and somehow, soft...

“You fear you lack value?!” Gilgamesh’s voice was hushed, but there was…something. “Have you listened to _nothing? _Very well, I shall tell you your value! One which no one else has! Hear this, Hakuno Kishinami, and remember it well for I shall not repeat it: in all the world, I have but one Master and one Companion. And that value will never change, for all eternity!”

_Oh, how sinful._

Her head jerked up, so that she was looking into crimson eyes that continued to bore into her. Eyes that no one else had, or would have. Gilgamesh stood alone. His great sincerity was that he always stood alone. He awaited humanity’s future, even as he laughed at its deeds. In anticipation of humanity’s course one day forming a beautiful pattern by their ones rather than his, he held the throne of the adjudicator. Crossing paths with none, taking none as vassal, or companion or friend. From the end of the world, the King of Heroes gazed upon time spanning eternity with a cold smile.

That was how he showed his love for humans. By paving their way and allowing them to walk it.

And she had left a stain, just like that friend from so long ago…

And if she died, she’d be another name that he could not speak.

_And there would be no replacement._

But she didn’t feel sad.

No, a terrible _selfish_ joy was rising in her. He meant it. She…mattered.

Somehow…this was different than Rin or Rani or even Sakura. This was something hotter, colder, that made her feel…wanted. Even at his worst, she’d always been a person. Not a tool, not a necessary problem to be endured, not the worst Master on the Moon Cell.

He’d never abandoned her.

And he wouldn’t abandon her.

“Mongrel, you are human. I have proclaimed you such, and you have sworn to be my equal, will you go back on your vow to me? Or will you insult me further than your foolish sorrow has, and claim that anything I claim for myself is worthless?”

Equals.

Gilgamesh needed no one. Two thirds god, he hadn’t needed a Master, he certainly didn’t really need a companion. If he determined to wait out the ages of the world alone, he would, even if he just sat on his throne and sunk.

But he wanted. She was…_wanted, _and somehow…that was better.

Gilgamesh boasted that she was a life that he had claimed.

And maybe…for the first time, she understood what that meant.

A strange, warm gentle feeling was starting to burn in her chest. Something light, but also strong. It felt…good.

But…

“If we win, there’s no place for me to go,” Hakuno said softly. “…that’s what BB meant…just data…with nowhere to go to…”

Gilgamesh scoffed. “If course not. This wreck of a rock will have to suffice. While it is not my habit to conquer, I shall enjoy putting it under our feet. That humiliation will be enough for the indignity it as dared visit upon us.”

“Wait. _Take over the Moon Cell?” _Hakuno sat up, looking at him with wide eyes.

Gilgamesh laughed at her.

“Of course, Mongrel! Did you think that I would suffer those base attacks lightly? I mean to punish this rock for its presumption against me. What is more…”

A familiar smile began to show on his face. One that held no kindness in it, but just greed and malice.

“I have seen the treasure of the Moon Cell, which it holds to no account, and I will have it for myself.”

What was he…

“The Grail?”

Gilgamesh snorted, giving her a disgusted look.

“Do not jest of such things, Mongrel. It is laughable to think that I would have such a base thing as a wish.”

Somehow, she didn’t know how, a laugh bubbled up. It felt so strange, almost hysterical, but it felt _good_. It felt…_normal_. Because…

“You guessed, didn’t you?” Hakuno finally said. “That I wasn’t human.”

He hadn’t cared. He didn’t care now. It was why he seemed faintly annoyed, as if this was some kind of waste of time to him.

“I deduced your origins,” Gilgamesh said, “but it is only fools who count that as being less than human. Your desires were enough to reach the deep, and you have faced the divine as well as Beast of humanity, and you have defied them all. What is more, you have defied yourself. The NPCs when that clown attacked them offered no retaliation.”

“Of course they didn’t, NPCs can’t attack a Master and-”

But she had.

She _had_ attacked Ronnie. That _day_. She’d fought Shinji, Dan, Gatou, and Julius. And she’d physically resisted and fought Ronnie.

“But NPCs…”

“Are mere echoes,” Gilgamesh nodded, he stood, and flung back the certain to allow the sight of the Moon light over the ruins of the city. 

For a moment, he looked out, and in the darkness, Hakuno watched the slight pinpricks of red in his eyes, as he galred out, as if staring down something that only he could see. It wasn’t a future, but rather some enemy before him.

“Perhaps once, there was once an NPC called ‘Hakuno Kishinami, a wraith with no will or goal. Asking for nothing, desiring nothing. Yet, could a mere scrap of data even muster the will to call out to a Servant, let alone call out so as to reach me in the deep? If such a thing happened…tell me, my Mongrel, could the life that defies the very laws of her existence truly be called ‘not human’?”

Hakuno opened her mouth, but then stopped, looking at Gilgamesh.

He called himself ‘human’ despite himself being created rather than born. Enkidu was a being created from clay who had become human before they died. Sakura was human, she smiled, laughed, cried, and had fought for Julius. Rani was human.

…and maybe…

“I see you have finally come to the correct conclusion,” Gilgamesh smiled. “While still you should have known immediately that it was no matter. You concern yourself with foolish things such as how one is born, rather than consider the nature of that existence.”

Somehow, that, mixed with the arrogant smile on his face caused a moment where a strange heat started to rise on her face.

But because she could say any more a knock sounded.

Hakuno started, but turned to look at Gilgamesh, who nodded once, and returned to his throne.

“If it is that woman, you will now sway me from some punishment,” Gilgamesh said. “I am weary of her thoughtless words.”

It wasn’t.

Sakura was standing, along with a tired looking, but still determined Julius. Sakura was holding what looked like small tray and Julius seemed to have insisted on holding a thermos.

“I know you’re tired,” Sakura said, “But you should celebrate tonight. You won, and even if that means another fight, it’s still worth something. Besides…”

Yeah. There was something else she needed to celebrate. Something she’d been too trapped in her own head to really even appreciate. But now…

Julius was back! Somehow…she wasn’t even sure how, Julius was _there,_ and he was _alive_ and…

As Julius tentatively stepped into the room, and Hakuno embraced him.

“Sorry I didn’t do this earlier,” she said.

Julius had stiffened at the movement, but slowly a hesitant hand (the one that wasn’t holding the thermos) had found its way to her back.

“We have a lot to be happy about,” Sakura smiled. “And…about what you learned…”

“…I think I’m ok,” Hakuno said. “I…_we_ are...human. Even if we weren’t born that way. Or we changed along the way.”

Julius smiled.

“I wanted to tell you that,” he said. “But I’m glad you saw it on your own.”

“I had help…”

A cold pressure caused Hakuno to let go and look back at Gilgamesh, who was still on his throne, scowling.

He crossed his arms, turning away.

“Mongrel, I did nothing for you. Your sorrow was an insult to me to think that I would tie myself to one who was inferior! Cease those glowing eyes! If you wish to admire me, you may do so in a way that is more fitting and praise me for my aid!”

“My eyes weren’t glowing!” Hakuno folded her own arms, that same heat from before was raising into her face. “I was just saying the truth, it’s not like I was praising you or anything!”

…somehow that sounded like something Gil would say.

Or Rin.

Oh no.

But both Julius and Sakura were smiling slightly, and…being there with them…

She’d been wrong. There were people around her. People who cared about her.

_That value will never change, for all eternity_.

…she’d left her mark on Gilgamesh…but…maybe it was selfish and stupid…maybe it was just the same as always. She had no wish. No goal….

But she was going to live. So that the people…and the person…who cared about her didn’t suffer that pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER. I wanted to have it feel right, so I hope I did a good job with it.
> 
> So ends the city arc. Things are about to get ugly.


	26. The Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh talks with a friend, and the rules of the final round are met.

Gilgamesh permitted the celebration for some time into the night. Sakura and Julius Harway were preferable to some of the others Hakuno attracted to herself, though he would have preferred the company of the Sun King if they were planning on foolishness.

Still their gaiety was preferable to the despair he had seen before on Hakuno’s face.

He did not end the evening by regaling them with a tale of his city, at least not by his own choice. It was…necessary to end the evening with a tale of merit, and what could have more merit than Uruk?

Hakuno fell into sleep during some round of the King’s Game, though she was not entirely herself. She had already fulfill two of the requirements she needed, the company of others, food, and soon she would sleep in his arms.

To think she would call herself a _thing_.

He had seen and tasted that despair, and he would not permit it. It was a glimmer of what he had seen _that_ time, albeit in a creeping form that would have poisoned her, and it would never show on her face again

After all, he would not permit it.

Still as he gazed on her still form, close to where the AI herself slept. He did not know why Sakura deemed such a thing necessary. Though perhaps it was some desire to be more human, and he was feeling indulgent to such hopes.

Julius Harway the ghost of the Far Side remained.

He seemed lost in thought, as he gazed out at the reflection of the Moon, meant to remind all of the god of this world.

“…I will ask you a question,” Gilgamesh said, deciding to speak to the man. “Your brother remains alive, but now is pitted against the woman whom you have called ‘your only friend’. What do you plan?”

It was a test of course.

Julius seemed to perceive it, as he lowered his eyes.

“King of Heroes, I saw my brother on the Far Side,” he said. “I saw the person he could be when he was able to see the shared humanity of the people around him, and I’ll never forgive BB for killing him and taking that away from him. The way Leo is now…I will help him by trying to reteach him the lessons he forgot..and if that requires me to be his enemy until he comes to his senses…”

Gilgamesh watched the man, but finally nodded.

This was acceptable. Moreso than apparent complete support, rather this was a man finding the means to help his friend and teach his brother.

That would not be permitted. She had already suffered through one shattering. He would not have her suffer again.

“Very well,” he said. “Attempt to reach out to that whelp, though the end will be the same.”

Julius frowned, and Gilgamesh watched.

“Sakura and I…we’re looking for a way around that,” he said.

Gilgamesh shrugged.

“If such a thing is accomplished, then implement it.”

Still, it was no concern of his what the man did with Sakura. Both may be planning something, but that did not change his own plans for the Moon Cell…

Gilgamesh frowned, and opened a single golden Gate, even as Julius moved to the form of Sakura, and picked her up.

He watched as Gilgamesh removed the two golden swords, placing them by his throne.

“King of Heroes….what…”

“You shall know in time, Mongrel,” Gilgamesh said softly. “Focus on your plans with Sakura, but know that there will come a time when such things are beyond your reach.”

They would all know the punishment that challenging the King of Heroes and targeting his Master would invoke.

_Gilgamesh dreamt of Uruk_.

_The city glowed in the night, a tiny jewel of life in a wasteland. Beside him, Gilgamesh felt the soft weight of Hakuno, clothed, at last, as she should be, in linen with her hair and skin bathed in rosewater and scented oils, and wrapped in cotton as the night wind drifted into his sleeping chamber. _

_As Gilgamesh straightened to draw the curtain at least, a familiar figure looking into the dark gave him pause._

_His friend stood, back to him, gazing on his city, though the light from the torches could not meet them. Rather, they stood in shadow, even as the rest of the balcony was lit, showing his city in its evening quiet, dark but for those torches carried by his own men, to assure the innocent and strike fear into the guilty._

_Yet his friend, was in darkness._

_That was when he knew he was dreaming. _

_“_ _I_ _’_ _ve wanted to see this place for a long time,_ _”_ _ his friend said softly, looking down. _ _“_ _I_ _’_ _ve missed it._ _”_

_Was it truly them?_

_His friend turned to face him, smiling. _

_“_ _She_ _’_ _s much like me, don_ _’_ _t you think?_ _”_ _ they asked. _ _“_ _Of course, in personality_ _…_ _and appearance, it is different, but_ _…_ _I never met another being constructed like myself._ _”_

_“_ _Is that why you originally agreed to a contract with her? You said she was similar to yourself, though I see why you felt that way._ _”_

_“_ _Yes,_ _”_ _ they said. _ _“_ _I am glad you spoke to her. There were errors I made a long time ago, and those are not ones I would hope she ever knows._ _”_

_They both knew of what his friend spoke. _

_“_ _What has brought you to this dream?_ _”_ _ Gilgamesh questioned._

_“…_ _I have felt the Moon Cell shifting,_ _”_ _ his friend said. _ _“_ _I_ _’_ _m worried. For her most of all. The Moon Cell cannot accept the true history as _ _‘_ _the path that was taken_ _’_ _, but that does not stop it from seeing Hakuno and yourself as threats._ _”_

_Gilgamesh laughed._

_“_ _Are you worried about such small things? I have already decided on that most terrible of punishments for this rock. Though it will be necessary to prepare for it. Those who I wish to survive must be given direction._ _”_

_His friend nodded. _

_“_ _I wanted to warn you, about one more thing,_ _”_ _ they said. _ _“…_ _the one who waits for you_ _…”_

_“_ _The fool who was contracted with the Servant of Salvation?_ _”_ _ Gilgamesh scoffed. _

_To come to face with the divine would be entertaining. That thing might have once been a man, but there was nothing left of the original, and he was well prepared to bind the divine. _

_“_ _Yes,_ _”_ _ his friend said. _ _“_ _The man wants Hakuno. I lack your foresight, so I cannot tell for what, but he haunts her footsteps and her dreams. He will do something soon, I fear._ _”_

_Their face was uncharacteristically serious, and while it was easy to scoff that such a man could never defeat him._

_Gilgamesh frowned, gazing out to his city, he disliked seeing its reflections in his dreams. It was a mark of a disgusting sentiment he did not permit himself, still, in this talk of the past and Hakuno_ _’_ _s spiral downwards, he supposed that some sentiment of his own would appear. _

_Or perhaps it was the sight this friend desired. And that was not something he would deny._

_“_ _I cannot see that man_ _’_ _s goals, but I have seen, in a timeline I long dismissed, Hakuno vanishing into darkness,_ _”_ _ Gilgamesh looked up at them, a grin on his face. _ _“_ _It appears then, that I must come to him as not just the _ _‘_ _winner_ _’_ _ if this pitiful excuse for a war, but the man who conquered that thing which he believed was his._ _”_

_Enkidu smiled then, one of their true smiles. Not the expression that they relied on to ease that natural human wariness of that which was _ _‘_ _other_ _’_ _, but the smile they had shown when, together with Gilgamesh, they had overthrown all the evils of this world. One that spoke of their true nature, as the child of wild places._

_“_ _I will see what I can find in this place,_ _”_ _ they said. _ _“_ _There might be some fragment to tell me what that false messiah wants._ _”_

_For a moment, Gilgamesh and his friend smiled at one another. It was_ _…_ _achingly familiar to be joined with them in battle again, and now, even separated by the Moon Cell as they were the knowledge that they were active was_ _…_ _a great joy to him._

_“_ _You will come to this side soon,_ _”_ _ Gilgamesh said._

_It wasn_ _’_ _t a question._

_“_ _Soon,_ _”_ _ his friend said. _ _“_ _The Moon Cell is shifting again_ _…_ _Gil-_ _”_

_But whatever they were going to say was interrupted by a sudden sharp knocking sound that was so insistent that it _

Gilgamesh opened his eyes, scowling, but the knocking had not ceased. Beside him, Hakuno stirred from her place in his arms, blinking up at him with the slight surprise that sometimes showed on her face when she awoke in that way she sometimes had when realizing something of her exalted place.

“What…” she asked.

“Hakuno,” Sakura’s voice called. “I’m sorry to wake you and Mister Gilgamesh, but Father Kotomine is calling you and Mister Harway to come to speak to him. Also..um…you need to look out the window. I’ve…never seen anything like this before… Anyways, I have to go! Julilus is with me, and we'll catch up to you. I'm trying to look around a few things with my administrative privaleges. I'm sorry this doesn't make sense, but...I'll see you soon!”

The footsteps faded, as the woman seemed to be running back the way she came. 

Hm, perhaps Julius's presence was causing a stir...

Hakuno straightened, before looking at him with a frown and the to the window.

Gilgamesh had noticed that the light had changed, but such a thing was, mostly, irrelevant to him. The Moon Cell had likely changed the environment again. It was not something that Gilgamesh cared to consider. However, if there was a change that required their involvement, Gilgamesh would examine it.

Hakuno managed to untangle herself quickly, and moved to the crimson curtains to remove it, throwing it back to reveal a landscape that was unlike anything he had seen from the rock that called itself the Moon Cell from the time he had awoken on it.

Above them, no numbers floated above them in grim reminder of there imprisonment. Rather, an azure sky, free from all modern pollutants gleamed above them with only some thin white clouds to break that blue.

Past the walls of the school, there was nothing but rolling hills, but Gilgamesh noted quickly how those hills quickly changed from lush grass to rocky ground, with only a few tufts the once the landscape crossed the entrance to the school. As if the land had been divided in two.

Still, that was of little interest to him. What was of interest was the sun starting to peek over the horizon, rather than mere appearing as if ever at nigh noon.

It appeared that the Moon Cell had decided to expend the power it had to create something of some worth.

Gilgamesh listened to the soft intake of breath beside him.

“We have to out there,” Hakuno breathed. “I’ve never seen the Moon Cell do this. …What does it have planned for the final round?”

Given how the land before them seemed to spread and on with no change…Gilgamesh frowned.

Could it be?

They left the room, Hakuno rushing down the hall, and finally out to the front of the school where the false priest was awaiting them, flanked by the puppet and the Knight of the Sun. Gilgamesh could smell the rich earth of the desert and feel a breeze, even as the air felt dry and warm, as of warmed by the sun on a spring morning.

Behind the priest, a small table had been set up, where two rolled up scrolls appeared to be waiting for them, each with what appeared to be a name.

The man’s thin smile only grew as Hakuno appeared.

“I see you have fully recovered from the events of the previous day,” the man said. “It is good to know that whatever revelations from the past come, you are able to entire. That tenacity to suffering is…a joy to behold.”

Gilgamesh gave him a bored look. The man’s obsession with suffering was a vile thing to gaze on, only interesting if there was nothing but fools otherwise.

The puppet was gazing around, his eyes on the window in clear excitement.

“I take it that this new round is going to involve something similar to the last one?” he asked, smile clear on his face.

The priest smiled again.

“There will be some similarities,” he said. “In the last round, the Moon Cell enacted a system similar to the one we have known this entire time. You and your opponents acted to find your own pieces, challenge a labyrinth or a city, and the dangers thereof. This time, you will be asked to play out a unique role.”

The priest gestured behind him, to the fields and desert that stretched on beyond the gates of the schoolyard into the distance beyond even his vision, superior to any mortal man’s.

“From this point on, the school will exist as a point of truce. You will not be permitted to attack on school grounds, and if either of you are wounded you will be able to report to Sakura and her new assistant. From his point, the war, and your own place of rest, however, will not be here. You will be given a scroll with directions to a location that will become your base of operations. There you will find two objects of value that you must protect, but cannot move out of the city. You must have at least one at the end of the week, or else you will be unable to battle. However, just guarding it will not be enough. You must find two more objects. The first will be the precious object from your enemy, and the second will be something you will find mention of that exists outside of your base.”

“This…sounds a lot like capture the flag,” Hakuno frowned.

Gilgamesh had little knowledge of such a game, but from her words, it was not difficult to determine the kind of game she spoke of.

“You could call it similar to that. However there are some difference. In this round you sought alliances or enemies. Here they will either help you or hinder you. What is more, you will have the aid of anyone you meet in your base. The NPCs were will, however, be asked to leave. They will follow who they will.”

“Why?” Hakuno asked, her defiance clear on her face. “If they can’t fight, they shouldn’t be involved int this!”

“Hakuno, you might need some though,” The puppet said, smiling slightly. “We don’t know what we are going to face, and I really want you to be able to put iup a good fight before we win.”

For the first time since he had arrived on the Near Side, Gilgamesh was pleased to see, not guilt or worry or sorrow. No, that resentment that had always lurked behind her eyes had reappeared in full force. It appeared that, having partaken of those three pleasures, Hakuno had risen more defiant in her understanding than ever before.

Her expression must not have been completely impossible to understand, as the puppet continued to gaze on her with a smile.

“You’re good, Hakuno, I’m not saying that you’re not, it’s just that this is the path that’s been dictated. I will be king, even though I know you’ll put up a great fight, that’s the only way this can go!” the child’s voice was bright, as if pronouncing his Master’s death meant no more than speaking of the weather.

“Well, you’ve got balls,” Hakuno sighed, her voice and face completely bereft of expression. “Too bad your story isn’t written yet.”

She was glowering in pure defiance at the boy, finally showing the courage of the woman who had, of her own volition, faced down a god and a demon.

“I don’t care how sure you are that you’re going to win. You still have to do it, and you still need to get allies to help you.”

Leo blinked at her.

“I expect the NPCs will be divided between us…”

“Ah, that is a question,” the priest said, his smile now thin and deadly. “While there are assigned NPCs on your basis, the ones here…well, they have a considerable amount of freedom. Actually…you may now enter and chose your side.”

The door behind them opened, but Gilgamesh did not need to turn to know who was arriving. It was the number of steps and soft whispered voices. Besides, while Hakuno turned to face the others, he wished to see the look on the puppet’s face from what would happen.

The NPCs did not hesitate as they walked to Hakuno, standing behind her and himself.

Gilgamesh was able to enjoy the puppet’s eyes widening, even as he looked at the stream of NPCs that, without variance chose his master. Of course, as did the false priest, who was now wearing a look as if he was prepared to burst into laughter at the sight of the boy’s clear surprised and distress in having actually failed in something that he had desired.

“Why?” he asked. “I’m-”

“Because when the crazy clown attacked the basketball team, you did crap all.” One of the students said, and Gilgamesh could hear the resentment in the voice. “At least Hakuno tried to help.”

“But…”

Finally that expression of confused shock was on the child’s face, as he confronted, for the first time, the results of his own choices, with no one to defend him and no one to hide those consequences from him.

“I’m not sure whose going to work with you,” the Author’s voice sounded. “But a character who does nothing but ignore the tasks set for him by the other characters has no choice but to be unaided when they need it. If you’d been looking past your own daydreams of your holy rule, you’d have noticed that.

“Don’t speak to Leo that way!’ The Knight of the Sun challenged.

“I’ll say the truth,” the Author’s deep voice cut before the knight could say more. “At this point, Leo Harway, you are a child. You think as a child; you act as a child; the plans you made as a man are now nothing more than child’s pantomime. The thought of you as a king is more laughable than _that_ man. Kings rule, but you merely play at it while those more capable do as they please. To call you a king would be an insult! You’re nothing more than a child playing with toys! If that man is a tyrant who enjoys human emotion without understanding them, you are a doll who watches humans with not enjoyment and no understanding. The kingdom you rule is doomed to destruction.”

Leo stood, opened mouthed at the end of that declaration, as if someone had struck the child, and Gilgamesh laughed.

“That’s enough, King of Heroes!” the Knight of the Sun snapped.

“As for _you_,” the Author said… “I have nothing to say to you. Knight of the Sun? Don’t make me laugh! You’re nothing but a poor shadow. It would be an insult to _myself_ to insult you!”

The smiling priest cleared his throat.

“This has been…enlightening, but we must continue,” he said, not even allowing the Knight to retaliate. “Take the scrolls with your name. You may leave when you are prepared, however, know that once you do, any items in your rooms will be deleted. You may approach now.”

With that, the man stood back permitting Hakuno and the puppet to step forwards. And, as Hakuno’s hands fall on the scroll that would be hers, Gilgamesh was met with a flash of a vision.

Hakuno, floating alone in the Sea of Nothing, her body slowly coming apart as the Moon Cell dissolved her.

* * *

The world still felt strange for Hakuno.

The knowledge that she was an NPC who had somehow gained the awareness to see something was wrong, follow and Master and somehow take their place in this war…it sort of scared her. But at the same time…it meant that all of them were the same.

And, as Gilgamesh had made clear, it didn’t make her any less human, and she’d hold on to that. Besides…at least she didn’t have to worry about not remembering things anymore. She hadn’t come into this war with any wishes but her own. She was Hakuno.

Even if that was the result of thousands of other Grail Wars and other ‘Hakunos’.

That still bothered her.

Maybe that was why, even thought the air felt strange, and she wanted to sit and stare that the sky forever, completely clear of numbers with only white fluffy clouds that she'd never even fully seen before, she kept her head down, and barely registered the strange feel of air _moving_ over her face, causing her hair to move as well. Like a more gentle version of the wind tunnel that had sucked them into the Moon Cell's core that time...

But she couldn’t really think about it as she grabbed the scroll with her name, and unraveled it as an impatient pressure behind her signaled Gilgamesh's approach.

“It’s a map,” Hakuno said, looking at the drawing of the land to with the school house in the center and a place marked somewhere to the lower right.

“That doesn’t look that far,” Rin’s voice jerked Hakuno from her thoughts.

The last time she’d seen Rin had been the night before, when Rin said that Hakuno had no soul. While Hakuno knew that the she hadn’t meant it, at least not like that, she was still surprised that she was…somewhat hurt.

Still, even as Hakuno searched for what to say, Rin gave her an apologetic smile, that seemed more like a wince than anything else.

“I’m sorry for what I said last night. I really didn’t mean it. Not like that,” she said. “It wasn’t true either.”

Hakuno opened her mouth to say she understood and didn’t mind, and that would have been true, eventually, but Gilgamesh beat her to it.

“Then you shall show your repentance,” Gilgamesh said, crossing his arms and looking down on Rin. “Rin Tohsaka, you are one who has seen much of the world, but knows only of the things in your narrow view. As your punishment, you will act to support the NPCs who follow us. When you have understood the full weight of your words, I will permit you to stand before me again.”

For a moment, Hakuno was reminded of Gilgamesh, as he had stood before Elizabeth on the Far Side, his eyes almost looking through her, and that same absolute judgment in his voice.

But Rin wasn’t Elizabeth.

For a moment, Rin stood, looking surprised, but she drew herself to her full height, and a shadow of what must have once been the pride of an old and magical family appeared on her face.

“That’s fine,” she said. “I’ll prove it to you then. I wouldn’t have said anything if I wasn’t ready to take responsibility for what I said. Oh, I’m going to take Rani. I’m not sure it’s the same thing, but she’s a good mage, and we have no idea what to expect.”

“…Very well. Should she prove some value, I might permit her presence again,” Gilgamesh said, actually smiling then. That rare one he had, where his face showed warmth, rather than his usual ones, that always seemed to be amusement at something someone was doing that was stupid or going to get them killed so he didn’t have to bother. “Come, Hakuno, I wish to prepare for this trip.”

“That’s not necessary,” another voice said.

Taiga was standing nearby, a big smile on her face, accompanied by Lancelot and Nitocris.

“That is, if you’re worried about food and water. Hydration might be a thing now,” she said.

Lancelot made an agreeing sound, and Nitocris sighed.

“Of course it’s a worry,” she said. “No one with any sense would lead an entire retinue into the desert with no preparations. And even if it seems near, things change quickly.”

“Or…were you talking about the things in your room?” Taiga asked.

“That is no worry,” Gilgamesh said. “I have already taken those things into my vaults. I was speaking of clothing. Nothing so find as this is to be considered for travel.”

Of course vanity had to be considered, but she was smiling slightly, even as Gilgamesh after a hard look towards the figure of Ozymandias, who seemed to be looking towards the sun with a frown, headed into the school to change. She didn’t mind waiting a bit, and it meant she could talk to the others.

Leo was already leaving, only looking behind him once, to see that truly, none of the NPCs were following him. For a moment, she almost felt bad for him. But…then she remembered Ronnie, and then gym, and how people had pleaded with him.

They were all human.

Like her.

And like her…they didn’t know. Hakuno turned to look at the NPCs who were there. It wasn’t a huge group. Not really, most were still in uniform, and the others were looking unsure, but they were all just like any other group of students. That blank, dreaming look was gone.

She couldn’t tell them. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe she’d hurt them later, but right now, when they were so new to things… If Gilgamesh hadn’t been there….she wouldn’t be able to even face them.

“Are you sure about following me?” Hakuno asked, looking around.

“Yeah,” one, a boy who Hakuno realized was the head of the basketball club said, “We’re ready. Besides, who else is there? Leo doesn’t care. I know you’ve got a lot on your plate, but it seems like this is our world now too. So you keep fighting for the right for it, and we’ll try to make something when we get to the base.”

…what…

Oh.

Oh!

He thought…

They were all nodding.

They didn’t realize this was even a game world, and…for them…did it matter?

“Yeah, you fought to get us away from the Far Side, and even now, I’d rather see what you make than Leo.”

…Could she really do this?

She didn’t know what was going to happen, or where they were going. Honestly she didn’t even know what would happen if she won. For all she knew…things would reset again, and they were wasting their time, and she was wasting hers. There was no saying that Gilgamesh’s ‘take over the Moon Cell plan’ would work…

“You need to accept loyalty when people get it to you,” Anderson said, and Lancelot made another agreeing noise. “I heard about the reveal last night,” that was in a lower voice. “It’s a brutal twist.”

“…I think I’m ok though,” Hakuno said. “I mean…I would have been lonely coming back to a world I didn’t remember without my friends and…I guess my companion.”

Anderson gave her a nod.

“I’ll be honest, the story was looking like a dull little moral tale, where the protagonist had little adventures and then lived a dull normal life. Continue to tell your tale, Hakuno Kishimani, I will record you until the end.”

Lancelot nodded once, gesturing to the others and to himself, clearly saying that he was with her as well as everyone there.

“I’ll do my best,” Hakuno said at last, smiling slightly, as Gilgamesh appeared, as well as, to Hakuno’s surprise, Nightingale.

He wear wearing the outfit Rani gave him with the only difference as the two golden swords she’d seen him pull out before, the ones what turned into a bow, on his back. Hakuno wasn’t sure if that was a sign he forgave Rani, or just decided it was worth ruining in travel because he didn’t want to mess up his Moon Cell outfit, didn’t want deal with the weight of his armor, and wasn’t going to go in his ‘primordial’ outfit.

Probably the last one.

Still, it seemed…right for the desert.

“Ah, I see you have regained your more royal attire,” Ozymandias said.

“Will you be observing my victory or participating in it?” Gilgamesh asked, smirking.

Ozymandias laughed.

“I shall be close at hand. Perhaps I shall, but for now, I wish to know the state of that child’s base. I mean to stand against him, regardless of anything else.”

Gilgamesh nodded, but he was still grinning.

“Should my base be tolerable, I shall show you what my hospitality means, and we shall then see whose is the superior.”

“Though I believe we both know that answer!”

Both kings laughed, even as Nighingale watched them with an impassive face.

“There is no cure for that pride,” she said softly, but nodded once to Hakuno. “I have determined to continue with you. I am a military nurse. Having aided in the first war, it is my duty to defeat disease in the coming one.”

“Thank you,” Hakuno said, smiling and nodding.

They were all coming, all willingly following. They believed in her, and believed in Gilgamesh, and they were willing to fight with her over Leo, the one who everyone had said was the man who would win no matter what.

It wasn’t a long shot. She knew that. Not with Gil on her side, but knowing that they believed so much in her…even with so much knowing what she was… Hakuno couldn’t let them down. She needed a wish. Not just for her to ‘live’ but something for all of them, so that they _all _could live.

And during this final round, she’d have to find it, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, things have finally cleared up for me, so hopefully it's back to my old 'once a week' way of doing things. Maybe more! Thanks for your patience, and I'm REALLY excited to begin the new part of this story!
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> A golden city and some misunderstandings.


	27. The King's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh is both pleased and furious to see just what the Moon Cell has planned for him and Hakuno

It didn’t take long for Hakuno to learn something about the desert that she had both known in a sort of general sense and hadn’t really thought about: the desert was hot.

This was a stupid observation, and it was something Hakuno _really_ should have known.

The problem was that there was a huge difference between knowing something and experiencing it for herself.

In the past, the Moon Cell had always been the same temperature. If she felt cold, it was something else, her own moods, fears, or anything, rather than the actual world being cold around her. They same was true with heat, but now the Moon Cell’s upgrade had changed everything

Even the _air_ was hot as they kept going, But the wind was nice. While the sun radiated heat, it was something that kept it from being unbearable. 

At the same time, the wind could carry dirt in it, and Hakuno was quickly learning that she needed to keep her hand over her mouth and close her eyes when the wind kicked up if she wanted to be able to keep herself from accidentally inhaling it or it getting in her eyes. She didn’t mind the gritty feel on her clothing, but the feeling and taste…this was just strange.

Why was the Moon Cell being so accurate? Usually it seemed like it was saving it’s power for something.

Though, honestly, even if it had been awful, Hakuno wouldn’t give this up. The sun! She’d never seen the actual sun on the Near Side. There were no numbers in the sky above them, and honestly she didn’t think she’d seen the sky this blue outside of Gilgamesh’s heart.

While she’d been vaguely aware that the Moon Cell could do things like this…to really see it for herself was something completely different, and she was willing to put up with all the heat she had to, just so see this and keep seeing it.

Gilgamesh seemed like he was familiar with this. He kept watching the sun, and as it was getting higher, he glowered back at the group following, and seemed to have nodded to himself.

They’d been in good spirits. The NPCs had been mostly chatting until things had gotten too hot. Ozymandias hadn’t come with them, but boarded his giant ship and vanished, but Nitocris was still there, and was being helped by Nightingale and, surprisingly Lancelot, to keep people going.

Nightingale was barking at the NPCs to stay hydrated while handing out canteens from…somewhere…in her uniform. At the moment Hakuno was trying to avoid eye contact with her. Something about the way she was watching Hakuno felt weird.

“It will be necessary for rest soon,” he said. “As these have acknowledged my rule, we shall be generous with them,” Gilgamesh said. “We shall rest when the sun reaches its zenith, or when we reach that peak.”

He pointed towards a hill, which was steep and a good distance away.

“That should afford us a view of the landscape. We shall continue our course from there.”

Hakuno looked at the map again, but honestly, she wasn’t sure where she was on it. Maybe they were close, maybe they weren’t. Gilgamesh had sneered that there was no way of telling with that rock and adjusted the swords that he was carrying with him.

She wasn’t sure why he still was insisting on those, but she’d probably learn soon.

“Alright,” she said. “I think the others need a break soon anyways. 

There hadn’t been any complaints, but people were getting slower. They were going to need to stop, and Hakuno knew that food was going to be necessary.

They reached the hill, and Gilgamesh kept pace with her as they climbed it. The dirt moved slightly under Hakuno’s feet, and even as she tried to keep steady there was a slight push back that was surprising.

The thing that, stupidly, surprised her most was the little plants that were just growing everywhere. Hakuno had seen things on the Far Side like plants, but they had always been in the distance, out of reach. Even in the forest she’d first met Ozymandias had had a fairly even growth of grass with a path at least that she could see.

Here, there was really nothing, and Hakuno had the strange feeling that she could literally walk in any direction that she wanted…it felt sort of like Jinako’s floor, less empty feeling.

At least it wasn’t as bad as the first time she’d been in the forest, and with Gilgamesh and the others with her…this was the world that they’d have to live in, she vaguely realized. For her, there was no returning to Earth. So that meant they’d probably have to make the best out of the environment that the Moon Cell made.

Maybe it would stay like this.

Hakuno wasn’t really sure. To be honest, everything past the victory was a little hazy. It always had been, since ‘return to Earth and survive’ had really been her only goals, Now, well…

What did the Moon Cell did after the war was won?

Nitocris had mentioned there had been no winners, so Hakuno supposed that she was going to find out exactly what was going to happen soon.

They reached the top, and Hakuno paused, staring down at the sight below her.

A city was sprawling out below them.

It was huge, but unlike the one she’d been in before, this one was encased by large walls that seemed to be made of a light tan stone. Inside, rows and rows of what looked like houses dotted with small trees were everywhere, and in the center, like some grand show of power rose a single enormous building. Even from this distance, she could see the design. Like several buildings of decreasing size had been placed one on top of the other making it seem like some kind of stair.

On the outside, A river gleamed in the sun, and fields spread out everywhere.

“That has to be our base!” Rin said, looking down. “Wow we get our own city…”

“It is impressive,” Rani said stepping up nearby.

The others were stopping even as Anderson moved to the place where it was suddenly able to see.

“So _that_ was it,” he muttered.

“What was it?” Hakuno asked, looking down to see the buildings again.

It was probably empty, just like the last one, but the warm tans and bright colors, well, they seemed more welcoming than the city they’d been in before. Or maybe it was just the fact that she’d been out in the sun walking and now being just about anywhere that wasn’t the sun felt like a great idea. 

Gilgamesh though was acting strange.

He hadn’t said anything, even as they managed to reach a place where he could see, but was standing there, his arms crossed, and a very ugly look on his face. His pupils had contracted as thin as Hakuno has ever seen them, and there was such an aura of malice around him that some part of her was somewhat surprised that the grass didn’t wither at his feet.

“Gil…”

“What it was planning indeed,” he hissed to himself. “I will not tolerate this insult. Hakuno come we must see what is waiting for us in that place, and plan our counter attack.”

Hakuno didn’t think she’d ever once seen him this angry. Even on the Far Side, when he had been furious about things, often imagined offenses, it hadn’t been like _this._ It wasn’t even a killing intent she knew.

This was a cold fury that promised only death for the person causing it and left absolutely no room for argument.

Maybe something of his tone was clear, because the others didn’t seem to complain. Lancelot was watching, and seemed like he was thinking of saying something, but Nitocris moved towards him, shaking her head.

“Wait,” Hakuno heard her say. “You can make sure she’s fine later.”

There was a growl in return, but a nod as well.

“Did you hear him?” Hakuno asked, turning to the others. “I think that’s our base!”

“It looks abandoned,” Rin said, standing next to Hakuno, looking down. “I guess I thought that there would be more NPCs wandering around.

“There had better be none,” Gilgamesh muttered, but he motioned for the others to fallow.

While the hill had been steep, the way down…wasn’t so much. The hill went down more gently but then started climbing again slightly, to where the city was waiting.

As they approached, Hakuno started to notice something.

The walls, which had seemed so large and full before, had holes in them. Not only patches from time and poor repair, but it looked like someone had started bombarding the place. The fields were there, but were overgrown and several areas that Hakuno had thought were just land looked like they had those little furrows that people used in order to plant things, but they were covered in grass and other things.

The whole place looked like it was abandoned and then looted

Gilgamesh’s mood wasn’t improving.

With every step, his frown grew darker, and his silence grew worse.

They were in view of the entrance, a large open gate, or maybe a gate that had been broken down.

“Gil…are you ok?” Hakuno asked.

Gilgamesh scowled at her.

“This rock has taken that which is most precious and tarnished its form” he said, still looking furious.

“We’ll win,” Hakuno said.

“I shall have more than mere victory as my recompense,” Gilgamesh growled out, “But we shall plan vengeance later, for now-”

Gilgamesh was suddenly cut off, but a strange, yet familiar sound.

Footsteps, pounding on soft ground.

Hakuno hadn’t seen the person leave the city. Maybe it was because there was a slight dip and by the time the gate was in view she’d already left, or maybe there was another way she didn’t know, but slowly, someone was coming into view, moving as if they were running towards them.

It was a woman.

She was wearing what looked like a green robe with gold, or maybe just brown trim. As she was running towards them, she tripped once, and what Hakuno originally thought was pale hair was shown to be a pale scarf covering her head. She wasn’t coming that fast, but she was coming with a clear determination.

Gilgamesh stopped walking, and crossed his arms, watching intently as the woman dashed towards them, making the others stop as slowly, the woman made her way to them.

She paused, breathing hard, even as Gilgamesh watched her, his eyes strange and dilating before contracting again, but she didn’t straighten, rather she kept her head lowered, even as she started to speak.

“King Gilgamesh,” she gasped out. “You returned as well…thank-”

“Siduri,” Gilgamesh said, his voice completely calm, though there was a strange note of gentleness in it, and his smile wasn’t as dangerous as usual. “Should you mean to praise that worthless goddess you insist on worshipping, do not waste your breath. However, you have spoken, truly. I, your king, have returned from the very depths of Kigal to crush this new world we find ourselves in.”

* * *

Gilgamesh knew this ground, down it every mote of dust and blade of grass. He had felt the growing familiarity as they crossed the desert, but once he beheld the city, he had known.

He had known the level of insult the Moon Cell had committed against him.

The appearance of Siduri had been nothing more than proof.

She stood now, taking his speaking as his permission to gaze on him.

“Tell me what has happened,” Gilgamesh commanded.

“…We have only just woken to find ourselves here,” Siduri said, recovering herself well from her rush to meet him. “All of Uruk…_all of us_ are here, my king. I have calmed everyone as best possible, but… it cannot last. Everyone feels like they are here. Including some I know to have died…. My king…_I died_, _you died_… how can this be that you’ve returned in the form of your youth?”

Gilgamesh frowned.

So the Moon Cell had gone this far. Siduri was no mere copy of herself, but like himself, the reconstructed form of a soul, wrested from Ereshkigal’s realm and brought to this place.

And it was to be assumed the others were as well.

Clearly as a plot of the Moon Cell.

“This is not our world, but rather a reflection based on memories,” Gilgamesh said.

“It’s a place called the Moon Cell,” Hakuno added helpfully, “Where…heroes from the past and I guess what you’d see as the future are fighting for the ability to someone to make a wish. Oh. Er…My name is Hakuno Kishinami. I er…found Gilgamesh.”

Siduri was rightly startled at this pronouncement, but Gilgamesh scowled at her.

“Do not say it so, Hakuno. Rather it is _I_ who found your soul as it fell through darkness! Though it is true that you woke me from my slumber…”

He scowled, crossing his arms as Siduri looked between them, her eyes somewhat wide.

“…and these others…”

“They are mine as well,” Gilgamesh said.

Siduri nodded.

“I will see Uruk’s condition for myself,” Gilgamesh said.

“So this _is_ Uruk,” Hakuno muttered.

Gilgamesh frowned.

“This is the visage of Uruk when I returned from my journey. It is a ruin of it’s former self, easily thrown down by that shining ideal which has been given to the puppet.”

He could see it now, as well as the likely fate that the Moon Cell desired. It was nonsense of course, but the fact that it would dare to even consider…

“Then I guess we need to focus on fixing it,” Hakuno turned to him, smiling. “We can do that as well as…everything else.”

In the sunlight, the gold in her hair and eyes, so often impossible to see, shown, and even that normal cedar was a rich, warm color.

Vaguely, as if calling to him from a dream, or perhaps a dream of a dream, he recalled a faded desire to rebuild his city with her by his side. It appeared that fate, as was right and just, had smiled upon him, again affirming his true position.

“Of course we shall,” Gilgamesh said, looking to his city. “You shall know the glory of Uruk. Now, all of you, come, Siduri will find places for you later.”

Gilgamesh was not in a fair mood, but he ignored the sound of a sigh from Siduri. It appeared that his time with Hakuno had caused him to grow sentimental.

It was not, of course, that he had in anyway missed Siduri. While the woman was a valued assistant, she had been nothing more. As with all his citizens. They lived for his pleasure, but…seeing them again…was a pleasure as well.

Gilgamesh paid little attention to the walk to his wall, or to the looks that Siduri cast upon himself and Hakuno. He could see that gathering crowd that had come to the gate of the city.

Men, women and even children, clearly of Uruk. Stood at the gate, watching as he and Hakuno’s retinue approached. As they walked, even the Black Knight was silent as they entered.

Uruk was a shell of itself, the walls were crumbing, and the buildings collapsing. Once the greatest of cities, now it stood as little more than an invitation for those fools to take at their leisure. The neglect of her king all those years past manifesting again.

And he would not permit it.

Gilgamesh repented of nothing, but his city had endured great trial from her absent tyrant, and it would be necessary to rebuild. Not for the Moon Cells’ game, that required little more than his reconstructing a wall and building a ditch.

No, this city required his aid for the simple reason that it was his.

A cheer came from the mouth of one of his people, an old man, Ekur, who had kept his granary, let out a cheer, raising one fist into the air.

“King Gilgamesh!”

That was all the cue the rest of his people needed.

Once many years ago, Gilgamesh had walked into the city, and found it abandoned. He had resolved to never have his people absent, for their own sake as much as his, for how could his people stand without their king? But this time, as was right, they cheered his return.

Perhaps the Moon Cell did not expect such things. To hear the cheers of his people, rather than their despair at his arrival.

Gilgamesh did not look behind him, or to the side, but strode forwards, and but Hakuno took a step back, he took her arm.

“You will show them the dignity of the one who would be the companion of the King of Heroes,” Gilgamesh said softly, but keeping her arm in a gentle, but firm grip.

“But, I’m not-” Hakuno hissed.

“You _are _my companion, are you not? Then stand straight and show your dignity as the woman who has contracted the greatest and most absolute of all kings.”

They would see her, and no of who they would soon owe allegiance to.

Hakuno’s retinue did not follow has he ascended the stairs of his ziggurat and turned to look down as his people. For a city in ruins, he could see a great multitude, all present and watching him. While there had been cheers, now, he could see their true feelings.

Relief, of course, as waiting to hear his words, but also fear. However, fear, in the face of this new world on being just awoken, was acceptable, but he would not tolerate it for long.

So, for that reason, he would use that most detested power to show his glory.

“I now declare to the citizens of Uruk!” Gilgamesh shouted, looking down as his people. “I, your king, have returned. You also, have likely seen the truth, as well as those of your family, friends, lovers who have returned from Kigal as well, or perhaps have recall your own death.”

There was a murmur from the crowd.

“All of these visions are the truth,” Gilgamesh shouted. “However, why do I see fear clouding your eyes? Is this not the best of situations? We stand in a new world, free from rival cities but one, free from the crushing whims of the gods, and now where even time can no long wear on us. This world is ours for the taking if you are bold enough to fight for it! There is here only a single city that stands to threaten us. In a week, they shall attack, and if we remain as we are, we shall surely parish.”

Rather than despair setting into their eyes, Gilgamesh could feel the spark of determination that was being kindled at his words.

“Yes…_If we stay as we are_,” Gilgamesh repeated, “But I shall not! I who am the greatest of kings, returned to you in the full power of my golden age, and we who are the greatest of cities shall not fall so easily! I give you, citizens of Uruk, this choice: You may flee. You may abandon this city and run to the other, or you may stay and fight, repair the walls and prepare for the punishment that I will visit upon those who would _dare_ raise their blades against us!”

Gilgamesh unsheathed one of the twin golden blades, permitting it to gleam in the sun, permitting them to see and know what would come, to the cheers of those around him.

No, he would not permit them to vanish.

If the Moon Cell meant to insult him by bringing this treasure to him to be sullied and deleted in its game, then he would visit the greatest punishment, the secret of the gods upon it, until the Moon Cell itself, as the world it promised to create, lay under his feet.

It was not Gilgamesh’s nature to conquer. It was unnecessary. The world was his, as was all that which was must beautiful in it, but now, for the first time, his blood was on fire with a drive he had not known before. To bring this place to heel, to see his own city thrive there…

Yes. That would be the first step of his punishment.

Gilgamesh grinned at the cheers of his people, watching as even the NPCS from the school joined in, and he felt Hakuno’s eyes upon him, resisting the pull of his power, but taking in his words.

“On this day, Uruk, rest, reunite and prepare. Acquaint yourself with those who have been involved with this ‘war’ prior, for they are as much mine as you. You who have come, acquaint yourself with this place, and then return to me, and I will delegate your tasks. Tomorrow we shall begin our struggle to build the walls and prepare our defense! Tonight, however, we sing, we dance, we celebrate the good fortune that as permitted us to return from Kigal.”

And they would dance, to spite that machine that had wanted to observe suffering and despair. The Moon Cell would soon know the strength of humanity.

With that, and a final cheer of his name, Gilgamesh turned and stepped into his throne room, feeling the presence of others behind him.

The room was no different than it had been when he had entered that time. The walls and carving cracked and faded, hangings torn or rotten, and dust and debris scattered around. Still, his throne sat untouched by time or raiding armies, a reminder of what his city would become again.

“It looks like the dream you had…” Hakuno said softly, looking around. “When I did that dive… It’s really Uruk summoned after you returned, but Camelot probably isn’t.”

“Of course not,” Gilgamesh growled. “It means to defeat us both, through such underhanded means. Still, joy is necessary before a struggle like this one, and those who followed us must learn the layout of this city.”

“…I see why you were so mad,” Hakuno said. “It’s awful what it did, and…I don’t know using Uruk at all. It’s precious to you, and it’s just been turned into another chip in this game that the Moon Cell could possibly delete…”

She turned to face him, fire in her eyes.

“We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen. Even if you didn’t want them in this…they’re here. And so…”

Had she truly come to understand him this well? Yet…he anger on his behalf, while a pretense from anyone else…pleased him. From anyone else, such sentiment would have been nothing more than some appeal to his humanity, but Hakuno grew angry for her own sake, acted for her own sake, and it was then, faced with that flame of defiance against the Moon Cell itself…

Gilgamesh smiled.

“I will permit you to aid me, pretense that this might be!” he said.

Hakuno smiled slightly, but any reply was interrupted by Siduri.

“You did not introduce Hakuno, my king?” Siduri asked.

“That will be tonight,” Gilgamesh said. “Prepare a feast and make sure that Hakuno is prepared appropriately.”

“I will prepare a room in this palace,” Siduri said. “There are few places habitable in the city not already taken, but-”

“That will not be necessary,” Gilgamesh said, turning to face her. “Hakuno will stay in my chambers.”

“What…”

“It’s fine,” Hakuno smiled, but Gilgamesh noted with displeasure that her smile carried no understanding of the weight of her words. “Gil and I have been sharing a room for while. Honestly…I’m kind of used to it by now…”

Siduri stared at her with wide eyes, and then back at Gilgamesh.

“King…do you mean…”

It appeared that she had seen the truth, which even Hakuno did not know.

“Yes,” Gilgamesh said. “Hakuno will remain by my side, as my final companion.”

For a moment Siduri started at him, some strange emotion that Gilgamesh did not know flitted across her face, but she bowed suddenly to him and to the confused looking Hakuno.

“It will be done, my king, but before that…” Siduri turned away but when she turned back to him, she was holding a familiar item and smiling.

His crown, the visible sign of his power. Lapis lazuli cut from the horns of the Bull of Heaven that adorned his father’s temple. The visible reminder of the power he carried, as well as a warning to all, human and divine, that Gilgamesh had long made it his habit to pierce where he went. It needed no other adornment, so it was worn with a simple cloth.

He took it from the hands of Siduri, setting it upon his head. The final warning to the Moon Cell, and the reminder to his people: Gilgamesh again sat on the thrown of Uruk and all after him were nothing more than cheap imitations.

“It looks…good,” Hakuno said, smiling slightly at him.

Gilgamesh held his head up, smirking at her.

“Really, Hakuno? Well, gaze to your heart’s content. I will permit you to see it more closely when we bathe later.”

“No, that wasn’t-”

But Gilgamesh laughed too loudly to hear her excuses for her appreciation of his form, and finally it was Siduri who had, with a gentle hand, lead Hakuno away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Uruk! And Gil is still absolutely abyssmal at communication. He IS a little excited now that Hakuno as promised to help him so there's that...
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> Hakuno gets acquainted with Uruk, listens to a spy, and attends a party


	28. Uruk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno begins to adjust. Gilgamesh gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOON CELL DRESS!

Siduri lead Hakuno deeper into the palace.

The thing that surprised her most was how bright the place was. Somehow, she’d vaguely thought that, like Gilgamesh’s memory world, his place had long dark halls and empty rooms, but when she thought about it now…that was his isolation showing.

And maybe it showed somewhat in this place

The huge halls, the high ceilings…it was pleasant and cool, but it also made her feel tiny. She didn’t think there had been a space in her memory like this, other than the memories of Gilgamesh’s dreams.

There were things painted on the walls, men fighting winged _things_ that looked like they’d sprung from nightmares, and what seemed like gods and goddesses flying on winged…things…

Everything was so brightly painted too. Even the plants that adorned the pillars were in deep greens and reds, even when the paint was chipped and splattered. Somehow, she’d never thought that Gilgamesh’s world had been so colorful. Maybe that was why he’d been so annoyed seeing the utilitarian halls of the school…

“It’s beautiful,” Hakuno said.

“It’s one of our prides,” Siduri said, looking around the castle with a smile. “It is far more impressive when in its peak, but the foundation is strong. Even when Ur came to conquer most of the buildings, even the poorest, did not collapse.”

She had a quiet pride, but it wasn’t all that different than the pride that Gilgamesh showed when he talked about his city.

Siduri took a turn into a large room just as richly carved and decorated as the halls (and with large windows to let in the desert air) with a basin in the center, already, steaming water was already waiting.

“Normally, there would be more servants to aid you, but with the situation as it is…I’m sorry but I will have to ask you to undress yourself, Lady Hakuno.”

Lady what now?

And what?

Hakuno was staring at her when Siduri gently gripped her arm and pulled her forwards as gently as she could.

“Oh ah I don’t think this is…” Hakuno trailed off. “Could you at least turn around?”

Siduri blinked.

“Is there a reason?” she asked.

…Uruk was filled with nudists.

“Have you never been bathed before?” Siduri asked, frowning.

“I bath myself!” Hakuno said, not sure wat to do with this, but not wanting anyone to think she was dirty or something. “I’m not really a lady either. I’m just a…” NPC, “Student. I’m a mage student.’

And she wasn’t a good one. Though at least she knew why. The fact that she _was_ a mage was probably something that should be seen as an achievement.

Siduri watched her, her expression hard to read.

“And yet, you managed to catch King Gilgamesh’s attention?” she asked.

“I…guess…originally I think he just wanted to see me fail, but…things changed.”

When she looked back, she couldn’t really name a point where things completely changed. Even that suicide walk might have been the most noticeable shift, but it wasn’t the start. It had been a slow and steady shift from the cold tyrant who had looked at her attempts to take on her part of the blame for a defeat like an insult, and the man who had demanded that she walk beside him up the path to Uruk.

But Siduri’s face was unreadable, so Hakuno kept talking.

“I…There’s a place called the Far Side of the Moon,” Hakuno said. “If this is the Moon Cell, than that’s the back of it. A place that doesn’t get any light, where even the center of the cell doesn’t really know what happens. It’s where garbage goes. I was thrown there by…someone. She wanted to help me, I guess, but…in the end, she just tried to imprison me and keep me there, in a loop of a single perfect day. But I managed to get out, and I threw myself into the Sea of Nothing, the space around his part of the Moon Cell… It was stupid, I know, but I just…I couldn’t have one more day… I’m not sure how long I fell, but finally, I screamed out for someone, anyone to help me. I guess that woke up Gilgamesh. He’d been trapped there, I think since he died, where he had made a space for himself to sleep…”

“And your call for aid roused him?”

…had it?

Vaguely, something tore at the edge of her memory.

_Chittering of many birds…._

_Only my friend and the stars of the northern sky may ever leave me waiting…_

What was that?

“I think so,” Hakuno ignored the weird feeling. “Regardless, he agreed to fight for me, so that I could get out. And…well…he decided to stay.”

She still remembered her shock and relief at his smug face.

“It seems you’ve had many adventures together,” Siduri said, smiling slightly. “I’m…glad. King Gilgamesh once had many, but it seemed that ended when…”

When his friend died. But somehow…it felt wrong to bring that up. The genuine sadness in Siduri’s voice made it seem like this was sort of like Gilgamesh’s grief. Something she couldn’t really intrude on. It wasn’t hers.

“I know that I’m not someone who can replace his friend, but I’m glad he sees me as a companion.”

Siduri froze.

“Companion,” her voice was strangely flat.

Well, it was strange. Gilgamesh didn’t seem to ever really accept anyone. She wasn’t sure that he even saw Uruk was ‘vassals’ or just ‘humans he ruled’.

“I was surprised too,” Hakuno smiled. “But I’m glad he came to the Near Side with me.”

Siduri straightened.

“Companions. He called you his…companion…” she muttered, even as Hakuno frowned and Siduri then cleared her throat. “Well…that makes it more important for you to be prepared for tonight. You stand beside the king, so you must be prepared for him to present you to all of Uruk.”

That…was a horrifying thought. Standing in front of the crowd the first time, or even on the Far Side, had been fine since she wasn’t even the person being looked at. The idea of being the main focus…the one who everyone wanted to see…she could almost see it.

“_All _of Uruk?”

Siduri smiled.

“Of course. Everyone is will be curious to meet the woman who the king had walk at his left hand.” Siduri said, smiling. “Now, Lady Hakuno, please step forward.”

For a moment Hakuno hesitated, but then, with a sigh, stepped forwards and accepted the help she was offered.

* * *

Uruk’s condition was deplorable.

The hall of the temple of Ninsun felt empty without his mother’s presence, regardless of the priestesses who wandered around, attempting to appear busy. They need not bother. Gilgamesh knew his mother was not present. He had not heard her voice here or the far side, but it was necessary to know for certain.

Ishtar’s temple was in the same condition, empty and useless, without only a few bored temple maidens who looked up as he passed and then down at their own work. This would be torn down. The city required material and wood, and with no Cedar Forest apparent, he would use what was there. The women would be given a place to live, or to serve his mother if they desired it. 

It gave him great joy to know that that useless goddess’s precious temple would be given to the citizens of Uruk. They did not need either her protection or her power. They most certainly did not need her aid in childbirth.

Perhaps, when this farce was finished, he would permit that false priest to build on the same location.

Uruk’s state was poor, but the people were in high spirits. Talk of celebration filled the streets as friends and family greeted one another again for the first time in a long time.

The walls must be completed first though. Then, after this war was vanished Uruk could be rebuilt and show its splendor

He was currently at the granary. Gazing down with displeasure at the empty pit before him. He had already examined the royal stores for beer to find the same. While there were the means necessary to produce food and drink, there was no provided.

“I looks like the Moon Cell didn’t bother to bring anything else,” The writer seemed to have taken an interest in what was being provided, as had the Black Knight.

That one was making unhappy sounds, even as he looked around. 

“That is no matter,” Gilgamesh scoffed. “The Moon Cell’s antics are pitiful to say the least.”

Raising one hand, Gilgamesh summoned the Gate of Babylon over the large pit in the center where things should be stored.

The Gates, perfect as they were, only stored those treasures that he found, or that humanity had created. So, rather than wheat, he was able to summon flour, and the Gates held enough food and drink to feed his city until the end of time itself.

The Black Knight roared in appreciation, and Gilgamesh turned to two of his people. 

“An, Nensin, prepare bread and meat. Should there be none, you will report to me! Scribbler, where are the Lady of the Lamp and the Queen of the Mirror?”

“Nightingale is inspecting and looking for issues that the students might have. Nitocris has already returned to the palace, I believe she is setting up communication with the Pharaoh. You don’t care about that?”

“Hm…should I?” Gilgamesh smirked. “The Sun King knows who is the stronger of us.”

“…you both seem to know that,” the writer muttered.

Gilgamesh ignored the scribbler and turned back to his palace.

The streets were filled with his people, of course, but he could see the marks and gouges of time and fire. Of course, this was something Gilgamesh not only did not repent of, but this time had no hand in, but the sight…angered him.

His city had been shining and prosperous when he had left it, and even lasting until the river itself had altered its course.

Still, his people were already acting, even as he had told them to meet one another again. They were cleaning roads, some putting mud over holes in their houses, talking and laughing with one another.

And they would have many more days like this. Unlimited where no god or goddess or those _things _which the Earth had called to could trouble them. And grow they would. Already, Gilgamesh could see some of the students from the school in conversation with his people.

While some where indeed doing little else than telling of his grandeur, others were discussing ways to plant, to build.

He would have to observe that. Should one of those horrors of the modern world appear, he would not permit it in his city.­

His Ziggurat was in the worst of conditions. Agga of Kish, a man as foolish as he was proud, had lain waste to his palace to drive those remaining of his people to know that _he_ presumed to be king. Gilgamesh had enjoyed punishing him for that pretense. Now those old wounds had been resurrected, as had Gilgamesh’s grudge.

While he repented of no whim, now, had the man been before him again, Gilgamesh would not have spared his life as he had.

Still, such things were not to be considered.

He would not trouble himself with the war either, but rather with preparing himself for the feast. His people required that assurance, as did those who had come from the school What was more…Gilgamesh had noticed that Hakuno seemed unaware of such things as joy for its own sake.

Joy, for her, seemed to be a stolen thing. Something that was permitted for others, but never for herself.

Well, that was not something that could remain in this, the best of cities.

Siduri was not present when he returned, but that was not unexpected. Most of those who served him directly where no present at the time. After all, there were generations of his city to consider. That was something he would have to consider after this feast. As it was, he would condescend to dress himself.

There was a growl behind him and Gilgamesh turned to see the Black Knight. The Berserker had followed him and growled again, pointing at the dusty clothing from his travels and then deeper into the halls.

Was this fool…

“Do you presume to order me to change?” Gilgamesh snapped.

If he wished to attend his own feast in no more than a loin cloth, he would.

The knight screeched once but shook his head. The fool was still presuming to give him advice then. As if he did not know…

“Then you shall attend me,” Gilgamesh snapped. “Follow.”

The knight did, walking behind him as he move to his own personal chambers. As to be expected, it was a mess. The bed had been hastily repaired, but the hangings were damaged. That was no matter. If there was any good to the modern world of humanity, it was that they had improved such things.

He summoned the Gates, swallowing up the ruined thing, and replacing it with the golden framed one which he had summoned for himself and Hakuno before, the hangings would prove useful against the night air.

He would prepare a bath, but it would likely take time before such a thing was possible. The sun was already growing low, and soon his people would be gathering at the foot of his place.

“We shall begin,” Gilgamesh said, frowning as he looked out the window where, to the northwest, another city sat, shining on a hill, and a fool was crowned king.

* * *

Bathing was a much bigger deal in Uruk than normally. While in the school, she and Gilgamesh had sat in school pool that he was heating up, this basin was filled with water that had already been brought in and heated (maybe Siduri had been prepared for Gilgamesh’s return) the bath itself was also filled with an oil that smelled heavily of roses and other sweet spices that Hakuno didn’t know the name for.

There was no bathing suit, naturally, but what surprised her was Siduri had poured something over her head and had headed her a bar of what looked like soup, which seemed to also have roses in it.

“I would aid you myself, but the king has made it clear he wishes for you to be prepared before the feast,” Siduri said.

The Ancient Mesopotamians had had soap. Who knew.

It wasn’t too long before Hakuno was out and handed a folded dress, her normal one had been placed in her inventory, but she was vaguely surprised. NPCs weren’t supposed to be able to change or modify their appearance, unless through the help of a Master. She’d been able to do it because she’d been given things, but now…

Maybe the Moon Cell had changed that designation to make things more realistic.

Siduri left so that she could change, mostly on Hakuno’s insistence, but without a mirror, she wasn’t sure how she looked. The dress was actually very simple, just a gentle, creamy white dress, with only three thin stripes of a metallic gold that glittered in the light. It looked like a longer version of some of the dresses she’d seen the Uruk people wear. There were two ribbons with it. One small one that was a comfortable choker made with the same metallic gold, while the other, the big one, had a slit on the inside of the dress to wrap around her waste and came out. It was gold as well, but with a crimson trim that somehow reminded her of Gilgamesh’s eyes.

And that was enough of that train of thought.

There were no shoes with the outfit, so Hakuno supposed it wasn’t a big deal to go without. The floor, though dusty, was smooth anyways.

She walked to the doorway, opening the smoothed door and looked into the hall. Siduri wasn’t there. The person who _was_ however, was someone she threw open the door to see.

“Julius!” Hakuno said, stepping forward quickly. “I wasn’t sure you’d be able to be here.”

Julius smiled at her, though he looked tired. He was holding a small stack of tablets, but they didn’t seem too heavy for him.

“I can’t stay long unfortunately, given my…special status. Sakura used her administrative privileges so that I could act as a ‘go between’ for her and the two cities. I’ve been to see Leo already, so I need to head back soon. The Moon Cell ‘resets’ at midnight, so it’s necessary to be back in the infirmary before that. Still, I wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m glad you did,” Hakuno said. “Is…everything ok? You know, with your brother?”

Julius sighed, looking away.

“Leo is doing well. Camelot welcomed him. On their timeline, this is directly after the Battle of Camlann, which is where both Arthur and Mordred were kllled, so while the city itself is intact, it lacks all governance.”

“Wait, you said ‘timeline’?” Hakuno asked. “The Uruks _know_ that they died and came back.”

Julius nodded.

“That’s worrying me as well. It seems that the Moon Cell is working to give Leo the best chance to rule, while I suppose, with Gilgamesh, there is no chance that his people would refuse his reign, regardless of the time when he was summoned.”

That made sense. Even at his height as a tyrant, his people would have listened to him, and honestly, if the cheers were to take into account, maybe the Moon Cell, for once had actually kept things even between them.

…That was doubtful.

“Leo knows that I’m been…I suppose the best term is reconstructed, and he was pleased to see me, I suppose,” Julius said softly, but there was a kind of distant pain in his eyes. “Or at least he welcomed me. I’ve told him that I’ll report back with information about you to him, though I won’t be lying when I say that Gilgamesh rules with an iron fist. Though I will admit…I’m surprised that on coming here…the city is honestly in high spirits at his return. They seem to think that while he’ll work them hard, they’ll be protected.”

“I think that’s right,” Hakuno said. “I mean, Gil’s planning to give them a feast, but then he’s mentioned repairing the walls, so…”

Julius smiled.

“You’ll be busy then. Good luck. I’m going to be looking for the two important items. I expect Gilgamesh knows what items those are.”

“I’ll ask him,” Hakuno said.

Julius nodded, but frowned, looking at the light on the hall.

“You need to get going, don’t you?” Hakuno asked.

“Yes, I was hoping to have tea with you, but I suppose that will need to wait. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to come back, so good luck, Hakuno.”

Hakuno closed her eyes at the memory of what she was going to face. She was going to need it. It was one thing to stand behind Gilgamesh, look stupid and be ignored. It was something completely different to stand _beside_ Gilgamesh, look stupid and have everyone looking at her.

“Thanks,” Hakuno said. “I might need it.”

“The king is on his throne already, I was asked to deliver some tablets to the scribes. It’s…right down this hall.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Hakuno nodded. One thing that the Far Side had done was help her have a sense for where she was.

Julius started in the direction of what must have been the scribes, and Hakuno took a breath.

She just needed to keep going.

Gilgamesh was in throne room. He’d changed his clothing as well. He had completely neglected to wear a shirt at all, with only solid gold bands on his arms, as well as the necklaces from his former outfit. He was wearing a long brilliant red sash over what seemed like a long, white well…skirt decorated in gold, and the same crown as before.

He was also frowning as he went over a tablet.

He looked up as she came in, looking like he was about to say something, he stopped as she walked over, a strange look coming over his face, even as he watched her approach.

Maybe she really looked off…

* * *

How Siduri had found tablets for Gilgamesh to look at, even as he heard the square below the palace fill with people, and saw the fading light, Gilgamesh was not aware, but it was an evil thing. The woman had been given him a reproving look, something similar to that which she’d worn on his original return so long ago, when she had told him that someone must have been there to complain to him.

What had angered her, he did not know, but it was a tiresome thing.

He scowled as he heard the approach, likely Siduri with yet another tablet, but when he looked up, he saw Hakuno, dressed, at long last, in the manner that befit her.

The evening light had fallen upon her, showing the gold that so rarely appeared in her hair and eyes, and lighting the sparks of gold on her dress and the long ribbon behind her like some kind of flame to match that spark he had seen in the darkness.

She glowed as fire tried gold in the setting sun, kindling and never spent.

His very crown jewel.

He wished to see her more adorned than even that, but for a moment, he admired, how at last she wore a garment that flattered her coloring, and showed gentle curves of her body without drowning her in drab browns or even ignoring the gold so natural to her.

It was Gilgamesh’s nature to covet beautiful things for himself, and to take those treasures of humanity, but never had he rejoiced so upon a treasure as he did.

Once, he had picked her up as a stone of the roadside, but now she stood beside him, shining in her own brilliance.

“…You finally appear to me in gold,” Gilgamesh said smiling. “This is more acceptable.”

Hakuno gave him a weak smile.

“It’s…different,” she said. I’ve never worn a dress. It’s…long.”

“Of course, as befitting your place as my companion,” Gilgamesh said. “Now, as you are here, come. Before Siduri returns with yet more tablets.”

He stood from his throne, waiting for Hakuno to stand beside him, but she hesitated.

“You’re going to introduce me tonight, right?” Hakuno asked.

“Of course,” Gilgamesh said. “Uruk will need to know of the king’s final companion.”

And know of what she would become.

Hakuno glanced out at where their people waited, while her face was expressionless, she shifted slightly, making the dress rustle in a pleasing way, but also showing her discomfort.

Slowly, a grin came on Gilgamesh’s face.

“My Mongrel, are you…nervous of what they will see you as?”

Hakuno crossed her arms, looking away. She seemed to have stiffened, but after a moment, her back relaxed somewhat.

“I mean…I’m just another stranger, aren’t I?” Hakuno said. “Siduri was really nice, but…”

Stranger.

“It is true, they shall not originally accept you for any reason besides that which I give them. They will bow because you stand beside me, and, should you desire nothing more, you will be nothing more. After all, a woman who does not stray from the security she has known is not worth considering. Are you such a woman, Hakuno?”

For a moment Hakuno was still, gazing at him as she considered his words, but slowly, a smile formed, on her face, transforming that expressionless look she wore into flesh, though the expression was somewhat rueful.

“…’Be yourself’, right?” Hakuno asked. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

Gilgamesh made a scoffing sound.

“I will not tolerate such disrespect,” he said. “I have proclaimed you worthy to stand at my side, as ally and companion. Should any fool dare to besmirch my name by claiming that I chose unworthily, they shall be the one who pays that price! Now, enough, Hakuno. I shall, as you quail at the notion, permit you to be introduced in the manor you choose, but know this: no mongrel’s opinion of your matters, save for my own. A people lives for their king, and has no place to judge his rulings. I have called you fit, and thus, they must accept that truth, for it is my will.”

For a moment, Hakuno was quiet, but the smile grew slightly.

“You don’t change,” Hakuno said.

Gilgamesh scoffed,

“And what king changes for such a sake,” Gilgamesh crossed his arms. “I change If I please, but not until I do. What is more-“

“I’m not saying you’re uneducated. Just…you stand for what you believe, no matter what people do or change… I’m saying I’m…glad,” she smiled. “I can’t quite think of it like you, but…I think I can face them better now.”

Gilgamesh smirked and nodded, waiting for her to stand beside him, at least dressed as what she would be in time, and prepared to greet their people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is late. Eye injuries will do that. There's another scene I wanted to do, so I'm going to bump it up for next chapter. I WILL have this idea.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
A party, another spy, and lions.


	29. A Breath of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno enjoys the party, but a few things come to a head. Gilgamesh further considers his Master's mental state.

Uruk was surprisingly bright when lit by torches. Hakuno had supposed she’d had the vague idea that places like this were dark.

She was going to need to stop having vague ideas of things and places. Uruk was bright, cheerful and loud. While it was evening, it was a stark contrast to the sleepy, quiet evenings on the Far Side, the felt like somehow, the school had just let out, and this was the time for fun, relaxation and friends. This was relaxed, but there was more _happening_ there.

Somehow…it made the city she’d seen the burnt out husk for just a little more sad, and this a little more beautiful, as she say lights shining out, even as the world over the crumbling walls was getting more dark.

The actual party was held in a large square in the center of the city, at the foot of the Ziggart. Torches lit the night, casting shadows over the darkening city, but there were several large tables filled with food, breads mostly, and large jugs of what must have been beer.

Hakuno kept turning around. It seemed like everywhere she looked, there was something new and different to look at or try to see, new foods, costumes, instruments, people. It was so different than the school, even when it had been filled with Masters and life.

Maybe the preliminaries had been like this, back when they had all thought that they were normal people.

She couldn’t really wander off though.

Gilgamesh wasn’t really moving fast, but if she got ahead he would glare at her until the sheer force of his disapproval made her stop. While before, she’d walked in front of him as some kind of…procession leader or something, now, Gilgamesh was making it very clear that they walked side by side.

And if he wanted to go to party at a tip toe, that was what he was going to do and nothing was going to stop that.

Finally, Gilgamesh stopped at a raised area, where two divans had been placed, as well as a small spread of what looked like the best food. So this was where Gilgamesh was supposed to be.

He seemed to know it too, since he’d gone straight to the raised area, moving Hakuno with him, and then staring out at the waiting crowd. He crossed his arms, nodding to himself as if pleased by something.

“I, Gilgamesh, the king who stands over all heroes, acknowledges this feast!” Gilgamesh called out. “Eat, drink, dance, make merry, for tomorrow war comes to us again!”

There was a cheer from the people.

“However, before that joy, there is one you must know.”

Hakuno gulped as expectant eyes fell on her.

“This woman has stood beside me, for her own sake. She has battled demons and gods beside me for her own sake, and I have in our battles, seen her worth and anointed her as my final companion, so you will revere Hakuno Kishinami as you once revered my friend. You have already seen those of her retinue that have accompanied her into the desert, not knowing what they would find, and should you speak to them, they will tell of my glory, and her strength!”

That was too heavy!

Hakuno wanted to shout that there was no way that she was going to be able to match up to _Enkidu_, but while there were some curious looks being sent her way, there wasn’t any condemnation or anger. Either Enkidu wasn’t well liked, or Gilgamesh was believed in so much, the people honestly believed that Gilgamesh couldn’t be wrong.

Honestly, it was impossible to tell.

But thankfully, there were no more introductions.

The people cheered for Gilgamesh, and Hakuno was surprised to see a few cheering for her.

It was…less painful than she’d thought that it would be. Though there were definitely some curious looks her way.

“Again, I say unto you; eat, drink, dance, and make your hearts glad!” Gilgamesh shouted. “Make merry and remind yourselves of the joy of living, for it is for this pleasure that we now fight!”

Hakuno turned to glance at Gilgamesh, but he wasn’t looking at her.

He was watching as his people cheered, his eyes almost glowing in the flickering light of the fire, as he looked out as the music, a mix of a stringed instrument that she’d never heard and flutes became to fill the night.

Hakuno supposed it made sense, but…could he really promise that? The Moon Cell might do something before they could even keep this current environment in play. If that was the case, could they even promise that?

“Gil…”

“Do not consider it, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said. “For now-“

“My king,” someone said, and Hakuno noticed a few official looking people stepped towards the raised section. “Might we have a word?”

Gilgamesh grunted.

“Very well,” Gilgamesh grunted. “Go, Hakuno, mingle. This will be utterly dull.”

While she sort of was curious, Gilgamesh was suddenly talking in a low tone to the others, leaning in closely and scowling.

…It didn’t look like she was going to be able to do or hear anything. Well, she might as well get a look around. Thankfully, now that Gilgamesh wasn’t speaking, no one seemed that interested in her.

So, carefully, she stepped off the raised part, and started to look around.

In Uruk it seemed that dancing was a group thing. Hakuno had meant to walk out and enjoy listening to people, but only narrowly avoided getting her arm grabbed and being thrown into the growing group who had formed a circle and were doing a complicated weaving dance that looked both fun and really intimidating to try.

She was more happy to listen and watch for now.

“I’ve noticed that the secondary palace was left unbuilt.”

Hakuno almost jumped at the old man’s voice nearby.

Two old men were sitting, drinking from one of the large jugs with what looked like…two straws.

“That’s not too surprising,” the other man said, shrugging. “The king never had much business with those women after the wedding night. I hear from my daughter that this ‘Lady Hakuno’ shares the king’s bedroom…”

“I never thought I’d live to see the day…”

“You didn’t.”

“You didn’t need to bring that up, Puzu!”

Gilgamesh’s wives weren’t there?

While some weird part of Hakuno felt strangely relieved at that news, she was a little worried for Gilgamesh. He seemed to be dreaming of someone when he held her, or maybe he just wanted that ideal blonde or something…

But at the same time, she’d been a little worried that Gilgamesh’s wives would have seen her as some kind of rival.

The music was getting louder and Hakuno stepped back again, almost plowing into a few people. As she backed up again. She had no idea how to even do this dance, and honestly trying it seemed…scary.

So, to the food she went.

Like in Gilgamesh’s dream, there was no table, just a long slab of wood, piled high with bread, bowls of what looked like a heavy stew, cakes, and pies. Vaguely, Hakuno recognized some of the things from the picnic that she’d requested so long ago.

She didn’t remember most of the names, but at least she could enjoy it.

As she moved closer, she noticed something else.

There was someone strange standing close by. They were hanging back, like her, but unlike her, they were covered, cloaked and hooded, making it hard for Hakuno to see anything about them.

Actually…

Hakuno took a few steps forwards.

“Excuse me,” she said.

But the second the words were out of her mouth, whoever it was had backed off, turning and rushing into the darkness of the city.

Hakuno didn’t think. She turned and ran after them, taking Koru from her inventory. Whoever they were, they _had _to be from Leo’s side. They were spying! They had to be!

Hakuno’s feet slammed against the paved streets as she rushed after the cloaked figure, who was always just a little a head of her, dodging and weaving into the alleys and then somehow managing to get to the main road again. But then, somehow, the turned a corner, and Hakuno found herself completely alone in the darkened streets of Uruk.

Hakuno stopped, looking around for some sign of where they spy had gone, but there was nothing. From where she was, all she could see was what looked like a small garden that was growing nearby. Maybe she should check there?

Hakuno moved closer, listening for the sound of footsteps, but all she could hear was a strange rustling sound that she realized was the sound of the wind in the leaves of the trees that were swaying gently in the wind.

It looked like they were really gone.

Maybe they’d been able to warp?

Maybe wasn’t as fast as she thought…

Still, she was holding Koru, just in case, and looking around for some figure jumping out at her from the shadows, but all she could see was the shape Gilgamesh’s ziggurat, illuminated by the light of torches, looming. Somehow, she’d been led close back to the party. She could hear the music again, at least.

Something, some _night animal_ moved above, and Hakuno looked up and caught her breath.

She’d seen the stars. Once. One the Far Side, but this…this was _different_. There, she’d been looking up at the building, that blocked some of the view but here…they spread on and on, with the milky way spreading out as well, glittering and glowing.

She’d never seen anything so beautiful.

“Hakuno!”

Hakuno almost jumped a foot in the air at the sound of Gilgamesh’s voice.

She’d been so fixated at the blasted stars that she hadn’t even noticed him. His eyes were glowing faintly as he looked at her, and in the starlight, she could see the scowl on his face.

“Gil, I think there was a spy-“

“Of course there was a spy!” Gilgamesh said, scowling and crossing his arms. “It is not surprising that that city would be required to use such pitiful tactics. That does not explain your presence here.”

“…I followed him,” Hakuno said. “I wanted to know who they were. I had Koru if there was a problem! And I was ready to make a barrier if they turned too quick. I wasn’t completely unprepared.”

She crossed her arms, as Gilgamesh watched her.

She had the uncomfortable feeling that Gilgamesh was deciding if he was angry or not. Still, that weight that she’d felt back on the Far Side wasn’t there, more…something else. Something Hakuno wasn’t used to seeing.

“And you did not see fit to call my guards?”

“Guards?”

Gilgamesh stared at her again.

“Fool!” he snapped. “This is the task for guards! Should you notice the next dog that puppet sends then inform them to chase it off! Such things are beneath one who would stand beside me, and I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect.”

Oh, so it was about his dignity.

She supposed that that made sense, at least for Gilgamesh.

Hakuno sighed.

“It wasn’t disrespectful to try to stop someone from spying.”

“That is because you are an impetuous fool,” Gilgamesh growled. “One who tears off the moment others are not present. You have a blunted sense of danger, that much I know, and your only talent is to endure, but to wonder off without a Servant when already you have been lured into similar traps! The strongest Servant on the Moon Cell is giving you his support, you should be more attentive to that!”

He was…crabby she’d run off where he couldn’t reach her quickly.

No.

He was mad she hadn’t talked to him or waited for him to return with Julius.

Hakuno sighed.

“I guess I didn’t want to bother you. You looked busy with those men,” she said.

Gilgamesh made an annoyed noise.

“Those old fools are much as ever, grasping for any crumb of power that I lend them, interrupt their folly to your heart’s content. They are mere subjects.”

That probably wasn’t the best attitude for a king to have, but then Gilgamesh was the King of Pride, who flat said that his people lived for him, but…it was nice to know that in the end…nothing had changed.

Had she been worried about _that?_

Yes…yes she had.

“Let’s go back,” Hakuno said, smiling at him, noting that, somehow, in the fight light from the moon…he looked more human than in the light of day, even as his eyes glowed like two pinpricks in the darkness. Maybe it was that he looked less like a statue of a god brought to life, and more like the man that he had become. “I don’t really know how to dance, but…it’ll be nice to watch.”

“Do not know how to dance,” Gilgamesh scoffed, but he was grinning “That is no matter. Come Hakuno, you shall learn.”

Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything.

Gilgamesh apparently knew the streets of his home better than she thought, because in only a few minutes they had returned. If Gilgamesh’s disappearance was noticed, no one commented, but they parted as he moved through the crowd, and Hakuno followed closely. Only the music kept going, light and cheerful. Strings and flutes and something with bells that Hakuno didn’t know.

Gilgamesh stopped, and turned to Hakuno that same smile on his face. There was something lurking behind it, something strange and almost gloating.

“If you know not how, then _I_ will be your first partner. Be aware, Hakuno, that I am one who has sampled all the dances of all eras.”

He was still grinning at her, and somehow, she wasn’t surprised that Gilgamesh probably knew ballroom dancing for some reason. This pleasure king didn’t seem to need to worry about what era he was from the moment there was something enjoyable in any era, but…

“I might step on you,” Hakuno said

“Were you to do so, I would be the fool for allowing it,” Gilgamesh said, somehow looking offended that she thought that he wouldn’t be able to just now where she was going to step.

The music changed again, drums started to add into the mix, and Gilgamesh was beside her, taking her hand and guiding her as they side stepped into a sort of strange jig of right foot over left, left out and the right over again then staying in place kicking her feet out and repeating. Suddenly someone else had taken Hakuno’s other hand, Lancelot and then Nitocris and Anderson and Rin, Siduri of all people was next, and then Rani, and other villagers from Uruk.

Gilgamesh glanced to see the others that had joined and grinned, holding Hakuno’s hand even tighter, raised his other hand like some single, and suddenly they were off in a rush of movement and weaving.

They moved in and out in a chain of people and motion and smiles, more and more people being dragged in until only a few older citizens remained, clapping in time with the beat.

Somehow, even if she stumbled, it didn’t matter, the beat was strong, the others were there, and slowly, and then faster and faster she started to pick up the beat, and, as they again stopped and started to kick, a laugh bubbled up.

“My Master laughs again,” Gilgamesh called, his own smile with a different, more gentle kind of joy than she usually saw. “I suppose I should reward them for this rarity.”

She was going to tell him not to joke around when he acted.

The music was still going, when suddenly, two arms, strong and familiar picked her up and suddenly she was supported on a very familiar arm as Gilgamesh continued to dance. His motion was copied by Lancelot, who picked up Nitocris. For a moment, Rin and Anderson looked at one another before Rin picked up the aghast looking ten-year-old and the chain continued as Gilgamesh moved the circle in closer, followed by mostly young men carrying a partner, all grinning and continuing until Gilgamesh stepped backwards, smoothly letting Hakuno down and somehow keeping a hold on her hand.

Hakuno was too excited to be embarrassed, a wild, strange thrill was coursing through her making her body feel flushed and the world until the ever present moon seem so much more bright and colorful than she’d ever known it.

And for now…the war, spies and all the future…it could wait.

* * *

The night had deepened when, at last, Gilgamesh and Hakuno returned to his chambers. Siduri, or one of the others had been there, and a lamp had been lit, waiting for their arrival,

Hakuno, her pallid face more colored from the activity than normal was looking around. Her eyes were bright, and it seemed that dance agreed with her, though there could have been no other conclusion but the one he had wished for her, of course.

“I know now why you didn’t like the school room,” Hakuno muttered. “The Far Side looks like a closet compared to this.”

“That prison you called a building should be destroyed immediately,” Gilgamesh said.

It was an insult to the concept of a ‘school’.

But Hakuno apparently had nothing to say to his truth, rather she had moved to the balcony. A wind was starting to blow in from the desert, allowing a chill now to creep into even his chambers.

“They’re still going,” Hakuno said. “I think that’s Taiga down there leading the dance now.”

“Leave them to their merrymaking,” Gilgamesh said. “When we finish this rock, we will celebrate for a week, and then we shall show even my own people how a king and his Master make merry. For now, we shall rest.”

Hakuno nodded.

“I see why you did this,” Hakuno said. “I wasn’t sure at first, but it was because your people had had a shock. They just came back from the dead, and everything was strange, and there was a threat suddenly there… They needed something happy, and they really did seem it…”

“Why shouldn’t they be?” Gilgamesh asked, looking down at the pinprick of light below him. “Humans are not so fragile as that puppet believes. While they are not as resilient as you, who would merely need to know an enemy existed for your reedlike nature to allow you to regain yourself, the endurance of hardship is what makes one human.”

Hakuno did not respond but watched the dancing, until another gust of wind caused her to shiver slightly.

“The night has deepened…” Gilgamesh said softly, coming towards her. “Come away and to bed.”

He moved towards the bed and frowned at the lumps that had appeared. Three tan ones to be sure.

“Urmah, Urgula, Urdib,” Gilgamesh sighed.

Gilgamesh was lenient to his pets, as he was to all that was his, those creatures insisted on testing his patience.

Hakuno paused from where she was standing, looking at the forms for the three lions that looked and blinked at him and her.

“Those are…lions,” Hakuno said. “They’re…real…”

“It seems the Moon Cell transferred those things of value to me,” Gilgamesh said, scowling.

Still, he reached out to stroke, the male, Urmah’s head. The beast growled slightly but continued to gaze on Hakuno until he moved the thing’s head forcibly, to remind him of who was in change.

“Can I…”

“Draw closer,” Gilgamesh said. “They are quite tame. Fools call them ‘dangerous’ but in truth, the are the most reliable of pets.”

Far better for his bed than some ambitious princess thinking to obtain favor with him or her father.

Slowly, with careful deliberate motion that spoke of her mixed determination and wariness, Hakuno reached forward, her hand resting on Urmah’s large mane.

“It’s course,” Hakuno said, running the hand down it. “I guess I thought it would be like your hair…softer…”

“Hmph…I suppose I will permit you to lay your hands on my hair again,” Gilgamesh said, though in truth he found some part of him was absurdly pleased, that weaker third that he would ignore for now. “Urgala, Urdib!”

Picking up Urdib, the smaller female, he moved her to the ground, she batted at him once in annoyance, but ceased her fight as she was forced to move. Urgala and Urmah followed, growling slightly, but positioning themselves at the door.

“I will permit you to play with them in the morning, if you should so desire,” Gilgamesh said.

Hakuno glanced at them. There was little worry on her face, but something else.

Sadness.

“…I guess not now,” Hakuno said. “I’ve had my fun for the week. Tomorrow we need to decide how we’re going to fight, and how we’re going to get that precious item. Do you know what yours is?”

It was likely either the Horns of the Bull of Heaven, which Gilgamesh would enjoy the fools attempting to move, or perhaps the great ax that showed his authority. But that was not what Gilgamesh was thinking of. Rather, his attention was caught in a phase.

_Had my fun for the week._

“It matters not,” Gilgamesh said, but he was frowning. “Let us sleep, Hakuno.”

She was under the covers first, and, to Gilgamesh’s pleasure actually settled in as he embraced her.

“By the way…Gil…I’m…sorry I didn’t tell you, or wait with Julius and made you worry.” Hakuno said. “I need to stop just tearing off like that.”

“I was not _worried_,” the words were out of Gilgamesh’s mouth before he could even consider them. “I can see all things, and know where you are should I desire to! It is inconvenient for you to do so! Not something that causes me concern! Nothing more!”

Hakuno had the audacity to make an amused sound.

“You’re right, Gil. I’m sorry for _inconveniencing _you then.”

Something about that seemed insincere.

“…very well,” Gilgamesh grumbled, but that did not put his mind to rest.

Rather even as Hakuno’s breaths deepened into sleep, and the night continued to darken, Gilgamesh considered Hakuno and her lessons in care and worry.

But that was not all. He also considered another city, far past the boundary of his own, shining like some ephemeral fantasy, crafted to hold the dreams of a nation, shining in the dark and ever weighing on his companion’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil the tsun is so strong, Hakuno is noticing.
> 
> Was this indulgent? Yes. Could I have cut a lot of it? Probably. Do I regret it? No!
> 
> just for fun, all of those names for the lions, those are just other words for Lion. Gil isn't good at naming things. 
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> Old and New friends.


	30. The Illusion of Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno meets someone new and someone familiar.

_“She’s come so far…”_

_Who was that?_

_“I’m looking forwards to seeing you, but…you’ve made some terrible friends…”_

_She’d heard that voice somewhere…._

_Hakuno was falling in darkness. Falling falling falling it felt like eternity ago… _

_How long had she been falling?_

_How long would she be falling?_

_Was there even an end?_

_Maybe it didn’t matter anymore. At least that pain had left, and if this was all the next world was…it was dull but not terrible._

_It seemed like there was really no difference right now between floating and falling. Maybe here, where there was no end, there wasn’t one…but…_

_“...What irritating noise. The spiritron particles of the Far Side… How dare they disturb my rest, chittering like those foolish birds at the crack of dawn._

_Still…_

_This is the Sea of Nothing…_

_No one should be able to trespass here..."_

_Hakuno turned to see a bright golden light and-_

A sudden weight jerked Hakuno out of a strangely familiar dream.

A lion, the big female had draped herself over Hakuno, while the male and the younger female were on other parts to the bed. For a moment, she wasn’t sure what to do, but Gilgamesh was still there, holding her closely even as the female was lying over the pair of them.

Hakuno leaned back, closing her eyes and trying to recall the scattered remnants of the dream. It had been strange…almost familiar, even though she couldn’t recall exactly where shed had that dream before.

As well as heard that voice, but…it had been so distant…

And even now it was fading.

Besides, there was a lion on top of her.

It was proof just how used to Gilgamesh she was that Hakuno didn’t even flinch from being in his arms, or really do more than stiffen at the lioness’s amber eyed stare until she blinked once and seemed to nestle closer, making a soft growl that sounded almost content.

The other one, the big male seemed to have take a similar position by Gilgamesh while the smaller female was on the foot of the bed.

Maybe she was gone and Gilgamesh had been dreaming about holding lions, not one of his wives…

Hakuno couldn’t much move before soft footsteps announced the arrival of someone else. They paused, as if looking at her and Gilgamesh for a moment, before she heard a soft, feminine sigh that almost sounded like relief, and the steps continued.

Light filled the room, but it was different than she was used to.

It was somehow a different angle than the light normally was for her, but filled the room completely, causing Gilgamesh to shift slightly in her arms, opening one dilated eye before drawing her closer.

“Siduri, why do you trouble your king in his delight?” Gilgamesh asked, or more grumbled.

“My king requested to be awoken early,” Siduri’s voice was calm and didn’t have even a note of a smile in it, even if she seemed strangely relaxed at the sight of them.

“Hmph, such a request did not mean for you to come so soon,” he grumbled.

“I apologize my king,” Siduri said. “Would you like me to bring you your work now, or wait until you have entered the throne room?”

Gilgamesh made a growl that wasn’t too different than the lions around him, but he did allow Hakuno to scoot out from his clutches. He was still scowling as he stood up, but Hakuno noticed, he wasn’t refusing.

He just seemed annoyed at something.

“We do need to start thinking of how we’re going to capture things, and even what they’d be,” Hakuno said. “Does Uruk have a library, or do you think we’ll have to go to the school?”

“For now, we shall see what needs to be done, prior to considering such things,” Gilgamesh said.

“I have prepared a bath,” Siduri said. “Currently the servants are…”

“That is no matter,” Gilgamesh said. “Hakuno can attend to me. You may go and prepare for my arrival.”

Siduri bowed, but Hakuno noticed a relived look on her face as she went. It looked like no matter how loyal she was, this wasn’t something she’d been looking forwards to.

“It will take time for Uruk to assemble,” Gilgamesh said. “As such we shall take our leisure now.”

So bathing.

Hakuno didn’t really understand sometimes why on Returning to this side, Gil was so insistent on bathing. Vaguely, she knew it was important in the ‘real world’, but here…there was no dirt or decay, so really this was just doing it for no reason.

She knew that he liked pools. Maybe it was just the fact that he felt he could open up about something that he clearly enjoyed that much.

And that…really made her happy.

It didn’t take too long to switch into the bathing suit and to follow Gilgamesh, who was wearing those pants that Rani had given him and a frown into the familiar room with the large square pool in the center. Smoke rose from the surface,

“Did you always have hot water?” Hakuno asked.

Gilgamesh snorted.

“Do not be absurd, this is new creation of the Moon Cell,” he said. “While it is a means of meanly cutting corners…I suppose it will do…”

In other words, he was annoyed that the Moon Cell had done anything to change Uruk, but couldn’t deny that it was useful.

Hakuno slipped into the bath, surprised at the feeling of warmth and surprised again that the lions had followed and were lying around the edges.

“Do they…like water?” Hakuno asked.

“No, they merely enjoy being close to it. It is unnecessary anyways. They are the best of pets as they do wash themselves!” he said. “They are also a useful deterrent against foes.”

“Like assassins?” She asked.

“And the overly ambitious,” Gilgamesh snorted. “They rid me of, or chase away, those fools who would dare spend an evening with the King when I did not request them.”

Right, his wives. That he honestly didn’t seem to care not being there. Though…there must have been someone he wanted. Someone that in the morning he thought that she was. The girl, whoever she was, with blonde hair and green eyes…

“You’re planning on working on the wall?” Hakuno asked.

She wasn’t going to even think about that. She didn’t know why, but she…just didn’t want to know that particular part of Gilgamesh.

“As well as a regime for the solders. You, Mongrel, need only to stay in your place and create your barriers. That should suffice for now,” Gilgamesh said.

“And the ‘capture the flag’ part of this?”

Gilgamesh scowled and glared at her.

It was his version of a dirty look. It was obvious that he’d rather be working on improving his city, and while he was going to aid her as a personal favor, or whatever he considered it, it wasn’t something he wanted.

_Did she really even belong here?_

No. She wasn’t going to think of that.

“I suppose we shall be required to dance to the Moon Cell’s measure again,” he grumbled. “It is an unbearably dull scenario.”

“Isn’t it better to get it over with then?”

“Hmph, I suppose there is some merit to that. Still, there are matters that cannot wait, foundations must be lain immediately, lest a foolish move cause us to lose time we have not be given. Then, we shall play this machine’s game,”

Gilgamesh smiled, that familiar ugly look that showed he was looking forwards to the pain of another. Somehow, Hakuno found herself giving him a faint smile back. Really maybe nothing had changed,

“It will be amusing to watch it struggle to oppose us as we lay our judgement down at any rate.”

* * *

The throne room was waiting for them, and Hakuno noticed that, while there were still signs of someone having wrecked the place, but there were guards and Siduri had brought in a number of figures. All were robed and clearly waiting for Gilgamesh to sit on the large throne in the middle of the hall.

The problem was that they were also watching her, and while she didn’t think they looked…hostile…there was something…gaging in the looks that they had on their faces that made the hair on the back of Hakuno’s neck stand up.

Was she supposed to just stand there in the background and talk to them or something while Gilgamesh worked?

“My King,” she said. “I’ve assembled the heads of our traditional building teams, as you asked. I’ve also called for Shamhat.”

Shamhat?

“You mean…”

The woman who had ‘tamed’, for lack of a better work, Enkidu.

Gilgamesh nodded.

“Hakuno, you will accompany Shamhat and any others of your choosing. Familiarize yourself with the layout of the city and give me your wisdom on the walls when you have finished.”

Hakuno blinked in surprise.

Gilgamesh…knew…she felt anxious about just standing around doing nothing, and so this was his compromise. Not that she’d never uee that phrase, because, of course, Gilgamesh didn’t compromise. Not for her, not for anyone.

But it was her chance to look around, plan how to deal with people looking to capture their item, consider what was so important, that it would be stolen. It wasn’t much, but at least it was something to do, and it wasn’t just waiting to be attacked.

Of course, thanking Gilgamesh wouldn’t be right, but she did smile.

“Alright. I’ll also see what the rules might consider the thing that Camelot needs to steal from us. It’ll have to be small right?”

“Hmph, perhaps…I give you my permission to wander the palace as you like. Perhaps something there is what the inept contraption has decided to make a piece in this game…” Gilgamesh muttered, but as he turned to look at Siduri, who nodded, or was that a slight bow to Hakuno handed Gilgamesh a heavy looking clay tablet.

“These are our reports on the appearance of the city,” she said. “We have not been able to have a reading from the astrologers but…”

It wasn’t a dismissal…not really…but Hakuno felt a lot like she had back at the school when it had been filled. A small fish trying to avoid the eyes of the larger.

There was a gentle tap on Hakuno’s shoulder. Hakuno jumped and turned to see Shamhat.

Strangely, Hakuno’s first thought was that she looked like Enkidu. But really…Enkidu must have based their human form on her.

She was…beautiful, but in a sort of unworldly way, with long black hair that hung nearly to her feet, a delicate looking robe and striking amber colored eyes Her tan skin was a little darker than Siduri, or maybe it was just the contrast. She was also wearing a small smile that was a little more amused than Enkidu’s had ever seemed.

“’It’s very good to meet you, Lady Hakuno.” Shamhat said, bowing. “I saw you last night, but I never got the chance to speak to you. Not when you and the king vanished for a time.”

She was smiling, but there was a sort of friendly teasing edge to it.

Somehow, she’d been expecting something more…well like Enkidu.

“You…saw that…” Hakuno trailed off.

“Oh yes. We did,” she said, somehow from that smile Hakuno was pretty sure she had some faulty notions of her and Gilgamesh’s relationship. “I’ve heard some rumors about where you came from the ‘school’ was it? I’m not surprised, but it means well…you need to learn. That’s probably why our King request my aid yesterday, if I had appeared of course.”

She lead the way towards the door leading to the city though Hakuno did pause and look back.

“Er…what did she mean by reading from the Astrologers?”

Shamhat seemed thoughtful for a moment.

“You never had that, I see,” she said. “Our astrologers are able to read signs from the natural world to see the will of the gods. At least, they did. Lady Ninsun did not appear and Ishtar is not present, I suppose there are no gods here to read the will of.”

Were there gods? Hakuno legitimately had no idea. BB, Melt and Lip had used gods to make themselves, but had those really been gods or just the data of them.

Did that matter?

If she was nothing more than sapient data…

She wouldn’t think about that. It didn’t matter anyways. After all… Sakura…even Siduri and Shamhat…weren’t they really just the same thing?

The light was still strange, but Hakuno was getting used to the idea of the morning sun. it was brighter than the evening light of the Far Side, but also had a sort of pleasant feel to it as well.

The city, regardless of how early it was, was bustling with activity. Shops had been set up using whatever materials were on hand, people were starting to go into the fields, tending crops that Hakuno now was able to see were growing, and just starting to daily life.

Shamhat laughed a little, and Hakuno turned to see the woman looking at her.

“I’m sorry, but that look…it reminded me of someone very important to me,” she said.

But there was something sad in her eyes for a moment.

“A friend?”

“My dearest friend,” she said. “Someone amazing. They’d never seen a human town close up before, and they looked a lot like you when you were looking. Like they wanted to take everything in in just a few seconds. Of course then came the storm of questions…It was an interesting time.”

For a second, Hakuno wanted to ask if she meant Enkidu, but there was a grief in her smile. It wasn’t like Gil’s. That was a four thousand year old ache that would never seem to leave. This was different. More quiet, less of a pain and more of a weight that had been carried, grown accustomed to, but never quite forgotten.

But it was gone before Hakuno could open her mouth, and it wouldn’t have mattered if she’d tried anyways.

A scream filled the air, followed by other cries that sounded like they were coming from the large gates that she could see rising over the tops of some of the nearby buildings.

“What’s that?” Hakuno asked.

Shamhat shook her head.

“We should go to the king,” she said.

For a second Hakuno hesitated, but the scream sounded again and then there was the sound something exploding nearby as well as a familiar screech.

Lancelot.

This was a battle.

Was this the Moon Cell’s next strategy?

It would be smarter to go back and get Gilgamesh, but another crash made her look back at the gate. There were people there, and while Hakuno might be a third rate combat mage…she could make a barrier.

“Go and tell him,” Hakuno said. “I’ll do me best to keep the thing contained until he gets here!”

Shamhat hesitated, but nodded, turning and running with a surprising speed towards the palace, but Hakuno didn’t have time for much more, hesitation. She tore through the streets, thanking Gilgamesh for the fact that he’d designed the city to have one road that lead directly from the palace to the main gate because otherwise she’d be lost.

Dust from the explosions was everywhere, and Hakuno started coughing immediately, belatedly grabbing some fabric to her mouth and breathing deeply. She could hear the saund of a fight, but so far, there wasn’t much visible.

“Kishinami!” A familiar voice barked. “Over here!”

Nightingale was already there, moving to usher to group of people away.

“You’re here to provide assistance?” she asked, but didn’t even wait. “Good, use a barrier, but keep it steady. Leave the battled to Lancelot and Nitocris! Rin and Rani are evacuating everyone they can with Anderson. We need you here right now!”

“Nito-“

“Insolent!” A shoat accompanied by a burst of power made Hakuno jump back.

“Right. Barrier!” Hakuno held her hands out. “Add_Barrier(128)!”

The shimmer in the air appeared just in time as a familiar tendril appeared slamming itself against the thing, causing Hakuno’s legs to buckle.

That was…

_That was from the Far Side!_

She knew that form. It was large, flat seeming, with only a head and several tendrils waving forwards.

No.

Everything in the Far Side was something that existed on this side. So that meant that the Moon Cell was just…bringing back programs that it had determined too dangerous for the normal Grail War…

“GAAAAAAA!” A familiar roar of rare sounded and Lancelot appeared, holding what looked like a pole from one of the many stands that had been knocked over. He struck repeatedly, which caused the monster to turn to face him, trashing out, but missing as Lancelot dodged and continued to attack, screaming.

Her hands were trembling.

“Keep the barrier up!” Nightingale barked. “Look behind you!”

Hakuno did as she was told, glancing back to see a large group. Men, women and children were all pressed against the wall, watching as she managed to stand between the attack and them. They there boxed on. Hakuno hadn’t seen before but a small section of the wall had broken down, leaving them trapped between the monster and the wall with no way to get past it.

And only her barrier to keep them alive.

“You understand your job?” Nightingale asked.

“Yes.”

“Good, I will search for more wounded.’

She was gone, vanishing into the dust and leaving Hakuno to stand, holding the barrier as it drained her mana faster than Gilgamesh had when he’d used that mana transfer and watched as Nitocris and Lancelot battled one of the nightmares BB had set on them.

They were sitting ducks.

Her hands were shaking as another tentacle struck the barrier, causing her to stumble back, but, to her surprise, someone caught her.

“Steady her!” someone yelled. “Support her arms!”

She was suddenly flanked as two men held her arms out, even as they trembled as…some of the stress vanished.

“I-“

“Don’t talk,” one of them said. “Focus on what you’re doing. We’ll help keep you steady!”

They were…helping her. A complete stranger. Someone who hadn’t even been fighting for them in particular… But...but maybe this was enough. For now. Maybe even if she wasn't sure what she could do in this city, there were little things like this and maybe...maybe she wasn't looking at this right...if complete strangers were stepping up...

There was a scream from Lancelot and a crash. When the smoke cleared Hakuno could see the ruined building where Lancelot had been tossed into. He was trying to stagger to his feet even as Nitocris attacked again from the side.

“What _is this _thing!” someone whispered.

“A monster,” Hakuno said. “Something that should have been left on the Far Side of the Moon…”

And something that was going to kill them if things persisted.

The monster turned again to Nitocris but didn’t stop as it thrashed it’s tendrils across the barrier again, buffeting her again and again and-

“Gate of Babylon.”

There had only been one time that voice and the shower of gold had been more welcome, but Hakuno didn’t drop the barrier, even as she saw Gilgamesh standing over them, or rather hovering over them, the golden gates open and wearing the bottom of his armor.

“You _dare_ to approach me in broad daylight, you half formed distraction?” Gilgamesh snapped, raising one hand. “I find your boldness amusing at least, so you will taste of true treasure before you die!”

Gold rained down again, and the creature screamed in pain before falling back, flattening to the ground, and shooting into the desert, even as more weapons pursued it.

Finally, finally, Hakuno let her arms drop, but she didn’t fall to her knees. No…she was still being supported as Gilgamesh settled down, and Nitocris and a limping Lancelot drew near. He paused, looking over at the two men. There was no relief on his face, but he did nod once to the men.

“Issar, Kis, survey the damage to your homes,” he said. “Bring a list of what was lost and I shall provide you replacement.”

It was clearly a reward, and both men were smiling, but...Hakuno couldn't do anything but stare until finally, she bowed low.

"Thank you for your help," she said. 

“We should be thanking you, your barrier kept us alive," the younger of the two men smiled.

Hakuno felt herself blushing as she looked away, and found herself looking at Gilgamesh, who was frowning at her.

"You informed me, yesterday, that you would cease from this form of foolishness," he said, glowering at her.

"I didn't just run off this time! I asked Shamhat to tell you where I was!" she said. "I...I couldn't just stand there and be useless while everyone else was working around me."

There. It was out.

Gilgamesh was staring at her, as if weighing something in his own mind, but then, slowly, as if testing the action in public, he'd placed his hand on her head.

"Fool," he said, though the word was surprisingly gentle. "Did I not send you with one of our best to survey this place for weaknesses? You presume much, Hakuno."

Maybe she did. Like whether or not she belonged there because she was still finding her way.

Someone hesitantly cleared their throat nearby.

"King Gilgamesh, there’s…someone else here... a stranger. She was running even as the thing was in pursuit, but in the confusion...”

Gilgamesh straightened, looking away from Hakuno to face the man.

“And where is this one you mention?”

“I’ve found her, King.” Nightingale’s voice. The woman had someone slung over her shoulder. A familiar figure…heavyset with long, straggly brown here, glasses and a familiar bow in her hair.

No...it couldn't be...

“What kind of occult crap did I just get into…” Jinako Katagiri moaned as she was set down to look up at a frowning Gilgamesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Jinako has arrived! I was also feeling like I've been unable to deliver fight scenes. Consider that solved!
> 
> Next chapter:
> 
> Something small and precious.


	31. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A robbery occurs and two friends are reunited.

Jinako was carried back to the palace by a large man who Gilgamesh called Ekur leaving Hakuno, Gilgamesh and Nightingale to look over what had happened.

They seemed tired, but other than some light wounds, it looked like the worst had been carried by Nitocris and Lancelot. Lancelot was currently nursing a wounded arm, but was moving it away from Nightingale every time she came close, screaming and pointing at the other villagers.

Two Berserkers trying out stubborn one another wasn’t something Hakuno wanted to focus on.

It was strange though. Now that she looked at it…this part of the wall had always been weak. Why…why weren’t there more solders? Were they more pressed for men than she’d thought?

Gilgamesh seemed to have similar thoughts as he’d given her that expectant look that he sometimes got, which she was pretty sure meant that he wanted her to come with him.

“Continue to treat those who require it!” Gilgamesh ordered, scowling at the wall. “…A single day…”

They wouldn’t be able to repair the wall in time.

“I wish there was a way to at least…I don’t know…have a barrier up or something….” Hakuno muttered.

Gilgamesh made a thoughtful noise, but shook his head.

“For now, come away. I suppose you will wish to see that lump of troublesome flesh that has thrown herself on our mercy.”

“She did just appear,” Hakuno said.

The last time she’d seen Jinako, she’d been in that closet on the Far Side, telling her not to worry, and she’d be there…waiting for hoping everything blew over. She’d honestly been trying not to think about Jinako. Or whatever janitor’s closet she’d hidden in where even the Moon Cell couldn’t find her.

It was a place Hakuno wasn’t going to be able to reach her, and Jinako wouldn’t have reminded her anyways. The most she could do was hope to find some way for her to be able to return…

But she was there, out and…not having been deleted.

But that wasn’t something Gilgamesh would care about. The man never seemed to forgive someone, even if they managed to redeem themselves a little, the grudge was always a part of his estimation of them.

“Besides, she’s probably the one who knows the most about what happened to let that monster in.”

“If you can inspire that lump of wasted flesh to speak frankly and without self pity then truly you are deserving of praise,” Gilgamesh grumbled.

He still _really_ didn’t like Jinako. Even summoning Karna to save them hadn’t really changed that.

Still, he didn’t say anything more as he reached her side as they returned to the palace, with Gilgamesh giving a brief order to someone, a woman that Hakuno didn’t catch the name of, to listen to Nightingale, who was starting to bark at a few new faces, other than Nitocris, about cleanliness and amputation.

Hopefully amputation didn’t end up being serious. …She really _really_ hoped that nothing happened.

Siduri was waiting for them as they returned.

“King, the woman has been placed where you ordered,” she said. “We’re working to recover the gap in the wall now, but it will take time.”

“I am aware,” Gilgamesh frowned. “Hakuno, see to the woman, if you so desire. When you have finished, return and give what little wisdom that she has to offer. It will likely not factor in, but it will be an amusing diversion as we act to secure this breach.”

Yet, even as he smirked at her, obviously content in the knowledge that nothing truly bad could happen to them because _he_ was there, Hakuno knew that he was being cornered. 

A new wall needed to be built and soon. The only other thing they could do was personally go out and make sure nothing was there. But from what she could tell, there was no barrier. But…that was what Father Kotomine had hinted.

There was no real safety here.

They didn't even have the guards they needed.

…should they maybe return? But…that was impossible.

Something of her thoughts must have shown on her face because Gilgamesh glowered down at her.

“I see that cloud over your thoughts,” he said. “Do not look at me with such eyes. The machinations of that machine do not change that our victory is assured. Merely continue as you see fit, and you will find the way to win.”

Hakuno smiled a little.

King of Arrogance.

“I’ll do my best,” she said. “Who knows. Maybe Jinako will see a way to avoid those monsters.”

Gilgamesh laughed, that normal mocking sound that somehow felt good, or maybe just normal, coming from him.

“Mongrel, continue to jest so, and I will be unable to continue in the war. You will be the first Master whose Servant perished from laughter!” Gilgamesh crowed continuing to shake dust from the rough edges of the ruined walls with the sound.

But somehow, even if it was at poor Jinako’s expense, she was glad that he could still laugh, and maybe that she could still hope.

* * *

Jinako was up and waiting when Hakuno stepped in.

It was in one of the smaller rooms, clearly meant for some traveling messenger or someone of low importance. There were no carvings showing Gilgamesh’s actions, or even something like trees. It was just blank walls, some furniture, and a small bed with a pitcher of water on it.

Still, it was a lot bigger than the Janitor’s closet that she’d been in on the Far Side, or the locker in the preliminaries.

She looked tired, but not all that different from when they last met. When Jinako had told Hakuno not to worry about her, and she’d be waiting for the world to blow over. Her hair was still messy, and

“Hey,” Jinako said. “I’m kind of glad that sparkly Servant of yours didn’t come. He still hates me, right?”

“I don’t think he really…hates you,” Hakuno winced. “Not hate hate or…”

It was a total lie, and they both knew it.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Jinako said. “It means that you matter to him. I sort of get that at least now.”

Hakuno sat down.

“Jinako…do you…remember the Far Side?”

It was a blunt question, and one that Hakuno partly expected to blow up in her face, but Jinako just started at her.

“What kind of a weird question is that? _How could I forget the Far Side_. It was the worst part of this crazy place! And you all were even more crazy! You _actually decided to fight with a god_!”

“…I won?”

Jinako just signed.

“I’m glad, but when I came here, I was sort of expecting a normal grail war with you and Leo probably duking it out with your shiny Servants. But this…_what_ is this? Why is there suddenly a DESERT!? And a forest!? This is super occult and weird!”

“…That’s the new round,” Hakuno said. “The Moon Cell added new rules. Basically, we’re in the middle of a big scavenger hunt or capture the flag.”

Jinako stared at her.

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’ve got two things we’re supposed to protect, but also need to steal something from Leo, while he’s stealing from us, and find something in the wilderness. Probably in Leo’s area.”

“Yeah. We’ve got two things we’re supposed to protect

“Do you know what it is.”

“Not yet. It’s only been one day, and I was going to ask Gil about it after he was done. But…I guess it’s been one thing after another.”

And Gilgamesh, being Gilgamesh likely didn’t think anyone could really steal from him.

“Oh…so the thing…has other things it can do,” Jinako muttered. “It’s a learning algorithm I knew that, but it sounds like it’s trying to adapt to an ‘unwinnable scenario. This is super awful!”

“…Jinako, how are you here?” Hakuno asked. “How do you remember? I’m mean, I’m not complaining at all, but…”

“…right you couldn’t know. And you couldn’t even check,” Jinako said. “I never got the chance to see the end of your fight. Rin and Rani made a place for me, just that one room, but…it wasn’t that bad. I was thinking I’d say there…just a little forgotten blip on the Moon Cell, but my stupid Servant didn’t let me.”

She smiled a little at that.

“You know he kept saying to your Golden Servant that he couldn't give his armor, right? …he’d given it to me. Just to me. Because…he wanted me to live. Not because I was special or powerful or even all that amazing…but…because it was me. That allowed me to go home, but…well…it’s boring. It’s totally boring. And no one in the chats had anything interesting to say, and it was all a bunch of whining about how they kept dying in games, and I was bored. So…I decided to come back. My avatar still has the armor, so the Moon Cell can’t see me. So…yeah. I’m here. I decided that since you’re hopeless and you asked for the Great Jinako onee-san before…well I’d help again!”

Hakuno blinked once, but even as Jinako started to visible deflate and look away mumbling something about ‘if she wanted to’, she couldn’t help the lightness in her chest.

Someone else knew about everything.

“You mean it?” Hakuno asked.

Jinako blinked once.

“…er yeah?” she said. “Originally, I thought I’d laze around in one of the classrooms and be the number one waste of resources, but when I came it was only Sakura and Julius and that occult priest. Dude looked almost…gleeful I was there and I wanted out. So here I am!”

Hakuno nodded.

“I’m glad.”

Jinako blanched a little at the motion.

“H-hey don’t go thinking I’ll do much. I’m not a Master anymore, remember? I’m just…here as a hacker. A bug kind of. I can do buggy type things, and never leave this room, if you let me hang out, but…dang your Shiny Servant’s city has seen better decades.”

She was so glad Gilgamesh hadn’t heard that. He’d have never forgiven her.

“It matters a lot. Besides, it’s…no one else remembers anything, other than Sakura and Julius. Rin and Rani and Leo…it’s basically like the whole thing never happened…”

Jinako made a noise that sounded like she’d heard but didn’t care too much.

“Rough.” She said. “Anyways, let me think of some way for me to contribute the least amount possible, and I’ll get back, unless you find something you need.”

Hakuno shook her head.

“I guess I do need to ask…where did that monster come from?”

“That?” Jinako waved one hand dismissively. “It was wondering around being super weird. I tried to sneak past it, but…yeah that didn’t work so well, so yeah. I ran, and it followed the whole stinking way. You guys don’t have a barrier or something?”

“No, not right now. I was going to start researching out to construct one but…”

There really hadn’t been time yet.

Jinako made a thoughtful noise.

“Hakuno could you come back in a bit? There’s something I want to check. It’s not a lot, but as I said, I’m going to help a little.”

“Every little bit’s welcome,” Hakuno said. “Gilgamesh’ll probably want to see me anyways. He’s…on edge I think with the city like this.”

How couldn't he be? Even with his power...could they even win like this? 

“Heh, he sure talked a big show, but this place is more occult than the schoolhouse BB cooped us up in,” Jinako said, breaking Hakuno out of her thoughts. “Still…it’s…pretty awesome. I swear you won the Servant lottery, Hakuno.”

“Sounds like you did too really,” Hakuno smiled. “Maybe Gilgamesh decided to come and…have his fun while he helps me fight…but Karna gave you his armor. That sounds like being a big winner too.”

Jinako’s face froze in a skeptical look, and she looked away.

“He was…” she sighed. “I can’t even lie about it. It was super painful, and I guess I was half hoping that Karna was going to be there when I showed up. It was a little silly, but…yeah…I did win big…didn’t I?”

* * *

Gilgamesh was waiting for Hakuno on his throne. There was no one there other than him, with the light from the sun framed behind him, it seemed like some painting or other that would have been done in the Renaissance.

Funny that Hakuno would know about that…maybe there had been something during a war that mentioned it…

Who knew.

Gilgamesh didn’t say anything, but gave her an expectant look that told her he was waiting for her to come closer.

“Jinako’s doing fine,” Hakuno said, walking of the stairs that seemed to only be there so Gilgamesh didn’t just tower over his people normally, he did so even sitting.

It seemed…lonely more than intimidating.

“And what does that woman thing to come to our domain now?” Gilgamesh asked, glowering at her, though the ugly look was more directed to the ghost of Jinako.

“I think she just missed the Far Side,” Hakuno said. “She said that Karna managed to save her, but she wanted to come back because she was…bored. She’s offering to help.”

Gilgamesh laughed at that, long and hard.

“That flesh mound? Give aid? That indeed would be a spectacle,” he said, once he was done laughing. “That lump of flesh wrapped in idleness, refusing all opportunity and wallowing in her misery as a sow in the mire. If such a thing is true, then rejoice, Hakuno. Your endevours to reach that woman’s heart have finally been rewarded.”

“You make it sound awful,” Hakuno said, standing beside him. “But I do think she means it, and…well…she can’t hurt anything, can she?”

“That is hardly a reason to permit foolishness. Still, I will defer to you in this. Should she achieve something worthwhile, she may stay here. If not, She will be put to work in the field. Idol flesh she may be, but I will see any hands in aid of this city.”

Well, hard labor was better than death.

And…strangely…

Was that…his way of making sure she could help?

Maybe it wasn’t kind, and that wasn’t surprising, but it was fair, and it was a way for Jinako to be a part of things, like she’d wanted.

Though…Hakuno knew better than to mention it to him.

She didn’t get the chance either.

Before she could say much, Siduri appeared, walking briskly into the room, looking like she’d run all the way there only to stop, collect herself, and then make sure she could face them before giving some…bad news.

“My king,” she said. “There…has been a robbery.”

Hakuno had heard the phrase “the silence was deafening” before. She wasn’t sure where or why, but she had. She’d never thought about it either.

For the first time, she understood the meaning of the phrase.

Hakuno could almost hear something ringing in her ears as the realization of what must have happened came to her.

“Jinako said that then monster was just there,” she said. “It couldn’t have…”

“The young leader of the enemy city took advantage of it, as you predicted," Siduri said. “Regardless…my king…the head of Humbaba was taken.”

Humbaba.

The Guardian of the Cedar Forest.

The only thing Gilgamesh had ever feared.

And apparently….one of the keys.

And...wait, it was something Gilgamesh expected?

It was the first DAY and they’d already lost one of the items they needed, but, even as she felt her stomach sinking, a fierce grin started to show on the man’s face.

What.

“Oh, they have, have they? And chosen _that_ of all things?” he asked.

“They have,” Siduri said, though something of her posture relaxed.

Hakuno looked at Gil, who had stood from his throne. While his pupils were narrow, the smile on his face was almost a fierce triumph.

“Would you like to tell me what I’m missing?” Hakuno asked.

“It is simple, mongrel,” Gilgamesh said. “That fool used some method to take advantage of the chaos to spirit away the head of Humbaba, my conquest and proof of humanity’s triumph over the evils of this world. Clearly it is one old those ‘items’ which that puppet was required to get. However, what he was unaware of was that I knew he would act quickly! Foresight was unnecessary for such a thing. However, the nature of the keys was necessary to be determined. They had to have some significance, yet, that false priest offered none. As such, I determined to make a test, knowing that rock would provide the puppet with the information he needed. It was obvious, foolishly obvious, that either the Horns of the Bull of Heaven or the Head of Humbaba would be used. For they alone are the treasures returned to Uruk spoken of in my Epic! Were it not those...whatever else was taken would provide me what I needed to know of what else to secure and what from them we must take.”

“That’s true, but…”

Gilgamesh grinned.

“Not only that, but what the fool does not know is that all treasures in this place are _mine_. And that head, that if the ‘King of Ceder Forest’, is no exception. There was no way to telling the location of our enemy’s city. Now, thanks to that child’s foolishness, I am aware of it this early in our round. I asked the servants to make a path of less eyes on those two items, and my action was rewarded. As if I needed further proof that I along reign as King over all.”

Hakuno blinked.

“You…planned this?”

“Planned?” Gilgamesh snorted. “Know this, Hakuno, while I hold the power of Clarvoyance, it is not a skill I unleash without due cause. To do otherwise would make existence dull. No. I was not certain when or what would be taken, rather it followed than something _would_ be taken. As such, I took what precautions where necessary, and made sure to add the horns and the head to my treasure, mere copies that they might be.”

So he hadn't foreseen it. He'd just reasoned it out.

He’d had plenty of time as well, this morning, before the attack.

Siduri was giving Hakuno a small smile.

“This was a unique strategy,” she said softly, “To show your weakness to lure an overconfident foe to act.”

“Of course,” Gilgamesh said. “My strategies, as myself, are flawless. That Puppet is a young general, aware only of the strategies of textbooks, and never having seen his superior. To see an unguarded wall, after knowing what his spy had observed.”

The smile on his face wouldn’t have been out of place on a shark.

“That ship will sail proudly down to Camelot, and Humbaba will do the first useful thing of its existence.”

Hakuno knew Gilgamesh had fought before. She’d also known that he’d usually fought on the defensive. He’d never conquered, or really looked past his kingdom. She knew now that was genuinely that Gil believed nothing could be better than his city. But…seeing him like this, standing straight and proud with the sun behind him, making the buildings shine almost like the gold he coveted so… having turned the weakness of his city into a way to win…

She could see why his name had managed to be carried down for four thousand years.

“That’s…” she was about to say it was amazing before she caught herself.

The _last_ thing Gilgamesh needed was _her_ agreeing with his high opinion of himself.

“I mean it was a good plan!” she said, crossing her arms. “I…I honestly thought that you’d just left that gate unguarded because there weren’t enough men, but it was weird and…”

She was running at the mouth, and when she turned to look at Gilgamesh, his grin had turned teasing.

“There is no need to be so timid, Hakuno,” he was preening. He was actually _preening_. “Gaze upon me with that naked admiration and praise me as you will! That is your place, and I will permit it! What is more, your tour of my city is not finished, as Shamhat must aid the healers, we shall go, and I shall regale you with more tales of this city and my glory!”

She didn’t even have the time to mention Jinako’s having a potential idea before he’d dragged her off as Siduri watched with a slight smile.

“Just as a question, why didn’t you want them to seal the Horns of the Bull of Heaven?”

Gilgamesh frowned at her.

“That adorns the funerary temple of my father, Lugalbanda. Had the fool stolen that treasure, I would have been forced to follow after immediately to return it to its rightful place of honor, the head is merely an ulgy trophy with no value! But those horns of gold and lapis lazuli…”

Of course love for his father was mixed with the fact that the horns were actually worth something. And _that_ was worth spoiling his plan for. Hopefully, it was more for his father than the gold.

Yet…

Hakuno let herself be pulled along by her Servants unending confidence as he strode to the door, having taken her arm. He’d told her time and time again that they would win. And she believed it, more and more.

The future was still a cloudy, murky thing, and the past was something Hakuno didn’t want to think about, but slowly…she was starting to think that maybe…

There was no reason this couldn’t last. She couldn’t stay like this. With him. Forever, and the burgeoning hope was made her more happy than she had any right to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil congrats, you actually made legit progress in the Wooing of Hakuno. She still has no idea what her feelings are, but your doing better!
> 
> Been wondering about how and what happened with Hakuno and Gilgamesh met? I've updated Fragments with Our Meeting in the Sea of Stars, check it out!
> 
> I've also updated Rota Fortunae for those who are interested in things before coming crossovers!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


	32. Keys and Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinako makes a proposition, and Julius makes a request.

Gilgamesh was pleased to showcase his city to her. With his plan in fruition, it was to his benefit to place the city under his feet as was able to gaze upon its magnificence. Even more, he had seen that glow in her eyes as he’d shown his plans to her.

With the fool bringing the head of that cursed thing to his shining city, there was little to do but wait, and likely deal with that lump of flesh, but here, Gilgamesh would place pleasure before necessity.

It was enjoyable, also, to see Hakuno’s eyes light up on seeing the gardens in broad daylight.

“It’s so different,” she said. “I didn’t realize how different things looked at night… I mean, even when Sakura changed things on the Far Side…”

It was a simple joy, but one that he permitted. Still the joy over such a simple thing irritated him. Humans should see such things as nothing more than the average cycle as they struggled, not a rare joy never known.

“I will have you grow accustomed to such paltry things,” Gilgamesh grumbled.

“I don’t think I ever will,” Hakuno muttered. “But we need to think about the forest. I know we need to wait to find Camelot, but there’s another thing we need to find, right? Where would that even be?

“The answer to that will likely be in the legends of the Knight of the Sun,” Gilgamesh shrugged. “The Moon Cell lacks the skill and subtlety of a true war, so it will rely on nothing more than information and force.”

“Hm…Did Gawain even have a lot of stories about him?”

Gilgamesh neither knew nor cared.

“That will be something to learn in the future,” he assented.

Still, his Companion retained her dogged determination to focus on business.

It was…frustrating.

He supposed he would have to deal with the worthless rock that claimed to hold before before continuing this. Still, Gilgamesh was pleased to see the sunlight of Uruk on his face again.

“I suppose you mean to request that I see that sack of flesh,” Gilgamesh scowled.

“She’s honestly a lot better,” Hakuno said, turning to him and looking up at the palace. “I think everything actually did get to her.”

Gilgamesh snorted in response.

That woman might have endeavored to return to this place, but even that, and the threat to her life it represented was a meaningless thing. She currently wore the Hero of Charity’s armor. Such a rare thing afforded certain privileges, and one of which was the protection from fates such as the one that haunted the losers of this farce of a war.

The fact that she had come was of little indication of anything.

Still, he supposed he would humor Hakuno.

“Very well,” he said. “I suppose it will also be time to peruse that man’s stories. We will make that brief. There are more pressing matters than that one’s treasures.”

What was more, with _him_ looking there was no chance that this would not be resolved quickly.

The woman had not left her room. Though that was not something that Gilgamesh had accounted for. The flesh bag was the very incarnation of sloth and disinterest. She gloried in nothing more than inactivity, accumulating flab on her body and spirit until there was nothing left of whatever potential she could have had.

Still she at least raised herself to her feet rather than sitting as a worm, though he did not like the insolence in her raised head,

Even as she lowered it again to in the face of his own all seeing gaze.

“Oh. Great…you’ve brought that…Shiny Golden Servant,” She muttered. “Looks like his fashion taste is the same.”

“Your flattery will afford you nothing,” Gilgamesh said. “Speak of whatever it is you wished from Hakuno.”

The woman sighed, nodding one and then continued.

“I had to make sure, so I didn’t want to just…tell…Hakuno, but I think that I can help you with your wall problem.”

“How?” Hakuno asked.

“And do not insult us by some ‘repellent’ of whatever else those stupid games of yours use when you are wasting that remains of your life.”

The woman scowled, but looked at Hakuno.

It was a slight, but one that he would ignore. It was at least amusing to see some cheek from her that was not tinged with some flabby self-pity.

“I…sort of figured out how Sakura was doing that barrier,” the flesh bag said. “Or to be blunt, I copied the thing back on the Far Side and saved the data. It’s pretty complicated, but nothing compared to the joys of copy-paste.”

A barrier.

While Gilgamesh was surprised, it was nothing compared to the shock Hakuno showed. Her hands were at her mouth.

“A barrier? Really?” she asked, excitement clear in her voice.

“Eyup,” the sack of flesh said, a smug smile on her face. “Just leave it to the Great Jinako to give amazing solutions with no work involved. I think, if I have Rani or Rin to help, I can keep that sucker running around this whole city. It might not be as perfect as Sakura’s. She had a great self-mending program, but it’ll at least give you both more time to react.”

Gilgamesh crossed his arms, looking down at the women with a frown.

“That sounds like it could work,” Hakuno said. “I mean, there’s nothing to lose, is there?”

She looked up at him.

While Gilgamesh was loath to see that woman touch so much as the dust of his city, the thought of a barrier…a wall around his city that would last until he was able to build the true defenses…

Still, regardless of the advantages…

Gilgamesh turned his head away.

“Do as you will,” he said. “I will permit your attempt. However, mongrel, should you fail and more ruin be brought on Uruk out of some trust on my Master’s part, it is you who will pay the price of what results.”

The woman sighed.

“Good to know that you’re completely the same as before,” she muttered.

Had this fool expected anything but the truth?

Hakuno did not react so foolishly. Rather she bowed, yet… Still not so low as she had once when asking her for aid.

“Thank you, Jinako,” she said.

The flesh bag looked away. The bloom of something like shame was on her face, though she refused to show that any longer than necessary.

“It’s fine,” she muttered. “I’ll get to work on it.”

For a moment, the woman hesitated, looking at the door and then nodding.

“I’ll even find Rin and Rani myself,” she said. “I can pass work to them, right?”

Of course the woman was looking for a means to easy off her job even as she had just begun. Even as she proposed aid, she sought a means to make it easier on herself.

She truly had not changed in what little time had elapsed.

Still, he was pleased to toss the Meat Doll to her. Rin, currently still had his punishment to consider, but from what he had seen of the girl, she had been acting as instructed.

“I will at least be amusing to see what a worthless thing and a Meat Doll create. At least it may provide Uruk with some entertainment.”

“He means that you can do what you want, and not to worry about failing,” Hakuno said.

He scowled at her.

“That is not necessary,” he muttered. “If she does not understand so simple a thing…”

“Oh I get it. I get a thrill out of watching noobs fail too,” the woman said.

Somehow, the thought of sharing _anything_ with that woman was something that…annoyed him.

* * *

Gilgamesh left strict orders to Siduri to find the Meat Doll and bring her to the sack of flesh. While Gilgamesh expected nothing from either woman, it was amusing to permit. What was more, perhaps the betrayer would learn something.

“I’m surprised you agreed so fast,” Hakuno remarked. “I mean…she’s planning to working on Uruk, and well…”

“Hmph, I have decided to defer to your whim. What is more, it will give that meat doll some purpose in running errands. As that priest as returned to the school so she must have some handler.”

“Really?” Hakuno sounded surprised.

“Mongrel, do not mistake me. Other failings aside, the woman has committed no betrayal. You and she had never walked the same path, so there was no reason for her not to continue to follow her self interest. You, soft hearted as you are, attempted and attempt now for the friendship to bloom, but it is not so with the meat doll.”

“…no,” Hakuno said. “But…honestly, I think Rani’s suffered enough.”

“You claim so,” Gilgamesh growled. “I shall see for myself if she has learned more than self pity, and as for that sack of flesh…hmph it will be seen how she has learned from that monk.”

“…You _really_ don’t like Jinako do you?”

What was unforgivable was for her to raise a hand to his Companion. Whether the betrayal was planned or not was utterly inconsequential.

Still, he did not answer, for the question needed no answer.

“Come, then Hakuno. Let us learn more of the Knight of the Sun while what he believes is his victory sails to him.”

It was a worthless thing to deter her from her determination to continue and persist, as much as some third of him longed to show her more of the wonders of his city, the greater part knew that, for now at least this woman would have the gall to express _guilt_ to him that she did not continue fighting.

Just as she had claimed she had 'had her fun' for this time. 

Her nod and lighter eyes confirmed his annoyed conclusion.

“Alright,” Hakuno said, walking beside him as they reached a courtyard to summon the Vimana.

While Gilgamesh was able to discern much of the knight’s story, there were elements that would allude even him. It was the nature of a being such as himself whose tale had been told so many times that it had become distorted with each and every retelling.

That one’s safety would exist not in obscurity but in the sheer mass of sources that existed to wade through.

It did not take long for them to reach the point where the school now lay, surrounded by desert on the one side and grassland on the other.

As they landed, Julius Harway was waiting for them, alone. The school was, aside from him and likely Sakura and whatever skeleton crew of NPCs which had been selected to maintain the building. Currently, there were none visible to him, but those who had stayed likely would be more focused on their duties, besides that priest.

When he had picked up Hakuno, with only a minimal sound of protest from her, and leapt down, the young man stepped towards them.

“Hello, Hakuno, Gilgamesh. You’re looking for information on Sir Gawain, aren’t you?” he asked.

Hakuno nodded.

“I need a place to start,” she said. “Gawain already found one of Gil’s items, so we need to know about Sir Gawain. As well as how he fights. If he had some special power, I want to know it now before it appears in battle.

Julius nodded.

“Leo has been asking about you too,” he said. “He only recently managed to get a hold of a copy of the Epic of Gilgamesh after the NPCs were gone. They’d checked out every one.”

Hakuno blinked.

“I…vaguely remember him complaining about that,” she said.

It had been of little interest other than vague amusement. In the end, it had been meaningless, but the look of shock on that puppet’s face had been entertaining, even briefly.

“I can help you find information,” Julius said. “I also know a few things about the man’s fighting strategy. While the Galantine is Excalibur’s sister sword, there were steps taking to ensure that it would be a less powerful weapon.”

So, this one_ was_ in truth that he meant to side with his Companion. This was interesting. Perhaps it was a cause of the dog finally turning to bite the foot that kicked it. Though it was more likely that Julius merely hoped to provide the aid he could to his Companion while not turning fully against his brother.

That foolish, but also interesting to observe, so he left it be.

They entered the now empty halls of the school, and another set of footsteps echoed slightly as Sakura appeared, rushing to see her friend with a large smile on her face.

“I saw the Vimana!” she said. “How is everything? What is the city like?”

She seemed enthusiastic to learn of his city, which pleased Gilgamesh greatly.

Hakuno’s response pleased him more.

“It’s amazing,” she said. “The base for us is Uruk. Apparently, the whole city was brought over. So far things have been…really different. It…feels a lot like what Gilgamesh described to me. I know that he was proud of it, but I guess you can really see why.”

Of course, his city was a point of pride. It was the peak of civilization, and of the heights that humans could reach. Yet, while this much was obvious, Gilgamesh was…pleased…to know that she too saw the beauty of his city.

“When this farce is over, you will come,” Gilgamesh said.

“When…” Sakura started but thing blinked, putting one hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. “So you know that you’re going to do something like that?”

Julius’s gaze took on a sharp look that Gilgamesh found interesting. Was he perhaps worried what he would do with such power? Was it not obvious? 

Hakuno nodded once.

“At least that’s what Gil is saying…”

“It’s not bad,” Sakura said. “The Moon Cell…it could be amazing, and help so many people, if someone where to use it right.”

“What do you mean?” Hakuno said.

“The Moon Cell is an information gathering device,” Sakura said. “But if you think about it, it’s got a lot of ways to do more than that. It’s able to make this, and even Uruk and Camelot. But it’s all for the war…”

Yes. The Moon Cell used all of its energy for the sake of a war that should be ended immediately. Not only was it insufferably dull, but it accomplished nothing other than the pitiful death of fools who deserved at least a more fitting foolish death. However, it was cable of creation, or copies and programs.

The library was only just up ahead. It was deserted, as to be expected, with only single librarian standing alone, looking out into nothing and waiting to be put to some work. It appeared that either she was essential, or whatever had caused the NPCs to grow into something that could be called human had not touched this one.

Julius stepped forwards, leading the way to a small subset of shelves.

“You’ll want to look here,” he said. “But Sir Gawain’s stories are…difficult sometimes. The Harway family were able to find a piece of the Belt of Bertilak, but it was difficult. While Sir Gawain is known, there wasn’t as many artifacts as you’d think.”

“The Belt of Bertilak?” Hakuno asked, she glanced at the book. “I could start reading it for myself if you don’t…”

“No. It’s fine. I agreed to help you,” Julius said.

Still, the man took a breath, nodded once and continued.

“Sir Gawain’s most famous adventure was the one recorded in Sir Gawain and the Green Knight. Basically, it’s about a stranger who enters Arthur’s castle, demanding a wager, where he’ll allow his head to be cut off of that knight who does it allows the same later. Gawain was the only one brave enough to do it. Afterwards, he looks for the knight, and meets a man named Sir Bertilak, the two have a wager that, in the end results in Gawain receiving a belt that is supposed to protect against a fatal wound. He was supposed to give it to his host, but he keeps it, and faces the knight, he’s spared but there’s a small cut to show that he should have given the belt. Still, the knight is shown to be Bertilak, who doesn’t resent what happens, but sees it as natural. He gave Gawain that belt, where it still protects him, to this day.”

“So that makes he’s going to be able to take a fatal blow?” Hakuno asked. “So…he’ll recover from anything we throw at him…”

“That might be, initially, but can it stand more than three full on blows? Even some of the noble phantasms that involve death might be blocked, but then others… I’m not entirely sure if things like the Mirror of Nitocris could be…”

“So, it’s powerful but it’s got some major weaknesses,” Hakuno said, she had assumed the thinking pose she was accustomed to, swaying slightly. “That’s not…terrible,”

“No,” Julius shook his head. “The problem is his other skill. Sir Gawain is powered by the light of the sun. So long as the sun is in the sky…he’s nearly invincible, and his sword is more powerful than ever. I’m sure Leo is planning to make sure to hack things into his favor.”

“That will be of no matter,” Gilgamesh said, a smile starting to form on his face.

The thought of those fools faces when their final weapon failed them would be a memory. He rather hoped to get one of those younger NPCs, the ones with that…flashy thing…to create an image of it for posterity.

Still, all good things to he who waited.

Julius watched the smile on his face, and Gilgamesh was pleased to see the slight worry showing. He would have disliked the man had he been a traitor in truth, but it seemed this one sought some other means to save both his brother and the one he called ‘friend’. Perhaps it would be found in time, but Gilgamesh doubted such a thing.

“Regardless, that belt he wears always will likely be a key, much as the horns of the Bull of Heaven, but there must be two others.”

Julius nodded and sighed.

“I want to say this,” he said, looking out the window. “Before...before I say the rest. On the far side, Leo became the person I’d always hoped he could be. Perhaps it was the understanding that he _could_ lose, or maybe it was something else, but…Leo changed. He was suddenly considering other people’s needs, and wanting the company of others, as well as trusting Gawain as more than a sword at his side. If possible, I want to see if I can restore his memories, to bring back what he’d learned from that time.”

“Julius…” Sakura said softly.

The AI was watching him with a nervous expression, but some other spark had shown in her eyes on gazing at him.

That was of little interest to Gilgamesh however. What was interesting, was the man's goal. It was utter foolishness, yet...

“I’m…I’m not sure that’s possible,” Sakura said. “The Moon Cell holds records, but…the more memories that it releases, well…what if it starts to determine that _that _timeline must have happened?”

“Isn’t there a way to try?” Hakuno asked. “Like…to copy that information or just to remove it? I know the Moon Cell doesn’t delete things, so the Far Side has to be recorded, even if it’s something that couldn’t happen. Isn’t there a way to have those brought over as that? ‘Memories of something that never happened’? I’m not sure it makes sense, but…I’d like Rin and Rani to remember too, and if possible…maybe we could resolve this differently.”

“And if your dreams of peace fail?” Gilgamesh cut in.

There was a limit to utter incompetence that he would not permit, and this pipe dream was close to it. While he permitted dreams of peace, the reality was that there was no means that would stop the child from fighting. Even if, as he had hinted a very long time ago, the puppet had had plans for more, those were far too late to come to any worth. No, it was better for this to be abandoned now.

Hakuno turned to him, the flame in her eyes burning brightly,

"I know," she said.

Then turned to Julius.

“I have to fight. What the Harways want…I can’t accept it. Maybe I’m an NPC so I shouldn’t have a say in the lives of the living, but…Rin and Rani have their hopes too. And so did Shinji, and Dan, and so many people. Those things…the Harways wouldn’t let those dreams even have the _chance _of coming true. And the person Leo is right now will let them. I don't have a dream, and I don't know what I want, but...it can't be that. Besides...I guess I want the chance to see more of Uruk.”

To live. 

That hope, as base as it was, was one that pleased him, foundation of her humanity that it was. Though Hakuno struggled yet to understand joy, to seek after life yet... 

She hoped to, in some far off day, see his city and behold it's wonders. Not merely to survive, but to _live._

“I know,” Julius said, the man smiled slightly. “I’m a fool who I suppose is hoping for a peaceful end. Leo loved that student council, and I would like to imagine you all sitting together again.”

“Maybe there’s a way with memories,” Sakura said. “Everything on the Far Side is ‘something that didn’t happen’ so those memories will seem like a vivid dream, but I might be able to do something, but…”

Julius nodded.

“There are two other stories about Sir Gawain,” Julius said. “At least two that I think you should know. There is a tale of a dog that was precious to Sir Gawain which was killed in a senseless struggle. The second…is an observation. From Camelot, I was able to see a ruined castle in the distance, close to where Uruk lies. I think…that will be where you’ll find the location of the other Key.”

Yet, even as Hakuno glanced out where Julius was pointed, Gilgamesh continued to watch her and her alone. His Master had no concept outside of labor, that much he knew, but perhaps he had not considered how best to approach this. He had considered small joys to lead to greater ones, with the victory of the Moon Cell as the culmination of her education into such things. 

Perhaps that destruction was not the end, but rather, the point where that learning could begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil you're really figuring things out today.
> 
> So this is sort of filler-y I guess, but at the same time, I feel like it was necessary, and I wanted to give some focus on other characters. There's going to be a lot of new stuff coming, so Julius, Sakura, Jinako, you needed some love. 
> 
> I'm also, after so long realizing that way too much of Gil's motives are "this is so stupid and I refuse to not be a part of it!"
> 
> Next Chapter: Into the Woods


	33. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno and Gilgamesh go in search of the next key. They found more than they expected.

Uruk was strangely bright at night. Hakuno would have thought that a city that was without electric power would mean total darkness at night, but that wasn’t the case. Even after the celebration from the last night was over, Lamps and torches burned brightly, people cheered and greeted one another in the streets, still walking around until well into the night.

There was a feel that, even though there were monsters all around them, that somehow…they’d be fine.

Even after an attack, It seemed that the people weren’t worried.

“I’m surprised that they’re so happy,” Hakuno admitted, looking out from the balcony of Gilgamesh’s room.

They had returned from the school, after tea and some time to sit and talk to find that a small scaffold had already been erected. When Hakuno went to see Jinako, the door was locked, and Jinako wasn’t answering. Still, she heard soft voices talking, so hopefully that was a good thing.

There was nothing to do but sit and pet lions until the next day, and it had Hakuno just a little unnerved.

“They have received the opportunity to live again,” Gilgamesh said. “What is more, those from the age of gods are nothing like the humans of the modern world.”

There was a note of pride in his voice that Hakuno almost didn’t recognize.

To said Gilgamesh was proud was sort of like saying water was wet. It wasn’t just obvious, but was something that made him Gilgamesh. But this was a different sort of pride. Usually, Gilgamesh’s pride was the fact that the world was, in his opinion, a better place just because he just so happened to be there.

But was like the pride he’d shown when he liked at her.

He was proud…of them.

“The modern human is spoiled,” Gilgamesh continued, scowling down the hall. “Even in this world of deprivation, they reach out for another to rescue them, rather than coming under their own power.”

“Like Uruk?” Hakuno asked, half smiling.

“Yes,” Gilgamesh nodded. “Even prior to my coming, they were on the cusp of reaching out to see their surroundings.”

That seemed to be, in the end, the thing that Gilgamesh found most important was for people not just to survive, but to be able to thrive on their own.

“I remember you mentioning that to Gawain, saying that he’d never learned at all from what happened,” Hakuno said, looking at the window, over the torch it city into the darkness where somewhere, _somewhere_ another city was shining in the dark.

“That knight is a most appropriate example of that unparalleled stupidity. Still waiting for some holy king to come and allow him to redeem himself. Yet despite being the proud ‘Lady’s Knight’, he has proven himself to be a failure in that as well.”

Haknuno blinked.

Was this…was this about the Panty Floor?

While Gilgamesh hadn’t seemed particularly bothered by the nudity bit, he had seemed to dislike that it wasn’t _her_ who had decided to ‘free herself’ and run around naked. And she knew that Gilgamesh held grudges.

It wouldn’t have been revenge for her, not really. Gilgamesh would expect her to get that herself. But other than the chance to do it, she was surprised that he seemed to want some kind of revenge. Maybe it was more….’not touching his stuff’, she was his companion he said, so clearly this was an insult to him personally.

And…as arrogant as that was, it was probably the closest Gilgamesh would come to telling her she mattered to him,

One of the lions, the smaller female jumped on the bed where she was sitting and somehow stretched itself so that it was lying beside her, while the big male plopped himself over Gilgamesh, who easly moved him to where he wanted.

“Regardless of that fool, rest Hakuno. There will be time for chat time in the morning, when you and I search for the tower Julius spoke of.”

“…You’re saying his name,” Hakuno said.

“Hm?”

“I just realized,” Hakuno said, lying back and not even noticing the over female until she’d groaned a little from her position beside Hakuno. “You never used o call Julius by name. Just ‘ghost’. I’m glad you changed your mind.”

“Hmph, those who do memorable things should be remembered. That is an obvious thing,” Gilgamesh sniffed. “I do nothing for his sake, mongrel.”

“I know, but I’m just glad you see him as someone worth naming,” Hakuno said. “…he’s really changed. I didn’t understand that on the Far Side, but… I guess it’s funny since he was really the person I was the most scared of.”

“That is because he knew you for a threat,” Gilgamesh said, smirking slightly. “Fool or not, he was astute enough to know one who would unseat his little puppet king. That makes him worth some memory, as is his change. However, the fool is unresolved. In attempt to betray no one he will betrayal all, even if reluctantly. Still, I will determine his value to the end.”

“Well, that’s not ominous at all,” Hakuno sighed.

“You shall bare witness in time,” Gilgamesh said. “Now, rest, Hakuno. There are many tasks to face before this final hurdle.”

And then…

And then…

What happened then? She _wanted_ to focus on the now. She _wanted_ to believe Gil. That they would be fine. That after the war….they’d still be together and things wouldn’t change but…she couldn’t help thinking about it. As if some gnawing worry wouldn’t let her go.

* * *

The morning was a rush of hastily eaten food, Gilgamesh barking orders around him to Siduri and Shamhat, who both seemed accustomed to that, and there were bits of news to learn.

Hakuno didn’t even had time to think about strange dreams or even Siduri’s smile when she’d come in to see them in their usual position of Gilgamesh grabbing the warmest thing in the bed that didn’t have claws.

She was starting to wonder if he hadn’t been interested in his wives as more than warming pillows.

The wall was progressing. There were sightings of monsters but nothing close. No one had left Camelot, but Lancelot wasn’t there.

“Maybe he’s wandering around again?”

Shamhat frowned.

“That would be bad. I’m not sure how they survived normally, but the desert is harsh. I’ve spoken to the Queen of the Mirror, and she’s seen no sign of him. If he has been struck with madness, this will only make it worse…”

“If I see him, I’ll make sure he gets back,” Hakuno said. “I wonder way he ran off…”

“Such things are not worth considering. Perhaps the fool has lost his lucidity and is looking for a lake. Perhaps he wished to see if the king he betrayed is here for him to beg his sorrow to.”

Hakuno frowned, but turned to Rin, who was lingering nearby.

“Hurry back,” Rin said. “I’ve been talking to Rani, and apparently, they’re getting ready to set off the new wall. I’m sure they’d be glad for you to be there.”

“You may tell those two that we will return when we see fit!” Gilgamesh called from over some distance, summoning the Vimana to out of a familiar golden portal, and moving over to pick Hakuno up.

He really needed to get a ladder.

Hakuno waved a quick goodbye to Rin, but there wasn’t time for much chat before the Vimana had roared to life.

The desert rushed past in a blur of dirt and rock and light and Hakuno could feel the ship starting to pick up speed, heading past the large block of the school building, and to the green fields.

The Vimana slowed down, allowing Hakuno to see what looked like tiny dots of flowers swaying in the breeze, while a thick forest waited nearby. While Hakuno couldn’t see Camelot, it had to be there somewhere.

Still, that wasn’t the goal.

“We’re going to need to sneak in.”

Gilgamesh waved a hand dismissively.

“That will pass when necessary,” he said. “For now, it is best to focus on the task at hand. Julius spoke of an abandoned building in the forest, then we shall go close to the trees.”

“Couldn’t that get attention?” Hakuno asked.

The smile Gilgamesh gave her was all the answer she needed. To be fair, it wasn’t as if this was something stealth was needed for, but she’d prefer not to face Leo or Gawain here, not when the sun was steadily claiming higher, and it felt as if they only had so much time before everything blew up in her face.

The Vimana lowered, but it wasn’t much slower as it sped over the treetops.

Gilgamesh tapped the armrest of his throne, or at least that was what Haknuno thought that he was doing before she noticed that he tapping…something.

“Is that how you control the Vimana?” Hakuno asked, looking at his hands. “I didn’t notice before.”

“That is partly correct,” Gilgamesh said, “The Vimana, truly a worthy vessel responds to will. These are merely deploying those…echo things…necessary to find what we seek.

“…Wait…The Vimana uses radar, but… how?”

“See for yourself,” Gilgamesh said, grabbing her hand and suddenly placing it on the arm rest, or…something.

It was warm. Strangely warm and instantly, something…almost like a picture appeared in her mind. Trees were everywhere around them. Not that she could see them, but that she could _feel_ their presence, It spread on and on and on…

“Mongrel!”

Gilgamesh’s sharp voice managed to break through the haze and suddenly she was back.

And somehow, learning against Gilgamesh.

She wasn’t sure how, but his arms were suddenly stabilizing her, and he’d learned over so that she was resting against him and…

“Hm, Master or not, Mongrel, you are a human, do not spread your soul so.”

“…that…was my soul?” Hakuno muttered.

“What else would it be?” he asked. “The Vimana is a most marvelous device, relying on the desires of the driver. That ‘radar’ you call it, gives the driver a view of what exists. However…you continue to reach too far for yourself. You must learn to not consider things beyond you.”

Hakuno sighed, looking down at her hands.

King of Pride.

He hadn’t moved from steadying her, even as he seemed to be doing the same thing she had tried, but without nearly collapsing. Clearly whatever was reaching too far for her…was just fine for him.

Hakuno didn’t normally care that Gilgamesh was stronger than her. She more or less took it as a given, but she hated this.

Was she really reaching too far?

Gilgamesh suddenly turned moving towards the sun, in a completely different direction, streaking towards something that she could almost see until the shape became clearer.

The castle loomed above the trees, crumbling stone and what looked like mud and brick, as if made from several different eras and jammed together into the most pragmatic form, Hakuno could only sort of gape at the thing that she was looking at.

Was this…Was this really the castle that Julius had mentioned? There was something…haunted about it.

Even as the Vimana landed, and Hakuno was finally able to get a good look at the thing…it just seemed wrong… like it shouldn’t have been standing at all. It was just a mess of towers and turrets and parapets and everything else sticking out and around at strange angles, almost as if someone was trying to call something, but had too many other, similar styles in mind. There was no way such a thing…

“It is a creation of memory,” Gilgamesh said, frowning at it. “The Moon Cell, unoriginal as it is, only constructs based on what has been or what is recalled. As Uruk is constructed of my recollections, so should those of that Knight…however…”

His eyes narrowed.

“I see. This is…similar…to the floors of the Far Side…a reflection of a broken mind. Showcasing decay and fracturing. What he once knew to be true had been broken repaired and changed so often that it lacks awareness of what is and isn’t real any longer.”

“That’s…really sad,” Hakuno said.

Gilgamesh didn’t respond, but nodded at the ruin in front of them. It sort of…loomed strangely in front of them. After a near minute of staring, Hakuno realized what was wrong with the thing. It was half a sort of mud brick and half a stately carved stone that was swirling delicately into designs she’d never seen before.

Inside, the messed up design wasn’t all that different. Halls jutted out from every direction, different cuts and designs of stones clashed with one another. What looked like it must have been some grand stair switched from a sweeping, ornate design to something blocky and stone, even as it turned again to something wooden and rotten.

The whole thing felt…wrong.

Worse. The place felt…bigger…than it should have been.

This was connected to Gawain’s mental space.

“I really hope Camelot isn’t like this…”

“It is not,” Gilgamesh said, though a grin was starting to show on his face. “This is perhaps though the end of the dream which that other city exists. Though…whatever else exists in this place of shattered and broken dreams should prove itself to be…interesting. ”

Treasure.

He wanted to go on a treasure hunt.

Right now.

King of Caprice.

“Well, it’s not like we know for sure what we’re looking for I guess…”

Gilgamesh grinned at her, a familiar lust for gold on his face. How he could be so calm when this place was so…off she had no idea.

“Precisely,” he said. “Now, let us begin! Come Hakuno, surely we will find anything of any interest in his desolate place!”

He began walking quickly, ignoring the warped stares and then into a stone hallway that seemed…well…stable compared to the others. At lest it was one kind of stone, rather than a mash up of everything.

“Wait…should that hallway…” Hakuno pointed to a strange doorway that didn’t look like it should be there from the outsider. Even stranger there was something…glimmering about it.

“Cease looking, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said. “That is a glitch.”

Hakuno froze.

The Moon Cell could _glitch?_ As an NPC, maybe Haknno should have known that, but somehow, the idea that the Moon Cell could have actual _bugs_ in it’s programing actually was worse than the enemy programs that it created.

“Come away, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh suddenly had taken her hand, and started walking past it “You still reach for things beyond you.”

“That is not ‘beyond me’!” Hakuno objected. “I can understand it just fine!”

Gilgamesh paused, looking back at her with a frown.

“I speak not of your mentality, Hakuno, but of your frame. That hallway is a place that does and doesn’t exist, any who stepped into that place would be frozen in that time. You ambition is worthy, but you grasp it too quickly.”

Yet, even as he reprimanded her, he looked…proud as he did. He smiled at her like this was one of the things he expected, or hoped for.

“Your conceit remains great to reach for things only meant for myself and no other, reach for those things you can take with your own hands.”

And leave the things she couldn’t take _yet_ to him, was it.

But that wasn’t something she could say. Not without bluster and anger. Or maybe…

Maybe it should be one of those things that went without saying. They were…companions….after all. But…one day, she wanted to stand beside him, not just defended, but also as his partner.

Until then…she’d just have to keep reaching, until the time came where she _could_ say that she was able to match Gilgamesh in these things.

“Hm, this looks promising,” Gilgamesh turned abruptly into a small room with a door that was both plain and half hidden behind a decayed tapestry.

“Listen to me, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said, bringing down the door with an effortless kick. “There are fools who believe that to hide a treasure is a great cleverness, what they lack the foresight to see is that the very act of hiding that treasure-“

He stopped, looking ahead. Hakuno blinked, moving around him to see just what it was that had stopped him from his sudden lecture how how to hide treasure.

At first, the room didn’t look all that interesting. It was just some broken up room, with only a small window that offered any light into the place, That small stream illuminated nothing more than a few dusty looking chairs, a disused looking fireplace, and what seemed like a fairly well preserved painting that was hanging over the fireplace.

Hakuno did a double take, staring at the painting as she tried to comprehend what she was looking at.

The painting was large, almost enough that it was threatening to overtake the fireplace, which was crude and blocky looking, but that sizes only made it worse.

Because it was enough to see the figures at life size.

At first, Hakuno just thought it was a picture of a blond family, who were all sitting together outside of a castle that was at least more clearly made than the one she was looking at. The family were all sitting together, almost as if they were having a picnic, enjoying the good weather or something.

But it wasn’t a blond family.

Every face in that picture…Leo’s.

Leo played with Leo as a mother, who was holding what looked like a baby Leo.

Leo hold a book while reading too two younger Leos who were learning against him in a familiar sort of way.

Leo as a father stood somewhat apart from the scene, watching the other Leos as they did there…different activities.

This wasn’t normal. This _couldn’t be normal._

_Was this what the Moon Cell had done to Gawain. Was _this_ Alteration of the Soul?_

“What…”

“So that’s what the Moon Cell accomplished….” Gilgamesh muttered.

“Gil...please don't tell me-"

A loud crash made Haknuo learned jump what was left of the door, and a good bit of the wall, was crushed but a new figure.

Hakuno couldn’t see the face.

They were wearing armor. In the twilight of the small room, Hakuno could see white and streaks of red, but that wasn’t really what had her attention as the figure caught sight of them, drawing a sword that was streaked as red as the armor. But the helmet was the worst.

Two horns arched up from the sides, jutting out like some kind of monster, and Hakuno saw red sparks starting up as the person stepped forwards.

“I knew it!” a voice crowed from inside the helmet. “I KNEW you’d have to show up here! Gawain’s going to choke on his words when I bring you two to Camelot! And then I’m going to see this ‘rightful heir’ that bastard dragged up and plopped on the throne! He's been acting like he's _so_ much better than everyone else because he found some moron he's claiming is related to the king. With you, he won't be able to stop me from testing him!”

While they were gloating, that sure hadn't stopped the person from getting into a fighting stance.

Gilgamesh grinned.

“Bold words, little whelp,” he said. “I suppose I have time to play with you. Be sure to bark well for me!”

“That’s my line!” the knight shouted, charging forwards with red sparking from the blade.

Hakuno didn’t even have a chance to say anything to Gilgamesh before the clash had begun with a speed and ferocity that took her breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> So I decided to end on Mordred attacking Gil rather than on the discovery of the painting. While it probably wasn't much longer, I wanted that to sink in, and, to be fair, I find Mordred less cliffhanger-y than Gawain and what ever happened to him to produce that thing. It was bad in my head. It was worse writing it.


	34. The Knight of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with the strange knight begins, some things are learned, and an opportunity is found.

There was no time to even attempt to reason with the knight.

The clash of swords sounded so fast that Hakuno was almost deafened. The new knight moved differently than Sir Gawain or Sir Lancelot. While Gawain had been careful but direct and Lancelot had fought with wild abandon, as if there was nothing left to lose, this knight fought as if there were a wild animal.

They kicked out, attempted to headbutt and did everything possible to get a hold of Gilgamesh, who for his part, was grinning as he has summoned the large ax that he sometimes used in battle.

Rather than summoning the Gates, he was blocking and attacking blow for blow, side stepping a particularly vicious kick but then weaving in close until the knight jumped back, and changed again.

This time, red lightning was crackling from the end of the sword just as the knight changed again.

But Gilgamesh was prepared.

With a solid stroke, he cut upwards, causing a sudden crack to sound, as the horned helmet cracked under the pressure of the golden ax.

“I should commend your armor,” Gilgamesh said, grinning with a light in his eyes that Hakuno knew for that savage joy he would sometimes get in battle. “It must have been a marvel.”

The only response was a muttered curse. 

“God’s fingers!”

What?

The knight swore again, this time more softly as the helmet managed to…retract.

And Hakuno blinked.

The face in front of her was of a woman.

She was blonde, with green eyes (Gilgamesh’s type apparently). She might have been considered beautiful, but there was a sort of feral look to the eyes, and her teeth were bared like she was some kind of wolf… Honestly that was the biggest impression that Hakuno had. That of a young wolf, alone and angry, fighting against someone who it saw as a threat. Hakuno was even sure she could hear a growl from in her throat.

For a moment, her eyes slid to Hakuno, but then returned to Gilgamesh.

“You’re a tough bastard, I’ll give you that,” she growled.

“From such a vulgar tongue, I will accept such praise,” Gilgamesh was grinning.

So…she’d made a good impression?

The things that Gilgamesh liked in others tended to vary from person to person. Something that would get one person killed, would be deemed ‘funny’ if someone else did it. Hakuno was pretty sure by this time it had something to do with not just the intent, but also with the reason of why.

Gilgamesh seemed to use his Clairvoyance for two things: judging hearts and cheating at chess

The woman gritted her teeth, red lightning appearing again, but this time more obvious and a whole lot more ranged.

Hakuno could see it scorching the ground near her feet.

“Well, Gawain can’t whine at me then,” she said. “This is the evil sword that betrayed by father!”

She ran forwards and the sword suddenly erupted into pillar of crackling red light that made the hair on the back of Hakuno’s neck stand on end.

This might not have been Kiara’s level of power, but it made Elizabeth’s look like a joke. The air felt tense, heavy, as if…as if there was something that was so terrible that was about to happen that Hakuno couldn’t and didn’t even understand.

“Clarent Blood Arthur!”

Hakuno barely even had time to react.

“Codecast: add_invalid!” she screamed, extending her hands, and pushing with absolutely everything she had, hoping that somehow, _somehow_ she’d make it.

She _felt_ the rush of power and anger and pain more than she even had felt Elizabeth’s power. It rushed against her, clawing and screaming and making everything around her turn red, but even as the energy pulsed around her, she couldn’t feel anything, and Gilgamesh…

_She was falling into darkness. _

_Sounds of birds…chittering….come closer….I hear nothing….you will pour the tea…_

_“If your voice can reach the Deep than maybe-“_

_She was falling again._

_Again?_

_No, this…this was the first time, wasn’t it?_

_Hakuno opened her eyes. _

_She was standing in the apartment from the ruined city. Only now…it seemed clean, the ugly stain on the floor gone, and a shine to everything that made it seem fresh and new, or at least not left to the elements after some nameless thing happened. The door to the apartment was open behind her, and Hakuno find herself standing in the hall, looking into the living room and the kitchen._

_But she wasn’t alone. _

_There was someone standing in front of her, back to her. His hair was dark, and he was wearing what looked like a white coat, like the one that Sakura wore as part of her school nurse outfit. _

_A doctor?_

_“What..”_

_“Hakuno,” it was a man’s voice, that somehow sounded…familiar._

_Where had she heard this before._

_“We haven’t got much time but-”_

_Someone pulled Hakuno from behind, _hard_ yanking her back, through the doorway and into the light. _

_“What- No! You-”_

_“I told you I wouldn’t allow it!”_

_Enkidu?_

_The man turned around, and she got a glimpse of wide eyes and an outreached hand before-_

Hakuno raised her head.

She was…on the ground?

What was that!? She’d been…how had that been?

“Hakuno!”

She was lying, facing the cracked and falling ceiling, breathing hard as if something had just punched her. She also couldn’t feel her legs. But she’d done it. This wasn’t _anything_ like the attacks she’d blocked before. Elizabeth had been strong, but it hadn’t been this kind of furious.

But…what had she seen?

“Mongrel I demand your response!”

Gilgamesh was suddenly right in front of her, glaring down at her, with…worry in his eyes. But even though his back was turned, the knight didn’t attack. She was hesitating watching.

“Gil…”

She still felt dazed and confused from the dream, but she wasn’t going to have the chance to say anything. Gilgamesh had suddenly picked her up, turning to face the knight.

“As you have blocked that rampaging beast’s attack, I will show you the glory of my power!”

He was really just angry. No. Worried. Because as much as he was the solitary King who cared for no one…

King of Liars.

She could see the golden ripples of the Gate of Babylon opening wide in front of her. Weapons started emerging from the centers, slowly, as if Gilgamesh was relishing in the fact that there would be no escape for anyone who got too close to those.

“I’m fine,” she said, blinking rapidly and trying to clear her head from that strange vision.

He was done playing with the knight.

But the knight had lowered her sword, a glower on her face.

“Hey, before you get like that, move your Master!” she snapped. “If she can’t fight, she’s in the way!”

But the implication that she wouldn’t attack was there, regardless of the glare and the harsh words.

Gilgamesh though, had turned around, picking Hakuno up, but his crimson eyes were staying on the woman.

“Honor, knight? From the dog of that man?”

“I’m no one’s _dog_!” The woman snarled. “And if I have to, I’ll crush him too! This is a new Camelot, and I’ll be _damned _if I’m not going to use it! Now, get your Master out of here so we can finish!”

Gilgamesh seemed to be watching her, almost speculating.

At first, Hakuno wasn’t sure if he was deciding how he was going to kill her, given the bored indolence on his face, but as he listened, a smile was starting to show. It was an ugly one, and cruel in its own way, but it was amused as well.

But there was no more chance to talk.

There was a sound of shattering glass and a piercing scream.

A very familiar scream.

“ARTHUUUUUR!”

Lancelot crashed through the wall, holding what looked like a rotting wooden pillar that seemed to be starting to turn black with red markings all around. Whatever had set him off though, Hakuno wasn’t sure.

The Black Knight scared at the woman for a second, and then screamed, running towards her, still screaming, forcing her to put aside any more thought on the dream.

She’d worry about Enkidu and what had happened later.

* * *

The Black Knight, mad dog that he was, did not cease his screaming prior to attacking the Knight of Betrayal.

The Knight of Betrayal, to her credit, jumped back, screaming herself as she parried a blow, and side stepped another thrust from his weapon.

“What are you doing?!”

“AAAAAAR!” the Black Knight screamed again before lashing out.

Gilgamesh stepped back, shielding Hakuno from harm before watching the tumult before him, but he didn’t not relinquish his Master, and she did not struggle against him. He was pleased to note that her body did relax against him.

The fool, when angered, seemed incapable of speaking anything but the name of his loved and hated king. It was a tiresome attribute, but Gilgamesh supposed that Hakuno would say he should give credit to the creature for being capable of speech.

Berserker truly was the worst possible class.

When he had finished this ridiculousness, he would ban the class entirely. It was…offensive.

That had nothing to do with the fact that his friend had been constrained to such a class. It was merely a matter of fact.

The Knight of Betrayal stopped, breathing deeply, as a dog sniffing the air for a familiar scent, and stopped, blinking once.

“Wait…_Lance_-“

“ARRTHHHHUUUUUR”

The Black Knight charged again, screaming without restraint, hand grasping a piece of debris had already changed to fit his own perpetually active power.

But it seemed that his Master had not been idle.

“Call_gandor(64)!” Hakuno called, and blue light rushed past him, rushing directly towards the battling pair and causing them both to freeze.

He smiled down at her, even as she relaxed further against him. It seemed, at _last _she was aware she should rejoice in being the only woman the King of Heroes would ever fight for or protect to this extent. She glared out at the two frozen figures, clearly expending energy to keep them.

“Speak, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh said. “And know you speak from the place of greatest power!”

Hakuno blinked, looked up at him, and then down at where she was, her eyes widening if she hadn’t even known where she was before he reminded her.

Somehow that and the way her body stiffened up…displeased him.

Hakuno cleared her throat, though her face seemed…more flushed than before.

“Ok, you’re _both _going to sit down and listen,” she said, looking between the two, and seeming to avoid meeting his own gaze. “I’m sorry, Lancelot, but I need to think.”

The Black Knight growled softly, but nodded.

“Thank you,” she said, turning to face the knight.

“Alright, you think that if you bring us to Gawain, he’ll…”

“Let me back in, so I can pound him,” the Knight of Betrayal growled. “And you’re _actually_ going to try to do ‘negotiating Master’ when you can’t even _stand_?”

“As mad a dog as that Berserker,” Gilgamesh scoffed, yet, even that mixed with the glare are her face was amusing, in her jealousy.

Though he did not like that Hakuno further stiffened.

No doubt this little dragon homunculus counted herself powerful, and for the common rabble, she was. Yet to glare at him so…such bravado was…entertaining.

Or perhaps his mood was simple superior, though dampened slightly. Perhaps that was why he decided to speak, or maybe it was merely to see if she responded as he thought she would. And why he did not simply attack and end this foolishness.

“That fool is barely thinking for himself any longer,” Gilgamesh said, nodding his head towards the _thing_ that should be counted as the first key.

The Knight of Betrayal was a woman driven by instinct. She had clearly not seen it before, focused as she was on her own goals because she glanced at the tapestry and frowned, blinking at it, and then, giving a disgusted look.

“What kind of a sick-“ she paused, the disgusted look turning to an ugly one. “So that’s what that little bastard did… I was wondering how Gawain went from ‘oh the perfect knight, the Lady’s Knight who never did anything wrong and was always the flower of Chivalry’ to following that little twig around like a dog… Gawain was always soft for his siblings….”

There was a sudden glitter of static, as Hakuno sagged against him.

“Can’t…” she muttered.

But while Gilgamesh prepared to attack again, sending this woman back to the Moon Cell with her answers, the knight sheathed her sword.

"Oi, Golden King, I'm not surrendering. When this is over, I want another fight.”

It was inconceivably rude.

Yet…that brazen cheek was…entertaining.

He was always far too lenient with children.

“Very well then,” Gilgamesh smirked. “When this foolishness has ended, you will know defeat.”

The Knight of Betrayal did not have a chance to answer as the Black Knight drew closer, seemingly having calmed down, but still deeply confused by what was before him.

“…Mor,,,dred?” the knight was staring at the woman, head to one said as if unsure of what he was seeing.

And in truth, that was likely the case.

…

Ah.

“So that is the reason…” he muttered softly. 

“You mean, he never saw Mordred’s face?” Hakuno asked.

Gilgamesh could see her considering, mulling through information that likely was provided by the Moon Cell, in regards to such things, as well as what information she had been given by Julius. Gilgamesh did not care for such information.

“I will accept the common wisdom of this,” Gilgamesh said, shrugging. 

Hakuno gave him a look that was not possible to read, but then looked between the knight and mad dog.

“I guess…maybe it’s that she’s…”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” the knight snarled, turning to face her and away from the Black Knight. “Just because I called a truce doesn’t mean anything. I’m Mordred! The _rightful _heir of Camelot. Not some weak _woman_. The only reason I’m not attacking you now is because you’re tough enough to give Gawain a run for his money, and he won’t expect anything out of me.”

Those last words were spoken with a bite of years of being undervalued, but Hakuno watched with a blank expression.

Gilgamesh found that he could guess her thoughts as she likely recalled the women both ally and enemy that they had hitherto battled. Disgusting though they might be, Gilgamesh would be loath to call the Beast, or even the Moon Insect _weak_. To do such a thing would be an insult.

To himself, as well as to his Master, who was, of course, _his_ Master. This was little to do with Hakuno’s own considerable merit.

Clearly.

“I…was just saying that it makes sense that you’d keep your identity quiet, since people would make assumptions,” Hakuno said, apparently choosing her words cautiously.

The Knight of Betrayal continued to gaze on Hakuno with those rare…and inhuman…green eyes before turning away.

“Hmph, you’re wrong, but…yeah, that’s a reason I guess,” she said.

The little knight seemed annoyed that she was forced to concede that point.

“Well, I’m leaving,” she finally growled. “You want that creepy picture, go for it. Makes it so I don’t have to stare at the thing. But this is my turf now. Don’t come back, and take him with you!”

She was pointing to the black knight, who still seemed to be watching her.

Hakuno resisted his grip, coming down beside him, and bowing to the knight.

“Thank you, Mordred, but…what are you going to do?”

The knight grunted.

“I’m going to find a way to stomp some sense into that idiot,” Mordred snapped. “And take _my _kingdom. Looking at that piece of work, bringing you two back is a waste of my time. That little blond bastard doesn’t like me after the whole…lamb thing…so there’s nothing that’ll change that, and he can pound the sand outside your kingdom.”

“…are you going to attack your own fraction?”

“I don’t _have_ a fraction,” the knight growled. “I want my city. I don’t care about you and that blond bastard’s fight over who gets a wish.”

“So, you’re just going to attack while he’s busy with us,”

Hakuno’s face was dead, and even Gilgamesh frowned, but the knight shrugged.

“Worth a shot.”

The Knight would surely die. Clearly _had_ died from nothing but her own recklessness.

Still…

The Moon Cell had enforced its will for far too long. He would permit this. At least it would make the battle more interesting.

The Knight of Betrayal turned to leave, but paused.

“Oh, “ she said, looking behind her. “You guys know about a golden floating triangle?”

“Floating…” Hakuno repeated.

“Gold…en?” the Black Knight seemed shaken by that news.

“You refer to that Pharaoh’s domain?” Gilgamesh asked.

It would be most amusing to see her there. Though Gilgamesh would not encourage that verbally. He found her rebellion amusing, and likely correct. The Sun King would not be so lenient. After all, Gilgamesh could afford mercy.

The Sun King was not so giving.

“Perhaps we should play that man a visit,” Gilgamesh said thoughtfully.

He needed no allies. He had all he wanted. Still…the Sun King was an…amusing diversion, and his table was worth while.

Besides, now that he and Hakuno had partaken of toil, it was time to partake in joy.

“You know him? It’s floating around, being scary and nuking anyone who gets too close. Knights would be fine, but civilians should be kept out of combat. Even stupid ones. Wanna tell him to stop? If you do, I’ll show you the plans for the castle,” the knight said.

“Really?” Hakuno asked. “Wait…you…have plans for the Castle?”

“…what?” the knight asked. “Don’t you?”

“Hmph, I need no such thing. A king knows his castle, no, his very city by every stone, every mote! I need no plans! I burned them myself when I was done constructing this city! You would do well to do the same if you would call yourself a king!”

The Knight of Betrayal narrowed her eyes, as if looking for any words that might imply an insult. Fool that she was. Finding none, she still glowered.

“Whatever. You sound like you know whoever runs it. That’s my reward. Take it or leave it.”

Hakuno glanced at Gilgamesh.

A joint decision? Or merely interested in his words.

“Mongrel, whether you slip in as a thief or enter as a conqueror is your own decision. While I do not care about the fate of a fool who would brave such a danger for treasure or for desperation, I will defer to you.”

His Master did not hesitate.

“Absolutely. I…don’t think he means to kill civilians, but he was…very insulted by something Leo said.”

The knight sighed.

“Of course,” she growled, but glared in some other direction. “Thanks. I’ll have everything when you come back, but it’ll be out of this damned house!”

The Black Knight seemed to snap out of his thoughts stepping to Hakuno and then pointing to the window, where a small spec of gold rose from above the treeline.

“Very well,” Gilgamesh said. “Come Hakuno. Let us leave the Knight of Betrayal to her plans. Perhaps she will be more honest with her true intentions when we meet next!”

The Knight of Betrayal whipped around prepared to battle for some imagined slight, but it was Black Knight reacted rather oddly, turning to stare at him and then at Hakuno, who also turned to gaze at him before, and then back to the knight. Her lips moved but not sound came out.

“What was that, Mongrel?” Gilgamesh scowled at her.

“Oh nothing,” Hakuno said to him.

The Black Knight groaned, leaving Gilgamesh with a strange feeling that something…he…did not understand something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I LOVE writing Mordred. SERIOUSLY SHE'S GREAT.
> 
> This was a fun chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing, particularly towards the end. I hope this cleared up her role here. While Mordred isn't going to necessarily be an...ally...she's not an enemy. 
> 
> She's also VERY upset about what happened to Gawain.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
